Caminhos Cruzados I
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Hermione Granger, se apaixona pelo temido professor de Poções. A partir daí suas vidas sofrem muitas tranformações, com a descoberta de fatos inusitados e surpreendentes. Para quem gosta de SSHG.TERMINADA
1. Queda de braço

Capítulo I - Queda-de-braço

Era uma bela e quente noite de luar. Casais apaixonados passeavam nos jardins de Hogwarts. Hermione e Rony andavam felizes, de mãos dadas, por entre as árvores que ladeavam o campo de quadribol.

- Rony, meu amor, o que você acha que devemos fazer em relação ao romance de Gina e Neville? – perguntou ela, enquanto despedalava uma flor.

- Mione, sinceramente! Você não acha que estou satisfeito de ver a minha irmã caçula nos braços de alguém como o Neville, não é?- murmura Rony entre dentes.

- Rony, o Neville é uma ótima pessoa. – ponderou Hermione- e alem do mais acho que não podemos culpar Gina, afinal ela desistiu de esperar pelo Harry.

- Harry.. Harry Potter....o famoso Harry Potter – exclama Rony- bem sabemos quem ele gostaria de namorar, não é, Mione? – olhando de soslaio para ela.

Hermione enrubescendo responde irritada:

- Lá vem você de novo com essa história, Rony... e afinal de contas, eu não namoro com você? Do que esta se queixando?

- È, mas você já namorou o Harry antes de mim .- contrapõe Rony.

- E, já namorei você antes dele, também esqueceu?? – perguntou Hermione irritadíssima.

Durante 5 anos de Hogwarts, Hermione considerava-se apaixonada por Rony. Eram frequentes as cenas de ciúmes entre os dois. A convivência estreita fez ela ver em Harry, qualidades e defeitos que Rony não tinha, e vice-versa. Do inicio ao final do quinto ano namorara Rony. Durante o sexto ano namorara Harry e agora no início do 7º ano, voltara a namorar Rony, que assim como fazia com a amizade de Potter, também a considerava um troféu. " Venci, ao menos uma vez, o famoso Harry Potter".

Quando estavam no 5º ano, mesmo com o namoro entre Rony e Hermione, a amizade com Harry continuou a ser a de sempre. O sofrimento dele, com a situação, era visível. Hermione então acreditou estar apaixonada por Harry , rompendo o namoro com Rony, no início do 6º ano. Rony por sua vez, acusou o amigo de propiciar a separação ( e não é que fora ele mesmo?) e querer roubar a sua namorada.

- O famoso Harry Potter não é capaz de conseguir uma namorada que não seja a minha? – gritava Rony, na sala comunal, atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Desculpe Rony, não foi por querer, acredite – implorava Harry- não quero que a Mione seja o pivô do fim da nossa amizade.

- Nossa amizade já acabou, Potter! E você, Mione, fique com ele se quiser, pois comigo não ficará mais- exclamou Rony, sombriamente subindo as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

Logo Harry e Hermione começaram a namorar. O namoro era feliz , tranqüilo e somente terminou porque Hermione não conseguia competir com a fama dele. Graças a algumas pitadas maldosas de Rony, que não se afastara deles, Hermione, percebeu as falhas em seu namoro com Harry. Ele nunca a amara, somente gostava de sua companhia, da sua amizade, de sua proteção. Quem a amava mesmo era Rony.

No início do 7º ano, voltara para Rony.

Com o luar, além de casais passeando, Rony e Hermione, viam uma figura solitária lendo as margens do Lago. Era Harry Potter, que ficava expreitando-os. Onde quer que fossem, Potter era sombra constante. Rony se enraivecia, mas Mione somente afirmava que Harry sentia falta deles, assim como eles sentiam a falta de Harry.

As aulas em Hogwarts continuavam como sempre, embora eles estivessem no sétimo e último ano... Transformação com Minerva ( sempre austera), Adivinhação com Sybila ( sempre inventiva, a falsa vidente) , Poções com Snape. Estas eram indiscutivelmente as piores aulas.

Na masmorra de Snape, Rony e Hermione, sentaram-se , e conversavam sobre bruxos famoso, enquanto picavam folhas de cactus do deserto, e colocavam juntamente com pó de orelha canina, no caldeirão que ardia com uma substância amarela- clara.

- Esta poção é muito útil para curar determinados ferimentos causados por mau uso de artefatos dos trouxas- falava Snape, enquanto observava Neville Longbotton, em cujo caldeirão encontrava-se uma substância azul, mostrando que mais uma vez, ele errara a fórmula.

- Longbotton, será que o senhor não é capaz, uma vez que seja, de acertar a poção? – exclamava Snape com um olhar feroz ao amedrontado Neville que tremia da cabeça aos pés.

No outro extremo da masmorra, Harry Potter observava Hermione e Rony aos cochichos e sentia uma dor no coração. Desta vez, realmente perdera Hermione. Ela mostrava estar muito feliz com Rony, e assim como ele, passara a ignorá-lo. Sentia-se infeliz com isso, mas quem provocara esta situação fora ele mesmo.

- Potter, o que teremos se adicionarmos aos ingredientes couro de percevejo curtido? - perguntou Snape com sua voz suave e letal.

Harry sentia os olhares de toda a classe sobre si. No outro extremo, Hermione erguia a mão.

- Não sabe, Potter? É a fama não lhe ensinou nada, pelo visto.- retrucou Snape, sob uma onda de risadinhas da Sonserina- Longbottom, você saberia?

Snape observava Neville que continuava tremendo, amedrontado. Hermone se apiedando dele, disse:

- Eu sei, professor Snape.

- Não lhe perguntei nada, Srta Granger- falou Snape pousando os olhos negros sobre ela. Hermione se calou, e Snape recomeçou a bateria de questões:

- A poção Telepatium faz com que duas pessoas possam comunicar-se pela telepatia. Potter, sabes como poderíamos fazer essa poção?

Harry mantém a cabeça abaixada, mesmo sob os risos dos alunos da Sonserina. Hermione ergue o braço mais uma vez.

- Não sabe Potter, isso não me surpreende. Nenhum aluno da Grifinória sabe nada, nunca, a não ser é claro, a Srta Sabe-Tudo Granger.- afirmou convictamente Snape.

A raiva de Hermione ficou estampada em seu rosto, enquanto Snape a observava e pensava em como ela havia ficado bonita com o passar do tempo, embora continuasse extremamente estudiosa. Quando Hermione fez um movimento para levantar, escutou a voz suave de Snape:

- Mais um movimento, Srta. Granger, o seu namoradinho Wesley será transformado em uma aranha, de tal forma que nem mesmo a Srta. poderá desfazer o feitiço.

As unhas de Hermione estavam cravadas em seu próprio rosto e Rony ao seu lado lhe implorava calma.

- Mione, por favor, se acalme, senão esse .... desconta 50 pontos da Grifinória- implorava Rony abraçando Hermione.

Snape, mais insuportável do que nunca, voltava a atacar Neville:

- Já sei, Longbotton, para melhorar a sua poção, vamos usar seu sapo Trevo, como ingrediente mágico- diz sardonicamente Snape, enquanto os alunos da Sonserina vibram.

Neste instante, ouve-se um grito no fundo da marmorra:

- Chega!- grita Hermione que se levanta e vai de encontro ao professor Snape.

- O que é isso, Srta. Granger? Quer perder 50 pontos para a Grifinória? Se este for o caso, não me farei de rogado. – ri Snape.

- O senhor é malévolo, vil, insuportável- exclama Hermione frente-a-frente com Snape- gosta de humilhar e ultrajar os alunos da Grifinória. Não quer alunos que saibam a sua matéria? Pois bem, eu sei. Mas eu não sirvo. Não sirvo porque não sou da Sonserina.

Snape fica petrificado, bem como todos os alunos da Sonserina. os da Grifinória vibram, e somente Rony pede a Hermione que mantivesse calma.

- Mione, acalme-se por favor- exclama Rony.

- O Sr. sabe de todos os problemas de Neville, e mesmo tendo sua parcela de culpa neles, faz questão de o expor a cada oportunidade. Gosta de ferir Harry nos seus pontos mais fracos descontando nele todo o ódio que o senhor tem por Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin. Gosta de nos ferir a todos pelos mais simples motivos. E é por isso que eu o odeio, eu e todos os alunos, porque o senhor é sujo, é odioso, é desprezível, Severo Snape.

Hermione suspira e para de falar. Agora é tarde para se arrepender, e mesmo não haveria do quê, pensa ela.

Acidentalmente, no ano anterior Hermione havia feito algumas pesquisas sobre os Comensais da Morte e havia descoberto que contra o auror Frank Longbotton e sua esposa Melissa- pais de Neville- havia sido utilizada a Maldição Cruciatus, os levando a loucura. Entendera então, porque Neville fora criado pela avó. ela sabia que Snape fora um Comensal da Morte e o havia ligado ao fato.

Snape olha ferozmente para Hermione. Está chocado. Os alunos da Sonserina se entreolham excitados.

- 100 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Srta. Granger.

- Valeu o sacrifício, professor Snape. – responde Hermione sorrindo desdenhosamente para ele, indo sentar-se

Snape caminha pelas masmorras, atordoado pelas palavras proferidas por Hermione.

- Estão todos dispensados, exceto a Srta. Granger.- fala Snape.

Ouvem-se passos, cadernos e ingredientes sendo recolhidos, vozes sussurrantes.

- Eu te espero lá fora, Mione. – fala Rony.

- Qualquer coisa, grite que estarei aí fora.- exclama Harry.

Hermione sorri para os dois, que são os últimos a sair. Snape esta sentado em sua mesa e diz brandamente a ela:

- Poderia vir até aqui por favor?

Decididamente, Hermione faz os passos que a separam da mesa de Snape, e para em frente a este.

- Se é sobre a detenção, basta marcar o dia, professor. – diz serenamente Hermione.

- Não, não é isso, Srta. Granger...

Neste momento, Snape levanta-se e com os olhos negros fixos nos olhos de Hermione, diz:

- Hermione, sinceramente eu sinto muito que você seja uma Grifinória..... 

Hermione sustenta fixamente, o olhar frio de Snape por alguns instantes, até que este diz:

- Pode ir, se quiser.

Hermione então caminha em direção à porta. Se voltasse seus olhos em direção a mesa de Snape, veria presos em si um par de olhos negros sem a frieza costumaz. Ao transpassar a porta, encontra-se com Harry e Rony a sua espera; ambos com cara de preocupação:

- O que ele disse, Mione? – perguntou Rony abraçando-a

- Ele disse que infelizmente sou uma Grifinória... decerto pelo que disse a ele hoje, deveria ser uma Sonserina... há.. há..há... – respondeu Hermione começando a rir, saindo abraçada a Rony e estendendo uma mão a Harry, enquanto andavam, os três, em direção a sala comunal.

Na sala comunal, todos felicitaram Hermione pela coragem em desafiar Snape, mesmo custando 100 pontos à casa.


	2. Floresta Proibida

Capítulo II – Floresta Proibida

Na Masmorra, Snape refletia sobre o ocorrido. Poderia levar a questão ao Conselho Diretor de Hogwarts, argumentando o desrespeito de Hermione pela sua figura de Professor, propondo sua expulsão bem como a retirada da Grifinória do campeonato das casas. Sim, pensou ele com um meio sorriso, eliminar a Grifinória do Campeonato das Casas, seria uma glória, algo inenarrável. Na realidade com 100 pontos a menos, a Grifinória estava virtualmente eliminada. 

Propor a expulsão de Hermione, seria algo que o Conselho jamais aceitaria. Ela, por sua vez, ficaria sabendo e o odiaria ainda mais. Snape, não gostaria que isso ocorresse, afinal, bem no fundo de seu coração (falsamente rotulado de coração de pedra) ele nutria uma afeição muito especial por Hermione Granger.

* * *

Algumas noites após o incidente com Snape, Hermione, Rony e Harry estavam sentados, descansadamente, à beira da Floresta Proibida. Hermione estava felicíssima porque Rony e Harry haviam reatado a amizade, percebendo que existem coisas mais importantes e sérias do que desencontros amorosos. 

- Mione, você deveria ser jornalista do Profeta Diário.– exclamava Rony, enquanto discutiam o futuro de cada um.

- Boa Rony, daí ela poderia falar mal de tudo, até dos bigodes da Madame Norra- diz Harry gargalhando sendo acompanhado por Rony.

- Eu quero ser jogador de Quadribol- falou Rony.

- Ora, Rony, você não sabe diferenciar um balaço de um pomo. – retrucou Harry troçando.

- Meninos- exclama baixinho Hermione.

Hermione lê um livro intitulado: "Telepatia: ciência de bruxos?" enquanto Harry e Rony jogam xadrez.

Neste instante ouvem-se gritos no interior da Floresta Proibida. Os três se entreolham. Rony e Harry querem sair dali imediatamente, mas Mione protesta:

- Alguém pode estar precisando de auxílio.- fala ela.

- Azar, Mione. Vamos embora daqui antes que seja tarde...- fala Rony sendo apoiado por Harry. – Se ficarmos temos muitas chances de arranjar encrencas.

- É, não quero ouvir do Snape, a tradicional frase.. " Potter, desde que entrou em Hogwarts somente tem transgredido limites"- disse imitando a voz suave e letal do professor.

Neste instante ouvem-se mais gritos, gritos que expressam agonia, dor, suplica por socorro. Hermione de varinha em punho chega na entrada da floresta:

- Vocês vêm? – pergunta ela

Eles se entreolham. Nenhum dos dois quer ir.

- Vai você ,qualquer coisa nos chame...- fala Rony- e iremos onde você estiver.

Hermione olha para eles com desprezo e exclama:

- Covardes!

Dentro da floresta estava escuro. "Lummus"- diz Hermione e da varinha surge uma claridade mágica, que ilumina o caminho. O silêncio é total. Hermione se arrepende de ter entrado lá. " Mas afinal, pensa ela- sou uma bruxa." Ela segue caminhando entre as árvores, em direção de onde supõe ter ouvido os gritos com o pedido de socorro. Corujas piam, as folhas estralam no chão ao serem pisadas. Hermione tem medo....

Ao longe, ela ouve o tropel de um cavalo. Olha em torno e não há nenhum local para esconder-se. Então, ela empunha a varinha, mas felizmente é um unicórnio que se aproxima.

- O que faz esta linda menina, perdida, à noite na Floresta? Você sabe que a Floresta, seja dia ou noite, é proibida aos alunos? – pergunta ele.

- Sim, eu sei, mas acontece que ouvi gritos, e pensei que alguém estivesse em perigo.- explicou Hermione.

- Gritos? - pergunta o unicórnio.

- Sim, naquela direção.- aponta Hermione.

- Pois então, vou acompanhar você até encontrarmos alguma coisa. – afirma o unicórnio.

Acompanhada pelo unicórnio, o medo de Hermione diminui. Os minutos passavam-se, eles iam avançando Floresta a dentro, e nada era encontrado. 

- Você tem certeza de que ouviu algo? – pergunta, talvez, pela enésima vez o unicórnio.

- Sim, tenho! – exclama ela, já cansada.

Ao cabo de mais alguns instantes, chegaram, a uma clareira na Floresta, e lá está alguém caído ao chão.

- Tem alguém, vamos ver quem é. – comandou o unicórnio.

- Sim,- exclama Hermione - deve ser a pessoa que gritou!

Na clareira vê-se nítidos sinais de pessoas que ali estiveram, marcas de passos, galhos arrancados de árvores, fogueiras acessas, pedras empilhadas... O unicórnio aproxima-se de quem esta deitado. Hermione observa a figura, que parece estar morta. Ela exclama de surpresa: a pessoa é Severo Snape.

- Ah! Professor Snape !- exclama estupefata Hermione.

- Quem é ele? – pergunta o unicórnio.

- Professor de Poções em Hogwarts. Como ele esta ferido, olhe...

O unicórnio abaixa-se e observa as marcas no rosto, no peito, nas pernas, em todo o corpo do professor. O rosto contraído demonstra muita dor, mas ele ainda parece estar vivo.

- Ele está vivo? – pergunta o unicórnio.

- Sim, está. – responde convicta Hermione.- Devemos levá-lo imediatamente à ala hospitalar.

- Exatamente.- concorda o unicórnio.

Hermione conjura, do nada, uma maca, e com esforço coloca o corpo inerte do Prof. Snape em cima dela. Suspende-a no ar, e pede ao unicórnio:

- Por favor, leve-nos até a saída da floresta, sim?

- Claro, linda menina...

Enquanto o unicórnio caminhava por entre a Floresta com Hermione ao lado, a maca seguia-os suspensa, até os limites da Floresta. Neste tempo de caminhada, Hermione contou ao unicórnio tudo o que sabia sobre Snape, e principalmente a briga que tiveram na aula de Poções. O unicórnio ouviu tudo atentamente e depois retrucou:

- Sei quem você é.. toda a Floresta soube dessa história da briga com Snape. Hagrid nos contou... Você é Hermione Granger, a monitora-chefe da Grifinória, não é?

- Sim, sou. – respondeu ela.

- Então, escute um conselho meu. Afaste-se de Severo Snape, enquanto ainda existe tempo. Senão, uma fina teia de aranha, poderá baixar sobre vocês, de tal maneira, que será impossível fugir dela...

Hermione ficou pasma com as palavras do unicórnio, mas não retrucou, afinal, os unicórnios eram criaturas extremamente mágicas.

O caminho de volta parecera bem mais longo, pois ela preocupava-se com Snape, que afinal de contas era um ser humano.

Ao chegarem na orla da Floresta, o unicórnio parou:

- Daqui, não posso passar, você deve seguir sozinha agora.- fala o unicórnio.

- Muito obrigada, sem você não sei o que faria. Muito obrigada, mesmo.- agradeceu Hermione sorrindo.

- Não esqueça... afaste-se de Severo Snape. – lembrou o unicórnio.

- Não se preocupe.- retrucou Hermione, que seguiu caminhando com a maca ao seu lado, pelos jardins da escola. 

Ao olhar em torno, constatou que não haviam sinais de Rony e Harry. Detendo seu olhar na direção do castelo, verificou que todas as luzes estavam apagadas. "Deve ser muito tarde" – pensa ela, mas ao observar Snape ao seu lado na maca conjurada, pensa ter valido a pena o sacrifício.

Hermione sobe as escadarias de Hogwarts e lentamente vai aproximando-se da ala hospitalar com a maca a seu lado. Sente-se cansada, mas está tão perto do fim que não valeria a pena parar, e além do mais, qualquer minuto poderia ser importante para a sobrevivência de Severo Snape. Hermione bate na porta da ala hospitalar e Madame Pomfrey prontamente atende. Surpreende-se ao vê-la àquela hora, e ainda mais com o professor Snape em uma maca ao seu lado.

- Por favor, socorra o prof. Snape!- pede Hermione à Madame Pomfrey.

Em segundos, ele foi medicado, enquanto Hermione observava cuidadosamente os procedimentos cirúrgicos.

- Snape esta bem machucado.- falou Madame Pomfrey- Onde você o encontrou?

Hermione estava recostada em um sofá e numa meia-voz explica:

- Ouvi gritos na Floresta Proibida, fui olhar e o encontrei lá caído. Daí, o trouxe na maca que conjurei.

Hermione desabou de cansaço na enfermaria, mas ao cabo de duas horas estava bem desperta e levantou-se procurando Madame Pomfrey.

- Como está o prof. Snape? – perguntou ela.

- Bem. Se você quiser, pode ir para o dormitório, Srta. Granger.

Hermione pensou um pouco. Alguém sentiria a falta de Snape? Tinha certeza que não e ninguém se preocuparia com o estado dele. Ninguém ,além dela, que o havia encontrado.

- Se eu puder, gostaria de ficar ao menos até que ele acorde. – respondeu Hermione.

- Tudo bem, Srta. Granger. Sente-se ali. Se quiser, poderá ler um livro enquanto aguarda.- sugeriu Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione levantou-se ,escolheu um livro na estante e voltou para a poltrona. Tinha o livro aberto em seu colo, mas observava Snape. Sentia-se culpada agora, de tudo o que havia dito a ele, de todas as vezes que havia rido dele pelas costas, das chacotas feitas a respeito dos cabelos sebosos dele. E, que ironia do destino, justamente ela o encontrara semimorto na Floresta Proibida. E onde estariam, Rony e Harry agora? Dormindo, no mínimo, pensou Hermione entre risos.

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando Hermione ouviu ruídos de alguém mexendo-se na cama. Observando melhor, viu que Snape acordara e olhava para ela....

- O que faz aqui, Hermione? – perguntou Snape agradavelmente surpreso.

- Como o senhor está, professor?- perguntou ela.

- Bem. Meio tonto, mas bem... Como vim parar aqui?- quis saber Snape.

- A Srta. Granger o trouxe, prof. Snape...- falou Madame Pomfrey enquanto aplicava uma dose forte de algum remédio.- ela o encontrou no meio da Floresta Proibida.

Quando terminou de falar, Snape já adormecera novamente.

- Assim é melhor, adormecido ele não sentirá tantas dores. – explicou Madame Pomfrey para Hermione, que levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e enquanto caminhava em direção a porta disse:

- Madame Pomfrey, a senhora poderia ocultar o fato que fui eu que trouxe o prof. Snape até aqui?

- Claro, querida. Não se preocupe.- assegurou a Madame Pomfrey. 

Então Hermione, saiu da ala hospitalar.


	3. Uma nova briga

****

Capítulo III- Uma Nova briga

- Mione, onde você esteve? – exclamou Rony assim que ela entrou na Sala Comunal. Ele e Harry haviam esperado-a durante toda a noite.

- Na ala hospitalar.. - respondeu ela- recuperando-me da aventura na Floresta. Porquê?

- Achou algo lá?- perguntou Harry com expressão preocupada.

Por um instante, Hermione pensou em falar a verdade. Que havia encontrado Snape semimorto, que o havia salvo e que ele estava na ala hospitalar se recuperando. Se mentisse ficaria o dito pelo não dito.

- Não, Harry, não achei nada. Devo ter imaginado. Mas, me cansei e por isso estava na ala hospitalar. E vocês, porque não me esperaram?

- Madame Norra nos encontrou e deu o alarme- contou Rony- daí, saímos correndo e quase não conseguíamos chegar aqui....

- Se estivéssemos com a Capa da Invisibilidade, eu teria aproveitado e dado um chute naquela gata maldita.- comentou Harry .

- Se vocês não se importam, irei repousar um pouco.- falou Hermione, dando um selinho em Rony e um beijo no rosto de Harry e logo , subindo a escada de acesso ao dormitório feminino. 

* * *

Durante todo aquele dia, Hogwarts fervilhava em boatos a respeito da repentina doença do prof. Snape. Surgiram as mais diferentes apostas a cerca do assunto. Todos queriam saber notícias e a extensa maioria dos alunos torcia para que ele não se recuperasse. Já, os mais comedidos, esperavam que esta recuperação fosse extremamente lenta. 

Na hora do almoço, era grande a multidão de curiosos, em busca de notícias, que reuniam na porta da ala hospitalar, inclusive Rony e Harry. Eles voltaram de lá, sem nenhuma informação, pois a cada 30 minutos, Madame Pomfrey saía e proferia o mesmo boletim:

" O estado de saúde do professor Snape é estável".

Harry e Rony falavam a respeito, enquanto almoçavam e Hermione os escutava atentamente:

- Sabe, Mione- constatou Harry- o problema do Snape está relacionado com você.

Hermione derrubou no chão, a faca que segurava e disse nervosamente:

- Porquê?

- Ora, ele deve ter entrado em depressão, depois de tudo, o que você falou para ele.... – respondeu Harry.

- Que nada, Harry- exclamou Rony- deve ter entrado por um ouvido e saído pelo outro..... Acho mais provável que ele tenha se machucado ao preparar uma poção mortífera para Hermione, heheheheheh... gargalhou ele...

- Bem, seja o que for- continuou Harry esperançosamente- gostaria que ele ficasse uns seis meses afastado.

Rony teve um acesso de riso e completou:

- Seis anos, Harry... ou quem sabe umas seis décadas.....

Hermione procurava não pensar no assunto. Não queria lembrar da noite que passara, do medo na floresta, do estado de Snape semimorto.... Não queria estar, mas estava preocupada com o estado de saúde dele, sentia-se de certa forma responsável. Na realidade ninguém sentia falta de Snape. Estavam todos aliviados pela sua ausência.... e somente lhe desejavam o mal....

Após o jantar, Hermione esperou que o salão comunal ficasse vazio, e quando os últimos grifinórios foram dormir, ela lentamente, saiu em direção a ala hospitalar.

Ao chegar , bateu na porta e Madame Pomfrey atendeu:

- Srta. Granger! – falou ela admirada.

- Eeeuu poderia ver oooo professor Sssnape?- perguntou ela com a voz falhando.

- Claro, querida. Você é a 2ª visita que ele recebe. Você e Alvo Dumbledore. Isso, sem contar os alunos, que estiveram por aqui o dia todo, em busca de informações, como abutres. 

- E como ele está? – perguntou Mione.

- Melhor, Srta. Granger. Não muito melhor, mas esta se recuperando. Acho, que dentro de alguns dias, ele estará bom novamente... Engraçado..- falou ela refletindo.

- O que, Madame Pomfrey?

- Você é monitora-chefe da Grifinória, não é?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça....

- Veja... se você é da Grifinória, significa que nenhum dos amados sonserinos do prof. Snape, teve a capacidade de vir visitá-lo.

Hermione ia responder, mas Madame Pomfrey se antecipou:

- O que não me surpreende em nada.

- Oh, receio que ele esteja dormindo, Srta. Granger...- continuou ela, observando o leito de Snape.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. – constatou Hermione sentando-se na poltrona ao lado de Snape.

- Qualquer coisa me chame, Srta. Granger.

Hermione observava atentamente Snape, que fingia estar dormindo. Desde o instante que ouvira o nome da visitante seu coração dera saltos. Não saberia o que dizer a ela, por isso fingiu que dormia... O perfume de Hermione fazia-o sentir enfeitiçado... O que ela fazia ali novamente? Ele esperava que ela, como todos os alunos, estivesse comemorando sua ausência e no entanto ela esta ali.. talvez significasse que ela não o odiava tanto.... Hermione se fazia a mesma pergunta.... o que estava fazendo ali.. se Snape acordasse o que ela iria falar? Como justificaria sua presença....

De repente, Snape sentiu o toque suave da mão de Hermione em seu rosto tentando afastar seus cabelos rebeldes de um hematoma... Já havia reparado na delicadeza das mãos dela, nas aulas, enquanto os alunos preparavam os ingredientes para as poções... Ele não conseguiu resistir e abriu os olhos....

Hermione ficou surpresa e disse:

- Acordei você, desculpe.... Volte a dormir, o senhor ainda esta fraco....

Snape deu um meio sorriso a Hermione e disse:

- Hermione, obrigado! 

- De nada! – respondeu ela embaraçada. – Volte a dormir, professor. Outra hora conversaremos...

Neste instante ouviu-se a voz de madame Pomfrey:

- Ele acordou, Srta. Granger?

- Sim. – Respondeu Hermione....

- Ótimo.. disse Madame Pomfrey, enquanto aplicava uma nova injeção no braço do prof. Snape, que dormiu instantaneamente...

* * *

Com o passar dos dias, os alunos estavam mais felizes com a demora na recuperação de Snape. Um dos mais radiantes era Neville, que deixou de ser humilhado, sistematicamente, três vezes naquela semana. Hermione, após o jantar, ia à ala hospitalar visitar o prof. Snape. Madame Pomfrey havia lhe dito que aquela era a última noite que ele permaneceria lá... e por isso, ela iria vê-lo e despedir-se... 

Ao entrar na já conhecida ala hospitalar, e aproximar-se do leito de Snape.. ela viu que ele estava acordado... e sorridente lhe falou:

- Boa Noite, prof. Snape...Como o senhor esta se sentindo? 

- Bem, Srta. Granger. – Ele respondeu e surpreendentemente continuou, sentando-se na cama : 

- O que você esta bisbilhotando aqui, Srta. Granger?- perguntou ele com sua voz suave e letal. 

- Bisbilhotando?- perguntou Hermione surpresa.... 

- Sim- respondeu Snape incisivamente- porque você entrou na Floresta Proibida? 

- Eu, Harry e Rony estávamos sentados nos limites da Floresta, daí ouvi gritos e fui ver quem era...- respondeu ela, alterando o tom de voz- Se eu soubesse, professor Snape, que era o senhor quem gritara, certamente, não teria me arriscado a perder o cargo de monitora-chefe, por sua causa, entrando na Floresta Proibida e ainda mais a noite.... Jamais mesmo... 

- No mínimo, pensou, que me salvando, ganharia nota em Poções, Srta. Granger. – comentou Snape sarcasticamente. 

- Eu tenho nota suficiente em Poções, Prof. Snape, como o senhor mesmo deve saber ,e jamais faria isso por alguma recompensa... 

- Ninguém faz nada desinteressadamente, Granger..- retrucou Snape secamente. 

- Para o senhor, certamente não! - retrucou ela. – Lastimo que o senhor seja tão orgulhoso que não possa, ao menos, me agradecer pelo que fiz. Parece que a vida não lhe ensinou nada mesmo..... 

Neste instante, Hermione virou-se e saiu da enfermaria com os olhos rasos d'água. Snape acompanhava-a com os olhos, e sentia-se muito arrependido, talvez tivesse perdido ali, uma grande chance de mudar sua vida, e para melhor.... Mas agora não sabia o que fazer,e nem se havia alguma chance de redenção......

* * *

Hermione subiu rapidamente ao dormitório feminino e deitou-se em sua cama e um instante antes de adormecer pensou: "Idiota, mal agradecido..."

* * *

Na enfermaria, Snape continuava pensando no que havia dito para Hermione. Afinal de contas, ela havia salvo a vida dele, e ao que tudo indicava, sem querer nada em troca..... Snape, vivera muito tempo, voltado para a Arte das Trevas e por isso não concebia algo feito sem um interesse imediato.

Pensava ele: " Fui estúpido com ela. Devo me desculpar e agradecer, quem sabe assim,ela não fique tão brava comigo.. ela estava tão perto de mim.. porque eu tinha que afastá-la?? Porque?? Ela não me odiava a ponto de torcer para que eu não me recuperasse... veio aqui todas as noites me visitar, ver como eu estava.. mas eu sou um idiota mesmo..."

Rememorando tudo o que sabia sobre ela, chegou a conclusão de que não era muita coisa:

" Hermione Granger era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts desde Voldemort, possuía notas excelentes em todas as disciplinas, inclusive em Poções; era monitora-chefe da Grifinória e certamente, neste ano, seria eleita Chefe dos Monitores; era sangue-ruim (nascida trouxa), namorava Ronald Wesley (aquele plebe.. impossível que o pai dele tenha se tornado Ministro da Magia.) e por fim era amiga íntima de Harry Potter." 

Que belo currículo- continuou pensando ele.- O que uma menina dessas ia querer comigo? Deixa de ser idiota, Severo Snape..

Mas, querendo ou não.. tenho que me desculpar com ela e agradecer... quem sabe se eu comprasse um presente, ela poderia ser cordial comigo?....

Ele gostou da idéia do presente, mas preocupou-se um pouco.. faziam anos que não comprava nenhum presente.. e ainda mais para alguém do sexo feminino.


	4. Esmeraldas

Capítulo IV - Esmeraldas

Hermione não havia lembrado, mas o dia seguinte era Sábado e não haviam aulas. Como recompensa, os alunos poderiam ir ao povoado mágico de Hogsmeade!

Somente ela sabia o quanto ansiava por uma cerveja amanteigada.

Ao entrar no salão para o desjejum, viu o prof. Snape, sentando na mesa dos professores, conversando serenamente com Alvo Dumbledore. Observando Snape, notou sua cor doentia, e seus movimentos ainda expressavam alguma dor. Ao vê-la, ele fez um leve movimento com a cabeça, cumprimentando- a .Hermione respondeu friamente ao cumprimento, sentando-se ao lado de Rony na mesa da Grifinória.

- Bom dia, amor ! - disse ela, cumprimentando Rony. – Oi, Harry.

- Bom dia, Mione. – falou Rony, beijando-a

- A tarde, vamos fazer compras em Hogsmeade ...- comentou Rony animado. Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 

Ela comia em silêncio, enquanto Rony, Harry e Neville discutiam uniformes de times de Quadribol.

Com uma rajada, entrou o correio. Uma coruja de aspecto sério, deixou para Hermione um bilhete, que surpreendeu- a . Ela levantou-se da mesa, para lê-lo longe de Rony, que espichava o pescoço para ver quem seria o remetente. Abriu o lacre ...

__

Prezada Srta. Hermione Granger.

Gostaria, se possível, que fosses a minha masmorra esta noite após o jantar, para resolvermos os mal-entendidos que ficaram pendentes. A senha é olho-de-lagarto. Responda via coruja.

Severo Snape 

Hermione não pôde conter um sorrisinho de satisfação. Snape, então se arrependera e queria agradecê-la. Por um instante, até cogitou a hipótese de ir... Mas- pensou ela- se Snape pensa que vai ser tão fácil assim, obter meu perdão, esta redondamente enganado... Subiu rapidamente ao corujal, e em um pergaminho respondeu:

__

Prezado Severo Snape.

Não irei em hipótese alguma. 

Hermione Granger

Com um sorriso mau, ela enrolou o bilhete, em uma coruja-de-igreja da escola e desceu correndo as escadas que levavam ao salão principal. Ao mesmo tempo, a coruja-de-igreja, entregava a Snape o bilhete. Este, olhou admirado para Hermione, que sorriu... Ao voltar para a mesa, Rony perguntou curioso:

- O que era, Mione?

- É uma surpresa que estou preparando para você, meu amor.- respondeu ela de improviso- Você não pode saber....

Harry olhava para Hermione como se não houvesse acreditado na história.

* * *

Snape não se surpreendera com a resposta de Hermione. Já previa isso. Mas não desistiria. Ao menos, havia se proposto, a agradecê-la pelo que fizera. 

Mantendo este propósito, naquela tarde, ele foi à pequena loja no extremo do povoado. Lá vendiam-se artefatos femininos. Snape ficou embaraçado.. Nunca havia entrado em uma loja daquele estilo antes. Eram vestes de baile, vestidos de gala, sapatos, blusas, saias.. calças, lingeries... enfim, artigos do mais puro universo feminino. Ele olhava em volta atordoado, vislumbrando infinitas possibilidades de presente. Uma das vendedoras, observando seu embaraço, prontamente disse :

- Pois não, senhor!

- Eu, gostaria de comprar um presente, para uma moça.- respondeu Snape muito encabulado.

- O senhor, tem idéia de que tipo de presente deseja?? - perguntou a vendedora

Snape olhou-a com uma expressão como se dissesse : "Estou aqui, para que você me indique o presente... Se eu, tivesse alguma idéia do que gostaria de comprar, já o teria feito e indo embora desse lugar..."

- Certo- respondeu a moça, ainda observando- o . – Ela gosta de jóias?

Ele continuava olhando ao redor, e sem refletir respondeu...

- Gosta.

A vendedora caminhou por entre a loja, com Snape ao ladoe parou defronte a um pequeno balcão.

- É para sua namorada? – perguntou ela.

- Sim, não... porque você quer saber?- perguntou ele enfurecido. 

- Porque se fosse, o presente poderia ser um anel, ou uma jóia, que evidenciasse a intimidade entre vocês... – explicou ela.- Como não.. que tal este conjunto de gargantilha e brincos de opala?

Snape apreciou as jóias, as pedras não eram grandes, mas possuíam uma cor e brilho muito bonitos. Ficariam bem em Hermione.

- Temos de esmeraldas também, se o senhor preferir.- mencionou a vendedora.

As esmeraldas eram verdes, verdes como a Sonserina. Eram pedras discretas, porém de extrema beleza. Sempre que as olhasse, Hermione lembraria dele.

- Quero as esmeraldas, senhorita.- respondeu prontamente Snape.

A vendedora pegou as jóias e disse:

- Podemos personalizar o estojo com as iniciais da pessoa presenteada, se o senhor quiser....

- Sim, poderia ser..- afirmou ele enquanto admirava as jóias, já dispostas no estojo de veludo marrom.

- E, quais seriam as iniciais?- perguntou a vendedora, enquanto retirava de uma prateleira, um filete de ouro, brilho e fogo, e colocava-o na ponta de uma varinha.

- HG.- falou Snape, observando as duas letras desenharem-se na tampa do estojo.. formando um efeito impar.

A vendedora pegou a caixa e embrulhou-a, enquanto Snape, passava-lhe o número de sua conta no Gringotes, para que fosse feita a retirada do valor correspondente. A vendedora lhe entregou o pacote e ele foi saindo da loja...

Ao voltar à rua, viu ao longe, a dona do embrulho que ele portava.. Hermione juntamente com Rony e Harry acabavam de atravessar a rua, conversando animadamente, enquanto entravam no bar de Rosmerta , para beber uma cerveja amanteigada... Após um instante de indecisão, Snape também rumou para lá...

Faziam séculos que ele não ia até o bar... Odiava barulhos, gente reunida, fofocas e principalmente a hipocrisia declarada. Todos viviam em paz, sem ameaças pairando no ar... imaginando que a morte de Voldemort afastara todos os perigos.. mal sabiam eles, que os comensais continuavam na ativa.. ao menos aqueles que restaram...

Snape entrou no bar, que nada mudara em muitos anos... Seus olhos, varreram o ambiente, em busca de Hermione que estava sentada ao fundo, conversando animadamente com alguns colegas da Grifinória, incluindo Harry, Rony e Neville Longbotton.

- Oh! Severo Snape, mas que honra recebê-lo aqui!!! – falou Rosmerta. Snape olhou para ela com cara de desagrado. Haviam estudado na mesma época, mas ela era da Corvinal. Pelas conversas de corredores, ficara sabendo que ela, queria namorá-lo, e por isso passara a evitá-la....

- Como vai, Rosmerta? – perguntou ele, tentando fazer uma cara agradável, com um breve sorriso amarelo.

- Bem, e você? – perguntou ela, sorrindo radiante.

- Queria uma cerveja amanteigada... – respondeu ele desviando da pergunta...

- Pois não, disse ela- servindo-o instantaneamente.

Snape estava sentado no balcão, bebericando sua cerveja... Para sua sorte, eram muitos os clientes e Rosmerta não ficou perto, importunando- o . Ele observava a mesa dos alunos da Grifinória que riam e conversavam alto, enquanto bebiam as cervejas. Ele observava, em especial, uma bela moça de cabelos claros, que parecia contente, rindo das piadas dos colegas, embora ela mesma não tomasse parte nas brincadeiras....

Hermione sentiu que era observada, e olhando ao redor, localizou os olhos negros de Snape, que estava sentando no balcão, bebericando uma cerveja amanteigada. Ela cumprimentou-o friamente , enquanto perguntava-se o que ele fazia ali...

Os alunos de Hogwarts foram saindo do bar.. Quando restavam apenas Hermione, Rony e Harry.. Snape, não resistiu a tentação, de lançar o feitiço Refalgarus nos dois, fazendo-os lembrar, que haviam esquecido algo muito importante no castelo.... Os dois saíram em debandada, deixando Hermione aos berros para que a esperassem... 

Ela então, olhou a cara maldosa de Snape, que caminhava rapidamente até onde ela estava....

Snape sentou-se à mesa e perguntou:

- Gostou do feitiço, Srta. Granger? 

- Refalgarus, suponho. – respondeu ela acidamente.

- Exato.. – afirmou ele. – Acontece que eu queria falar como você..- explicou ele....

- Não temos nada para falar, prof. Snape.... – falou ela levantando-se da mesa....

- Espere.. – falou ele.. tirando o embrulho do bolso- .... queria dar isso aqui a você, por ter salvo a minha vida...- enquanto estendia o estojo para ela...

Hermione olhou-o petrificada... O que estaria acontecendo? Snape comprara um presente para ela... Ela estendeu a mão e apanhou o embrulho, enquanto sentava-se novamente na mesa..

- Espero que você goste..... – falou ele, enquanto levantava-se, e ia saindo rapidamente dali.. Não queria dar tempo a ela, para que devolvesse o presente....

Hermione olhou a caixa, mas não abriu. Ao invés disso.. saiu caminhando lentamente até o castelo... onde encontrou Harry e Rony, desesperados, em busca de uma caneta multicolor, que ela nem sabia que Harry possuía.... Eles lhe perguntaram, se havia visto a tal caneta.. e onde ela poderia estar.... Hermione, poderia fazer o contra-feitiço, mas, preferiu deixá-los assim mais alguns instantes, pois queria abrir o presente sozinha...

Rapidamente, ela subiu as escadas até o dormitório feminino, que estava deserto.. Sentou em sua cama e ficou admirando a caixa, que tinha suas iniciais gravadas, com um fio de ouro que brilhava.... Hermione fervilhava de curiosidade... Quando ela levantou a tampa do estojo... não conseguiu conter a admiração ao ver as esmeraldas.....

- Oh!!!!! – exclamou ela.... Que coisa linda!!!!

Tirou rapidamente as jóias do estojo, colocando a gargantilha em seu pescoço, os brincos nas orelhas e admirando o efeito.. Eram realmente jóias lindas.. lindas... Não poderia negar.. ao menos, Severo Snape tinha bom gosto...

Mas, infelizmente, não poderia aceitar.. era um presente lindo e caro demais, para que ela pudesse ficar com ele.. Teria, que encontrar uma forma de devolvê-lo a Snape.

* * *

Na manha seguinte, Hermione levantou-se cedo... e rumou ao corujal.... Iria mandar um bilhete a Snape, para saber, como poderia devolver as jóias....

__

Prezado Severo Snape.

Adorei o presente, as jóias são lindíssimas, mas por motivos óbvios, não posso ficar com elas. Como poderia, devolvê-las ao senhor???

Hermione Granger

No café da manha, no horário habitual do correio, uma coruja entregou a Snape, o bilhete de Hermione.. e ficou aguardando a resposta...

Ele leu o bilhete, e intimamente sorriu, pensando que o presente agradara e jamais aceitaria-o de volta.... A resposta foi:

__

O presente é seu. Você fez por merecê-lo. Não aceitarei-o de volta. Mas, se você quiser, tentar me convencer a aceitá-lo, me procure em minha masmorra esta noite. A senha é olho-de-lagarto. 

SS

Snape, prendeu o bilhete na coruja, que saiu em revoada do salão, e dentro de instantes, retornava e entregava a resposta à Hermione que olhou surpresa para a coruja....

Levantou-se da mesa rapidamente, antes que Rony, roubasse o bilhete de suas mãos....

Leu-o e ficou surpreendida... voltou a mesa rapidamente e disse a Rony, enquanto sorria:

- É a respeito daquela surpresa que lhe prometi, meu amor....

- Você é uma ótima namorada, Mione! – afirmou Rony...

Rony e Harry continuavam comentando o que havia ocorrido com a caneta multicolor, que sumira misteriosamente, até que eles, cansaram-se de procurá-la.

Hermione, no entanto, não participava da conversa.. Observava a mesa dos professores.. e olhava para Snape, com uma expressão extremamente brava. Ele impusera, como obstáculo, para a devolução do presente, que ela lhe fizesse uma visita..

Hermione considerou por um instante, ficar com o presente.. mas, não poderia faz isso, o presente era valioso demais...


	5. Uma visita inesperada

****

Capítulo V – Uma visita inesperada......

* * *

Snape, indiretamente, impusera a Hermione, uma visita para tentá-lo persuadir a aceitar as jóias de volta. Tinha certeza, que por seu caráter e retidão, ela iria até a masmorra e devolveria o presente, mesmo tendo gostado dele. Intimamente, ele se recriminava por estar tendo este tipo de comportamento: convidando uma aluna para visitá-lo a noite, mesmo que este convite fosse indireto..., comprando um presente para ela.. Mas afinal, Hermione havia salvo sua vida...

Hermione, enquanto preparava-se para o jantar, pensava em como poderia enganar Rony e Harry, afim de que eles não a seguissem até a masmorra de Snape. Nas outras noites, ela esperava todos os grifinórios irem dormir, para depois ir até a ala hospitalar visitar Snape. Quanto a Rony, seria fácil de enganá-lo... mas para Harry era necessário um plano mais elaborado de ação.... Enquanto refletia sobre isso.. a voz do unicórnio soou em seus ouvidos... 

"Afaste-se de Severo Snape, enquanto ainda existe tempo. Senão, uma fina teia de aranha, poderá baixar sobre vocês, de tal maneira, que será impossível fugir dela... Não esqueça... afaste-se de Severo Snape..." 

Ora, ela não queria aproximar-se de Snape.. simplesmente iria devolver o presente que ele lhe dera .. nada além disso... o que buscava, era se afastar dele....

* * *

A mesa da Grifinória estava calma durante o jantar, naquela noite. Hermione jantara rapidamente , simulara um mal-estar e saíra, preocupando Harry e Rony, que perguntou:

- Mione anda diferente, não acha, Harry? – perguntou Rony- Anda escondendo algo de nós....

- Quem sabe, ela esteja arrumando outro namorado, Rony.. – troçou Harry.

- Acho difícil, você está aqui, não está? – perguntou Rony, enquanto mastigava um grande pedaço de pudim de cereja...

Desviaram-se para outros assuntos, e para felicidade de Hermione, esqueceram-se dela.

* * *

Hermione estava na cozinha, junto aos elfos domésticos, onde acabara de jantar e esperava até que todos terminassem. Deliciou-se, com todas as sobremesas possíveis, e conversou com Dobby, um elfo amigo de Harry desde que este o libertara dos Malfoy.

Após o termino do jantar, Hermione, esperou mais 30 minutos. Depois saiu da cozinha e foi em direção à masmorra de Snape, segurando o estojo em suas mãos.

Ao chegar lá ,ela ficou muito indecisa. Deveria ou não entrar? Poderia ficar com o presente se quisesse... mas, não poderia aceitar um presente daqueles, era lindo e valioso demais... teria que devolvê-lo.... Ela disse a senha e a porta instantaneamente abriu-se. Lentamente, Hermione entrou na masmorra de Snape.

Dentro da masmorra, havia uma penumbra gostosa. A luz existente provinha de uma lareira, mas o ambiente não era quente. Era estranhamente frio; frio como os olhos negros de Snape.

Hermione olhava em torno, até que uma voz atrás dela falou:

- Ora, você veio mesmo! Achei que preferisse ficar com o presente, do que vir até aqui....

Hermione virou-se e viu, Severo Snape, olhando para ela. Atrás dele, havia uma estante cheia de livros, que aguçaram a curiosidade de Mione.

- Venha.. - disse ele.. - Sente-se... enquanto guiava Hermione, até uma das cadeiras que estavam próximas a lareira, e sentou-se na outra. Hermione sentia-se desconfortável, mas estranhamente, o ambiente a atraía... Ela olhava tudo com curiosidade, nunca havia estado ali antes e jamais imaginara estar. Snape pegara dois copos e servira neles um vinho mágico borbulhante. Alcançou um dos copos para Hermione, que falou convictamente:

- Professor, eu vim até aqui para devolver o presente que o senhor me deu.

- Porque? – perguntou ele... Você não gostou?

- Gostei, é claro.. são jóias lindas... – afirmou ela. – Mas, não posso aceitar um presente desses.,. é lindíssimo e muito valioso.... 

- Olhe, Hermione.. eu fico muito feliz que você tenha vindo. Queria realmente me desculpar com você....

Hermione quis falar mas, com um sinal ele pediu que ela esperasse.

- Você me salvou, me levou até a ala hospitalar, cuidou de mim, veio me visitar todas as noites, e fui insano ao ponto de lhe ofender e lhe tratar de forma desagradável....

Snape parou de falar, bebeu um gole do vinho borbulhante e continuou:

- Acho, que eu nunca soube lidar com certas coisas, sempre achei que as pessoas tinham alguma intenção, por trás de tudo... Ver que nem sempre é assim, me amedrontou um pouco, Hermione.

- Você teve muita coragem, entrou na Floresta Proibida sozinha, me tirou de lá.. salvou a minha vida.. Nunca poderei lhe agradecer o suficiente, Hermione.

Ela estava paralisada.. Jamais imaginara Snape pedindo desculpas... ou colocando as cartas na mesa de uma maneira tão simples. Mesmo que ela soubesse ,que Snape não era tão ruim, quanto aparentava, sempre havia uma desconfiança pairando no ar... Ele estava nervoso, bebeu mais um gole do vinho mágico e depois continuou:

- Gostaria, que você me perdoasse pelas palavras desagradáveis, e queria também agradecer, por você ter salvo a minha vida... E é por isso que não aceitarei o presente de volta.... Qualquer coisa que eu faça, ou diga será muito pouco para pagar a dívida que tenho com você....

- Mas, realmente não posso aceitar , professor ....

- Se você não aceitar, considerarei o fato uma afronta pessoal, e tirarei mais 100 pontos da Grifinória, Srta. Granger,- falou ele.. com sua voz mais letal... e depois sorriu da cara de espanto de Hermione.... –Você tem mais algum argumento em sua defesa?

- Nenhum!! – respondeu ela...- muito obrigado prof. Snape.. as jóias são realmente lindas.... 

- Agora, Hermione somos amigos .. e por favor, não me faça tirar mais 100 pontos da Grifinória... Isso, só serve para aumentar a minha má fama!- exclamou ele.... 

Naquele instante ouviu-se o barulho de um borbulhar.. Era o caldeirão de Snape, onde uma substância avermelhada fervia...

- Não posso queimar essa poção..- falou ele.. correndo em direção ao caldeirão.. Hermione, você poderia me ajudar? 

- Claro!- falou ela, levantando-se e indo em direção ao caldeirão...

- Por favor, pegue ali aqueles rabos de ratos pretos.. tenho que adicioná-los agora, para ver se recupero a poção queimada....

Snape ia pedindo os ingredientes e Hermione alcançava-os, ajudando a mexer o caldeirão.. Enquanto isso, Snape lhe explicava, que aquele era um antídoto, para a mordida de dragão, que vinha desenvolvendo a anos... E que desta vez parecia que ia funcionar... Na manhã seguinte, ele iria mandar parte da poção para a Romênia, para os treinadores de dragão, testarem em algumas vítimas....

Depois, Snape foi até a estante, tirou um livro de lá.. e disse: 

- Olhe, Hermione. Aqui, estão os tipos de antídotos contra animais... vocês não vêm isso aqui na escola.. se você quiser ler....

- Eu adoraria, prof. Snape.. – falou ela, apanhando e folheando o livro...

- Prof. Snape .. porque você não me chama de Severo, agora que somos amigos?- perguntou ele..

- Tudo bem, prof. .. é, Severo..

Snape explicava para Hermione como conseguir os ingredientes da poções.. como estes poderiam ser utilizados.. e ela o escutava atentamente.. A noite estava sendo excelente.. aprendera muitas coisas, mas a principal fora a descoberta que Severo Snape era uma pessoa muito culta e sensível, que se escondia sob uma carapuça de maldade....

A noite transcorria calma e serena, até que Snape olhou o relógio de parede... Nele marcavam duas horas da manhã...

- Você tem que ir, Hermione.- falou Snape em um tom de voz desanimado...- O tempo passou e nem sentimos.....

Hermione fazia uma cara de desanimo.. não se importaria de ficar um pouco mais....

- Eu também não queria que você fosse. – sorriu Snape. Ele foi até uma mesa e pegou algo em uma gaveta.

- Esta é minha capa da invisibilidade. Era do meu pai. Use-a, senão alguém pode lhe descobrir aqui..

Hermione segurava a capa e o estojo das jóias, enquanto ia caminhando em direção a porta da masmorra...

Snape pegou a mão de Hermione olhou-a nos olhos, enquanto falava:

- Você volta, Hermione?- perguntou Snape.

- Volto, Severo. – respondeu ela.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – afirmou Mione.

- Amanhã?

- Amanhã a mesma hora.- respondeu Hermione sorrindo...

Snape beijou a mão de Hermione, e abriu a porta para ela passar, já vestida com a capa. Quando fechou a porta, Severo Snape sorriu, estava feliz como já esquecera de estar. Sentia-se feliz com a companhia dela e então porque não vê-la de novo?

* * *

Hermione subiu cuidadosamente as escadas até o dormitório feminino. Ao deitar-se, refletiu, que as vezes, o diabo não é feio quanto pintam.... Snape parecera uma pessoa inteiramente diferente do que era normalmente... Muito diferente....

E, uma voz ecoou nos pensamentos de Hermione.. era novamente o unicórnio e sua advertência: 

"Afaste-se de Severo Snape, enquanto ainda existe tempo. Senão, uma fina teia de aranha, poderá baixar sobre vocês, de tal maneira, que será impossível fugir dela... Não esqueça... afaste-se de Severo Snape..." 

"Que mal, Severo pode me fazer?"– pensou Hermione e instantaneamente dormiu....

Naquele Domingo, Hermione descera atrasada ao salão principal, para o café da manhã...Ao adentrar no salão, ela correu os olhos imediatamente, pela mesa dos professores, constatando a presença de Snape.. Caminhando por entre as mesas, ela sentou-se junto a Rony e Harry.

- Bom dia! – exclamou Hermione. Rony lhe respondeu com um ruído desagradável, enquanto Harry perguntava:

- Você esta melhor, Mione? 

- Estou Harry, foi só uma ligeira indisposição....

Depois disso os três continuaram tomando café da manhã em silêncio, até que uma coruja chegou, trazendo um bilhete. Hermione pegou o bilhete e saiu da mesa, com Rony em sua cola para descobrir quem era o remetente misterioso.

- Sai, Rony, me deixa em paz....- falou ela...

- De quem é , Mione? – perguntou ele...

- De Vítor, porque? – inventou Hermione apressadamente...

- Vítor! Vítor Krum?? – exclamou Rony.

- Sim, e agora, posso ler??

- Pode! disse ele rumando para a mesa..

- De quem são os bilhetes? – perguntou Harry a ele.

- Do Vitinho.... – respondeu Rony mal-humorado...

- O que ele quer com Mione? Ele já não se cansou de levar o fora? – perguntou Harry.

Enquanto eles discutiam, Hermione abria o bilhete, cujo remetente, não era Krum:

__

Hermione,

Não esqueça o que você prometeu. Estarei lhe esperando na masmorra, hoje após o jantar. Como sei que deve ser difícil sair do salão comunal, venha a hora que conseguir. Estarei esperando. Use a capa.

Severo.

Hermione escondeu o bilhete sob as vestes e voltou ao salão...

- Mione, você já disse ao Krum, que esta namorando? – perguntou Rony

- Sim, Rony, mas ele não me deixa em paz....- respondeu ela, felicitando- se pela idéia de ter inventado que o bilhete era de Vítor. – Quer que eu faça o que?

- Nada, Mione....- respondeu Rony bravio...

- Ótimo, então! - falou ela levantando-se, e indo para o jardim da escola.....


	6. Do paraiso ao inferno

****

Capítulo VI- Do paraíso ao inferno....

Ao ler o bilhete, Hermione ficou muito feliz.... Não poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo para ninguém, muito menos para Harry e Rony. Eles não compreenderiam.. Ninguém compreenderia. E como eles poderiam entender algo que ela mesma não sabia explicar. Chegou aos jardins de Hogwarts.. adorava ficar por ali, principalmente sozinha, pensando na vida... sentou-se no chão, enquanto refletia a cerca da situação que estava se criando....

" Talvez, o ideal fosse eu não ir hoje a noite, mas não tenho nenhum motivo para justificar minha ausência... e ainda mais eu quero ir lá, novamente.... Será que ele é realmente uma pessoa diferente daquela que conheci a vida toda? Será possível algo assim?? Mas, meu Deus, ele é bem mais velho do que eu, é meu professor, e o pior é que é diretor da Sonserina.... E se alguém descobrir... o que irão pensar?? Ninguém entenderia....

Eu não deveria estar agindo desta forma... continuou pensando ela e depois se perdeu em pensamentos e lembranças difusas....

Depois de algum tempo, Hermione assustou-se, notando a presença de alguém . Era Neville, que sentava-se ao seu lado, com um olhar muito triste.

- O que houve, Neville? – perguntou Hermione a ele.

- Ah, Mione.. estou tão triste, não consigo fazer nada, sou um fracasso.. – disse ele desolado...

- Mas, o que aconteceu??? – perguntou Mione novamente..

- Primeiro, a Gina terminou o namoro comigo- disse ele inconsolável... e depois eu sou um fracasso mesmo....

- Gina terminou o namoro?? – exclamou Mione-.. mas, porque?

Neville olhou para ela, e com um meio sorriso respondeu...

- Potter, Harry Potter... é publico e notório que Gina é apaixonada pelo Harry. Eu sei, sempre soube disso, mas mesmo assim, quis namorar ela, pois a amo.... E sei que o Harry não quer nada com ela... ela também sabe, e por isso não deveria me dispensar.. onde ela vai encontrar outro idiota que namore com ela, sabendo que ela gosta de outro??

- Ora, Neville, não se preocupe.. deixa que eu falo com a Gina, está bem? – consolou Mione

- Não adianta, Mione, ela disse com todas as letras que não quer namorar um fracasso como eu.... – disse ele, a beira de lágrimas..

- Neville, você não é um fracasso... cada pessoa, é única e tem habilidades diferentes..

- Mas, Mione você não entende, você é a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts, desde Você-sabe-Quem... Eu é que sou um fracassado....

- Mas, Neville.. – considerou Mione- você é ótimo em Herbologia.

- É verdade- respondeu ele...- mas, em compensação você não faz idéia do que é ter sempre o prof. Snape grudado no seu pé!

O sangue de Hermione gelou. Sabia o que Neville falaria em seguida e não haveria como não concordar com ele. A perseguição era tanta que os comentários em Hogwarts diziam que se Neville cortasse a cabeça de Snape deveria ser absolvido no ato.

- Agora mesmo, quando vinha descendo a escada para o salão principal, encontrei Snape e ele me chamou de semi-aborto e disse que se na próxima aula, eu não conseguisse fazer a poção Insurgitus corretamente, iria envenenar Trevo – contou Neville chorosamente.

- Envenenar o Trevo? – perguntou Hermione chocada.

- Sim- confirmou Neville- e pior, ele disse que você não vai poder me ajudar.

- O que ele disse exatamente, Neville? – perguntou Hermione com uma expressão preocupada.

- Bem, algo como "Longbottonm, seu semi-aborto, se na próxima aula, você não fizer a poção Insurgutus.. vou envenenar o seu sapo e não conte com a ajuda da Srta. Sabe-Tudo Granger, aquela sangue-ruim." Algo por este estilo, Mione....

- Seve... Snape me chamou de sangue-ruim!? – perguntou ela incrédula.

- Chamou sim, porquê? – perguntou Neville desconfiado.

- Por nada, Neville, afinal, depois da última aula, ele me odeia ainda mais.. – falou Hermione, fingindo sorrir.

Durante alguns minutos nenhum dos dois falou mais nada... Neville brincava distraidamente com a grama e Hermione olhava o lago, não querendo pensar no que Neville dissera.

- Mione? – chamou ele

- Sim, Neville ? – respondeu ela, virando-se na direção dele.

- Queria lhe agradecer, por você ter me defendido do Snape, você é uma grande amiga.. – sorriu Neville.

- Somos amigos e não suporto injustiças – respondeu Hermione. – Conte sempre comigo...

- Vamos? – perguntou Neville

- Já vou. – falou Hermione distraidamente..

Neville levantou-se e rumou para o castelo, enquanto Hermione refletia sobre Severo Snape. Não se conformava que pudera acreditar que ele era , na realidade, outra pessoa. Era o mesmo de sempre, querendo enganá-la. O que não diria dela, pelas costas, na Sonserina?

Hermione levantou-se, decidida a ir encontrar-se com Snape a noite, para lhe devolver as jóias e a capa.

* * *

O último período da tarde era Herbologia, mas a Sra. Sprout estava adoentada. Passou uma tarefa e logo liberou os alunos...

Hermione aproveitou para fazer temas, adiantar leituras, enquanto os outros colegas se divertiam nos gramados. Rony e Harry estranharam este comportamento:

- Desde que entrou na Floresta Proibida, Mione não é mais a mesma pessoa... – afirmou Harry.

- Imaginação sua, Harry - disse Rony enquanto lhe chutava a bola de futebol- você sabe, ela é estranha às vezes. 

Harry havia cismado de ensinar Rony, a jogar futebol e agora, nas horas vagas, praticavam o esporte.

- É, mas receber correios e não nos dizer de quem vem, não é coisa de Mione.- considerou Harry, rebatendo a bola e forçando uma boa defesa de Rony.

- Ora Harry, alguns são de Vítor Krum e outros são a respeito de uma surpresa para mim.. não escutou ela falar? – afirmou Rony deixando a bola rolar até o lago. Em segundos, a bola foi devolvida pela lula-gigante.

- Você acreditou, Rony?

- Sim, e porque não acreditaria? - afirmou Rony.

Harry se calou, por não ter uma resposta adequada para dar. Quem sabe Rony não estivesse certo???

Após o jantar, todos foram para a Sala Comunal e enquanto Hermione lia o Profeta Diário, Harry e Rony duelavam no xadrez. Já era tarde, quando resolveram ir dormir. Hermione, que estiver ansiosa por este momento, subiu as escadas, vestiu a capa, pegou as jóias e saiu.

Ia caminhando na direção da masmorra de Snape e refletia sobre o quanto estava se arriscando, indo encontrar um professor durante a madrugada. Chegando lá, disse a senha e entrou.

Snape estava sentado na mesma cadeira que na noite anterior, e sorriu ao vê-la.

- Boa Noite, Hermione.

- Boa Noite, prof. Snape. – disse Hermione, enquanto dobrava a capa que havia tirado.

- Prof. Snape? Porque você não me chama de Severo? Somos amigos lembra? – falou Snape olhando atentamente para ela.

- Não, não somos amigos- afirmou Hermione encarando-o. – Me iludi pensando que isso poderia ocorrer, mas, jamais seremos amigos, prof. Snape.

Severo Snape estava perplexo. O que havia ocorrido? Será que ele fizera algo de muito errado? Tão errado a ponto de fazê-la odia-lo novamente?

- Hermione, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Snape.

- Não seremos amigos, enquanto o senhor, continuar a me considerar uma sangue-ruim.- falou Hermione.

Durante minutos não houveram palavras, somente o silêncio duelava na mente de ambos.

- Já sei, Longbotton. Falei isso a Longbotton, hoje de manhã.- constatou Snape.

- Exatamente, prof. Snape. Neville estava arrasado e me contou. E ainda o senhor diz que é meu amigo! – respondeu agressivamente Hermione.

- Mas, Hermione.. como eu poderia dizer a alguém que somos amigos. Ninguém iria acreditar. Sou um crápula na opinião geral. - justificou ele.

- É, mas não precisava dizer o que disse de mim, Prof. Snape. Aqui esta a capa, e as jóias. Infelizmente acreditei que o Sr. era diferente.- afirmou Hermione caminhando em direção à porta.

Snape tentou alcançá-la, mas era tarde demais. A porta da masmorra bateu antes dele alcançá-la. O leve raio de sol, que havia brilhado na vida de Severo Snape, acabara de apagar e o céu ficara ainda mais escurecido do que sempre fora. 

* * *

Antes do café da manhâ, Severo Snape subiu ao corujal com um bilhete na mão, e uma expressão muito triste no olhar.

__

Hermione,

Por favor deixe-me explicar. Me espere no final da aula.

Severo.

Ao chegar no salão, Hermione já estava lá, conversando animadamente com Parvati Patil que agora namorava Ernesto Mac-Millan da Lufa-Lufa.. Junto a eles sentava-se Neville que continuava arrasado com o fora que havia levado de Gina. Ao lado de Hermione, estava o namorado, e na frente o famoso Sr. Potter, se deliciando com sorvete e calda de cereja.

Hermione aparentava estar calma, e disfarçara da melhor maneira possível, o inchaço dos olhos, por ter passado, boa parte da noite, chorando. Até aquele instante, procurara ver o prof. Snape e agora percebia que era observada por ele.

Quando chegou o correio, havia um bilhete para Hermione, que instantaneamente, cruzou seus olhos com os de Snape. Queria abrir o bilhete, mas não o faria. Tirou a varinha do bolso, e sentindo os olhos de Snape fixos em seus movimentos, apontou para o bilhete e "Incêndio" ; o bilhete pegou fogo e em segundos transformou-se em pó.

- Mione,- gritou Rony- o que foi isso?

Hermione limitou-se a sorrir e a beijá-lo, fazendo-o esquecer o ocorrido. Mas, Harry quis saber, porque ,ela havia queimado o bilhete...

- Harry, disse Hermione, evitando a todo o custo olhar para a mesa dos professores- era carta de Vítor, ele não se conforma que estou namorando o Rony e lhe respondi que não escrevesse mais, pois iria queimar as cartas, sem lê-las e assim o fiz...

- Ah, Mione.. você me ama, então? – perguntou Rony

- Claro, amor. Falei isso ao Vítor e ele não quis acreditar...

Ao mirar a mesa dos professores, Hermione reparou que Snape tinha um olhar triste e não frio como antes. Esta branco, gélido, de cabeça baixa, escutando o que falava a prof. Sibila de Adivinhação.

Ao tocar a sineta, todos os alunos levantaram-se dirigindo-se para as aulas. Ao levantar da mesa, Sibila disse a Severo Snape:

- Não se preocupe, Severo, tudo se resolverá mais rápido e de forma mais fácil do que você imagina.

Ele apenas olhou para ela e pensou: " Grande Charlatã..." 

* * *

Nos dias que seguiram, aumentava o número de bilhetes que Hermione recebia.. junto com flores e doces, que ela queimava sem ler, pois, sabia exatamente quem era o remetente dos presentes e bilhetes.

Hermione, naquela noite, não conseguia dormir, pois na manha seguinte teria a primeira aula de Poções, estando cara-a-cara com Snape, desde o ocorrido. Hermione desceu atrasada para o café e quando o correio chegou, lhe entregou junto com uns 20 bilhetes, um berrador. Ela ficou apavorada... O berrador, se não fosse aberto, se explodiria, e toda a escola ouviria o recado do mesmo jeito. Ao abrir o berrador, Hermione torcia que o recado, ao menos, não contivesse o nome do remetente...

" Hermione, por favor, me deixe explicar. Me procure você sabe onde..." 

A mensagem repetiu-se por três vezes, e toda a escola ouvira o recado. Enquanto isso, Hermione olhava de cara feia para Snape, que era observado por Alvo Dumbledore.

- Severo..- disse ele- você sabem quem mandoum este berrador para a Srta. Granger?

- Não, não sei. E além do mais, não costumo me intrometer na vida amorosa dos alunos, Alvo- respondeu Snape , tentando disfarçar o tremor das mãos, e olhando fixamente para o diretor.

Dumbledore respondeu surrando a Snape:

- Severo, algo me diz ,que você tem participação neste recado, sim. Tenho a impressão de ter visto a Srta. Granger, entrando em sua masmorra após o jantar, quando fui procurá-lo algumas noites atrás....

Severo Snape ficou petrificado. Como Alvo poderia ter descoberto este fato? Infelizmente, ele e Hermione estariam metidos em uma complicação enorme. 

- Gostaria de conversar com você após o almoço, Severo.

Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto observava Hermione na mesa da Grifinória, aos gritos, tentando explicar, que não sabia quem mandara o berrador, pois este, não tinha remetente.

* * *

Rony, Hermione e Harry iam caminhando em direção a masmorra de Snape. Hermione, daria tudo o que possuía na vida ,para não enfrentar uma aula com Severo Snape, naquele momento. Rony continuava a lhe importunar sobre o berrador.

- Quem te mandou o berrador, Mione? – perguntava ele, talvez pela vigésima vez.

- Já disse que não sei, Rony. Não faço a menor idéia.- respondeu Mione cansada de mentir.

- Mas, eu sou seu namorado, tenho direito de saber! – explodiu Rony, segurando o braço de Hermione no meio do corredor.

- Já disse que não sei, Rony. Você não confia em mim? – perguntou ela com tristeza no olhar.

Rony soltou o braço dela e simplesmente disse:

- Acho que você tem outra pessoa , Mione.

Hermione encarou Rony e respondeu:

- Não, eu não tenho ninguém. Mas, se você pensa assim, acho melhor pararmos por aqui.

Rony, na realidade não queria terminar o namoro, mas, estava tão indignado com ela, que retrucou:

- É melhor mesmo, Hermione. Talvez assim, eu não vire chacota da escola inteira. – e seguiu pelo corredor, até encontrar Harry que o esperava.

Hermione caminhava lentamente, e ao chegar na aula, sentou-se sozinha em uma classe, pensando em Rony e no que acontecera.

" Bem, ao menos agora sou livre, para seguir minha vida, sem Rony e nem Harry atrelados , como se eu fosse uma carroça." 

Principal

Capítulo V


	7. A volta dos Comensais da Morte

****

Capítulo VII - A volta dos Comensais da Morte.

Hermione caminhou lentamente até a aula de Snape. Este, comportava-se normalmente, até mais letal que de hábito.. Ela sentou-se sozinha no fundo da sala.. e enquanto isso, Snape falava:

- Hoje, vamos fazer um teste surpresa.. – sorrindo para os alunos da Sonserina.

O zum-zum-zum foi geral. Ninguém esperava por isso, nem mesmo Hermione, que olhou surpresa para Snape. Alguns alunos protestavam alto, como Neville.

- Chamarei dois alunos, e cada um, terá que fazer a poção que indicarei, no prazo de 10 minutos.- falou a voz letal de Snape, enquanto Hermione, de cabeça baixa, apenas escutava....- Para dar o bom exemplo, comecem Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. 

A turma se entreolhou, todos, indistintamente, estavam perplexos.

- Cada um escolha uma classe e faça a poção indicada. Ao terminarem, podem sair...- explicou Snape para Draco e Harry.

Snape, havia disposto duas classes, em frente a cátedra de onde observava os alunos a serem avaliados.

- O restante da turma.. silêncio!!!!- gritou ele.

Hermione contara os colegas, e descobrira que estavam em número ímpar. Um, teria que fazer o teste sozinho. Não tinha dúvidas, que seria ela e por último.. Snape encontrara um bom pretexto para falar com ela a sós... . Hermione pegou um livro na pasta : "Grandes monitores-chefes de Hogwarts", que havia ganho de Neville no último Natal e mergulhou na leitura. Espaçadamente, ouvia-se a voz de Snape:

- Goyle e Longbotton.

- Pansy Parkinson e Parvati Patil.

- Wesley e Crabree.

- Thomas e Lilá Brown.

E mais e mais nomes. Hermione, ouvia os passos, a porta bater; até que:

- Hermione Granger.

Hermione levantou os olhos, viu a sala deserta e Snape olhando-a.

- Venha fazer a poção, Hermione. Quero ver, se ao menos desta vez, não lhe dou dez. - disse ele sorrindo. 

Ela largou o livro, que caiu no chão... Snape juntou-o, leu o título e disse:

- Você não deveria ter comprado este livro agora, Hermione.

Hermione olhou seriamente para ele e disse:

- Ganhei de Neville, porque não deveria tê-lo?

- Deveria ter esperado, até seu nome estivesse aqui....

Ela olhou para Snape, enquanto ele folheava o livro:

- Aqui estou eu.. – disse ele, enquanto indicava a página. – Ganhei de Tiago na votação dos professores..

Hermione, observou a página que Snape lhe mostrava.... Realmente, o nome que constava ali, era o dele....

Eu leio depois.. – respondeu ela secamente.

Hermione levantou, caminhou até a classe indicada e sentou-se.... leu a poção e começou a fazê-la, sempre de cabeça baixa. Snape veio caminhando em direção a ela, tirou a varinha do bolso, mirou a porta e "_Trancae_" ( feitiço para trancar as portas).

- Assim é melhor. – afirmou ele, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione e começando a falar:

- Hermione, você pode fingir que não está me ouvindo, mas sei que não é verdade. Esse foi o único jeito que encontrei de falar com você, afinal você não respondia meus bilhetes, não aceitava meus presentes.. queimava tudo...

Snape continuava a observar Hermione, que fingia estar concentrada na poção.

- Desculpe pelo berrador. Creio que isso, lhe causou transtornos, que eu não havia previsto.- desculpou-se Snape.

Hermione olhou para ele e simplesmente disse:

- Não ocorreu nada de grave, prof. Snape. Somente Rony, terminou nosso namoro. Somente isso...

Snape ficou perplexo. Não gostaria que isso tivesse ocorrido, afinal, supunha que Hermione gostasse de Ronald Wesley. 

- Desculpe, Hermione, não era isso que eu queria.– retrucou ele...

- E agora, Hermione, quero que você me ouça. Como eu poderia ter dito ao Longbotton, que pedisse ajuda, a minha querida amiga, Hermione? Creio que nem eu e nem você, temos interesse em que terceiros, saibam de nossa amizade.

Hermione assentiu ,silenciosamente, com a cabeça.

- Por isso, quis tentar falar ao Longotton, de maneira totalmente casual, sobre você. Reconheço, que errei ao lhe chamar de "sangue-ruim". Nunca havia feito isso antes, e todos, mesmo os alunos da minha casa, podem confirmar. Só o que quis , foi dizer que odiava você, o que não é verdade...

Snape segurou o queixo de Hermione e foi levantando a cabeça dela, lentamente, até que os olhos de ambos, se encontrassem:

- Hermione, você acha que eu lhe convidaria para ir me ver ou lhe daria presentes se te considerasse uma "sangue-ruim"? Ou estaria agora, falando, sobre esses assuntos, com você?

Mantendo o olho-no-olho, Severo Snape afirmou:

- Se você acredita em mim, vá a minha masmorra, hoje a noite, a qualquer hora. Se não acredita, não vá e lhe prometo, que te deixarei em paz para sempre.

Sorrindo mais vez ,ele completou:

- Está liberada, Srta. Granger, mais um dez para sua coleção.

Hermione levantou-se, foi até sua classe, pegou o material e saiu da sala, sem falar nada, enquanto ele a acompanhava com o olhar.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Severo Snape rumou para a sala de Alvo Dumbledore, conforme o combinado. Bateu na porta.

- Entre, Severo!

Ele abriu a porta e entrou.

- Sente-se. – falou Dumbledore.

Snape sentou-se e ficou olhando para Dumbledore, que disse:

- Severo, quero saber exatamente, o que a Srta. Granger, estava indo fazer na sua Masmorra. Snape ia responder, mas Alvo o deteve com um gesto:

- E não venha me dizer que ela não esteve lá, pois a vi nitidamente, dizendo a senha e entrando na sua sala particular.

Snape demorou alguns instantes para responder, até que falou:

- Eu pedi a Hermione que fosse lá, pois queria lhe agradecer, por ter salvo minha vida, quando me encontrou na Floresta Proibida....

- Floresta Proibida? – estranhou Alvo.

- Sim, Lúcio Malfoy, Avery, Goyle e Rabicho, me imobilizaram e me levaram até a clareira na Floresta...

Snape calou-se.

- Continue, Severo. Você estava dentro da escola? – perguntou Alvo com uma expressão apreensiva.

- Não exatamente. Estava saindo da cabana de Hagrid, onde fui buscar, alguns ingredientes de poções.

- E.... – falou Alvo, induzindo Snape a continuar o relato.

- Eles,.. bem eles, utilizaram a Maldição Imperius.. mas consegui resistir.. então usaram a Cruciatus.. queriam saber o paradeiro de Karkaroff. Afirmei que não sabia, e – disse Severo olhando Alvo Dumbledore no olhos- realmente não sei.

- Mas, tem alguma idéia respeito, Severo?

- Somente posso estimar. Fazem alguns meses, que Karkaroff não manda notícias.. Até pensei, que eles tivessem o tivessem matado... Somente restamos eu e Karkaroff dos Comensais, que eles consideram traidores... queriam me matar aquela noite na Floresta.. 

Alvo Dumbledore assentiu, levantando-se:

- Porque, você não falou isso antes, Severo?

- Achei, que Hermione, houvesse falado com você, quando me encontrou na Floresta e trouxe-me de volta ao Castelo.

- A Srta. Granger. Estava mesmo pensando, quando ela iria aparecer, nesta história. – falou Alvo com um leve sorriso.

- Quer dizer que quem lhe salvou foi Hermione Granger? – continuou Alvo.

- Sim. Eu desmaie de dor e não lembro de nada. Somente sei, que Hermione me encontrou e trouxe-me até a Ala Hospitalar. Achei que ela houvesse lhe procurado.- explicou Snape.

- Entendo, Severo.. E por isso, Hermione foi lhe procurar? Para que você, agradecesse a intervenção dela? – perguntou Alvo, estranhando a situação.

Snape ficou constrangido, mas ,mesmo assim, respondeu:

- Quase isso. Durante dias, Hermione, veio me visitar na enfermaria. Quando eu já estava melhor, minha reação foi ironizá-la. Depois me arrependi, comprei um presente, que entreguei a ela. Hermione, quis devolver o presente e por isso foi me procurar.

Alvo Dumbledore olhou seriamente para Snape e disse:

- Você, tem se encontrado com a Srta. Granger? Não minta, Severo.

- Bem, na outra vez, brigamos porque, ela soube de coisas, que eu havia dito. Como ela não lia meus bilhetes, mandei um berrador.

Enquanto Snape falava, Alvo Dumbledore o observava, e via claramente o rapaz, aluno da Sonserina, de muitos anos atrás, recém saído da escola, cuja ajuda fora muito importante na luta contra Voldemort.

- E...?

- Bem, talvez ,se ela me perdoar pelo disse, nos encontraremos esta noite...- afirmou ele.

Naquele momento Severo Snape, voltara a ser um jovem e não um homem marcado, por uma série de acontecimentos ruins, que o haviam transformado em uma pessoa, amarga como o fel. Dumbledore sorriu:

- Severo, não vou lhe censurar. Isso deve ser decidido pela sua consciência. Lembre-se que ela é uma menina, e que encontrando-se com você, passará a ser visada pelos Comensais da Morte, inconformados pela derrocada. Você, deve ter certeza do que esta fazendo.

- Sim, acho que tenho certeza. Mas prometo, pensar a respeito, Alvo. 

- Tenha cuidado, Severo. No momento em que você, tiver um ponto fraco.. Alguém de quem você goste, mais do que gostou de Lilian, ou mais do que gosta de si mesmo, será muito fácil, para os Comensais, atingi-lo.

Dumbledore silenciou. Caminhou até a janela, de onde vislumbrava-se os jardins, e afirmou:

- Vou redobrar os feitiços protetores. Os Comensais, não podem entrar em nossos domínios, ou não estaremos, seguros em lugar algum.

- Pode ir, Severo.

Snape levantou-se e ia caminhando em direção à porta quando Alvo lhe chamou:

- Severo?

- Sim?

- Previna Hermione, os Comensais, podem procurá-la, por sua causa.

- Sim, Alvo. – afirmou ele.

Dizendo isso, Snape saiu da sala mais leve, tendo a impressão, de que uma grande carga, saíra de seus ombros.

* * *

Alvo Dumbledore, ficara preocupado, com as palavras de Severo Snape. Como os Comensais da Morte, haviam conseguido entrar em Hogwarts? Tinha que, resolver isso, urgentemente, ou todos, passariam a correr perigo. Talvez, fosse necessário refazer, os feitiços de proteção, principalmente dos jardins e da Floresta. Era hora de chamar o auror Alastor Moody e Arthur Wesley, atual Ministro da Magia.

E Severo, de namorico com Hermione Granger.. Seria muito engraçado, se fosse uma piada. O problema, é que o caso era sério. Ao menos, pensou ele, sorrindo: " Hermione Granger é sensata e poderá tirar Severo de diversos apuros, que não tardarão a aparecer".


	8. Revelações

Capítulo VIII- Revelações

Rony e Hermione falavam somente o estritamente necessário após o fim do namoro. Ambos, aparentavam estar contentes, mostrando que nada aos afetara. Rony afirmava a todos , que terminara o namoro com Hermione, pois ela resolvera namorar Vítor Krum, enquanto ela somente sorria.

Antes,do jantar, Hermione foi ao dormitório feminino, deixar seus livros, e em cima da cama estava a Capa da Invisibilidade de Snape, junto com um bilhete que dizia...

__

"Hermione,

Se você resolver vir, venha com a Capa.. é mais seguro. A senha é a mesma.

Severo."

Hermione não resolvera se iria ou não encontrar-se com Snape. Ele lhe parecera bem sincero.. masao mesmo tempo era estranho, pois não se parecia em praticamente nada com a pessoa que ela sempre conhecera como Severo Snape. Na realidade, ela queria ir.. mas ao mesmo tempo não queria.. gostava de Severo Snape, mas ao mesmo tempo, eram anos de inimizade explícita.. que fazia com que tivesse certo receio a respeito dele... 

Ela gostaria mesmo era de ir, mas não sabia se isso era certo ou não. Sabia que não iria resistir.. aquele homem conseguia envolvê-la de uma maneira quase que irresistível... Sabia que não iria resistir, mas queria provar a si mesma, que saberia recusar se quisesse.....

Saiu rapidamente do dormitório e foi até o corujal....

E enviou um bilhete...

__

Severo,

Não sei se irei lhe visitar. Não decidi. 

Hermione

Naquela noite, Hermione ficou deitada em sua cama pensando.. até que adormeceu... Quando acordou já raiara o dia....

* * *

Durante todo aquele dia, Hermione refletia sobre ir ou não visitar Severo Snape... Enquanto, Neville estava lhe procurando desesperadamente:

- Mione, estive procurando por você o dia todo... – disse ele, enquanto se aproximava dele...

- Desculpe, Neville. Não havia visto você. – falou Hermione, desatenciosamente.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.... – falou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela, que estava estudando no salão comunal da Grifinória. 

- O que você quer, Neville?- perguntou Hermione, ainda debruçada sobre os livros...

- Sabe, Mione.. eu desisti de tentar namorar Gina.. e estive pensando.. poderia arrumar outra namorada, talvez.... – falou ele titubeando...

- Sim.....

- Bem , que tal a Alicia Parkinson? – perguntou ele, sorrindo e olhando diretamente para Hermione.

- O quê? – perguntou Hermione, desviando os olhos dos livros – Você esta louco, Neville . Ela é uma Sonserina... .

Após ter falado isso, ela se arrependeu.. Quem era ela, para julgar a atitude de Neville.. Bem menos condenável que a dela, que iria, tarde da noite, encontrar-se com o diretor da referida casa.

- É, até pode ser... – falou ele... 

- E pior, irmã daquela Pansy insuportável... – salientou Hermione.

- Ora, mas ela parece ser a única garota por aqui, que dá alguma bola para mim....

- Bem, Neville.... e o que você quer de mim?

- Ajuda... – respondeu ele.- Como monitora-chefe, você pode descobrir algumas coisas sobre ela, não é?

- Neville, isso seria infringir os regulamentos.. – disse ela, mas observando o triste rosto redondo do menino, voltou atrás. - Mas, tudo bem.. vou ver o que consigo.

Neville não conseguiu se conter e beijou a menina no rosto...

- Obrigado, Mione....

- Amanhã, nos falamos.. vamos ver o que consigo até lá.

* * *

Neville saiu sorridente do salão comunal, enquanto Hermione observava que no canto onde sempre ficavam, Harry e Rony conversavam animadamente com Lilá e Parvati . Ao menos, para suas saídas, ter terminado o namoro com Rony, foi interessante.. não era preciso inventar desculpas mentirosas, cada vez que quisesse sair a noite.. Não que Hermione gostasse de mentir, mas as vezes era obrigada a isso. 

Pouco depois, ela recolheu os livros, e despedindo-se de Harry, subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino. Em poucos instantes, ela desceu vestida com a capa. A mulher gorda, por sua vez, ficou indignada, em abrir a porta para alguém invisível. Hermione saiu da torre da Grifinória e foi correndo até chegar na masmorra de Snape.

Disse a senha e entrou. 

Alvo Dumbledore, observava a entrada de Hermione, com uma expressão muito perturbada no olhar.

* * *

Severo Snape, estava debruçado sobre algumas provas dos alunos do 1º ano, e levantou os olhos enquanto Hermione tirava a capa. Sorriu para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso. 

- Já havia perdido as esperanças que você viesse. Principalmente depois do bilhete de ontem. – informou ele, enquanto Hermione o escutava atentamente. Snape continuou.. - Você acredita em mim, e me perdoa, Hermione?

- Não sei, Severo. Talvez, nem devesse ter vindo aqui... Você me parece tão contraditório....- disse ela sentando-se em uma confortável poltrona de cetim azul escuro.

- Contraditório? – estranhou ele.

- Sim, você as vezes é uma pessoa, em outros momentos é outra... nem sei o que pensar..

- Ora, Hermione.. o diabo nem sempre é tão feio quanto pintam.. – disse Snape sorrindo...

- Eu prometo a você, que não repetirei este erro crasso. Se o fizer, estarei sob a Maldição Imperius.... – continuou ele, rindo.

- Não brinque com essas coisas, Severo. – falou regiamente, Hermione. – O que você está fazendo?

- Corrigindo algumas provas. Quer ajudar? – perguntou ele. – Só tem um pequeno detalhe.

Hermione olhou para ele com uma expressão interrogativa ....

- Finja ser eu corrigindo.. senão alguém pode estranhar, a condescendência na avaliação...- gargalhou divertindo-se Snape.

Hermione olhou para ele com uma expressão estranha no olhar. Ele notou e perguntou:

- O que houve, Hermione? – perguntou ele, preocupado..

- Nada, é que nunca havia visto você rir, Severo....- explicou ela.

- Só faço isso, porque me sinto bem ao seu lado.- justificou ele, fazendo Hermione corar levemente.

Depois, dedicaram-se as correções das provas, rindo das respostas, replicando os alunos, comentando notas.. Severo Snape, servia vinho, sistematicamente a ambos. Quando chegaram nas provas do 7º ano, Snape disse sorrindo:

- Hermione, me dê a prova do Longbotton, senão tenho certeza de que ele irá tirar uma boa nota...

- Severo, você não confia em mim? – perguntou Hermione alcançando a ele, a prova de Neville.

- Confio, Hermione, claro que confio.. mas sei que você e o Longbotton são muito amigos, e sei mais.. ele precisa de nota em Poções e se você corrigir a prova dele , vai procurar auxiliá-lo no que puder. – explicou Snape

- Você me acha tão ardilosa assim? – perguntou Hermione surpresa

- Claro que não.... – respondeu ele com um sorriso maldoso..

- Vamos então.. testar sua lisura..– Aqui esta a prova de Harry. Vou vigiar você, Severo. – afirmou Hermione, colocando sua mão no braço de Snape, que colocou sua mão sobre a dela e olhou nos olhos dela... ficaram assim, alguns segundos, até que ela disse: 

- Severo, corrija a prova de Harry...

- Sim, Hermione.. vamos ver.. – respondeu ele, corando furiosamente.

Divertiram-se corrigindo esta prova; ele fingia que Harry errara as respostas, Hermione rebatia e ambos riam... Quando chegaram na prova de Hermione, Snape somente colocou 10, sem ler as respostas.. o que a deixou perplexa:

- Porque você não leu as respostas?

- Porque você sabe-tudo, Hermione.. não há um senão, que eu possa modificar e além do mais.... – silenciou ele.

- O quê? – perguntou ela ansiosa.

- Você é minha aluna favorita. – afirmou ele... fazendo Hermione sorrir.

Snape largou a pena em cima da mesa e disse gravemente:

- Hermione, preciso falar uma assunto sério com você.

- O que é, Severo? – perguntou ela preocupada.

Severo ficou em silêncio alguns instantes e depois disse:

- Dumbledore, me chamou na sala dele para perguntar de você. Se você tem vindo me visitar... e eu falei a verdade. Você sabe, não se consegue esconder nada dele.

- E ele? – perguntou Hermione chocada.

- Não criticou, nem censurou.. somente disse que eu alertasse você, para Ter cuidado com os Comensais da Morte...

- Mas Severo, eles estão todos em Askaban...E mesmo, não poderiam entrar em Hogwarts. - afirmou Hermione. – 

- Não, Hermione... muitos não estão presos em Askaban. E não sabe-se como, eles conseguiram entrar nos terrenos da escola. Naquela noite, na Floresta.. eles teriam me matado, se você não tivesse aparecido...- contou Snape.

- Mas, você... você.... – falou nervosamente Hermione. Snape completou a frase dizendo.

- Não, Hermione.. não sou mais Comensal, e é por isso que eles querem me matar. Me consideram um traidor.. eu e Karkaroff... que a estas horas talvez já esteja morto. Eu contava possuir a proteção de Hogwarts para me defender... Mas, pelo jeito está esta sendo burlada de alguma forma.. 

Hermione olhava aterrorizada para Snape.

- Sabe, Hermione.. Eu sempre soube que eles iriam querer me matar.. principalmente agora, que Voldemort foi morto e Lúcio assumiu a liderança dos Comensais que restaram. Eu, sinceramente, quero quer você continue vindo me visitar.. – continuou ele, pegando as mãos de Hermione, que estavam geladas.- principalmente porque não sei, quanto tempo ainda me resta. E deste tempo, quero passar todo o que puder com você. É inevitável, mais cedo, ou mais tarde.. eles me pegarão......

- Não fale isso, Severo.

- Mas, é verdade e por isso agora, quando você for embora, vou desaparatar com você, na porta do dormitório feminino da Grifinória, para evitar que você fique andando pelo castelo, mesmo estando com a capa.

- Não se pode desaparatar em Hogwarts. – afirmou Hermione.

- Eu posso, sou diretor de uma das casas.. Sei as senhas e contra-senhas. – afirmou Severo.

Snape levantou-se, abriu um gaveta e devolveu as jóias à Hermione:

- São suas. – disse ele, entregando-as à ela..

Quando Hermione estava colocando a capa, Severo lhe disse:

- Você tem traje a rigor, aqui em Hogwarts?

- Tenho, Severo. Porquê? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Quem sabe, poderíamos ir a Londres, dançar uma noite destas? – perguntou Severo corando.

- Eu adoraria. – respondeu ela, abaixando os olhos.. - mas como faríamos isso? 

- Desaparatando assim. – respondeu ele, abraçando-se em Hermione, e chegando no instante seguinte na porta do dormitório.

- Boa Noite, Hermione! – disse ele, beijando-a na testa.

- Boa Noite, severo. 

Mas, suas palavras ecoaram ao vento, pois ele já havia desaparatado. Hermione entrou no dormitório e deitou em sua cama... relembrando a noite que passara... ir dançar em Londres com Severo Snape....

E ela, logo adormeceu.....


	9. Ameaças pairam no ar

Capítulo IX – Ameaças pairam no ar.

Os dias passavam-se calmos em Hogwarts. Hermione, mesmo estando cheia de ocupações, reparara que Rony a evitava deliberadamente, mostrando ou tentando mostrar, que estava feliz ao lado de Lilá, que segundo comentários era sua nova namorada.. Harry continuava conversando com ela, mesmo que com reservas.. Na realidade, de seus antigos amigos, Hermione somente continuava grande amiga de Neville, que sempre buscava sua ajuda... Afora as dúzias de tarefas, ela dedicava o tempo restante visitando Snape... 

Hermione tomava café da manhã, perto de seus coelgas e amigos, que riam e comentavam algumas das últimas atrocidades realizadas por Filch, o zelador, acompanhado de Madame Norra, sua gata. Quando o correio chegou, lhe trouxe um botão de rosa vermelho, acompanhado por um singelo bilhete:

__

Minha querida,

Hoje não venha me visitar.. como você sabe, temos a eleição dos monitores. Me espere no salão comunal da Grifinória... 

Beijos

Severo

Hermione apenas sorriu, enquanto os colegas comentavam a paixão de Krum, por ela. Era sistemático.. Todos os dias, o correio trazia rosas vermelhas, doces diversos, bilhetes apaixonados... mas, o mais impressionante, fora um dia, que caíra uma chuva de pétalas de rosa , sobre Hermione, no meio de uma aula de Herbologia... 

Na classe de Hermione, em cada disciplina estavam rosas, que apareciam misteriosamente dentro de cadernos, livros e demais pertences dela... 

Esses fatos, suscitavam a curiosidade de todos. Eles queriam descobrir qual era o segredo de Vítor Krum que fazia aparecer todas estas coisas dentro do castelo... A penteadeira dela parecia uma floricultura.... E todas as colegas invejavam...

Hermione ficava extasiada com as atitudes de Snape.... e também qual a moça não ficaria?????

Enquanto todos os outros continuavam tomando café, Hermione perdeu-se em pensamentos lembrando da conversa que ela e Severo haviam tido na noite anterior, a respeito da eleição...

- Amanhã, terá a eleição dos novos monitores – explicou Snape – e por isso você terá de vir mais tarde.

- Eleição dos Monitores? – perguntou Hermione interessadíssima.. 

- Sim. – respondeu ele, enquanto colocava uma rosa vermelha nos cabelos claros de Hermione...

- Mas, como funciona Severo? – quis saber Hermione...

- Bem, há uma reunião de professores, e cada um sugere um nome, e depois é realizada uma votação em torno dos citados..., escolhendo-se o monitor-chefe de cada casa e o chefe dos monitores...

Hermione levantou-se do tapete em frente a lareira, e caminhou pela Masmorra indo até o espelho olhando a rosa em seu cabelo, perguntou:

- Esse ano, quem serão os escolhidos?

Snape também levantou-se, e foi juntar-se a ela, enquanto lhe entregava outra rosa, respondendo:

- Só posso estimar, Hermione. 

A masmorra andava abarrotada de rosas vermelhas, que Snape ia entregando sistematicamente a ela... 

- Sonserina: Malfoy como monitor-chefe.

- Ui!!! – falou ela. Severo olhou-a e ela prontamente, disse sorrindo:

- Paz, Paz! Desculpe, havia esquecido que você é o diretor da casa deles..

Snape voltou para a poltrona e continuou...

- Lufa-Lufa: Ernesto MacMillan.

Hermione ficou estupefata:

- Ernesto, namorado de Parvati? Tem certeza, Severo?

- Ele é o menos pior, querida. – respondeu ele secamente.

- E...?

- Corvinal: Padma Patil.

- E como era de se esperar, na Grifinória, Harry Potter, o Famoso...

Hermione olhou para Snape com uma cara incrédula...

- E eu????

- Você... ora você.... Já foi monitora–chefe no sexto ano, será a chefe dos monitores, Hermione...

Hermione dirigiu-se até onde estava Snape, e sentou-se ao lado dele, perguntando em uma voz palpavelmente insegura:

- Você vai.. vai... votar em mim??

Snape alisou o cabelo de Hermione e respondeu:

- Claro, minha querida. Você é excelente aluna, a melhor de Hogwarts no momento, isso sem contar o lado pessoal.....

Passados alguns segundos...ele falou corando:

- É, mas você tornando-se monitora-chefe, vai Ter menos tempo para mim..

- Que besteira, Severo. Sempre vou encontrar tempo para você...- respondeu ela.

Hermione foi retirada de suas lembranças, pela voz de Neville que dizia que tinham que ir para aula...

* * *

O dia transcorreu lentamente, na opinião de Hermione, que após o jantar ficou ansiosamente esperando por Snape no salão comunal da Grifinória, controlando todos os colegas que iam dormir..

Por fins, alguns alunos do segundo ano, despediram-se sonolentos, e Hermione ficou sozinha, relendo algumas matérias da prova de Aritmancia que teria no dia seguinte...

Depois de algum tempo, ela ouviu a voz de Snape, ao seu lado...

- Hermione, acabou a eleição.. –disse ele entregando uma rosa a ela. – Vamos? – perguntou ele, enquanto ambos desaparatavam.. sob o olhar atônito e incrédulo de Neville Longbotton, que havia descido ao salão comunal em busca de Trevo, seu sapo.

Neville após visualizar a cena.. "Snape entregando uma rosa para Hermione.. uma rosa como aquelas que ela vinha recebendo de Krum, e depois ambos sumiram"..... deu-se um beliscão para Ter certeza de que estava acordado...

" Talvez tenha tido uma alucinação momentânea" – pensou ele.- " Amanhã, falarei com Mione".

* * *

Severo Snape e Hermione, instantaneamente encontraram-se na Masmorra. Snape tirou a capa festiva verde que trajava , permanecendo com suas vestes simples e negras de bruxo, enquanto Hermione sentava-se em um tapete felpudo em frente a lareira. Snape pegou o vinho e duas taças, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione no tapete e lhe entregando uma rosa que ele anteriormente beijara...

- E???- perguntou ela.

- Bem.. – respondeu ele com um meio sorriso.. – cada nome vai lhe custar um preço...

- O quê? – perguntou Hermione admirada.

- Exatamente.. cada nome vai lhe custar um beijo....

Hermione apenas olhava Snape boquiaberta.

Quando ele foi continuar, ouviu-se um toc-toc na porta e após a voz grave de Alvo Dumbledore.

- Severo, sou eu.. abra!!!!

Severo olhou atordoado para Hermione, lhe atirando a capa da invisibilidade, as taças e o vinho e pedindo a ela que se escondesse, vestida com a capa; enquanto ele ia abrir a porta da Masmorra.

- Desculpe a hora, Severo. É que o assunto é grave . – disse Dumbledore olhando em volta..

- Pensei, que a Srta. Granger estivesse aqui. Sei que vocês, andam se encontrando e como prometi, não farei nenhuma objeção... mas, é bom que Hermione não esteja aqui... – exclamou ele.

- O que aconteceu, Alvo?

- Os Comensais voltaram, Severo!

- Como? – exclamou Snape.

- Sim, e tentaram aprisionar Hagrid, que como você sabe, é meio gigante....

- Mas, o que eles pretendem com isso? – perguntou Snape.

- Eles queriam manter Hagrid prisioneiro, até que ele dissesse, onde estão escondidos os Gigantes banidos.. aqueles que restaram, Severo... – respondeu Dumbledore, sentando-se em frente a lareira...

- Mas, e ele sabe? – perguntou Snape.

- Não, não sabe.. mas os Comensais estão contando com a ajuda dos Gigantes para a retomada ao poder.. Lúcio Malfoy esta obcecado, Severo.. Você conhece bem ele... É verdade que Hagrid tem procurado noticias dos gigantes... ele quer ver sua mãe, antes de mudar-se definitivamente para a França com Madame Maxime.. Mas, até o momento, nada encontrou... – explicou Alvo.

Snape levantou-se caminhou pela masmorra, cheirando as rosas.... e depois de alguns instantes perguntou com uma expressão estranha...

- O que eles fizeram com Hagrid, Alvo? 

- Maldição Cruciatus , Imperius e a sua conhecida poção Verisatum... – respondeu Alvo gravemente. - Hagrid está na ala hospitalar. Amanhã, Arthur e Moody estarão aqui para tentarmos resolver esse problema... Os Comensais atacaram Hagrid na beira do lago. Eles estão cada vez mais perto do castelo....

Snape estava observando o fogo na lareira.. até disse em voz baixa...

- Sou eu quem eles querem, Alvo. Talvez fosse... fosse melhor eu me entregar.....ao menos, deixariam Hogwarts em paz.

- Jamais, Severo! Jamais! Os comensais não vão entrar no castelo. Não se preocupe. Como diria Moody, é necessário vigilância constante. Por isso, procure não estar sozinho, nem você, nem Hermione. Imagino, que se eles querem você, tentarão pegar Hermione, e depois atraí-lo.

Severo Snape continuava olhando o fogo arder na lareira, enquanto Dumbledore falava...

- Acho Severo, que você deve alertar Hermione. Ela, coincidentemente, está perto dos dois maiores alvos deles: Você e Harry. Não deixe ela, andar sozinha pelo castelo a noite. Você tem licença para desaparatar aqui, aproveite isso....

Dumbledore levantou-se, e indo em direção a porta disse:

- Só quero alertá-lo, Severo. Amanhã esteja no meu escritório, depois do almoço, pois você também foi atacado pelos comensais, e por isso preciso do seu depoimento. Outra coisa: Sua masmorra está parecendo um jardim, Severo....

Em segundo, a porta bateu e Hermione levantou-se de onde estava, tirando a capa. Snape continuava observando o fogo... Hermione caminhou até ele, e colocando as mãos em seus ombros, chamou- o.

- Severo....

Snape somente colocou suas mãos sobre as de Hermione, sem falar nada. Ela tirou as mãos dos ombros de Severo e segurando a mão dele, guiou-o até um grande sofá, em uma das extremidades da masmorra, onde ela sentou-se e ele deitou-se com a cabeça no colo de Hermione, que acariciava seu cabelo....

Passaram-se diversos minutos, sem que nenhuma palavra fosse pronunciada.....

Principal

Capítulo VIII


	10. Ovelha Negra

Capítulo X- Ovelhas Negras....

Hermione e Snape continuavam na masmorra , em silêncio enquanto ambos refletiam sobre o que Alvo havia dito. 

- Hermione, acho que devo lhe explicar algumas coisas.. – afirmou ele com a voz embargada.

- Não é preciso, Severo.. – respondeu Hermione.

- Você, na realidade sabe de tudo.. sabe quem fui, sabe o que fiz, mas não sabe, não pode nem, ao menos imaginar, o quanto me arrependi !!!. – falou ele incisivamente.

- Se você não quiser, não fale disso agora, Severo.- comentou ela.

- Eu tenho que falar.. eu preciso.... por favor me escute, Hermione! Quando eu era jovem, cheio de ilusões, conhecedor de magia negra, naturalmente fui selecionado para Sonserina. Acho que a sede de poder era maior que tudo em mim... Só não era maior do que o amor que eu sentia por.... bem... – neste instante, Snape titubeou...

Hermione apenas olhava para ele.. Tinha, é claro, ouvido muitos comentários sobre a paixão de Snape pela mãe de Harry, Lilian.. Na realidade quem havia falado neste assunto, tinha sido Sirius...

- Por Lilian Potter? – perguntou Hermione, incapaz de se conter.

- Até você, sabe disso, Hermione... Era.. fui muito apaixonado pela mãe de Harry... muito mesmo... E bem, Voldemort prometeu me dar Lilian, caso eu o ajudasse... E como, em tese, eu não tinha nada a perder, e só a ganhar.. e além do mais... todos os meus amigos , sem exceções, se tornaram Comensais.... 

Snape parou, como se estivesse relembrando...

- Lúcio.. sempre fui muito amigo de Lúcio... e hoje ele quer me matar.. veja a ironia do destino.... 

- Lúcio Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione, querendo confirmar.

- Sim, o pai de Draco... 

Snape levantou-se, colocou mais achas na lareira.. e voltou, colocando a cabeça no colo de Hermione.. e continuou divagando, falando mais para si mesmo, do que para Hermione.. A masmorra, embora estivesse cheia de flores, adquirindo um colorido desconhecido... estava gélida, como no primeiro dia, em que ela tinha pisado ali....

- Voldemort seria aclamado o maior do bruxos, e achávamos, eu e os outros, que teríamos glorias e honrarias...Nunca em minha vida, nem antes, nem depois de ter sido Comensal, pratiquei nenhuma maldição imperdoável. Isso, aliado ao fato de ter me tornado espião e desistido das Trevas e com a ajuda de Alvo, salvei-me de Askaban... – continuou Snape, a meia voz..

Hermione continuava acariciando o rosto e os cabelos de Snape, enquanto ele falava.

- Você, não imagina, Hermione... ninguém imagina o que senti o dia que soube da morte dos Potter.. me considerei e ainda me considero culpado... Na realidade, Voldemort foi atrás deles, pois Tiago e Harry eram os outros descendentes diretos de Gryffindor....

Hermione, não conseguiu conter um ruído de admiração.... Snape, levantou-se e olhou-a nos olhos...

- Você não sabia disso? – perguntou ele.

- Não... – falou ela em um rápido ruído...

- Hermione, querida.. – falou ele voltando a deitar-se no colo dela... – Nenhum menino, mesmo bruxo, que não tivesse poderes excepcionais, derrotaria Voldemort... e alguém que não fosse, originariamente da Grifinória, não poderia fazer isso....

- Porque não, Severo?? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa..

- Porque, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa nunca tiveram os mesmos poderes que Grifinória e Sonserina, que são pólos opostos... Um, anula o outro.... E como o bem, sempre vence......... e tanto Tiago quanto Harry eram descendentes direitos de Gryffindor, assim como Voldemort era de Slytherin.

- Naquele dia, Hermione... percebi que o que estávamos fazendo era errado... Estávamos todos embrutecidos, sem quaisquer emoções.. somente o ódio dominava nossos corações... É muito triste viver assim, sempre desejando, sentindo, pensando e vivendo o mal... Procurei Dumbledore... me propus ser espião e assim agi. Refiz isso, quando Voldemort voltou a três anos atrás.. Agora, Harry conseguiu derrotá-lo para todo o sempre.... 

Snape parou e levantando-se novamente, acariciou o rosto de Hermione, que permanecia calada....

- Estes Comensais que sobraram, querem vingar-se de quem ajudou a eliminar Voldemort, e eu estou entre essas pessoas... e por isso, corro perigo, Hermione.. Conheço Lúcio,.. sei que ele não desistirá.. até conseguir tudo o que deseja.... – disse Snape, levantando-se novamente e abraçando Hermione fortemente....

- Sempre achei.. – continuou ele- que as pessoas somente tivessem interesses uns para com os outros.. que não se pudesse gostar desinteressadamente... Agora, convivendo com você.. aprendi que as coisas, não são exatamente assim.... Você me fez ver outro lado da vida... O lado do sol brilhante e não somente o lado das noites escuras e sem estrelas em que eu sempre vivi......

Hermione tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas ao ouvir isso. Severo segurou o queixo dela e foi erguendo-o seu rosto até os olhos encontrarem-se... Depois, foi aproximando seu rosto do de Hermione lentamente, até que os lábios se encontrassem em um longo e demorado beijo...

* * *

No mesmo instante, em seu gabinete privativo, Alvo Dumbledore pensava na atitude que havia tomado... Era absolutamente necessário, que Severo soubesse da proximidade dos Comensais... e melhor ainda fôra falar na presença de Hermione... 

Sim. – pensava ele - Severo, havia lhe afirmado que ela não estava ali, mas ele a vira entrar... queria que Hermione estivesse a par de todos os fatos.. Na realidade, Alvo não era contrário ao romance dos dois...Queria sim, que ela percebesse todos os problemas, que existiram, caso realmente se envolvesse com Snape.... 

* * *

No salão Comunal da Grifinória, um sonolento Neville Longbotton, esperava a volta de Hermione... Já estivera no dormitório feminino, onde Lilá e Parvati, dormiam serenamente... e ela não estava lá... Ele queria saber onde Hermione fora.. e se realmente ela estivesse se encontrando com Snape, ele saberia muito bem como tirar proveito da situação..... 

Um sorriso mau, percorreu o rosto redondo e sereno de Neville....

* * *

Na Marmorra, Snape totalmente atrapalhado, pedia desculpas a Hermione, que estava extremamente surpresa..

- Desculpe, Hermione. Não tenho justificativa para isso... – falou ele ruborizando-se

Hermione, olhando nos olhos negros dele, respondeu desviando-se do ocorrido:

- Não gosto, de ver você triste, Severo. Não se preocupe com o que pode acontecer.. Estamos seguros aqui....- enfatizou Hermione completando.. – estamos juntos... 

Snape levantou-se, serviu duas taças de vinho, alcançando uma a ela, e voltou a sentar-se....

- Não, Hermione... você é muito inteligente e conhecedora das coisas, de todos os meandros. Mas, não sabe como eles são.. do que eles são capazes. 

Snape bebeu um gole de vinho, como que pesando suas palavras...

- Eu fui um deles... realmente fui... Conheço as mais diversas táticas, para o caso de nos pegarem e como salvar-nos também...

Hermione, que olhava atentamente para Snape, falou....

- Mas, então, Severo......

Mas, ele lhe cortou a fala e evitando os olhos deles, falou em um tom baixo, porém claro....

- Hermione, eu amo você... Descobri isso, o dia em que você me enfrentou, naquela aula. Deveria ter evitado sua presença, mas não conseguia... Simplesmente, não conseguia... Quando estive na ala hospitalar, pensava em você, todos os instantes e contava as horas para anoitecer. Sabia que você iria me ver. Dumbledore me perguntou se eu tinha certeza do que estava fazendo e eu assegurei que sim... Jamais, Hermione, jamais, eu poderia ter feito isso... Aproximar-se de mim, somente lhe trouxe problemas, lhe colocou em constante perigo.. Acho que não, não deveríamos, nos ver mais..... – a voz de Snape, estava embargada ao terminar.... - Você deve se afastar de mim, Hermione...

Ela levantou-se e foi sentar-se de fronte a lareira.. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto....

- Você não quer mais me ver, Severo?? – perguntou ela entre soluços.. – Porque não? Somente juntos somos fortes... se você me ama, como diz... e eu... eu... eu... também lhe amo, Severo... não existe motivos para nos afastarmos...

Snape escutava, petrificado as palavras de Hermione..

- Você tem certeza, Hermione?

Ela levantou-se e caminhou até onde estava Snape, que olhava atentamente para ela...

- Severo Snape, eu amo você... – falou ela, pegando as mãos dele e entrelaçando-as com as dela, enquanto afirmava....

- Juntos, Severo... Somente juntos, venceremos os Comensais e quem quer que seja... separados, perderemos nossas forças.... – e depois beijou-o apaixonadamente....

- Hermione, amo você.. amo muito...

Ela o olhou com sorriso maroto e disse:

- Então, pode ir se preparando para acompanhar a monitora-chefe da grifinória, no baile de formatura, senhor Diretor da Sonserina...

Snape rindo-se, respondeu:

- Monitora-chefe, não..... a Srta. Chefe dos Monitores de Hogwarts no baile de formatura, você quer dizer...

- Então fui eleita??? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

- Foi sim e por unanimidade..- lembrou ele... – Até eu, votei em você, querida... É bem, verdade, que os outros professores acharam minha atitude estranha. Mas, como eu iria explicar a eles, que se não votasse em minha namorada, ela iria exigir justificativas depois?????

Hermione, suspendeu a respiração por um instante.... ele falara.. namorada.. minha namorada.....

Depois disso, Snape abraçou-a e reapareceu instantaneamente na porta do dormitório feminino, dando-lhe um beijo delicado e doce e um " boa noite, meu amor..." 

* * *

Hermione desceu para o café da manha, e no salão comunal, Neville estava sua espera....

- Bom dia, Neville.. – disse ela animada....

- Bom dia, Mione... precisava falar com você.... – disse ele gravemente....

- Tem que ser agora, Neville? – perguntou ela- Estou morrendo de fome....

- Sim, Hermione.... É um assunto do seu máximo interesse.... – falou ele, regiamente....

- Fale, Neville.. – disse ela, enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona ao fundo do Salão Comunal... e ele sentava-se ao lado...

- Simples, Mione... sei quem está enviando, estas flores a você... sei quem é seu admirador, e não é Vitor Krum.....- falou ele sorrindo...

Hermione gelara ao ouvir as palavras de Neville, mas lhe parecia impossível, que ele houvesse descoberto, que as flores eram enviada por Severo...

- E quem é então??? – perguntou ela, esboçando um sorriso irônico....

Neville sorriu, e na cinza da lareira, desenhou SS... Hermione ficou branca e perguntava-se como ele tinha descoberto.... 

- Vi vocês, ontem, aqui no salão Comunal.... Tão simples, Mione... – falou ele ironicamente.....

- Vai contar para todos, Neville? Vai ser minha palavra contra a sua.... – desafiou ela..

- Existe mais uma pessoa que anda bem desconfiada.... está quase chegando no nome de Snape.... É Harry..... Pode ser que a sua palavra, contra a minha, vença.. mas jamais, venceria, a do famoso Harry Potter, não é mesmo?? – contra-atacou ele....sorrindo.

- E o que você quer, para silenciar, Neville? Nota em poções?- perguntou ela...

- Não, Hermione.. Algo infinitamente, mais simples.... Que você, seja minha namorada... Você pode não ter percebido... mas sempre estive interessado em você.. E agora chegou minha chance.... 

Hermione o observava petrificada... Não sabia o que disser.. Apenas, lhe ocorria, que aquele não era o Neville que ela sempre conhecera...

- Se você aceitar, não contarei nada a ninguém.. se não aceitar.. amanhã a escola inteira estará sabendo que a respeitável Srta. Hermione Granger, é a nova namoradinha do prof. Severo Snape.. Você escolhe... Até o jantar, quero a resposta...- disse ele, levantando-se e saindo em direção ao Salão para tomar o café da manhã...


	11. O estranho comportamento de Neville

Capítulo XI - O estranho comportamento de Neville

Hermione caminhava e perdida em seus pensamentos, sobre as palavras de Neville, rumo ao Salão Principal... e agora, o que fazer? Não queria namorar Neville, mas também não queria, que todos soubessem que ela e Snape, tinham um relacionamento mais íntimo do que aparentavam... não por causa dos colegas da escola, mas sim, porque daí, isso poderia ser conhecido pelos Comensais da Morte.. e assim como Severo, ela também passaria a ser perseguida... E um dos dois, necessitaria estar livre para conseguir salvar o outro.. Isso sim, era absolutamente necessário....

Hermione achara a atitude de Neville muito estranha... nem parecia aquele colega e amigo de tanto tempo em Hogwarts.. na realidade tomando a atitude que ele havia tomado, parecia-se mais com Draco Malfoy do que com Neville Longbotton. 

O mais importante agora, era conseguir falar com Snape, e alertá-lo da situação, para decidirem ,em conjunto o que fazer. 

* * *

Snape olhava em volta por todo o salão Principal, estranhando a demora de Hermione... queria vê-la.... No instante seguinte, ela adentrou o Salãol, caminhando lentamente, de cabeça baixa, e quando olhou para ele, sua expressão era triste e preocupada... Snape diagnosticou, que havia acontecido algo... 

De repente o correio entrou, e uma coruja, largou no prato de Snape um bilhete....

Apreensivamente, ele abriu o envelope, mas a carta não havia sido enviada por Hermione, e sim, por uma pessoa completamente inesperada..

__

" Prof. Snape.

Gostaria de lhe comunicar que descobri que o senhor está namorando a monitora-chefe da Grifinória. Creio, ser interessante conversarmos a respeito, pois acredito que o senhor não possui interesse, em que todos os alunos fiquem cientes do ocorrido.

Marque um encontro.

Atenciosamente,

Neville Longbotton" 

Snape ficou lívido de raiva... Como aquele idiota do Longbotton poderia Ter descoberto sobre ele e Hermione? Um pensamento relanceou-se.. será que Hermione havia contado?? Não, ela não poderia ter feito isso......Ela teria muito a perder também, se alguém ficasse sabendo.. se os Comensais ficassem sabendo.....

Snape ficou perguntando-se como deveria proceder agora.. bem, em primeiro lugar, deveria mostrar o bilhete a Hermione e certificar-se da inocência dela.. Enquanto isso, a observava na mesa da Grifinória.

* * *

O correio também trouxera para Hermione uma encomenda. Três corujas seguravam juntas, um enorme buquê de flores do campo, atraindo a atenção de todos. As corujas pararam em frente a Hermione que olhou, com surpresa para as flores e para a figura de Snape, que conseguira fingir um sorriso, na mesa dos professores. Desamarrou o buque das corujas, que levantaram vôo e saíram...

Hermione olhou o buque.. eram lindas flores do campo.... E tinham um pergaminho no meio...Abraçando as flores, começou a sair do Salão...

- Flores do namorado, Hermione? – perguntou Parvati.

- Sim, Parvati.. flores de Vítor.. – respondeu ela, sorrindo... enquanto Neville e Harry se entreolhavam.

Ela sentou-se na escadaria principal para ler o cartão...

__

"Hermione, meu amor..

Eu amo você, sabia? Gostou das flores? Hoje estou muito feliz e muito orgulhoso de você. No jantar será anunciado seu nome como Chefe dos Monitores e o nome dos outros monitores-chefes das casas. Alvo pretende fazer um baile, com sorteio de pares, em homenagem a nomeação, no Sábado... 

Venha me ver, hoje no horário de sempre.

Severo."

Hermione terminou a leitura e, a despeito de tudo, sorriu,. Ela seria muito feliz, se não fosse Neville...Quanto ao baile, certamente iria sortear Severo Snape como par. Mas, precisava avisá-lo sobre Neville..

Ela subiu correndo as escadas que levavam ao corujal, e prontamente respondeu:

__

"Severo,

As flores são lindas! Adorei! Mas, aconteceu um imprevisto e preciso falar com você com a máxima urgência, me envie resposta via coruja.. Agora tenho aula de Herbologia, se você precisar de algo da monitora-chefe da Grifinória... Não vou lhe adiantar todo o assunto.. mas tem algo a ver com Neville Longobotton... ele descobriu sobre nós.

Te amo,

Mione."

* * *

Quando a coruja entregou o bilhete na aula de Poções de Snape, com a turma do 6º ano da Grifinória e Sonserina, ele ficou transtornado....

De alguma forma, Neville também havia falado com Hermione... e agora quem precisava falar com Hermione era ele.... 

Snape, rapidamente encerrou a aula com os alunos, dizendo que estes seriam liberados mais cedo, mas precisariam entregar, na aula seguinte, três pergaminhos sobre poções anti-calos. 

* * *

Gina, que fazia parte daquela turma, lastimou o tema, pois o livro deles continha apenas 5 linhas sobre o assunto. Ela, bem como todos os outros alunos, rumaram para a biblioteca para pesquisar o tema, enquanto Snape rumava para a estufa de Herbologia...

Na estufa de Herbologia, a sra. Sprout havia dividido os alunos em duplas e a dupla de Hermione era Neville, que a cada cinco minutos lhe perguntava se ela já havia decidido namorar com ele, ao passo que ela retrucava que tinha até a hora do jantar para decidir... 

De repente, a porta da estufa abriu-se e Snape, com sua expressão mais assustadora e sua voz mais letal, falou....

- Sra. Sprout, eu precisaria falar com a monitora-chefe da Grifinória....

Neville, ao ver Snape sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione:

- Seu queridinho, está ai.... .

Hermione apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e acompanhou a cena.. Não poderia negar, Snape era um ótimo ator. Provavelmente, ele queria falar a respeito do bilhete que ela enviara..

- Mas, Snape, ela tem mais uma hora de .... – falou a prof. Sprout

- É urgente.... um desses diabinhos da Grifinória, destruiu minha masmorra, e preciso da monitora-chefe, para prestar queixa com Dumbledore... – enfatizou Snape, em sua voz ultra-letal.

- Mas, Severo .. já esta tudo destruído mesmo... você não pode esperar minha aula terminar?? – perguntou ela, sob risadinhas dos alunos, principalmente da Grifinória.

- A-G-O-R-A.... – falou ele....

A Sra. Sprout apenas disse:

- Srta. Granger.. pode ir...

* * *

Snape fechou a cara e saiu da sala, sendo seguido por Hermione.

Na Ala Hospitalar, Alvo Dumbledore visitava Hagrid, que não apresentava nenhum sinal de melhora... Ele tinha sido muito torturado pelos Comensais... Deveria, se conseguisse, demorar muito tempo para se recuperar ... Talvez, como havia dito Madame Pomfrey , o ideal fosse transferir Hagrid para o hospital de Doenças Mágicas... Talvez ele ficasse como os pais de Neville.. era incrível esse tipo de coisa ocorrer após a morte de Voldemort.. Mas, Lúcio.. Lúcio Malfoy sempre fora o mesmo......

* * *

Hermione seguiu Snape, em silêncio até entrarem na Masmorra dele.... Quando a porta se fechou...Ambos abraçaram-se e beijaram-se demoradamente..... Depois disso, sentaram-se começaram a conversar...

- Severo, Neville sabe sobre nós.... 

Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto tirava o bilhete que Neville do bolso da capa.... 

- Foi você que falou para ele, Mione? Sei que vocês são muito amigos.

Hermione leu o bilhete... e retrucou...

- Claro que não falei, Severo... Você acha que eu seria capaz???? – perguntou ela, levantando-se..

- Não, Hermione... desculpe... – disse ele, abaixando a cabeça..

Ambos ficaram uns instantes em silêncio....até que...

- O que vamos fazer, Severo? – perguntou ela

- Não sei, meu amor... – disse ele, beijando- a .

- Ele quer que eu finja namorá-lo, Severo.. Se eu não fizer isso, contará a todos sobre nós....

- O que???? Não acredito, Hermione... Mas , o Longbotton é um pilantra mesmo..... – exclamou ele.... E você o que disse?

- Nada, Severo.. ele me deu como prazo, a hora do jantar......

- Acho que vou Ter que conversar com este atrevido do Longbotton... uma conversinha bem interessante...- disse Snape.. sorrindo levemente...

Depois, Snape dirigiu-se a sua mesa, e escreveu um rápido bilhete.

__

"Longbotton,

Venha até minha masmorra as 15:00 de hoje." 

Hermione comentou rapidamente, com Snape:

- Sabe Severo, Neville esta muito diferente...Ele não é assim.... Nunca imaginei Neville no papel de um chantagista....

- Como assim, Mione. – perguntou Snape interessado....

- Não sei explicar... simplesmente, ele parece outra pessoa... Se você me perdoar , devo dizer que ele parece mais com Draco Malfoy do que com Neville Longbotton, se você entende o que quero dizer..

- Interessante isso que você, está dizendo... Não conheço Longbotton, afinal ele não é da minha casa... mas nunca imaginei , aquele imbecil, com este tipo de idéia... Nunca mesmo....

- É estranho, Severo.. até parece que tem alguém fazendo a cabeça de Neville....

Snape olhou para Hermione e sorriu....

- Essa é uma idéia interessante meu amor.... Muito interessante.....Mas, não se preocupe, meu amor... até o jantar, resolveremos tudo.

* * *

Depois da aula de Herbologia.. Neville caminhou lentamente até a orla da floresta.. onde encontrou-se com um vulto, coberto por uma capa negra ,que perguntou...

- E então, Longbotton? Fez o que lhe mandei?

- Sim, Senhor. Falei com Hermione Granger e avisei Severo Snape que sabia de tudo....

- Ótimo... e para quando combinaram um encontro?

- Não sei, senhor. Severo Snape ainda não me enviou a resposta....

Neste instante, uma coruja sobrevoa Neville e lhe entrega o bilhete de Snape...

- Para hoje, as 15:00 na masmorra dele....

- Ótimo.... Agora, Longbotton.. dê um jeito, de atrair Snape para fora do castelo.... Mas cuidado, ele é esperto...

- Pode deixar, senhor.. ele não irá desconfiar... – respondeu servilmente Neville.

- Mas, escute bem, Longbotton.. não quero a Srta. Granger.. se ela estiver junto.. não os traga... Entendeu?

- Sim senhor, se Hermione Granger estiver junto, não os trarei....

- Ótimo, Longbotton... pode ir agora.. e bico calado....

Neville voltou lentamente para o castelo, enquanto o vulto desapareceu na Floresta.

* * *

No horário do almoço, o grande comentário era a súbita doença de Hagrid.. afinal, era o segundo professor que ficava doente naquele ano. Snape havia sido o primeiro, e na opinião da maioria dos alunos, não era necessário que tivesse se reestabelecido... E agora Hagrid.. mas este parecia ser um caso grave, afinal Alvo, havia-o transferido para o hospital de Doenças Mágicas....

- Que droga! – exclamava Harry – Agora estamos sem Hagrid...

- É mesmo.. mas o que será que aconteceu com ele?? – perguntou Rony.

- Deve ter sido algo grave.. – contrapôs Harry.. – porque ele teve, que sair da escola, para ser tratado.....

- No mínimo, mais algum dragão.. – comentou Hermione, tentando conversar com eles...

- Será, Mione? – perguntou Harry...

- Pode ser- disse ela... – mas agora ao menos teremos aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com alguém que não goste de monstros....

- Mione!!!!! – exclamou Harry.

- Mas, é verdade, Harry... já estou cansada de cruzas de monstros letais com monstros mais letais ainda...... Chega... quem sabe melhore, sem Hagrid por perto. – enfatizou Hermione..

Mesmo concordando, Harry não pôde deixar de defender seu amigo....

- Falando assim, Hermione.. sabe que você fica parecida com o Snape????

Todos em volta começaram a rir, inclusive Hermione... 

Principal

Capítulo X


	12. O ministério da Magia em Hogwarts

Capítulo XII - O Ministério da Magia em Hogwarts

Durante o almoço, Gina comentava com Harry e Rony sobre o trabalho que Snape havia mandado fazer:

- Como pode.. onde vamos encontrar matéria sobre poções anti-calos.... 

- Coisas do Snape.. – respondeu Rony... – Quem sabe, você finge que esta numa aula de Adivinhação, e inventa algumas coisas???

- O Snape não é a Sybila, Rony. – Retrucou Harry em tom de aviso.

- Que estranho... – continuou Gina.. – vocês sabem.. Snape não perde um mísero segundo de aula.. mas hoje, .. hoje ele recebeu uma coruja.. deu essa tarefa e nos liberou....

- Ah, Gina.. ele chegou na aula de Herbologia, louco da vida.. procurando pela Hermione, porque alguém tinha destruído a Masmorra.. Eu queria saber quem foi... Você sabe? – perguntou Harry a ela. 

- Mas, ninguém da minha turma destruiu nada.., nem tivemos tempo...

- Claro que destruiu, Gina.. ele estava louco.. parecia que ia matar alguém de ódio...- comentou Rony.

- Mas, não .. não aconteceu nada!! – reafirmou ela...

- Que estranho!!!!!- falou Rony.

Neville apenas escutava a conversa, e olhando significativamente para Harry, apenas assentiu com a cabeça...

Alguns instantes depois, Dumbledore tomou a palavra:

- Hoje a noite, o jantar será especial. Serão divulgados os nomes dos novos monitores-chefes e do novo Chefe dos Monitores. Por isso, gostaria da presença de todos.... Em comemoração a estas posses será realizado, Sábado a noite, um baile....

Ouviu-se um zum-zum-zum excitado pelo Salão Principal.

- Um baile, mas os pares serão sorteados... – explicitou o diretor.

Os ruídos cessaram e todos olharam admirados para Alvo Dumbledore.

- Isso quer dizer, que não teremos direito a escolher nossos pares? – perguntou indignado, um sextanista da Lufa-Lufa.

- Exatamente. O objetivo do baile será propiciar a integração entre professores, alunos e funcionários. As alunas e professoras sortearão seus pares, e não será possível, em hipótese alguma, a troca. Somente os alunos a partir do 4º ano poderão participar....

- Será passado – continuou Alvo- nas salas de aula e as alunas e professoras sortearão seus pares. Estes, somente serão divulgados na hora do baile. A participação de todos é obrigatória. Obrigado.

Os alunos iam saindo do Salão Principal e comentando sobre o baile:

- Mas que disparate – bradava Harry- já imaginou se a professora Sybila me sorteia?????

Todos pareciam concordar, pois sempre eram os rapazes que escolhiam seus pares. As moças, por sua vez, pareciam excitadas. E ficavam comentando quem sorteariam.. Hermione ficara juntando seus pertences que haviam caído no chão.. e quando deu por si o Salão estava vazio. Somente Snape ainda estava lá... ele a observava com um sorriso... enquanto caminhava em sua direção e apenas lhe disse:

- Esteja em minha Masmorra as 14:30.. vamos juntos ver Longbotton.

Ela apenas assentiu.

* * *

Snape calmamente rumava para o escritório de Alvo, quando, através de uma janela, viu Longbotton conversando com alguém na orla da floresta... Aquilo pareceu a Snape, particularmente suspeito.... Hermione, afirmara que Neville parecia outra pessoa... e ele concordava.... mas, mais tarde conversaria com ele.. queria saber se suas suspeitas eram infundadas.....

* * *

Snape, rapidamente desaparatou no escritório de Dumbledore...

- Divertindo-se com a desaparatação, Severo? – perguntou o diretor.

- Desculpe Alvo, achei que estivesse atrasado... – falou Snape, enquanto sentava-se em uma confortável poltrona.

- Não, não está.. Mas, é bom que você tenha chegado cedo ...

- Você explicou as regras do baile à Hermione, suponho... – estimou Dumbledore.

- Ainda não, Alvo.. Mas falarei ainda hoje.

- Ótimo. – disse Dumbledore, enquanto caminhava pela sala. – estou fazendo isso por sua causa, Severo. Seria difícil justificar perante a escola, você tendo como par a Srta. Granger..... E a propósito, queria lhe pedir três coisas....

- Pois não. – falou Snape, com um olhar preocupado. 

- Primeiro: Sei que você pretende levar a Srta. Granger dançar em Londres. Portando muito cuidado. Segundo: Gostaria que você e Hermione mantivessem em segredo, aqui em Hogwarts, o relacionamento de vocês,.. pelo menos por mais algum tempo.... e terceiro: você ainda tem seu anel de comensal, Severo?

Snape, surpreso assentiu com a cabeça.

- Muito bom. - prosseguiu Alvo. – Presenteie o anel à Hermione, faça com que ela use- o.

- Mas porquê? – questionou Snape.

- Com seu anel, ela estará protegida. – explicou Alvo- Se forma em torno da pessoa que o utiliza, um campo magnético que impede sua localização... você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu, Severo. É apenas uma forma, de tentarmos proteger Hermione.

- Farei isso, ainda esta noite..- afirmou ele.

Neste instante, abriu-se a porta e Arthur Wesley, atual ministro da Magia e Olho Tonto Moody, o auror entraram na sala.

- Arthur.. – disse Dumbledore.. Seja bem vindo. Alastor, quanto tempo? - enquanto abraçava ambos.

Os recém-chegados cumprimentaram friamente Snape, que continuava sentado. Alvo indicou cadeiras para eles sentarem-se..

- O prof. Snape, está aqui para relatar a vocês, o que ocorreu entre ele e os Comensais. Como vocês sabem, Snape já foi um Comensal, mas a muitos anos nos auxilia no combate contra as Trevas.

Ambos assentiram.

Snape relatou o corrido, enfatizando o fato de os Comensais estarem próximos a cabana de Hagrid, nos terrenos de Hogwarts.. De o terem imobilizado e torturado com Maldições, para que falasse o paradeiro de Karkaroff ( que ele mesmo não sabia). E tinham preparado-se para mata-lo, quando ouviram passos e vozes, desaparatando instantaneamente. 

- Quem estava chegando, Snape? – perguntou Arhur. 

- Uma aluna da Grifinória, a Srta. Hermione Granger. Ela ouviu meus gritos e adentrou na floresta, encontrando um unicórnio..... que a guiou até mim.

- Granger... ela será um grande auror.. – comentou Moody.

- Auror não!!! – exclamou Snape, incapaz de se conter. Dumbledore o observava preocupado.- Sempre pensei que ela fosse seguir carreira acadêmica. – completou ele, com sua costumeira voz, suave e letal. 

-Talvez não siga, Snape, se acidentalmente ela deixar-se levar, por influencias não aconselháveis.- comentou Moody, sorrindo para ele.. que abaixou a cabeça...

- Severo, creio que você pode ir... – falou Dumbledore, tentando contornar a situação...

Snape levantou-se, despedindo-se de Arthur Wesley e Moody e saiu.

* * *

Na Masmorra de Snape, Hermione encontrava-se a espera... Estava temerosa pelo encontro deles, com Neville... Snape entrou e ao vê-la correu até ela, beijando-a ternamente...

- Que bom encontrar você aqui, minha querida... Temos umas coisas para conversar...

Snape pegou algumas rosas e enquanto falava começou e enfeitar os cabelos de Hermione..

- Severo, quero saber como será a história do sorteio para o baile.. Gostaria, de ir ao baile com você... .. – falou ela... 

- E vai, querida... Dumbledore conjurou um saco, onde ficarão os nomes.. Se você quiser pegar o meu nome... Ele parou.. e olhou para ela.. 

- Você quer sortear, meu nome? – perguntou, enquanto colocava mais uma flor no cabelo dela.

Hermione simplesmente beijou-o demoradamente e depois disse:

- Respondi sua pergunta, Severo? 

Snape sorriu e continuou:

- Se quiser sortear meu nome, basta pensar em mim, com muito amor, quando for tirar o nome do saco. Isso foi feito, para que os casais de namorados fiquem juntos... – explicou ruborizando-se ....

Toc.. toc.. alguém batia na porta da Masmorra.. pelo horário deveria ser Neville.

- Querida.. deixe que eu falo com ele...- falou Snape, abrindo a porta..

Neville entrou, com um sorriso confiante no rosto, que desapareceu ao ver Hermione.

- Oi, Neville.. – falou ela.

- Oi, Mione.. não sabia que você estaria aqui.... – falou Neville tristemente....

- Pois é, Longbotton... gostaria de saber mais a respeito do bilhete que você enviou a mim e das ameaças que fez a Hermione.. – falou Snape, com sua voz extremamente letal...

Neville, não estava nervoso, nem aparentava qualquer espécie de medo, (diferente daquele Neville que sempre ficava apavorado, a mínima menção do nome de Snape) apenas olhou para Snape, dizendo...

- Prof. Snape.. sei sobre seu romance com Hermione e se vocês não aceitarem minhas condições, contarei para todos em Hogwarts.

Hermione observou que enquanto falava, Snape remexia os bolsos em busca da varinha mágica...

- Muito bem, Longbotton.. quais são suas condições... 

Embora estivesse apaixonada por Severo Snape, Hermione não conseguia compreender aquele homem. Como tantas personalidades podiam habitar uma só pessoa... Como, de um instante para outro, Snape conseguia transformar-se em outra pessoa, totalmente diferente??? O tom de voz , a expressão do rosto.....

Naquele instante, Snape indicava uma cadeira a Neville, que estava sentando-se.....e começou a explicitar a proposta:

- Bem, quanto ao senhor, exijo notas decentes em Poções; respeito a minha pessoa.. não quero ser mais humilhado pelo senhor... ; que acabe o protecionismo para com a Sonserina em nossas aulas... ; quero ser parceiro de aula de Hermione e não mais de Goyle; e uma última coisa.. quero que o senhor desconte 10 pontos de Draco Malfoy....

Hermione teve que sorrir.. era ótima essa de tirar pontos de Draco.. naquele instante Neville, parecia-se com Neville... 

Snape, apenas olhou para Neville, como se observasse um verme e disse, letalmente - E para Hermione?

- Já impus minhas condições à Hermione.. quero que ela seja minha namorada....

- Há, há, há... muito engraçado, Longbotton.... Duvido quem acreditaria na sua história... Aparentemente, eu e Hermione nos odiamos... teríamos Hogwarts inteira para confirmação.. e você.. você é apenas um idiota... Não acredito que alguém fosse cair neste seu conto da carochinha....

Neville levantou-se e disse, com raiva

- Essa é sua resposta? 

- Sente-se menino imbecil.. Ainda não terminei – comandou Snape. – Lhe proponho um pacto.. atenderei algumas de suas reivindicações.. outras, me parecem abusivas...

Uma voz ecoou na mente de Neville: "Quero Severo Snape.. não traga a Srta. Granger." 

- Qual é sua contraproposta?? – perguntou Neville.

Hermione estava calada, sentada ao lago de Snape, que mantinha as mãos no bolso, certamente, segurando a varinha mágica.

- Aceito tudo o que diz respeito a mim, exceto tirar 10 pontos de Malfoy.. e também, você não irá namorar Hermione. – falou Snape, suavemente, com os olhos negros faiscando em direção a Neville

Na mente de Neville a voz ecoou novamente: "Quero Severo Snape"....

- Aceito não namorar Hermione, mas o senhor terá que tirar os pontos de Malfoy.. ou nada de acordo... – disse Neville, sorrindo....

- Fechado, Longbotton.... – disse Snape...

Neville levantou-se e disse:

- Poderíamos combinar de tomar um refresco, a beira da floresta esta noite, para comemorarmos nosso acordo...

Snape olhou avaliativamente para o rosto redondo do rapaz, e assentiu..

- Sim, Longbotton... esta combinado.. depois do jantar, mas amanhã.. pois hoje tem a divulgação dos monitores...

Neville sorriu, e enquanto se dirigia para a porta da Masmorra, respondeu:

- Está combinado.

Neville saiu batendo a porta...

* * *

No escritório de Alvo, continuavam reunidos Moody e Arthur Wesley. Após a saída de Snape, Moody perguntou:

- Alvo.. você acha que Snape está envolvido com esta volta dos Comensais? Não se esqueça, que ele sempre foi o melhor amigo de Lúcio Malfoy, e é padrinho do filho dele...

- Não, Alastor. Sei que você não acredita.. nunca acreditou, que Severo estivesse do nosso lado.. mas eu, eu tenho meus motivos para isso.

- Não sei, Alvo.. Acho que eles nunca se desligaram totalmente... 

- Também acho que não.. mas se assim fosse.. Lúcio não tentaria matar Severo... tentaria fazê-lo voltar para seu lado...

- E quem disse que ele não voltou... e que o real alvo deles, não é outra pessoa? Podem estar usando Snape, apenas como bode expiatório.. para tentar atrair atenções, deixando o verdadeiro alvo livre, para ser pego quando bem quiserem...

Arthur Wesley pirragueou, atraindo a atenção deles, dizendo:

- Alguém pode, simplesmente desaparatar em Hogwarts?

Dumbledore demorou um pouco a responder e quando o fez, foi em um tom de voz totalmente diferente:

- Embora acredite-se que não é possível, existem pessoas que possuem "passe-livre", digamos assim. Podem desaparatar em qualquer lugar aqui dentro, sair e voltar para os terrenos de Hogwarts. 

Prevendo a próxima pergunta, Dumbledore continuou:

- Estas pessoas, são além de mim, a Profª. Minerva, a Profª. Sprout, o prof. Flitwich e o prof. Snape, ou seja, os diretores das casas..

- Snape..- murmurou Moody, bem baixinho.

- Sim, entendo.- falou Arthur Wesley.

- Alem disso..- frisou Alvo..- todas as desaparatações ficam registradas. O que temos que fazer agora, é reforçar as defesas de Hogwarts. Arthur, mande reforçar ou se for necessário.. refazer os feitiços protetores via Ministério....

Moody observava os jardins da escola por uma janela, enquanto falava:

- Creio que esta onda de terror, não irá passar, enquanto não conseguirmos apanhar Lúcio Malfoy. Com a morte de Voldemort, ele assumiu os Comensais. Temos Karkaroff, sob vigilância constante. Contávamos, que Snape.. se não estiver envolvido.. estivesse protegido em Hogwarts, o que pelo visto não ocorre. Que saibamos, Snape e Karkaroff são os Comensais que desistiram e por isso são considerados traidores... Eles e Harry Potter, que matou Voldemort... Temos que reforçar a vigilância em Hogwarts.

- Me encarregarei disso assim que chegar no Ministério, Alastor.- retrucou Arthur Wesley.

- Confio em você, Arthur.. mas pensava .. nos membros da Ordem Sacramental...

- Na Ordem? – perguntou Alvo surpreso..- faz pouco tempo que fechamos a Ordem e esperávamos que fosse em caráter definitivo.

- É, mas talvez fosse interessante, repensarmos esta postura, Alvo. – retrucou Moody.

- Pensarei com carinho.. – prometeu Alvo.

Depois, a temática derivou para assuntos mais leves, até que os visitantes foram embora. 

Principal

Capítulo XI


	13. Preparativos para o baile

Capítulo XIII- Preparativos para o Baile

A Ordem Sacramental era uma organização formada por bruxos contrários ás Artes das Trevas, que se reuniam para combatê-las, utilizando-se por vezes de elementos de magia negra. Alvo Dumbledore era seu diretor, fundador e mentor intelectual da ordem. Para alguém ser membro, era necessário que houvesse um reconhecimento de sua luta contra o mal. Esses membros, em caso de morte ou desaparecimento, somente poderiam ser procurados, se fossem substituídos por seus descendentes ou pela pessoa que mais amassem no mundo. A maioria de seus membros eram aurores, que capturavam bruxos das trevas e os colocavam em Askaban. Outros membros eram pessoas como Harry Potter (no lugar de Tiago Potter), Neville Longbotton ( no lugar do auror Frank Longbotton), Arthur Wesley, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Severo Snape. 

* * *

Quando os visitantes foram embora, Alvo, pegou em seu armário de papeis, um grande saco azul, que continha o nome de todos os alunos e professores para o sorteio dos pares, no baile.

Marotamente, Alvo achou melhor esperar mais alguns minutos, pois naquele exato instante, o 7º ano da Grifinória começava uma aula de Poções. A primeira pessoa que sortearia o par, seria Hermione Granger. Tinha certeza de que ela sortearia Severo Snape.. conforme ele havia planejado....

* * *

Na Masmorra, Snape passeava entre os alunos, enquanto falava sobre tipos de Poções Embelezadoras. Como de hábito, Hermione sentava-se no final da sala, junto com Neville, pois esta havia sido uma das exigências dele. Goyle agora, passara a formar par com Harry, que ficara profundamente indignado com a situação... E não só indignado. Também ficara desconfiado... Snape jamais faria uma modificação destas, para auxiliar Neville... Talvez fosse apenas, para tentar prejudicar Hermione.

Por fim, Snape mandou os alunos preparem uma poção rejuvenecedora e fingindo observar os ingredientes de todos, conseguiu ir até o final da masmorra. Chegando na classe de Hermione, Snape deixou discretamente um bilhete sobre a mesa... Hermione apenas levantou a cabeça e observou o professor.... 

No outro lado da Masmorra, Harry apenas observava a cena, enquanto Neville apenas balançava a cabeça, como que confirmando algo.

Snape voltou a cátedra, em quanto Hermione discretamente lia o bilhete...

__

"Querida...

Dentro de pouco tempo, Alvo virá aqui para sortear os pares do baile. Você sabe como fazer para me sortear. Se pegar meu nome, fale em volta: Prof. Dumbledore, posso trocar de par??.

A Srta. teria algo muito importante, para fazer esta noite, depois da posse? Se não tiver, me escreva, pois hoje a noite tem um conjunto no Lady Lee, em Londres.. seria ótimo irmos lá.. O que você acha?

Amo você.

Severo" 

Hermione apenas sorriu, achando ótima idéia de Severo. Ele com certeza, gostaria de comemorar a sós com ela, a posse como Chefe do Monitores.. O baile da escola seria acessório.... 

Todos os alunos estavam concentrados, realizando a poção pedida, que poucos observaram a entrada de Dumbledore na sala, carregando o saco azul.

- Boa Tarde.. – falou ele, atraindo a atenção de todos..- todos devem saber a que vim. 

- As alunas sortearão seus pares para o baile, e não será permitida trocas... – enfatizou ele abrindo o saco azul, com os nomes.

Todas as alunas ficaram em polvorosa, menos Hermione que estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Quem sabe, a srta. Granger, como monitora-chefe, queria dar o exemplo.. – continuou Alvo, enquanto ouvia a respiração acelerada de Snape, ao seu lado. Hermione atravessou a sala e ao chegar em frente ao saco, pensou "Eu amo Severo Snape", e repetindo isso, colocou a mão dentro e um papel saltou em sua mão... Hermione agarrou o papel, tirou-o do saco, e abrindo-o leu:

__

Severo Snape – Prof. de Poções

Um breve sorriso passou por seus lábios, enquanto ela perguntou: 

- Prof. Dumbledore, não posso trocar de par?

Alvo estranhou, mas ao escutar o suspiro de alívio de Snape, entendeu que aquilo era uma forma de Hermione informar a Severo que o havia sorteado.

- Não, Srta. Granger.. este é o seu par. Não existem trocas.. – respondeu Alvo sorrindo.

As alunas formaram filas e uma a uma foram sorteando seus pares. Algumas ficaram contentes, mas a maioria ficou decepcionada. 

Quando terminou o sorteio e Alvo Dumbledore foi embora, a bagunça formada era tão grande, que Snape levou alguns bons minutos para conseguir fazer todos os alunos voltarem até suas classes... Todos, menos Draco Malfoy, que continuava em pé, conversando com Goyle e Crabbe como se nada estivesse ocorrendo.

- Malfoy, sente-se. – falou Snape.

Draco apenas olhou Snape, mas não se mexeu... Snape observava a cena.. estava aí a oportunidade de descontar os 10 pontos pedidos por Longbotton.. mas ele teria que fazer aquilo, não por Longbotton, mas porque imaginava que isso o ajudaria a descobrir , quem era o vulto encoberto, que conversava com Neville...

- Malfoy.. 10 pontos a menos para Sonserina.. e agora sente-se....

Assim como Malfoy, todos os alunos foram surpreendidos.... Tanto os alunos da Grifinória, que acharam a atitude estranha, quanto os da Sonserina, que acharam a atitude inexplicável. Malfoy, lentamente sentou-se, com uma expressão surpresa... 

Intimamente Harry e seus colegas da Grifinória vibraram com o ocorrido... em especial Neville , que, indiretamente fora o causador do fato.

Na saída da aula de Poções.. os rapazes queriam que as moças falassem quem eram seus pares e estas gritavam que não.... Pansy Parkinson gritava aos quatro ventos que havia pego Draco Malfoy.... Por fim, todos saíram da aula de Poções. Somente Hermione ficou sentada em sua classe. Snape enfeitiçou a porta para que se trancasse e correu ao encontro dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente... Ela sorriu e lhe mostrou o pergaminho onde estava escrito o nome dele.....

De repente, ouvem-se batidas na porta. Hermione com seus materiais, escondeu-se atrás do balcão de ingredientes enquanto Snape, voltando para sua cátedra, dizia:

- Entre...

Harry e Rony adentraram na sala..

- O que vocês desejam? – perguntou Snape 

- Hermione ainda está aqui? – perguntou Rony.

Snape olhou em torno e respondeu com uma voz irônica:

- Olhem... – mostrou ele- todos os alunos já saíram

- Bom.. – disse Harry- talvez ela tenha saído, sem vermos. Mas intimamente ele estava desconfiado... algo lhe dizia que Hermione ainda estava ali na masmorra.

- Sim. – retrucou Rony e voltando-se para Snape.. – obrigado, professor.

Ambos saíram e fecharam a porta.

Snape esperou alguns instantes e depois disse rindo:

- Essa foi por pouco, Hermione... – enquanto ela saia de traz do armário. 

- Você aceita ir a Londres comigo hoje a noite? – perguntou ele...

- Aceito, Severo.. mas não terei muito tempo para me arrumar, ou providenciar uma roupa nova.. 

Snape abraçou Hermione e beijando-a respondeu:

- Você não precisa se arrumar por dois motivos. Um é que você é linda assim, ao natural. E o outro motivo é que é comigo que você vai sair... e eu não sou nenhuma beldade....

- Bobo!!! – respondeu ela rindo..

Snape abraçou-a e desaparataram imediatamente na porta do dormitório feminino.. Snape beijou-a e instantaneamente sumiu.

* * *

Snape foi até o escritório de Dumbledore.. queria esclarecer com ele alguns pontos sobre os novos feitiços que seriam realizados em Hogwarts. Snape bateu na porta do gabinete de Alvo.

- Entre, Severo.. – disse uma voz no interior do gabinete.

Snape entrou e Alvo lhe indicou uma poltrona...

- Estava mesmo esperando sua visita... Precisamos conversar ...

Snape olhou Alvo surpreso:

- Sim, Severo. Já percebi que Hermione sorteou você como par no Baile.. Ótimo...

Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça..

- Moody quer reativar a Ordem...

- A Ordem?? – perguntou Snape surpreso.

- Sim.. e andei pensando.. se os Comensais conseguirem pegar algum de nós.. somente pela Ordem, creio que conseguiremos encontrar essa pessoa.. Severo, você trabalhou muito pela Ordem.. Lutou junto com todos e por todos, até auxiliando seus inimigos históricos como Sirius.... O que você acha?

Snape pensou alguns instantes..

- Alvo, o que você decidir, está decidido... Pode contar comigo.. como sempre...

- Excelente, Severo.. Você nunca me decepcionou.. – confirmou Dumbledore- Agora preciso saber uma coisa... Você sabe, pela Ordem.. se você for pego.. quem deve assumir seu lugar é alguém que você ame, e já que você não tem filhos .. quero saber quem deve ser convocado....

Snape olhou avaliativamente para Dumbledore...

- Porque isso agora, Alvo? – perguntou ele.

- Meu caro Severo, você está na linha de frente.. quero Ter certeza de chamar a pessoa certa....

Snape apenas olhou para Alvo, sem nada dizer...

- Pense Severo, na mão de quem você ira colocar a sua vida.. e tenha certeza do que pretende fazer...

Snape olhou para o chão.. baixando a cabeça... Quando levantou-a, encarou Alvo Dumbledore...

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, Alvo. O fato de eu amá-la, não significa que ela me ame... ao ponto de assumir o meu lugar na Ordem e me procurar, até me encontrar, vivo ou morto.

- Exatamente...- assentiu Alvo.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu prefiro arriscar... – Snape parou.... – para o meu lugar, caso seja preciso.. chame Hermione Granger

Dumbledore apenas sorriu e respondeu...

- Você fez a escolha certa, Severo. Aquela moça ama você, senão já teria lhe deixado.. frente a todos estes problemas...

Ficaram ambos em silêncio alguns instantes até que Alvo disse:

- E você Severo, o que queria falar comigo??

Snape explicou a mudança de comportamento de Neville Longbotton, das ameaças e do fato de Ter visto Neville conversando com alguém não identificado, na orla da floresta..... Alvo ficou perplexo.... achou estranho....

- Você sabe.. – disse Snape, quase que encerrando o assunto- Longbotton não é da minha casa, por isso não o conheço muito bem, mas Hermione disse-me várias vezes, que Longbotton esta diferente... Parafraseando-a, ela mencionou o fato de que Longbotton está parecendo-se com Malfoy.... Creio que deveríamos analisar esse assunto de perto...

- Concordo, Severo. Você vai encontrar-se com o menino amanhã a noite, então... Irei junto.. isso parece-me Ter a assinatura de quem fez essa maldição Imperius...

Snape olhou para Dumbledore que assentiu repetidas vezes....

* * *

Hagrid estava internado no Hospital de Doenças Mágicas... Não se estimava que ele pudesse ainda melhorar.. voltar a ser uma pessoa cujas faculdades mentais fossem totalmente equilibradas... Madame Maxime ficava a seu lado praticamente o tempo todo.. Esperando que ele dissesse alguma frase, alguma palavra.....

Hagrid acordou de seu sono.. e olhando Madame Maxime disse bem baixinho...

- Olímpia... são eles.... ambos.... ele esta de volta..... esta sendo ajudado.... os dois.... os dois.. Harry.... cuidado...... 

E começou a gritar deseperadamente.. enquanto os olhos de Madame Maxime ficavam cheio de lágrimas.

* * *

Hermione passou o restante da tarde no dormitório feminino, aprontando-se para noite. Alisou os cabelos, arrumou-os, tratou da pele... enfim.. todo aquele ritual que as moças trouxas fazem, quando se preparam para uma festa realmente importante e especial.

Pouco antes do jantar, Hermione estava quase pronta.. deixara ainda, pequenos detalhes a finalizar.. Vestiu a roupa negra de Hogwarts e desceu ao Salão Principal...

Lá estavam todos os alunos. Os rapazes e moças especulando sobre os pares alheios, todos ardendo em curiosidade a respeito do baile do Sábado.... Hermione dirigiu-se à mesa da Grifinória, sem levantar os olhos e quando sentou-se olhou Snape, que conversava com Dumbledore.. Ao vê-la, Snape sorriu levemente e ela retribuiu o sorriso... Na mesa:

- Mione, onde você esteve? Procuramos você até agora...- perguntou Rony

- Estava em meu quarto descansado.. – respondeu Hermione despreocupadamente, enquanto servia-se de batatas assadas. 

- Bem, é que queríamos saber quem você sorteou para o baile.. – falou Harry, com ares de santo.

Ao lado de Rony, Lilá retrucou:

- Não se preocupe, Hermione, eles querem saber os pares de todas...

- Não me diga! – exclamou falsamente Hermione...

- Me fizeram contar que sorteei o Goyle. –disse Lilá, desolada...

Hermione arregalou os olhos e exclamou:

Meu Deus, Lilá! Achei que ninguém tivesse par pior que o meu! 

Intimamente, Hermione achava que ninguém poderia ter par melhor que o dela.. mas, conforme o combinado, ela deveria mostrar odiar seu par....

- Quem você sorteou, Mione? – perguntou Harry novamente.

- Prefiro não respondeu.. – disse ela, sombriamente.

- Não deve ser ninguém tão ruim assim, Mione...- falou Rony.- Vejamos.. Draco e Goyle têm par... seria o Crabbe?

- Já falei, Ronald Wesley, que prefiro não responder.. – falou Hermione profundamente irritada.

Neville olhava para Hermione e sorria... na primeira oportunidade disse:

- Obrigada Mione.. o que foi combinado está sendo cumprido.. isso é muito bom...

- Mione? – chamou Parvati.

- Fale.... – disse Mione.

- Você como monitora-chefe tem como descobrir quem sorteou o professor Snape??

- Quem???- disse Hermione engasgando-se.

- O prof. Snape, ora! – respondeu Parvati- Troco pelo meu par e ainda dou 10 galeões de volta.

Hermione não acreditava no que ouvia....

- 10 galeões? Por 10 galeões eu próprio danço com o Snape todo o Danúbio Azul... – falou Rony sob o riso de todos ao redor, inclusive Hermione.

Lilá, voltou-se para Hermione e disse:

- Não ligue para Parvati. Ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo professor Snape......

- Percebi! – falou mordazmente Mione, ao mesmo tempo em percebia o olhar avaliativo de Harry sobre si.

Principal

Capítulo XII


	14. Em Londres

Capítulo XIV- Em Londres

Alguns instantes depois, ouviu-se a voz de Dumbledore que ecoava pelo salão....

Agora, daremos início a solenidade de posse dos novos monitores-chefes das casas, que serão subordinados ao novo Chefe dos Monitores, que também tomará posse hoje. Vocês, alunos de Hogwarts, qualquer problema que tiverem devem procurar o monitor correspondente. O salão esta quieto. Hermione discretamente observava Snape, que vestia-se  com uma longa veste verde ( representando a Sonserina), que realçava o contraste entre o negro dos cabelos e dos olhos e a palidez da pele. Os cabelos de Snape estavam limpos, bem tratados, e haviam sido cortados, fazendo-o parecer mais jovem. Os olhos negros brilhavam como duas ônix a observar o salão.... em especial a mesa da Grifinória. Ele não pode deixar de admirar Hermione, que estava muito bela, muito arrumada, para a saída que fariam mais tarde, mesmo que ainda estivesse trajando as vestes da escola. 

- Pela Sonserina..- continuou Alvo- o novo monitor-chefe será Draco Malfoy.

Somente a Sonserina aplaudia. Pansy Parkinson dava gritos estridentes em comemoração. As demais casas ficaram em silêncio absoluto. Hermione observou Snape levantar-se e cumprimentar Draco efusivamente, enquanto Rony comentava:

- Grande novidade! Olha só o Snape, que vontade de mandar aqueles dois para o inferno!!!!!!

- O prof. Snape, não.. por favor, Rony.- falou Parvati, que observava deslumbrada o professor em questão.. sendo por sua vez observada por Hermione.

- Pela Lufa-Lufa.. – falou Alvo- o novo monitor-chefe é Justino Macmillan.

Justino levantou-se, como Draco e foi até a mesa dos professores, sendo cumprimentado pela Profa. Sprout. Os alunos da Grifinória e da Corvinal, também aplaudiram entusiasmados,  o aluno da Lufa-Lufa que era muito popular e querido por todos.

- Você deveria estar feliz, Parvati.- comentou Harry- afinal Justino é seu namorado.

- Era, Harry. Era. Agora, estou vislumbrando novas conquistas... – afirmou Parvati...

- Snape! – falaram rindo, a uma só voz,  Lilá, Rony, Harry e Neville que acabara de chegar.

- Pela Corvinal ... – disse Alvo, retomando o discurso..- a nova monitora-chefe é Padma Patil. 

Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa explodiram em aplausos, em especial Parvati, que desta vez sim, vibrava de contentamento, pois Padma era sua irmã gêmea.

- E finalmente, pela Grifinória...- informou Alvo, quando os ruídos do salão cessaram..- o novo  monitor-chefe é Harry Potter......

A escola inteira ecoou em gritos. Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal  aplaudiam , enquanto a Sonserina vaiava freneticamente. Harry estava surpreso, agradavelmente surpreso e ficou orgulhoso aos cumprimentar a prof. Minerva, aparentemente alheia ao que ocorria nas mesas....

- Bem..- continuou Alvo, assim que cessou o barulho do salão..- vamos ao momento mais esperado da noite... a divulgação do nome do Chefe dos Monitores... 

O salão estava em um silêncio sepulcral... Hermione ouvia as rápidas batidas em seu coração......

- O novo chefe dos Monitores.... ou melhor, a nova chefe dos Monitores é da Grifinória. 

A mesa da Grifinória rompeu em gritos de Hermione, Hermione..... Alvo Dumbledore, apenas observava os alunos e simplesmente, completou.

- A nova Chefe dos Monitores é Hermione Granger.

Hermione apenas sentiu pessoas tentando abraçá-la, mas ela rapidamente partiu em direção a mesa dos professores, sempre sorrindo... Aquele era o seu momento supremo dentro de Hogwarts, era o reconhecimento da utilidade de ser sempre considerada a Sabe-Tudo.. era a possibilidade da Grifinória, voltar a Ter o comando dos Monitores.. o cargo estudantil mais importante..... Os aplausos e gritos vindos das mesas da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa eram ensurdecedores. 

Na mesa dos professores, todos estavam em pé... Mas, ela apenas tomou consciência dos olhos negros de Severo Snape faiscando em sua direção... 

Rapidamente, Dumbledore cumprimentou-a, bem como Prof. Minerva, Prof. Sprout, prof. Flitwick .. sendo seguidos por todos os outros professores.. Snape fora o último que cumprimentara Hermione, e mesmo assim sob olhares surpreendidos, dos outros professores.. Ao abraçá-la, Snape apenas disse, baixinho, em seu ouvido: 

- Parabéns, minha querida

  


Após o jantar de posse dos monitores, Snape foi até sua masmorra, arrumar-se para ir com Hermione a Londres. Tirou de seu armário, uma bela veste verde-escura, que não havia sido utilizada por muitos anos, pois era guardada para situações especiais. Snape havia preparado uma espécie de poção rejuvenescedora para a veste, e vendo-a tinha-se a impressão de que ela era totalmente nova.

Ele, estava arrumando-se e ao observar no espelho, chegou a conclusão, de que estava muito mais arrumado, bem vestido e com os cabelos ajeitados do que o habitual. Também, a ocasião pedia isso...  Rapidamente, Snape abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma caixinha de veludo negro.... dentro estava seu anel de Comensal... que conforme Alvo, pedira, seria dado a Hermione.

  


  Hermione, por sua vez, encontrava-se no salão Comunal da Grifinória, sendo felicitada pelos colegas, pois desde Percy Weasley, a casa não havia tido mais Chefes dos Monitores. Os colegas tinham planejado uma enorme festa e ela não conseguia desvencilhar-se. Por fim, conseguiu enganar os colegas, dizendo que iria até o dormitório trocar de sapato... Porém, Harry a esperava no topo da escada.

- Parabéns, Mione. – disse ele.

- Obrigado, Harry. Para você também. – respondeu ela, abraçando-o e depois começando a subir as escadas rapidamente.

- Onde você vai, Mione? A festa é aqui embaixo.- perguntou Harry.

- Vou trocar os sapatos, pois estes estão me machucando.. – respondeu ela, enquanto sumia na ala dos dormitórios femininos.

Chegando em seu quarto, Hermione tirou a veste negra de Hogwarts. Por baixo, estava com um vestido azul-claro, lindíssimo. .. Colocou sapatos apropriados. Rapidamente acabou de ajeitar os cabelos... E colocando a capa da Invisibilidade de Severo,  saiu do quarto. Quando estava no corredor, lembrou-se que não havia colocado as esmeraldas e voltou.....

Quando estava colocando o último dos brincos, ouviu passos aproximando-se e jogou a capa sobre si, rapidamente. Eram Harry e Rony, que olhavam para dentro do dormitório feminino.

- Não, Harry. Mione não está aqui. – comentou Rony.

- Mas, ela me disse que viria até aqui.. – falou Harry, desconsolado.

- Bem, devemos Ter nos desencontrado, então. Talvez ela já tenha descido.... – afirmou Rony.- Vamos procurá-la no salão Comunal.

Eles saíram, com Hermione coberta pela capa, logo atrás. Ela conseguiu , milagrosamente, atravessar o Salão cheio, sem esbarrar em ninguém, e sair.

Pelos corredores, aparentemente desertos, ouviam-se os passos de Hermione. Rapidamente, ela chegou na masmorra de Snape, disse a senha e entrou.

- Ufa! – disse ela, tirando a capa- Quase não conseguia chegar aqui....

- Achei que você tivesse desistido..- falou Snape caminhando em direção a Hermione e beijando-a ternamente. 

- Eu não iria desistir, Severo. – afirmou ela.

Snape parou e contemplou Hermione, que estava realmente linda e radiante. Ela também observou a bela veste  que ele trajava.

- Você está linda! – exclamou ele.- Até demais, para sair com um sujeito como eu.

- Bobo! Você também está bonito... Sua veste é linda.... – retrucou ela.

- Melhor nem comentarmos da minha veste. – disse ele, abraçando Hermione....

No instante seguinte desaparataram na porta de algum lugar, chique em Londres.

- Chegamos... – disse Snape, enquanto pegava a mão de Hermione e caminhavam em direção a um magnífico Portal. A direita, lia-se "Estacionamento de Vassouras", e lá estavam centenas delas, dos mais variados modelos.

- Estacionamento de Vassoura?  - perguntou Hermione

- É, esqueci... você poderia ter pedido a vassoura do Potter emprestada para virmos aqui.- respondeu ele entre risos. Hermione começou a rir também e Snape falou:

- Ora, querida. Você acha que eu não sei pilotar uma vassoura? É verdade que eu era goleiro, no time de quadribol da Sonserina... mais estava no chão do que no ar... Mas, estou só destreinado.... – continuou ele rindo-se mais.

Chegaram a um local que parecia ser a recepção. Snape parou, falou seu nome e ambos foram, rapidamente conduzidos a uma pequena mesa no lado direito do salão. Sentaram-se. Hermione observava em volta. Nunca havia estado num local assim antes.. não no mundo dos bruxos.... O local era grande como um salão de baile... havia uma pista de dança mágica, que mostrava onde cada pessoa deveria pisar para seguir o ritmo certo da canção. O teto era encantado, parecendo-se com o fundo do mar. De lá saíam fagulhas incandescentes que se transformavam em pétalas de rosas de todas as cores, que caiam na pista de dança e evaporavam-se.  

As mesas modificavam-se de local, a medida que mais pessoas entravam na pista de dança que ia ampliando-se mais e mais. Snape fez um movimento com a varinha e algo parecido com um barman apareceu. O ser era algo entre um duende, um elfo doméstico e um robô. Pediram vinho borbulhantes e instantaneamente, este já apareceu servido em taças, que pareciam ser feitas da mais fina película de seda. 

Severo Snape não se cansava de admirar Hermione. Pensava nas inúmeras vezes que imaginara estar junto com ela, dançando  e abraçando-a bem forte, com medo de que toda aquela felicidade não passasse de um sonho... Hermione continuava admirando o local, muito sorridente.......

Eles brindaram e bebericaram o vinho, que parecia ser feito de  uma mistura de avelãs, passas e damascos. Depois, ele se levantou e disse:

- Srta. Hermione , me concederia esta dança?

- Claro, Severo. – disse ela, levantando-se.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até a pista de dança e começaram a dançar. Por alguma razão, Hermione pensou que ele não dançasse bem, e comentou:

- Você dança bem, Severo.

- Mesmo? – respondeu ele, baixinho no ouvido de Hermione.

- Sim, achei que você não dançasse tão bem assim.......

- Ótimo que você tenha achado isso.... Somos par também, no Sábado em Hogwarts, esqueceu?

- Claro que não, Severo!!!

E continuaram dançando, conversando e rindo.

Hermione e Snape eram observados por dois pares de olhos, no outro extremo do salão. Remo Lupin e Sirius Black comentavam:

- Quer dizer então, que o Snape arrumou uma namorada? – perguntou estupefato Sirius.

- E pelo jeito, bonita.- comentou Lupin

- Bonita é apelido, Remo. Deve ser linda.- retrucou Sirius, enquanto observava o par que valsava.

- Queria saber, quem, em sã consciência, se interessaria por Severo Snape... – falou Lupin desdenhosamente.

- Veja, Remo.. nós dois, lindos, fortes e corajosos estamos aqui.. jogados às traças. E o trate do Snape, está, neste instante com a moça mais linda do salão. – falou Sirius indignado....

Snape reparara que muitos bruxos em volta deles, olhavam para Hermione, admirando a beleza dela, cobiçando-a. Ele não se importava com isso, sabia que ela o amava, mas nãos e furtou de fazer um comentário:

- Querida, você está fazendo sucesso por aqui, atraindo olhares de todos, Mione.

- Ora, Severo.. que besteira.

- É verdade.. – respondeu ele, enquanto a beijava longa e ternamente.

- Mas você sabe, que eu só amo você, Severo Snape.. Não me pergunte nem como, nem porquê.. mas eu te amo.. – falou ela abraçando-o fortemente.

- Eu também amo você, Hermione Granger e amo muito, muito mesmo.

O casal continuava dançando... enquanto Remo e Sirius lembravam:

- Sabe, Remo. Pode ser somente uma impressão.. , mas esta namorada do Snape me lembra alguém.. alguém bem próximo.. – comentou Sirius.

Lupin olhou para ele, e num tom de voz estranho disse:

- Sirius, tenho a mesma impressão... Me parece que conheço aquela linda moça de algum lugar...

Snape e Hermione, naquele instante sentaram-se para bebericar o vinho.. que magicamente ainda permanecia gelado... Conservam absortos, quando ela ergueu os olhos e disse:

- Severo.. vou sair, Remo e  Sirius estão vindo nesta direção.. – Hermione levantou-se e rapidamente saiu dali.... Alguns segundos depois...

- Severo Snape, quanto tempo! – falou Sirius. Snape apenas limitou-se a olhar para ambos com olhos gélidos e depois disse:

- É verdade, Black. Como vai, Lupin?

- Bem, Snape...- respondeu Lupin, adiantando a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Snape, estranhamente respondeu ao cumprimento.

- Você tem uma namorada então, Snape... Finalmente conseguiu arranjar alguém.. – troçou Sirius...

- Já, você, Black.. um ex-prisioneiro de Askaban... – retrucou Snape com um sorriso mau.

- Será que sua namoradinha, sabe que você foi uma Comensal da Morte, Snape? – perguntou Sirius maldosamente.

- Vamos, Sirius.- falou Lupin.

- Claro que sabe, Sirius. Não daria a você, ou alguém da sua laia, o prazer de contar esta notícia. – respondeu Snape, energicamente.

- Vamos, Sirius.. – falou Lupin mais uma vez.

Desta vez, Sirius deu de ombros e saiu com Lupin.

Hermione esperou mais alguns instantes e voltou a mesa,. Snape estava rubro de raiva:

- Odeio Sirius Black.. Amanhã Hogwarts inteira estará sabendo que tenho uma namorada.

- Fique calmo, Severo.. Você sabe, melhor do que ninguém, como Sirius é... – falava Mione, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele... e depois lhe servia o vinho espumante gelado. 

- Venha, vamos dançar.. – continuou ela...

- Não, Hermione.. sente-se aqui, preciso lhe falar algo...

Hermione sentou-se. Snape tirou do bolso a caixinha negra de veludo, que continua seu horrível anel de Comensal da Morte.. e disse:

- Alvo pediu que eu lhe entregasse o anel, o anel de Comensal... para que você o usasse sempre.. é uma proteção... – falou Snape e continuou explicando.. – ele forma um campo eletromagnético em torno da pessoa que o utiliza.... e impede sua localização, pelos outros Comensais..... 

Hermione apenas olhou Snape, e assentiu.. sabia que eles estavam apenas tentando protege-la. Olhou o anel.... Era negro, opaco, com uma cobra grande  e mais duas cobras sobrepostas.... As cobras se pareciam com o símbolo da Sonserina... Snape lhe explicou o que significavam...

- A cobra maior significa o Lord das Trevas, Hermione.. Significa o poder que ele teria sobre o Comensal cujas iniciais estavam sobre a cobra... No caso, a minhas iniciais.. dois SS, estão sobre a cobra maior..  significam o meu nome.. que este anel pertence a mim, enquanto Comensal da Morte... O anela de Igor Karkaroff, por exemplo, possui cobras dispostas de maneiras diferentes, mas formando aquelas iniciais...

Hermione apenas olhava Snape.. não saberia o que responder.... Apenas alcançou a mão, para que Snape lhe colocasse o anel, no dedo anular direito. 

Ela levantou-se e chamou Snape para a pista de dança novamente. Ele apenas fez um sinal negativo com cabeça simplesmente disse:

- Hermione eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta....

- Fale.... – disse ela curiosa...

- Você.. você.. gostaria de ser minha namorada? – perguntou Snape, que ficara totalmente rubro

Ela olhou admirada para ele, que completou....

- Você pensa e depois me fala..... Venha vamos dançar....

Eles estavam dançando e ele disse, baixinho no ouvido de Snape...

- Eu adoraria ser sua namorada,  Severo.. è claro que aceito.....

Snape beijou-a e abraçou-a muito forte, como se tivesse medo que ela desaparecesse no ar.....

Principal

Capítulo XIII


	15. Hermione ou Lílian?

Capítulo XV- Hermione ou Lílian?

Hermione acordou atrasada naquela manhã.. e mesmo assim, pôs-se a rememorar a noite maravilhosa que havia passado em Londres, com Severo. Não mais que de repente, um pensamento atrapalhou toda sua onda de felicidade, algo que parecia infinitamente distante... uma noite na floresta Proibida, em que socorrera Severo e recebera uma advertência de um unicórnio: "Afaste-se de Severo Snape, enquanto ainda existe tempo. Senão, uma fina teia de aranha, poderá baixar sobre vocês, de tal maneira, que será impossível fugir dela..." . Na época não entendera a afirmativa do animal mágico, mas agora..... Hermione observou o negro anel de Comensal da Morte em seu dedo... agora fosse, o que fosse.. não existia mais tempo para abrigar-se desta tempestade.... Ou ao menos, ela pensava que fosse assim........

* * *

Snape vivia um tempo de felicidade em sua vida, amava e era correspondido... mas afora isso, ainda existiam Lúcio Malfoy e os outros comensais da Morte.... Ao menos, pensou ele... Hermione está protegida com meu anel... Ao menos, protegida deles..... 

Snape tinha consciência, ao perigo, que representava para Hermione, namorá-lo.. estar com ele.... o risco era muito grande... A qualquer momento, os Comensais o pegariam e o matariam... Mas ele, não queria morrer... não agora que tinha Hermione a seu lado.. Teria que lutar muito, para manter-se vivo....

Sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite em Londres... Hermione era a moça mais linda do lugar, a mais maravilhosa... e estava com ele, o amava... ás vezes, ele não poderia acreditar Ter encontrado-a.....

Existia nela, algo que lembrava Lilían, que ele não sabia definir. Mas, não fora por isso, que se apaixonara por Hermione... Ela o cativara de uma forma irreversível.. E ele não encontrara forças e sucumbira a esta paixão....

* * *

Hermione chegou radiante no Salão Principal, onde o assunto do momento era o baile que se realizaria no Sábado.... Parvati, dizia:

- Pago 20 galeões a quem me informar que sorteou o prof. Snape como par...

- 20 galeões, por aquele Morcegão? Está louca, Parvati??? – perguntou Dino Thomas.

Harry e Rony, somente se entreolharam e Rony retrucou:

- Que tal, Harry.. está mais do que na Hora, de renovarmos nosso estoque de bombas de bosta.... 

- Vamos, procurar para você, Parvati.... – afirmou Harry.

- Obrigado, meninos.... – agradeceu ela..

Hermione, ouvindo o diálogo apenas sorriu.. eles jamais descobririam quem era o par de Severo Snape no baile.....

Harry, baixando o tom de voz, falou para Mione:

- Mione, você vem comigo, visitar Hagrid no hospital? Dumbledore, disse que ele não tem mais muito tempo de vida.... – disse ele, com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Claro que vou, Harry.- disse ela, chocada...- Quando vamos?

- Depois do café..- afirmou ele, procurando enxugar as lágrimas.

No final do café, Harry e Mione, foram até o hospital. Dumbledore, comprometeu-se a ir em seguida. Uma carruagem de Hogwarts os esperava... O interior era encantado, ou seja, externamente era pequeno, mas na realidade era enorme. Hermione entrou, com Harry logo atrás. Assim que fecharam a porta, a carruagem começou a andar.

Harry instantaneamente, observou o anel de Mione:

- Mione, que anel é esse?

- Ganhei, Harry – disse ela, procurando ocultar o anel da visão dele...

- Deixa eu ver.... – pediu ele.... Hermione fez cara feia, mas tirou o anel do dedo e o entregou Harry.... Harry observava o anel, atentamente.. as cobras entrelaçadas, o negro do anel...

-- Que anel estranho... –disse ele....- sinto minha cicatriz latejar levemente.... De quem você ganhou, Hermione??- disse ele, devolvendo o anel...

- Não lhe interessa, Harry.... – afirmou ela...

- Mione, duvido que o Krum, fosse lhe dar algo assim... esse tipo de presente parece coisa de gente como o Flich... – disse ele silenciando e observando bem a expressão dele..- ou Severo Snape....

Ela procurou manter uma expressão serena, e rindo respondeu...

- Que absurdo, Harry.......

Enquanto isso, pensava com Harry possuía um raciocínio tão rápido.. A conversa sobre o anel parou por ai, pois haviam acabado de chegar no hospital.

Eles desceram da carruagem, e forma imediatamente levados ao quarto de Hagrid. Madame Maxime estava lá.. Abraçou-os chorando.... e depois saiu do quarto... Harry caminhou até a cama... Hagrid apenas o observava com os olhos parados.... Observou Hermione, e um breve sorriso se formou em seus lábios...

- Tiago.. Lilían.. – falou ele...- que bom que você s vieram....

Harry e Hermione apenas se entreolharam. Enquanto Hagrid continuava....

- Tiago, como está o time de quadribol... e Sirius, e remo porque não vieram??

Harry continuava apenas observando, sem palavras....

- Lilían... você está cada vez mais linda.... espero que já tenha terminado seu namoro com Severo..... Você não deve namorar um Sonserino, Lilían... Além do mais.... nada me tira da cabeça, que Severo é seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem....

Hermione, apenas retrucou:

- Ora, Hagrid, você não gosta dele, porque ele é um Sonserino... 

Harry a observou, e ela deu de ombros...

- Isso mesmo, Hagrid, nos ajude a convencer Lili, a deixar Snape...

Hagrid, apenas comentou....

- Não adianta, Tiago.. Lilían gosta de quebrar a cabeça por si própria... e Sirius? E Remo?? – perguntou ele....

- São muito bem.. Sirius, sempre atrás de suas paqueras e Remo, envolvido com aquele problema.... – respondeu Harry, muito apropriadamente....

Conversaram ainda um tempo com Hagrid.... ele acreditava piamente, estar com Tiago e Lilian ..até que Dumbledore chegou, trazendo algo na mão.

- Alvo - disse ele... - que bom que você trouxe Tiago e Lilían para me ver....

Dumbledore olhou admirado para eles.... Principalmente para Hermione.. e olhando a foto que trazia , teve que reconhecer.. Hermione Granger era muito parecida com Lilian Potter... realmente parecida... Como não havia dado-se conta antes??? Com certeza, fora por isso, que Snape, tão rapidamente apaixonara-se por ela.... Na realidade ele não devia amar Hermione.. e sim, a moça que muito lembrava Lilian... Dumbledore deixou para pensar no assunto depois...

- Harry, Hermione... Não se preocupem.. ele não esta nada bem.. os médicos não sabem até quando Hagrid irá resistir.... Agora você podem ir...- comentou ele.

Harry e Mione, despediram-se de Hagrid, prometendo voltar... Quando estavam na porta...Hagrid gritou:

- Lilian.. separe-se de Snape.........

Hermione, apenas encheu os olhos de lágrimas.. e saiu correndo pelo corredor, sendo logo alcançada por Harry....

- Não sabia que você era parecida com minha mãe, Mione...

- Nem eu sabia, Harry.. – disse ela entre lágrimas...

Hermione não falou nenhuma palavra no percurso de volta.. apenas pensava enquanto mexia no anel de Snape.... Quer dizer então que Snape não a amava, apenas procurava nela Lilian Potter..... Apenas isso... Hermione sentia-se enganada.. Snape nunca amara, amava Lilian, Lilian Potter e não ela.

Harry nada falou, apenas abraçou Hermione, que soluçava em seu peito...

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts, Harry apenas lhe disse:

- Lilian.. separe-se de Snape.........

Hermione apenas olhou para Harry,.. ele sabia, sabia de tudo.. E saiu em direção ao castelo.

* * *

Harry rumou para mais uma magnífica aulas de Poções... Snape já estava na Masmorra.. Harry descobrira que o namorado secreto de Hermione era Snape. Ele já andara desconfiado... Com certeza, Hermione merecia coisa melhor, mas como no coração não se manda!!! Coitadinha, ela ficou arrasada.. pensou Harry... pensa que Snape somente esta com ela por que minha mãe e ela se parecem.. mas, também.... que coisa! Logo o Snape.....

Harry chegou cedo... Não havia mais ninguém além deles na Masmorra... Harry refletiu se ainda amava Hermione, chegou a conclusão que não... Não aceitava o namoro de Hermione, mas iria procurar ajudar sua melhor amiga... Harry levantou-se de sua classe, e caminhou até a cátedra de Snape, que levantou os olhos observando-o.

- Sim, Potter? – perguntou ele.

- Prof. Snape, creio que a Srta. Granger não virá assistir sua aula, hoje. – falou Harry no tom mais casual possível.

- Sim, respondeu Snape, procurando manter o tom casual usado por Potter.. – e porque ela não viria? 

- Bem, nós fomos no hospital visitar Hagrid e eles nos confundiu com outras pessoas..... – explicou Harry.

- Como está Hagrid? E com quem ele confundiu o Sr. e a Srta. Granger? – quis saber Snape.

- Hagrid não está bem... ele nos confundiu, eu com meu pai e Mione com minha mãe...

Snape ficou sério.. e depois perguntou...

- Hagrid confundiu Hermione, com sua mãe? 

- Sim, professor.. e disse a ela.. não sei se a minha mãe ou a própria Mione, que se afastasse do senhor, porque o senhor era seguidor de Voldemort...

Snape estava admirado.... e continuou calado, ouvindo Harry.

- E Hermione ficou muito abalada com isso.... veio todo o caminho chorando...

Snape apenas assentou com a cabeça.. e agradeceu a Harry.

- Obrigado Potter, você realmente é igualzinho ao seu pai.. em tudo... – e conseguiu arrancar com sorriso do menino...

Snape apenas passou uma tarefa aos alunos e ficou sentado em sua cátedra pensando... pensava que Hermione deveria Ter achado que ele somente estava namorando com ela por ser parecida com a mãe de Harry.. Claro, Hermione lembrava Lilian, e isso sempre lhe chamara atenção.. não iria mentir quanto a isso... mas não se apaixonara por ela, por causa disso... Ele amava Hermione e não Lilian... como poderia convencê-la disso???? Hermione não era fácil de ser convencida, mas ela o amava... não teria o que dizer... mas poderia ter falado a ela, antes.. que ela lembrava mãe de Harry....

* * *

Em qualquer subúrbio de Londres, num apartamento, dois homens conversavam, sobre uma possível sucessão no Ministério da Magia...

- Ora, Remo, duvido que tirem Arthur Wesley do Ministério.. ele tem sido o melhor ministro que já tivemos, nos últimos anos....

- Sim, Sirius.. mas como não estão conseguindo conter estes ataques dos Comensais que restaram? – protestou Lupin.

- Não sei... Recebi uma coruja de Dumbledore... eles tentaram pegar Snape.. e que lástima que não conseguiram... – Lupin fez cara feia para ele.- mas, pegaram Hagrid... que pode nunca mais se recuperar...

- Hagrid.. que coisa.... e o que mais ele contou? – perguntou Lupin.

- Que pretende reativar a Ordem Sacramental.... – falou Sirius...

- A ordem? Mas porquê? – perguntou Lupin...

Sirius não respondeu... quando disse algo foi em tom totalmente diferente....

Lilian.... era Lilian.....

Lilian, o que Sirius.. Lilian está morta..... – comentou Lupin.

Era Lilian que estava com Snape aquela noite..... – disse alvoraçado Sirius.

Não, Sirius.. você esta louco..... 

Tenho certeza.. era Lílian....

Lupin, apenas sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.. como que dizendo para si mesmo, que Sirius estava louco.

* * *

Snape passou o dia tentando falar com Hermione, mas não conseguiu.. parecia que ela estava evitando-o deliberadamente.... Mesmo agora, na hora do jantar, Hermione não aparecera no Salão Principal E logo, seria o encontro dele e Alvo com Neville e a pessoa encapuzada.... Snape pediu licença a Alvo e retirou-se do salão.. iria esperá-lo fora do salão....

Dentro de mais alguns instantes, Alvo apareceu e ambos dirigiram-se para o local marcado....

- Severo, eu estava no hospital hoje a tarde.. sinto muito.... – falou Alvo...

- Não se preocupe.. – respondeu Snape, secamente...

- Você já falou com Hermione? – perguntou Alvo...

- Não, - respondeu Snape.. – ela esta me evitando....

Chegaram a orla da Floresta.. Instantemente, desaparatam lá também, Alastor Moody, Arthur Wesley e uma horda de pessoas..... Snape olhou em torno atordoado...Alvo explicou:

- Chamei essas pessoas para o combate, se for necessário.. Creio que Lúcio está por traz de tudo....- Snape apenas assentiu...

Todos , menos Snape, esconderam-se na Floresta.. alguns instantes depois, Neville apareceu vindo do Castelo.... 

- Que bom que o senhor esta aqui, prof. Snape – falou ele....- Não iremos demorar muito.... e assoviou.

Do meio da floresta apareceram alguns Comensais da Morte encapuzados.... O grupo de Dumbledore também se mobilizou.. e houve uma luta... muitas maldições imperdoáveis foram ditas e atingiram as pessoas erradas.... Um dos Comensais foram abatidos.... Dumbledore, a um canto, duelava com Lúcio Malfoy... Quando Dumbledore e os seus estavam vencendo o combate, os Comensais, desaparatam no ar... O morto ficara para trás.... Era Argo Flich, o que chocou os demais presentes.....

Snape e Neville estavam caídos e foram levados para ala hospitalar.....enquanto Alvo procurava Hermione para noticiá-la do ocorrido...

Principal

Capítulo XIV


	16. O baile

Capítulo XVI- O Baile

Hermione estava na biblioteca, com velhos livros de formatura de Hogwarts, onde estavam fotos de antigos alunos. O livro estava aberto na turma de Grifinória, que incluía os pais de pais de Harry, Remo, Sirius e Pedro.. e algumas outras moças que ela não conhecia.. uma deveria ser a mãe de Lilá, pois era parecida com ela. Hermione observava o rosto de Lilían Potter.. era verdade.. os cabelos eram em tom diferente, os olhos verdes, mas as feições dela e da mãe de Harry era quase idênticas... poderia-se dizer que elas eram irmãs ou mãe e filha..... Ao ver a foto dos Potter, realmente teve que concordar com Hagrid.. ela e Harry juntos pareciam-se muito com Tiago e Lilian... parecia incrível que ninguém tivesse notado isso antes.... Ou melhor, quase ninguém, pensou ela com tristeza....... 

Hermione continuou a folhear o livro, e chegou na página onde estavam os alunos da Sonserina daquele ano... Além de Snape, estavam Lúcio Malfoy, e possivelmente os pais de Goyle e Crabree e mais alguns mal-encarados... que Hermione não conhecia... Draco era realmente filho de seu pai.. os mesmo olhos azuis gélidos e cabelos claros.... 

Naquele instante, Alvo Dumbledore, adentrou a biblioteca, em busca de Hermione.... Ele sentou-se em frente a ela, na mesa.. que apenas acompanhava suas ações....

- Hermione..... o que você esta fazendo, com esses livros antigos? – perguntou ele surpreso....

- Olhando, diretor.. para ver se era verdade a minha semelhança com a mãe de Harry....

- E então? – questionou ele..

- Realmente, existe uma grande semelhança.. acho que poderia passar por Lilian Potter, em qualquer circunstância, diretor... – respondeu Hermione com um breve sorriso.

- Mas, Hermione, não pense que foi por isso, que Severo.. – começou ele....

- Creio que o senhor não veio me procurar para tentar esclarecer essa história, minha com o prof. Snape, diretor. – falou Hermione, friamente.

Dumbledore apenas olhou para ela.... e continuou...

- Talvez não diretamente, Hermione... Acabamos de duelar com os Comensais e Snape ficou ferido...ele e o menino Longbotton....

- Sim, e o que eu tenho a ver com isso, professor Dumbledore?- perguntou ela impassivelmente....

- Hermione.. – falou ele, segundo as mãos dela. – não finja para mim, que isso não lhe interessa, pois você estaria mentido.. você está magoada.. é isso...

- Sinto por Neville, professor.. mas quanto a Severo.. o que me resta dizer é que ele cavou sua própria sepultura, escolheu seu destino e hoje sofre por isso.....- disse ela, friamente, entregando o anel de comensal à Alvo.

Dumbledore apenas olhou para Hermione.. estava lembrando-se de um dia, longínquo, escondido no passado.. em que ouvira uma moça, muito parecida com a moça que estava na sua frente, dizendo algo parecido a respeito da mesma pessoa... Naquele instante, Alvo chegou a duvidar que o tempo passasse..

"Prof. Dumbledore, não posso mais fazer nada por Severo, ele escolheu seu caminho... abriu mão de tudo e de todos por isso..... sinto por ele, mas não posso e nem vou mais fazer nada....- falava Lílian Potter....."

Dumbledore apenas deu de ombros.... e começou a contar para Hermione a respeito dos lances da luta...

- Realmente quem lidera os Comensais é Lúcio Malfoy.. acho que ele nunca imaginou que haveria uma emboscada para eles também.. – falou ele, meio sorrindo... – ele ainda tem um bom número de seguidores... bem você sabe, Hermione como são as lutas entre bruxos.. tentam-se atingir os inimigos com maldições, mesmo as imperdoáveis e quaisquer tipos de feitiços....

- Sim, sei....- falou Hermione, polidamente, mas sem um grande interesse.

- Pois é.. eu atingi alguns com o feitiço Furunculus.... acho terrível..... Bem, os grupos se dividiram em dois.. e eu junto com Severo, ficamos duelando com Lúcio.... Lúcio atingiu Severo.. mas foi com um feitiço leve.. – Alvo tentou justificar.. – afinal eles sempre foram muito amigos.... 

- Neville – continuou ele..- foi atingido, de cara por um feitiço qualquer que o deixou desmaiado... é ele estava sob domínio da maldição Imperius... não irá lembrar-se do que fez... e, Hermione.. você é uma das poucas pessoas que sabe.. procure esquecer as atitudes de Neville.....

- Os outros seguidores de Lúcio, mesmo estando em maior número não tinham nosso preparo..... Conseguimos matar um deles... e incrivelmente era Argo... nem sei o que dizer.... bem, quando Argo foi morto.. eles seguindo a tradição, instantaneamente desaparataram..... quando a coisa começou a ficar boa.. fugiram..- disse Alvo, ligeiramente divertido...

Hermione apenas olhava Alvo.. esperava para ver onde ele queria chegar...

- Bem, Severo e Neville estão na ala hospitalar... devem ficar lá uns 2 ou 3 dias, recuperando-se..... – falou ele, em uma voz, insegura... – Acho, Hermione que seria hora de você esquecer um pouco essa história, e ir visitar Severo na enfermaria.. ele ficaria muito feliz... – Hermione fez um sinal, que queria interrompê-lo...mas, Alvo continuou... 

- Quando Severo, estiver bem, vocês resolvem o que fazer... Pode ser, Hermione??? – questionou, ele.

- Não.. – afirmou ela... – Não irei....

- Hermione, seja tolerante.. – estou lhe pedindo.....

- Severo não merece minha atenção, prof. Alvo...- reforçou ela

Alvo Dumbledore, pensou alguns instantes em como poderia convencer Hermione...

- Hermione, vá por mim.. porque estou lhe pedindo,..... abra uma trégua neste momento... 

Ela pensou e depois disse...

- Pelo senhor, então.... – 

- Obrigado, Hermione.. – disse ele, levantando-se e saindo...

* * *

Naquela noite, Hermione foi visitar Snape na enfermaria..... Madame Pomfrey, mostrou-se surpreendida com a visita de Hermione aquela hora, ainda que Dumbledore houvesse avisado que ela iria...

- Srta. Granger.. que prazer.... – cumprimentou ela....

- Vim ver o prof. Snape .. – falou Mione, com constrangimento.... 

Madame Pomfrey, deu-lhe uma olhada de cima a baixo e depois disse...

- Sim, Srta. Granger..... Venha.. – falou ela, caminhando pela ala... até chegar no leito onde estava Snape.

Aparentemente, Snape estava dormindo... Madame Pomfrey observou isso, mas não fez nenhuma observação...Indicando uma confortável poltrona, ao lado da cama, apenas disse á Hermione

- Fique a vontade, Srta. Granger... Se precisar, chame.

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e sentou-se na poltrona.. Ficou olhando Severo Snape adormecido, e lembrando a primeira vez que havia feito isso.... E de tudo o que correra desde então... os bons, ótimos momentos que tiveram juntos... a felicidade, de amar e ser correspondido... a ternura, o carinho, o amor que sentia por ele... e que agora não tinha mais certeza de nada.... Na realidade, nem queria ter vindo até ali....Lhe doía muito, amar Snape, e saber que ele talvez não a amasse... não por inteiro.. que ele amava sim, e sempre a mãe de Harry...

Snape mexeu-se na cama e abriu os olhos.... Fez um sorriso ao ver Hermione... Esticou a mão, para que ela a tocasse..

- Mione, meu amor.. você veio me ver??? – perguntou ele incrédulo...

Hermione, ficou sem reação.. não sabia o que responder.... Tanto queria beijá-lo, quanto queria bater nele....

- Alvo, me pediu que viesse....... – respondeu ela, brevemente, sem largar a mão dele....

- Você está muito brava comigo, Hermione.. mas deixe-me explicar tudo.... Eu.. – ela interrompeu Snape dizendo....

- Severo, não vamos falar nisso agora.... Melhore primeiro e depois sim.. – falou ela, em um tom autoritário, utilizado sempre pelo próprio Snape.

- Mione, eu amo você.....- disse ele....

- Severo, eu também lhe amo.. agora descanse.. não se preocupe..... – respondeu ela, com os olhos rasos d'água.

Neste instante, chegou Madame Pomfrey, que aplicou novas injeções em Snape, que o fez adormecer novamente.... Antes de sair da ala hospitalar, Hermione visitou rapidamente Neville, que dormia tranqüilamente....

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias.... Neville saiu da ala hospital, onde não lembrava o motivo pelo qual havia sido enterrado... Hermione havia inventado algumas histórias para ele, que como era de praxe, acreditou piamente.... Snape também havia saido da enfermaria, e agora trabalhava dia e noite em uma poção antídoto, contra as maldições Imperdoáveis... e parecia que estava sendo bem sucedido.. O que ele mais queria, era conseguir curar Hagrid....não deixá-lo morrer.....

Naquela noite, seria realizado o baile.. Snape, embora não quisesse admitir, estava muito preocupado .. Desde a primeira noite na enfermaria, não havia mais conversado com Hermione, ela estava sempre atarefada, com pressa, com inúmeros afazeres.... na realidade, ele sabia que ela o estava evitando.... Não haviam mais conversado sobre Lilian Potter, nem sobre mais nada... Daquele relacionamento maravilhoso que tinham, passaram a ter com convívio restrito e frio. Hermione apenas falava com ele, quando não conseguia evitar.. quando o encontrava sem esperar......

Não sabia e nem poderia prever o que aconteceria no baile....

* * *

Instalados em uma pequena casa de Hogsmeade, estavam dois convidados para o baile.. Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, que tinham sido convidados por Alvo, para auxiliar na defesa do castelo. Alvo sabia que em dias de festas, Hogwarts ficava mais vulnerável a invasões.. Eles estavam muito felizes, por poderem voltar a uma comemoração da escola... Passaram a tarde relembrando as aventuras do tempo de escola.. eles dois e Tiago... e depois do namoro de Tiago e Lilian.... 

- Você era apaixonado por Lílian, não é Sirius??- perguntou Remo.

- Eu? – respondeu Sirius, surpreendido... – De onde você tirou essa idéia, Remo?

- Na realidade, da cara que você fez, quando Lilian nos contou que estava namorando Severo... E do discurso feito por você.. de que ele era um Sonserino. E tal.. 

- Que idiotice, Remo...- respondeu ele emburrado..

- E pior.. da sua indignação, quando Tiago nos contou que estava namorando Lilian, no final do último ano de escola...

- Francamente..- comentou ele.

- Eu lembro bem, você foi convidar Lilian, para o baile de Formatura e ela agradeceu e disse que tinha par.. e que naquela semana, você tentou empurrar Severo três ou quatro vezes para dentro do lago, supondo que ele era o par de Lílian...

Black ficou em silêncio, olhando para Lupin, que ironizou... 

- O que foi.. não vai retrucar??? 

- Não.. sempre sei quando perco uma guerra, Remo.

- Então era verdade??? – perguntou confirmando Lupin.

- Sim, era.. eu sempre amei Lilian.. acho que ela tinha uma espécie de magnetismo... Olhe Snape.. fazem muitos anos que ele convive com esse fantasma.. Não sei explicar.. Claro, Tiago era meu amigo.. então.... – falou Sirius, com a voz embargada...

Eu sei.. – falou Remo, abraçando-o – sempre soube.

* * *

Hermione estava em seu quarto, sentada na cama, olhando suas colegas arrumando-se entusiasmada para o baile, se bem que o par de Lilá, fosse Goyle... Naquele instante, uma coruja chegou no dormitório feminino, carregando uma flor e um bilhete... Hermione pegou a flor, cheirou-a e leu o bilhete.

__

" Srta. Hermione,

Espero, ainda poder gozar do privilégio de Ter sua companhia no baile de hoje.

Grato,

S.S." 

Ela deu um meio sorriso, e respondeu no verso do bilhete.

__

"Certamente, Severo!

Enquanto as colegas arrumavam-se, Hermione passou em seu cabelo uma poção clareadora para que seu cabelos se tornassem, instantaneamente acajus, a _Poção Calelaus_...... Retirou de uma gaveta de seu criado-mudo, um par de lentes de contato, que seus pais haviam enviado via coruja. Ela lhes havia dito que precisava para a disciplina chamada Estudos dos Trouxas... Colocou as lentes... Agora sim, não era Hermione Granger.. era Lílian Potter.... pegou um vestido no armário, idêntico ao utilizado por Lilian na formatura dela.. que tinha sido encomendado via correio bruxo e chegado no dia anterior...

Hermione olhou-se no espelho... realmente estava igual a Lílian.... igual... Fez uma maquilagem leve, enquanto sorria.... Queria ver a expressão de Snape, quando lhe visse assim....

* * *

Na entrada do Salão principal onde se realizaria o baile, estava uma listagem constando toda a relação de pares... Os alunos aglomeravam-se em frente a listagem para descobrir os pares, e talvez para que não houvesse estranheza na hora da valsa principal. Hermione começou a descer as escadas, sendo alcançada por Draco Malfoy..

- Granger.... – chamou ele....- Hermione apenas olhou para trás e o esperou....

- Sim, Malfoy.... – falou ela, assim que ele a alcançou.. 

- Você está muito bonita...- afirmou ele, lhe oferecendo o braço.

- Obrigado.. – disse ela, apoiando-se no braço de Malfoy.

- Você aceitaria um convite meu para uma dança? – perguntou ele, enquanto desciam a escada...

- Claro, Malfoy... – afirmou ele.. quando desciam o último degrau.

Hermione apenas pensou que isso devia-se ao fato de ela estar vestida como Lilian.. na realidade quem convidara Lilian para dançar era Lúcio Malfoy.. que estranho!!!

Ele se despediu com uma mesura, enquanto ela encontrava Harry e Rony. 

- Porque você não disse, que seu par era o Snape? – perguntou Rony, enquanto Harry apenas observava Hermione e pensava em como ela estava parecida com sua mãe...

- Porque vocês iriam rir da minha cara.. – retrucou ela...

- Droga, Mione.. c- continuou Rony..- Você nos fez perder 20 galeões para a compra de bombas de bosta....

- Idiota.. – disse Hermione, enquanto, entrava no salão, acompanhada por Harry. Rony havia ficado para trás, cuidando de seus interesses...

Harry deu o braço a Hermione, e ambos entraram no salão principal.... Snape estava sentado conversando com Alvo.

Quando ergueu seus olhos, viu Potter, entrado no salão, acompanhado por uma moça..... Ele olhou novamente... e não teve certeza de quem estava ali.. Se Hermione ou Lílian.

Principal

Capítulo XV 

* * *


	17. No Baile

Capítulo XVII- No Baile

Snape ficou chocado com a entrada de Hermione no salão principal acompanhada por Harry Potter, que estava cada vez mais parecido com seu pai. Dumbledore percebendo a admiração de Severo Snape, acompanhou seu olhar, e levou um choque ao ver Hermione, como Lílian Potter...

Dumbledore ficou admirado, por alguns instantes acreditou estar no baile de Formatura daquela turma, que nunca mais fora esquecida... Lilian e Tiago, entraram no salão, arrancando admirações de todos... como agora Harry e Hermione fizeram... Instintivamente, Alvo levantou os olhos para o local onde estavam Lupin e Sirius que olhavam admirados para a moça que achavam ser Lilian Potter.... Conseguiu perceber nitidamente no olhar de Sirius o quanto ele amara aquela moça.... 

Sirius começou a caminhar em direção aos recém-chegados sendo acompanhado por Lupin, sob o olhar vigilante de Snape, enquanto outros pares, formados por sorteio iam adentrando no salão....

- Harry.. Como vai? – perguntou Sirius abraçando-o, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na moça que o acompanhava. Harry acompanhou seu olhar e disse:

- Não esta reconhecendo, Hermione.. padrinho?

- Hermione? – perguntou Sirius confuso.... – Por uns instante pensei..... 

- Hermione.. – falou Lupin, cumprimentando-a..- como você está bonita.

- Obrigado, Remo. – disse ela com uma mesura.. enquanto Sirus continuava admirando-a....

Derepente, Sirius pegou a mão e de Hermione e disse:

- Venha, vamos dançar.....

Hermione soltou a mão de Sirius e disse, indicando uma pessoa que estava chegando:

- Sinto muito Sirius.. agora tenho par.. Depois dançaremos.

Sirius automaticamente olhou para trás e viu Snape chegando. Os dois homens olharam-se nos olhos e mesmo a contra gosto, esboçaram um sorriso, rindo-se pela hilaridade da situação... 

- Isso é a maldição do tempo, Severo? – perguntou Sirus.

- Também gostaria de saber, Sirius.... também gostaria de saber... – respondeu Snape, e continuou, oferendo o braço a Hermione..

- Srta. Granger....

Hermione pegou no braço de Snape, e ambos partiram em direção ao centro do Salão, sendo acompanhados pelos olhares incrédulos de Sirius...

- Remo, você não tem a impressão de já Ter visto esta cena?? – perguntou Sirius, mas não esperou resposta... 

Naquele instante, Parvati chegou no salão, e com os olhos procurava Harry, que conversava com Remo Lupin. Parvati, chegou e disse:

- Venha Harry.. você é meu par.....

Harry arregalou os olhos e exclamou:

- De novo, Parvati !!!!!

Hermione e Snape estavam no centro do salão agora, somente esperando, junto com os outros pares o inicio da festa. Era engraçado observar os pares formados... Interessante era que a maioria dos Grifinórios tinham sido sorteados por Sonserinas e estavam indignados com isso.... O único que parecia feliz era Neville.... quem o havia sorteado era Alícia Parkinson, irmã de Pansy.. e Neville nutria um sentimento bem especial pela moça, como já havia falado para Hermione. Harry e Parvati, já haviam se tornado pares usuais das festas de Hogwarts.... Não lembrava-se que Harry tivesse tido outro par além dela..... Simas tinha como par, uma bela moça da Corvinal que parecia estar enfadada em tê-lo como par.... Ela lembrava levemente uma veela.

Hermione estava feliz, sorrindo, mas bastante consciente dos olhares dos outros alunos, como que tendo piedade dela, por ser par do temido e odiado prof. de Poções....

- Você esta bonita, Hermione... – Falou Snape.

Ela apenas olhou para ele, um olhar frio e triste e respondeu:

- Obrigado, Severo. Você também esta muito bem....

Hermione observou a sua frente, que o par de Rony era a prof. Sybila, e que Rony parecia a beira de um ataque de nervos.... Ela começou a rir baixinho.... 

- O que houve, querida?

- Rony.. Rony e a prof. Sybila....- disse ela entre risos.

- Coitado do Wesley.... – falou Snape rindo também....

Naquele instante, ambos olharam-se.. e Snape pensou, talvez pela milésima vez, como Hermione era bonita.. mesmo agora, vestida de Lílian Potter.

Alvo, falando para os convidados, disse:

- Agora, meus caros amigos.. vamos ao baile.. Divirtam-se.... 

Naquele momento, As Esquisitonas começaram a cantar e a tocar e os convivas começaram a dançar....

Hermione e Snape começaram a valsar, enquanto eram observados por Sirius, que desde o momento em que a vira não conseguira desgrudar os olhos dela.

- Querida, nós temos muito a conversar.. – disse Snape, para Hermione, enquanto dançavam...

- Acho que não quero ouvir explicações, Severo..

- Mas, você tem que me ouvir.. Tem que me dar uma chance de explicar, Hermione.. Não seja intransigente....

- Eu, intransigente? Acho que quem se chama Severo Snape é você, e não eu.. – retrucou ela, com um meio sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Hermione... Me escute se quiser, então...

Hermione apenas deu de ombros.

- Mas, antes me responda... Porque vir no baile, passando-se por Lilían Potter?- perguntou ele.

- Pensei que isso fosse obvio para você, Severo. 

- Não vejo porquê...

- Ora, você não gosta de mim... você gosta de Lilian Potter...Sempre amou Lilian Potter... e somente procura em mim, o que tenho de parecido com ela....

As Esquisitonas, agora passaram a tocar a uma música mais animada.. ótima para ser dançada...

- Não seja injusta, Hermione. Eu te amo , mas não nego que o que me chamou atenção inicialmente em você.. foi a semelhança com Lílian...

- Porque você nunca me disse isso, Severo? Se dependesse de você eu iria ignorar este fato até o fim dos meus dias.....

- Eu não falei nada, simplesmente, porque sabia que você iria reagir desta forma horrível.

- E você esperava o que? – falou Hermione brava, mas mesmo assim, dançando ao som da música...

- Eu só quero, querida.. que você me deixe explicar......

- Pois então, explique Severo Snape.. sou toda ouvidos.

- Como estava dizendo... realmente o que fez com que eu me aproximasse de você foi a semelhança física com Lilian.. mas eu me apaixonei por você.. pela pessoa maravilhosa que você é.. pela doçura com que você me trata.. pela tua inteligência...

- Sim, Severo... mas você nunca esqueceu Lilian Potter.. nunca.... E pensou que a encontraria novamente através de mim....

- Não, Hermione, eu amo você.. só você.. Nunca neguei que amei muito ela... mas passou acabou, hoje eu amo você.... Você tem que entender.... Mesmo agora, que você esta vestida de Lilian Potter, eu não vejo-a através de você.. somente enxergo Hermione Granger.. que é o meu amor...

Hermione apenas ficou calada enquanto Snape continuava.....

- O amor que tenho por você, foi tu mesma que cultivou... Você, tens que entender, que eu não procurei Lilian em você.. mas sim, alguém que me amasse.. amasse muito... coisa que Lilian não fez.. e encontrei meu amor em você, Hermione.....

- Severo, eu não acharia tão ruim se estivesse lutando com alguém real.. mas é difícil combater uma lembrança...

- Querida.. nosso amor... matou ela... Por favor, tente entender.. e me perdoe.. eu não sei mais viver sem você...

Hermione apenas olhou Snape, com os olhos rasos d'água...

- Eu também não sei viver sem você, Severo.. Mas tenho tanto medo de perdê-lo para uma lembrança...

- Esqueça isso, querida... Vamos ser felizes agora, no presente... e esqueçamos o passado.

- Sim, Severo.... Vamos fazer isso.... – respondeu ela, sorrindo....

A terceira música acabava.. era a última que deveria ser dançada, obrigatoriamente com o par sorteado. 

- Venha me ver, depois do baile..... – disse ele, beijando a mão de Hermione.

- Sim, Severo....Me espere, que irei.

Snape tomou a direção da mesa dos professores, enquanto Harry chegava e tirava Hermione para dançar...Enquanto Rony, não conseguia livrar-se de Sybila..

- Pelo seu jeito, vejo que voltou a boas com ele.. – falou Harry, indicando com a cabeça o local onde estava Snape.

- Sim, Harry.. acho que fui tola nesta história toda... mas não negue.. fiquei linda vestida como a sua mãe.. – disse ela sorrindo.

- É verdade.... ficou mesmo. – concordou ele- Mione, você sabe, eu não concordo com seu romance.. mas, aceito-o e no que posso procuro ajudar.. mas, quero deixar bem claro, que você mereceria coisa melhor, no meu ponto de vista....

Hermione apenas sorriu....

- Já sei, Mione.. conheço você muito bem... seu poder de persuasão é excelente.. se ficarmos conversando muito, no final da noite, passarei a ser o fã número um dele.. – falou Harry troçando..

- Harry, você é um amorzinho, mas poderia guardar segredo desta história por enquanto?

- Claro, Mione. Acho que ambos somente teriam a perder se essa história caísse nos ouvidos do povo de Hogwarts, digamos assim...

- Obrigada, Harry. – disse ela, dando-lhe um delicado beijo no rosto.

Depois, eles derivaram para outros assuntos, e continuaram valsando por mais algumas canções.

No outro extremo do salão, Sirius observava Hermione dançando com Harry, e tinha a impressão de ver Lilian e Tiago, no baile de formatura.. quando disseram que iriam casar-se e o convidaram para padrinho. Aquela tinha sido a noite mais infeliz de sua vida, a moça a quem amava iria casar-se com seu melhor amigo. Sirius tivera dois grandes amigos na vida, e Lilian conseguira afastá-lo de ambos. A amizade com Tiago, ficara estremecida.. embora o outro jamais tivesse imaginado o motivo disso... Olhando o salão agora, arrependia-se de ter brigado com Severo Snape.. sempre tinham sido tão amigos, mesmo quando o outro fora selecionado para a Sonserina... Jamais haviam brigado ou discutido, até que Severo passou a namorar Lilian. Sirius não se conformara com isso, e passou a atormentar Snape, ate que brigaram, para nunca mais retomarem a velha amizade.... Snape, com seu jeito frio e seco, era muito bom amigo, sempre disposto a colaborar... Nunca deixou que Voldemort o pegasse.. mas também nada fizera para tirá-lo que Askaban.. Coisas da vida... E tudo por causa de Lilian Potter... que estava valsando, novamente, com Tiago no meio do salão de Hogwarts...

Logo quando terminou a canção, Hermione foi sentar-se ao lado de Rony, em algumas cadeiras que estavam disponíveis, em torno da pista de dança. Rony estava com uma expressão desanimada... E apenas, respondia, por monossílabos o que lhe perguntavam.. Gina estava dançando, no meio do salão com Goyle, que parecia um pedregulho se movendo...

Os Grifinórios começaram a reunir-se em torno deles, em uma saudável conversa a respeito dos que estavam valsando, quando Draco Malfoy aproximou-se da reunião.

- O que Malfoy quer aqui? – perguntou Simas.

- Boa pergunta.- retrucou Harry.

Draco cumprimentou todos com olhar de menosprezo e depois disse:

- Granger, gostaria de dançar? Me prometeu uma dança, lembra?

- Sim, Malfoy.- retrucou ela, enquanto ele, andava em direção a pista de dança. Hermione foi caminhando e voltou-se para os colegas rindo.

- Gravem esse dia. Draco Malfoy convidou uma grifinória sangue-ruim para dançar.. Jamais esqueçam esse feito.. e Todos os grifinórios começaram a rir...

Ela chegou na pista e começaram a dançar.

- Porque você me convidou para dançar, Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Na realidade não sei, Granger. Acho você bonita, talvez seja isso. – afirmou ele.

- Impossível, Malfoy. Você é o mais cobiçado de Hogwarts... isso me cheira a aposta, ou algo assim.

Do tablado destinado aos professores, Snape acompanhava Hermione, valsando com Draco Malfoy. Teve que rir. Draco dançando com Hermione. Que coisa, mais sem propósito. Instantaneamente, parou de sorrir. Lembrou-se de um dia, muito longuinquo e ouviu claramente a voz de Lúcio Malfoy... 

"-Ora, Severo. Gostaria que convidar Lilian para dançar. É a moça mais bonita de Hogwarts.

- Lúcio, convide-a então.

- Não, Severo. Ela é da Grifinória e pior, é sangue-ruim. O que diriam de mim?" 

Lúcio ficaria deveras aborrecido se descobrisse que seu filho estava dançando com uma trouxa, sangue-ruim, como eles diziam. Mas ele, na realidade, mesmo sendo Sonserino nunca se importara com isso. Lúcio sim.

- Não é nenhuma aposta, Granger. Apenas tive vontade de tirá-la para dançar. – explicou Malfoy.

"Memória genética, pensou ela... Lúcio deveria Ter tido alguma queda por Lilian Potter... mas, até Lúcio Malfoy???"

- Esta bem, Malfoy. Finjo que acredito.- retrucou Hermione...

Continuaram dançando em silêncio...

- Sabe aquele trabalho do Snape? – perguntou Draco

- Sei, Malfoy.

- Gostaria de fazê-lo comigo? – perguntou ele

- O quê? Enlouqueceu??? – perguntou ela, espantada.

- Não, só achei que seria uma boa idéia.

- Você esta bem, Malfoy?? – perguntou ela colocando a mão em sua testa para medir a febre.

- Muito bem, obrigado. 

A música terminou. Hermione se encaminhou para onde estavam seus amigo. Malfoy segurou seu braço e disse:

- Pense e depois me dê a resposta.

Hermione olhou para ele, e apenas riu.

Sirius estava embriagado... Olhava Hermione e enxergava Lilian... Enxergava o passado, do qual nunca conseguira livrar-se.... de tudo o que perdera por amá-la. Ele bebeu muitas cervejas amanteigadas e caiu estatelado no meio do salão, sendo após carregado para a ala hospitalar, gritando por Lilian. 

O Baile acabou a meia-noite.. E Hermione, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada aos colegas, rapidamente desceu até a masmorra de Snape.

Principal

Capítulo XVI 

* * *


	18. A volta de VocêsabeQuem

****

Cap. XVIII- A Volta de Você-Sabe-Quem!!

Chegando na porta da Masmorra, Hermione disse a senha e rapidamente entrou. Conhecia bem aquele ambiente, falsamente gélido. Tudo parecia sombrio e escuro.. ainda mais do que na primeira vez que estivera lá... De repente deu-se conta de quem dava o colorido, a beleza, não só àquele lugar mas à vida do próprio Severo Snape, era ela mesma, Hermione Granger... Na lareira ardiam achas de madeira, formando uma camada de luz incandescente... Ela foi caminhando lentamente, até as poltronas dispostas em frente a lareira. Snape estava lá a sua espera, sorridente, segurando um cálice de vinho borbulhante....

Ela abraçou e beijou-o e depois, com o cálice que ele lhe entregara na mão, sentou-se na poltrona ao lado..

- Que bom que você está aqui.. estava tudo tão triste, sem você Hermione.- falou ele, pegando a mão direita de Hermione.

- Eu também estou muito feliz, Severo.. acho que não conseguiria mais viver em pé de guerra eterno com você.. – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Você é mais bonita do que Lilian, minha querida...- disse ele, rindo-se- principalmente assim, trajando as roupas dela.. – apontou ele.

- Nem sei por que fiz isso, Severo... Acho que foi, até certo ponto besteira minha e erro seu, meu amor. – considerou ela.

- Eu concordo com isso. Deveria ter lhe dito sobre a semelhança.. Não era preciso que você soubesse por outras pessoas, algo que não tive coragem de contar.

Hermione olhava em torno, analisando a masmorra, a confusão que estava instaurada, o caldeirão a um canto borbulhando....

- O que você está fazendo, Severo? – disse ela, apontando para o caldeirão.

- A poção anti-maldições... parece que estou sendo bem sucedido.... e serei mais, principalmente agora, que voltei a contar com a ajuda da assessora mais linda do mundo mágico.. – disse ele, beijando-a ternamente.

- Para que ela serve exatamente, Severo? – perguntou ela, enquanto observava a poção amarelo- esverdeada que borbulhava no caldeirão, formando grandes bolhas e espalhando gotículas pelo ar.

- Bem, é um antídoto contra as maldições Imperdoáveis, menos Avada kedavra, logicamente. Vai funcionar otimamente contra a Cruciatus. Estou testando no Hagrid que está apresentando melhoras significativas.

- Mesmo, Severo!! Que ótimo!! Hagrid está bem , então.. Que ótima notícia!!!- falou ela entusiasmada.

- É, minha querida, - disse ele abraçando-a – ele está melhor.. já reconhece Madame Maxime, Alvo e me reconheceu, e, o que é mais incrível.... 

- Fale, Severo.

- Perguntou como estava você, a Hermione... – ela apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça.- disse que era para cuidar bem de você...

- Que estranho, meu amor. 

- È sim..- falou ele, enquanto mexia a poção.- parece que se perde alguns tipos de discernimentos, mas se ganha outros tipos... Mas, acho que vamos conseguir curá-lo, e criar esperança para muita gente que foi afetada pelas Maldições em diversas épocas.. assim como os pais do Longbotton, por exemplo.

- Mas, Severo.. Como você conseguiu desenvolver essa poção em tão pouco tempo? A primeira vez que vim aqui, você me falou que há anos, estudava uma poção contra a mordida de dragões....

- Tinha certeza que você me faria esta pergunta, querida. E vou responder, embora tenha certeza que você não irá gostar do que ouvirá.

Snape caminhou pela Masmorra, indo sentar-se no grande sofá, ao lado da lareira. Hermione, segui-o. 

- Bem, Voldemort, me pediu que desenvolvesse essas poções para tornar seus seguidores mais fortes, e com menos possibilidade de seqüelas, caso fossem atingidos...

Ele deitou a cabeça sobre as pernas de Hermione, que começou a acariciar seus cabelos e contou.

- Tínhamos muitas baixas por causa das Maldições. Sempre se acreditou que elas fossem incuráveis. Por isso, Lord das Trevas ordenou que eu criasse uma espécie de proteção contra elas. Algo que diminuísse os efeitos, caso os companheiros fossem atingidos. Durante muito tempo, desenvolvi a pesquisa, que deu certo. Nenhum dos seguidores de Voldemort, era afetado pela Maldição Imperius , por exemplo. E também consegui diminuir os efeitos da Cruciatus. Você não vê seguidores das Trevas internados no Hospital Mágico por exemplo. Isso porque os efeitos eram diminutos.

Hermione apenas o escutava calada, enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos.

- Quando troquei de lado, abandonei essas pesquisas. Pensei que elas fossem inúteis, embora tenha guardado por todo esse tempo as anotações do assunto. Agora, Alvo falou a respeito, e me pediu que tentasse desenvolver uma poção que diminuísse os efeitos, após a implantação da Maldição no ser. E pelo jeito estou sendo bem sucedido... isso, minha querida, representa a possibilidade de vida, para muitas e muitas pessoas.....

Hermione continuava calada, enquanto ele completou.

- Se algo acontecer comigo, a receita da poção está escondida no livro básico de poções do 7º ano.. em uma página que foi reescrita por mim...

- Não fale isso, querido.

- Mas é verdade.. Pode ser preciso que você a faça, até mesmo para me ajudar....

- Que besteira. Os Comensais nada podem fazer contra você... – disse ela, beijando-o.

- Não se iluda, querida. Conheço Lúcio muito bem, sei que ele não irá desistir, até conseguir me capturar e por isso quero que você saiba onde esta escondida a poção.. ela pode ser importante até mesmo para me salvar... 

Hermione continuava olhando para Severo com uma expressão incrédula, enquanto ele levantava-se e colocava mais achas na lareira..

- E também, querida, porque sei que você uma das poucas pessoas que podem continuar desenvolvendo a pesquisa, se algo acontecer comigo...

- Não gosto quando você fala essas coisas, Severo..... – disse ela beijando-o e abraçando-o ternamente...

Snape correspondeu ao abraço forte e aos beijos ternos.. e nenhum dos dois deu-se conta de que a lareira havia apagado.....

Hermione acordou com os raios de sol que adentravam por uma das janelas da Masmorra e batiam diretamente em seu rosto, transformando em sombra os vultos dos objetos..... Ela, com um sorriso, observou Severo Snape, que dormia serenamente ao seu lado.. Procurando não fazer nenhum ruído, ela levantou-se da cama... vestiu novamente as roupas de Lilian e deu um rápido beijo em Snape que não havia acordado.. Então, vestida com a Capa da Invisilidade, saiu da Masmorra..

* * *

Ao entrar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.. Hermione levou um susto... Harry, Neville e Draco Malfoy estavam sentados, adormecidos nas poltronas, provavelmente a sua espera... Ela, perguntou-se mentalmente, o que Draco Malfoy fazia ali, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória... o que era pior.. como ele havia conseguido entrar ali... Algum aluno da casa, deveria ter lhe dado a senha, ou proporcionado sua passagem.

Ela, rapidamente, subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas quando abriu a porta, e olhou sua cama.. seus olhos se arregalam e um medo mortal tomou conta de seu ser....

Em cima de sua cama, havia uma enorme cobra negra, cujos olhos vermelhos, observavam a porta do dormitório. Lilá e Parvati, que também dormiam ali, ressonavam placidamente, mostrando não Ter conhecimento da presença do horrendo animal no recinto. Considerando-se protegida pela capa, Hermione começou a caminhar de costas até a porta... Nisto uma voz em forma de assobio disse-lhe.

- Então você chegou, Srta. Hermione Granger. 

Hermione de baixo da capa, olhava aquela cobra horrenda, que lhe parecia um tanto familiar.... E se admirava ainda mais... por conseguir escutá-la, afinal entre os inúmeros dons que possuía no mundo da magia, nunca soubera ser ofidioglota....

- Você é ofidioglota sim, Srta. Granger... – disse a voz tipo assobio, em resposta a seu pensamento.

Hermione sobressaltou-se.... o animal poderia ler seus pensamentos...

- Exatamente, Srta. Granger.. Posso ler seus pensamentos... mas não posso controlá-la. Snape perceberia no instante seguinte em que fizéssemos isso....

Hermione agarrava-se na capa, formando ondulações nela.. mas, não adianta esconder-se...

- Realmente Srta. Granger, não adianta se esconder de mim.. estou em todos os lugares, e estou dentro dos corações de todas as pessoas... de todas.. pois todas querem o poder...

Hermione estava cada vez mais apavorada... mas, a curiosidade prevaleceu sobre o medo...

- Quem é você.. – perguntou ela em voz alta....

A voz como assobio, simulando um riso respondeu...

- Você achou-me familiar.. Não sabe quem realmente sou???? 

Somente um pensamento ocorreu-lhe: "Voldemort".... 

- Você é muito inteligente, Srta. Granger.... – respondeu a voz, serenamente...

- Você morreu!!!!!!!! – ela gritou...

A voz riu.. e a cobra começou a mexer-se em cima da cama de Hermione.....

- Quem lhe disse, isso?? Severo Snape? Alvo Dumbledore? Harry Potter??? 

A voz calou e o silêncio amedrontava Hermione ainda mais....

- O que você quer?

- Avise Severo que voltei....... – ordenou a voz - Ele saberá o que fazer....

A cobra desceu da cama de Hermione e ela, involuntariamente quis gritar.. mas nenhuma voz, conseguia sair.. devido ao temor que a cobra lhe causava.... Quando a cobra passou a seu lado.. ela ainda pode ouvir...

- Você é mais bonita do que Lilian Potter.... 

A cobra saiu em direção ao corredor, enquanto Hermione, perdia lentamente a consciência...

* * *

Algumas horas depois, quando já amanhecera totalmente, Hermione acordou deitada em um leito da Ala Hospitalar...

O primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu, foi uma lembrança muito longínqua, de uma noite na Floresta Proibida, com um unicórnio... "Afaste-se de Severo Snape, enquanto ainda existe tempo. Senão, uma fina teia de aranha, poderá baixar sobre vocês, de tal maneira, que será impossível fugir dela..."

Essa era a teia.... Era o mal, o passado de Snape, que por mais que ele quisesse fugir, redimir-se não conseguia.. ela deveria auxiliá-lo, afinal ela amava aquele homem.... mas, pelo que presenciara não era nada fácil fazer isso.. Severo estava totalmente enredado naquela situação irracional....

Lentamente ela abriu os olhos... Harry Potter estava sentando em uma poltrona ao lado da cama... Ele, rapidamente ergueu-se da poltrona e veio perto da cama.....

- Mione, você está bem???

Ela apenas olhou-o.. não sentia possuir nenhuma força.. não conseguia falar....

- O que aconteceu??? – continuou perguntando ele.. e olhando para Hermione que apenas piscava..... – Madame Pomfrey.. falou que alguém sugou toda a sua energia..... 

Harry começava a ficar agoniado pois, Hermione não respondia suas perguntas...Ela queria responder, mas não tinha força para fazer nada alem de pensar e piscar os olhos...

- Quem foi, Mione?? - perguntou ele- Foi seu querido??? 

Hermione por sua vez.. começa a Ter muito cansaço... mas queria transmitir a Harry o que acontecera, quem estivera lá.. se bem que nem mesmo acreditava.... Reunindo todas as forças que ainda possuía, conseguiu balbuciar a Harry:

- Cicatriz, cicatriz.... – e Hermione caiu novamente desfalecida....

* * *

Harry saiu da Ala Hospitalar muito pensativo... Não conseguia coordenar as idéias.. Primeiro Draco Malfoy, aparecendo apavorado no meio da noite, no salão Comunal da Grifinória, a procura de Hermione... Não lhe perguntara o que ele queria com ela.. mas certamente, não era o caso de uma paixonite aguda súbita, afinal Malfoy e Mione, não poderiam nem olhar-se... Depois, uma dor aguda na sua cicatriz, principalmente quando encontraram Mione desmaiada no chão do dormitório feminino.. e agora, ela falando Cicatriz.. a sua cicatriz só doía quando .. quando....

Harry parou de caminhar.... Quando Voldemort está por perto.... Só dói quando Voldemort está por perto... mas Voldemort esta morto.... Morto.... 

Mas, quem sugou a energia de Mione?? Quem... Mas somente um nome lhe pareceu possível... Voldemort...

Mas o que ele quer com Mione? Snape, claro.....

Harry saiu correndo em direção a sala de Alvo Dumbledore. Chegando lá, parou na porta escutando as vozes que vinham do interior da sala...

- Arthur, é impossível que isso tenha acontecido!!! – afirmava Alvo, para o Ministro da Magia

- Mas aconteceu.... ele fugiu de Askaban..... – retrucava Arthur Wesley.

Harry escutava os passos do diretor ecoando pela sala...

- Arthur, me admiro que um bruxo como você, alguém que tem seu conhecimento, que chegou a Ministro da Magia honestamente, pelo seus méritos pessoais, tenha deixado Voldemort preso em Askaban... Porque você me enganou dizendo que ele morrera?

Arthur Wesley quis retrucar, mas Alvo continuou..

- Enganou a mim e a todo o mundo mágico... todos pensam que Voldemort está morto.. Você deixou Harry correndo todo esse perigo, fez todos viverem nesta felicidade ilusória... agora, perto da volta de Voldemort, enfrentar Lúcio Malfoy é café pequeno... – disse ele, alterando totalmente o tom de voz. Harry não conseguiu ouvir naquela voz, o contido e sereno diretor de Hogwarts. Alvo Dumbledore apenas parecia um homem acuado.

- Alvo, entenda.. como poderia divulgar esse fato? Ninguém teve coragem de matar Voldemort.. você sabe.. só a menção do nome dele, faz as pessoas estremecerem de dor.. Não consegui ninguém que tivesse coragem e poderes mágicos suficientes para acabar com Voldemort. 

- Porque não me chamou, Arthur.. eu o teria feito... não por mim, mas pelo menino Potter... – retrucou Alvo, mordazmente...

- Concordo que fui imaturo, concordo.. mas o caso é que ele conseguiu fugir de Askaban.. Foi o segundo a fugir de Askaban na história do mundo mágico.. – constatou Arthur.

- Sim, antes dele só Sirius Black... – falou Alvo.

- Um protegido seu, Alvo.. Meu filho Rony, me contou que Sirius Black e Remo Lupin estavam aqui no Baile ontem a noite... – acusou Arthur...

Naquele instante, Harry sentiu os ruídos de alguém se aproximando... virou-se rapidamente e viu Severo Snape.. Instintivamente, Harry fez a ele um sinal de silêncio... a qual Snape entendeu e procedeu conforme pedido, encostando-se como Harry na porta, para poder ouvir melhor a discussão....

- Sim, estavam.. Você como ex-aluno, também pode voltar a Hogwarts, quando quiser Arthur..... – explicou Alvo.

Durante alguns instantes, fez-se o silêncio... Nem Harry , nem Snape falaram nada.. pois no silêncio poderiam ser ouvidos...

- Alvo- disse Arthur- me desculpe.. acho que agora não é o momento para brigarmos.. Temos que nos unir rapidamente, para tentar derrotar Voldemort definitivamente, antes que ele comece a aterrorizar o mundo mágico mais uma vez..

- Realmente, Arthur.. isso seria a sua derrocada.. "Arthur Wesley : O Ministro da Magia que ocultou Voldemort vivo e preso em Askaban" na capa do Profeta Diário.... Bom, creio que em um primeiro momento, devemos proteger as duas vítimas em potencial...

- Quem? – perguntou Arthur. – Creio que com a volta do Lord das trevas ninguém esta seguro.

- Sim, mas alguns estão mais inseguros do que outros.. Harry Potter e Severo Snape, estão na linha de frente , Arthur.

Do lado de fora da sala, Harry e Snape somente se entreolharam...

- E de quebra, a Srta. Granger... 

- Mione?? O que Voldemort, poderia querer com Mione? – perguntou Arthur surpreso.

- Mais do que você possa imaginar.. – respondeu enigmaticamente Alvo Dumbledore.

Mais alguns instantes de silêncio.. Harry e Snape somente ouviam barulho de passos... até que Alvo disse..

- Providencie a captura de Voldemort, de todas as formas possíveis, Arthur, nem que seja preciso utilizar os dementadores..

- Sim, Alvo.. o farei...

- E mais, fale com Sirius,... faça com que ele lhe explique como conseguiu fugir, isso pode ajudar a seguir o rastro de Voldemort.

- Sim, Alvo. Tudo será providenciado..

Arthur Wesley ia dirigindo-se a porta, quando foi interrompido pela voz autoritária de Alvo.

- Não se esqueça que você tem muito a perder caso Voldemort não seja descoberto.. e mais uma coisa.. Pode contar comigo.... – disse ele, caminhando em direção ao Ministro da Magia.. Ao cabo de alguns segundos ambos se abraçaram, selando a aliança contra o mal.

Principal

Capítulo XVII


	19. Rony desconfia

****

Cap. XIX – Rony desconfia !

Ouvindo passos que se aproximavam da porta, Snape rapidamente puxou Harry para um vão escuro, perto da porta, para impedir que fossem vistos...

Dentro de alguns instantes a porta se abriu e de dentro da sala de Alvo Dumbledore, saiu Arthur Weasley com uma expressão cansada no rosto. Ele passou pelo vão, mas não viu que Snape e Harry Potter estavam escondidos. Nem Harry, nem Snape repararam que a porta havia permanecido entreaberta.

Depois de alguns instantes Snape e Potter voltaram para o meio do corredor, e começaram a conversar...

- Potter, agora me explique o que é essa história da volta de Voldemort. Eu só vim falar com Alvo a respeito da súbita doença de Hermione.. ver o que eu poderia fazer....- comentou Snape. 

- O senhor foi na Ala Hospitalar, vê-la? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, Potter. Fui. Mas, ela não possui energia.. as energias dela foram sugadas.... mas como isso é possível? Vim ver o que Alvo acha a respeito...

- Sabe, professor. Quando encontramos Hermione desmaiada na porta do dormitório feminino, pensei em ir até sua masmorra lhe chamar.. Mas, depois pensei melhor e resolvi não ir.

- Porque não, Potter? – perguntou Snape com curiosidade.

- Porque não seria bom, nem para o senhor acompanhar uma aluna e nem para ela ser acompanhada por um professor.. Além do mais, prometi a ela que não falaria sobre vocês com ninguém e pretendo cumprir. – explicou Harry.

- Quem encontrou Hermione além de você, Potter?

- Neville e Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? O que Draco fazia no Salão Comunal da Grifinória durante a madrugada? – questionou Snape.

- Boa pergunta, professor. Realmente não sei. Desci durante a noite a procura de Hermione.. ver se ela já tinha chegado, e encontrei Draco sentando numa poltrona, também esperando Hermione.

- E ele não lhe disse o que queria com ela?

- Não, professor não disse..... – retrucou Harry.

- Que estranho, Potter. Draco e Hermione não suportam um a cara do outro.... – falou Snape, sorrindo para Harry.

De repente eles ouviram uma voz, de dentro da Sala..

- Severo, você e Harry não gostariam de continuar essa conversa aqui dentro? – perguntou Alvo....

Snape e Harry se entreolharam e entraram na sala.. acomodando-se cada um, em uma cadeira.

- Bem, suponho que ambos se encontraram sem querer, e ficaram escutando minha conversa com Arthur Weasley. – falou Alvo, divertido. Harry ficou enrubescido e Snape tentou explicar-se:

- Bem, é que não queríamos atrapalhá-lo, Alvo

- Não se preocupe, Severo. Eu precisava mesmo falar com vocês dois, e melhor que estejam juntos.

Snape e Harry permaneceram em silêncio.

- Como você, Harry já deve saber.. e Severo se não sabe, desconfia.. Voldemort voltou....

- Ele está morto... – afirmou Snape.

- Não, Severo. Ele estava preso em Askaban e fugiu.- afirmou Alvo.

- Impossível!! Porque ninguém o matou? – perguntou Snape novamente.

- Não sei, acho que Arthur ficou com medo de matá-lo.. acho que nem imaginou a possibilidade dele fugir de Askaban. – falou Alvo.

- E agora - perguntou Snape- o que vamos fazer?

- O problema, Severo, é que Voldemort se antecipou a nós....- constatou Alvo.

- Diretor, foi ele quem sugou as energias de Hermione? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, Harry. Foi ele...Acho que ele queria usar Hermione, para transmitir um recado a você, Severo..

- A mim? Mas que recado, Alvo.

- Que ele havia voltado.. ou que você o procurasse... Ele deve precisar de ajuda... – explicou Voldemort.

- Mas, Voldemort não sabe que o professor Snape, ajudou a derrotá-lo? – perguntou Harry.

- Sabe, Harry. Mas, Voldemort somente atribuiu a derrota a Lúcio Malfoy e seus partidários. Creio que em todos esses anos que se passaram, nunca ocorreu a Voldemort, que Severo realmente tivesse trocado de lado... Entendo que ele acha que Severo é um bom espião.. e estará disposto a voltar para o lado dele, sempre que tiver garantias.. mas me fazendo acreditar que está do nosso lado...

Harry apenas observava Alvo, mas mentalmente concordava com essa opinião sobre Snape. Na realidade, Harry também pensava assim...

- Mas, Harry, na realidade, não é isso que acontece. Severo Snape está e sempre estará do nosso lado.

- Diretor, mas porque então Voldemort não se alia aos seus.. a Lúcio Malfoy e corja? – questionou Harry novamente.

- Porque foram eles que o derrotaram... no momento em que o abandonaram e o deixaram ser capturado... e agora Lúcio quer tomar o seu lugar. Voldemort tem que impedir isso.. e espera contar com a ajuda de Severo.

- E Hermione? Ela vai se recuperar?? – perguntou Snape

- Claro, Severo. Não se preocupe..... – assegurou Alvo. A única vantagem que podemos tirar deste episódio do ataque a Hermione.. é que Voldemort não possui energia para sobreviver sozinho...

- E? – perguntou Snape.

- Ele está mais vulnerável, Severo. Será mais fácil de apanhá-lo. Mas antes... deveríamos deixar que ele acabasse com Lúcio Malfoy e corja.... Seria menos trabalho para nós... – afirmou Alvo sorrindo. 

- Harry.. estão chegando as férias de Natal.. eu quero que você vá para casa de Neville Longbotton...Vou falar com a avó dele. 

- Neville? Mas, porque?- perguntou Harry. 

- Porque a avó dele, embora aparente ser uma pacata bruxa idosa inofensiva, tem mais condições de proteger você do que os Wesleys, principalmente agora, que Arthur é o Ministro da Magia... 

Observando a expressão emburrada de Harry, Alvo retrucou:

- Harry, estou fazendo isso para seu bem, espero não ter problemas neste sentido... E quanto a você, Severo.. você irá passar o Natal na casa de Hermione....

- Na casa de Hermione? Mas os pais dela são trouxas..... – retrucou Snape.

- Passe um Natal de trouxas, ao menos uma vez em sua vida, Severo.

- Sim, mas eu colocarei eles em risco, e não quero que isso aconteça.

- Não se preocupe, Severo. Sei o que estou fazendo. Você irá lá, sim! E se divertirá muito.... 

Harry disfarçadamente deu uma risadinha, ao ver o tom de voz com que Alvo Dumbledore se dirigia a Snape.

* * *

Neville esperava Harry Potter, sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona do salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ele estava nervoso. Seu relacionamento com Alícia Parkinson ( irmã de Pansy, também da Sonserina), ia muito bem, mas ele queria namorá-la. E era exatamente esse o problema. Neville não sabia como deveria fazer para conversar com a moça a esse respeito. Dino e Simas somente haviam rido de sua cara, quando pedira conselhos... decidira então, conversar com Harry, ver a opinião dele... Naquele instante, enquanto Neville estava perdido em pensamentos, Harry chegou, atirando-se instantaneamente em um sofá muito macio.

- Harry, preciso muito falar com você... – falou Neville assim que Harry acomodou-se.

Harry apenas olhou-o, enquanto pensava.. "lá vem o Neville com mais uma das suas.."

- É, eu também precisava falar com você...

- Mesmo??? – perguntou Neville surpreso...

- Sim, Dumbledore mandou eu passar as férias de natal na sua casa...

- Ora, mas que ótima notícia.. O diretor já falou com minha avó?? Não sei se ela vai gostar da idéia.. – explicou Neville confuso.. – Mas, eu acho isso ótimo. Como você deve saber eu e minha avó moramos em um povoado mágico.. Você vai gostar.

- Espero que sim, Neville. – falou Harry, não muito confiante.

- Me desculpe perguntar , mas porque essa súbita mudança? Você sempre passa as férias ou com Sirius Black ou com os Wesley.... – quis saber Neville

- Você vai ficar sabendo na hora oportuna, Neville. – desconversou Harry.

- Tudo bem.- disse Neville, enquanto pensava que não deveria parecer digno de confiança, pois ninguém gostava de lhe contar nada.

- E você, o que queria comigo, Neville? – perguntou Harry, enquanto colocava os pés em um confortável puff.

- Bem.. é que... bem, você já teve várias namoradas aqui em Hogwarts, e....eu queria saber como posso fazer para pedir uma moça em namoro...

- Ora..- disse Harry, contente- que bom,...Quem é? 

- Alícia Parkinson, da Sonserina. – respondeu Neville sorridente.

- Da Sonserina? Neville, você tem certeza que é isso que quer.... – quis confirmar Harry.

- Claro, Harry. Só porque ela é da Sonserina, isso não impede que ela seja uma ótima garota. – justificou Neville. Harry pensava que Hermione deveria utilizar algum argumento parecido se tivesse que justificar seu namoro com Snape.

- Bem, Neville. Nunca namorei nenhuma garota da Sonserina, só da Corvinal ( Cho Chang) e da Grifinória ( Hermione).. acho que sobre namorar alguém da Sonserina você... Harry parou de falar, olhou para os lados.. mas só estavam ele e Neville no salão....

- Sobre namorar alguém da Sonserina você deveria conversar com Hermione, ela poderá te ajudar mais do que eu....

- Ótimo então, Harry. Vou procurar Mione. – disse Neville levantando-se.

- Mas, ela continua na Ala Hospitalar... Amanha você fala com ela, Neville.

- Tudo bem. – disse Neville, já saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

Harry supunha que estivessem sozinhos no Salão Comunal, mas parado na escada que vinha dos dormitórios, estava Rony que ouvira toda a conversa e se perguntava qual era o Sonserino que Hermione estava namorando.... Seria Draco Malfoy??? Agora teria que descobrir. Era humilhante para ele, Ter sido trocado por um Sonserino.

* * *

Na Ala Hospitalar, Snape com expressão preocupada, estava sentado ao lado da cama de Hermione, que se refazia, após suas energias terem sido sugadas por Voldemort. Ele conhecia todos os problemas que poderiam ocorrer com Hermione, sabia que as forças do mal eram muito poderosas, mesmo que Voldemort estivesse sozinho e destituído de grande parte de seus poderes. Hermione suavemente mexeu-se na cama....E abriu os olhos...

- Severo.... – pronunciou ela, com a voz baixa.

- Estou aqui, meu amor... – disse ele, tomando-lhe as mãos...

- Ele voltou.... ele quer você....- disse ela, agarrando mais as mãos de Snape.

- Eu sei, querida. Não se preocupe, Dumbledore já estava fazendo tudo para proteger-nos. – disse ele....

- Eu tenho medo,- falou ela, lentamente...

- Eu também tenho medo, querida. – falou Snape apertando ainda mais as mãos dela.

- Professor Snape, com licença, a aluna tem outra visita.. – ouviu-se a voz de Madame Pomfrey atrás deles.... Neste instante, Snape soltou as mãos de Hermione... – Desejo-lhe melhoras, Srta. Granger. 

E virou-se para sair.... A outra visita era Rony Weasley, que ficara espantando em encontrar o temível professor de Poções ali. 

Snape passou por Weasley com sua capa negra esvoaçante.

- O que Snape estava fazendo aqui, Mione? – perguntou Rony 

- O mesmo que você, Rony. Me visitando. – respondeu Hermione em uma voz baixa e irritada.

- Impossível! O Snape te odeia, Mione! E Você também o odeia.... – afirmou Rony.

Hermione apenas olhou para Rony e fechou os olhos, fingindo adormecer.... Madame Pomfrey, prontamente apareceu e pediu a Rony que se retirasse da Ala Hospitalar. Ele saiu pensando, em o que poderia fazer Snape visitar Hermione.. Juntando isso, com a informação que Harry dera a Neville, chegava-se a conclusão, que o Sonserino que Hermione estava namorando era alguém muito próximo de Snape.. em outras palavras, Rony tinha quase certeza que ela estava namorando Draco Malfoy!!!!

* * *

Dumbledore estava em sua sala, providenciando o envio de corujas para a reunião da Ordem Sacramental. Prometera a Weasley que o ajudaria, por isso iria convocar a reunião. Lamentava ter que incomodar muitos bruxos que viviam na felicidade ilusória da morte de Voldemort, mas isso era absolutamente necessário. Poderia contar com auxilio de aurores e pessoas das mais diversas áreas no mundo mágico. Mas, suas duas peças chaves eram Harry Potter e Severo Snape. 

As corujas começaram a sair pelas janelas de Hogwarts, marcando a reunião, de reabertura da Ordem.

* * *

Snape voltou para sua Masmorra, aborrecido com a chegada de Rony Weasley na Ala Hospitalar.. Gostaria de ter ficado mais tempo com Hermione... Sentia-se culpado, afinal isso que acontecera com ela, era devido ao fato de sua aproximação com ele... Se ela jamais tivesse lhe enfrentando na aula, se ela jamais o tivesse encontrado semimorto na Floresta Proibida, se ela não tivesse cismado em devolver o colar de esmeraldas.... eram tantos Ses que em uma primeira análise a relação deles até pareceria impossível. Entretanto, ele, o frio, intragável e malévolo Severo Snape, sucumbia ao amor que Hermione Granger conseguira despertar. E não saberia mais viver sem ela.. seria capaz de dar sua vida para protegê-la.. para assegurar-se que ela estava bem, estava viva.. que iria ser feliz..

Severo Snape amava tanto Hermione Granger que queria vê-la feliz, mesmo que não pudesse estar ao lado dela, compartilhando dessa felicidade... 

Seguindo esses pensamentos, abriu uma pequena gaveta em uma escrivaninh antiga, e de lá tirou seu anela de Comensal, que Hermione havia devolvido a Alvo Dumbledore, por ocasião daquele mal-entendido, envolvendo a figura de Lilian Potter... Snape nem se quer raciocinou a respeito. Pegou um bilhete que uma coruja acabara de largar em sua janela e saiu rapidamente em direção a Ala Hospitalar ...

Chegando na Ala Hospitalar... Snape esgueirou-se de forma a não ser visto pela Madame Pomfrey.. foi até o leito de Hermione, que estava dormindo.. tomou sua mão direita, delicadamente e colocou no dedo anelar o seu Anel de Comensal.. onde estavam duas cobras enlaçadas, sobreposta a uma cobra negra, com olhos vermelhos (rubis), idêntica àquela que Hermione havia visto em seu quarto. Após feito isso, rapidamente, ele saiu da Ala Hospitalar, para os corredores do castelo, tirando do bolso o bilhete que recebera:

__

Severo,

Estou de volta... Não me procure e não tenha medo.. estou bem escondido.. Avise Dumbledore de minha chegada... Vamos combinar de nos encontrarmos no local de sempre, em Londres. Pode trazer sua namorada se quiser.. sei muito bem quem ela é.

Abraços

Igor Karkaroff

E agora, como confiar em Karkaroff sabendo da volta de Voldemort???

Principal

Capítulo XVIII


	20. As investigações de Rony

****

Capitulo XX- As Investigações de Rony

Snape e Karkaroff haviam se conhecido quando ambos eram Comensais da Morte. Assim, como Snape, Igor Karkaroff aparentava ser um homem gélido e sem sentimentos, cujos interesses eram apenas adquirir mais e mais poder. De todos os Comensais, fora o único a desistir da condição por medo... Um medo absoluto que Voldemort não triunfasse... Mas desta vez... desta vez haveria de ser diferente.. O Lord das Trevas estava de volta, estava reiniciando sua escalada ao poder.. Karkaroff resolveu arriscar-se novamente.. Desta vez, Voldemort viria retomar o que havia sido seu... e como não poderia mais contar com seus aliados.. que o haviam traído.. procurara por Karkaroff e lhe fizera promessas para contar com seu auxílio... Agora, Igor Karkaroff buscaria convencer Severo Snape a voltar a ser um Comensal.. Em algum lugar sombrio de Londres, iluminado apenas por tochas estavam ele, e o Lord das Trevas..

- Igor, você tinha razão quanto aquela menina... – confirmou Voldemort.

- Ora milord, sou bem informado...

- Sim... me admiro como Severo tenha conseguido uma moça daquelas.. além de outros atributos é uma pessoa honesta e honrada.. – continuou Voldemort rindo-se

- Realmente , milord. – concordou Karkaroff.

- Ótima a sua idéia de sugar as energias dela.. agora aquele idiota do Dumbledore irá achar que estou solitário e precisando me recuperar, hahahahah. Finalmente uma boa idéia, Igor.

- Quanto ao velho Snape, agora ele pode ser chantageado.. quero deixa-lo com medo, Igor..

- Sim, milord?

- Medo de que aconteça alguma coisa com aquela moça...Isso, claro, se Severo não quiser auxiliar-nos...

- Mas, milord, quem sabe ele não nos ajude, para impressionar a moça? Para se fingir de honesto e correto?

Apenas ouvi-se ecoar pelo ambiente um riso sinistro....

- Severo Snape, haha.. não se engane, Igor... ele preferirá perder a moça a nos deixar.

Karkaroff apenas pensou, sem nada dizer.. que talvez seu mestre estivesse esperando muito de quem não tinha, na realidade muito a oferecer.

* * *

Hermione precisou ficar mais alguns dias internada na Ala Hospitalar para recuperar as forças.... Snape estava visitando-a todas as noites, sem ser visto por Madame Pomfrey , logicamente. Naquela tarde, ela fora avisada que iria sair da Ala Hospitalar ainda naquele dia, pois estava inteiramente restabelecida...

Alguns de seus amigos a esperavam no lado de fora, como Harry, Neville e Rony. Estranhamente Lilá e Parvati, também estavam lá.. Queriam saber com todos os detalhes que história era aquela de uma cobra no dormitório feminino.. afinal, também dividiam aquele quarto com Hermione. Nas últimas noites, enquanto uma dormia, a outra ficava vigilante... No fundo do corredor, espiando sem ser visto também estava Draco Malfoy... que pensava estar oculto, mas Rony Weasley, que achava que ele poderia estar lá, o havia visto. Isso consolidara sua opinião de que ele e Hermione estivessem namorando. 

Hermione saiu muito contente, já querendo saber dos amigos quantas matérias tinha perdido, se haviam novidades, se tinham sentido falta dela.. e foi bombardeada por uma enxurrada de perguntas..vindas de todos os lados...

- Você esta bem?

- Era Voldemort?

- A cobra era muito assustadora?

- O que você estava fazendo fora da cama àquela hora?

- Ela tentou te atacar?

- O que Voldemort queria com você, Mione?

Quando Rony fez essa pergunta, Harry salvou a situação, cochichando em seu ouvido.. "Que ela me traísse, passando para o lado deles, né?" 

Hermione aos poucos foi contando toda a história e seus amigos foram ficando cada vez mais assustados... Como Voldemort estava na cama dela, nem ela sabia.. mas aos poucos tudo foi se desenrolando e os amigos acabaram ficando menos temerosos....principalmente após ela ter-lhes assegurado que Voldemort não voltaria a procura-la. Harry observou que ela usava o Anel de Snape e ali estava a possibilidade de afastamento do Lord das Trevas.. O Anel deveria conter algum segredo, alguma possibilidade de anulamento de poder..ele não sabia direito, somente poderia estimar.

Eles ficaram conversando no corredor por algum tempo, quando Harry lembrou-se de que dentro de uns quinze minutos teriam mais uma magnífica aula de Poções... mas como ele mesmo disse, era só por mais aquele ano.. só mais aquele ano.

Enquanto os outros se dirigiam para a Masmorra de Snape, Hermione foi até seu dormitório pegar seus materiais... Em cima de sua penteadeira, estava um lindo buquê de rosas, que estava enfeitiçado com as mais variadas cores, fazendo surgir rosas de todas as tonalidades do arco-íris... Ela abraçou o buquê e pegou o pergaminho que havia no meio...junto ao pergaminho havia uma pequena caixa....

__

"Querida,

Fico muito feliz que você esteja bem, você não imagina quanto eu estava preocupado... tenho muitas novidades para lhe contar. Me espere no final da aula, para conversarmos melhor. 

De quem te ama,

Severo."

Hermione sorriu.. adorava essas pequenas gentilezas que Severo fazia. Isso lhe transmitia o sentimento de profundo amor, que existia entre os dois... E ela, amava demais Severo Snape, afinal ele sempre era gentil, sempre estava ao seu lado, sempre queria seu bem.. preocupava-se muito com ela... Ardendo de curiosidade, ela abriu a caixinha de veludo negro.... soltando um gritinho de admiração.. era um lindo relógio.. um relógio bruxo.. de ouro, cravejado de pequenos brilhantes... dentro da ampulheta estava uma substância mais delicada que os flocos de neve, encantada de modo a mudar de cor, cada vez que mudasse a hora em questão... O relógio era delicado e de alguma forma parecia-se com ela... O único detalhe era que Hermione nunca tinha possuído um relógio bruxo, nem sabia como utiliza-lo direito. Mas, mesmo assim, colocou-o no pulso esquerdo.... Após, pegou os livros, e foi andando em direção a porta de saída. Parou e olhou sua cama... por instantes terríveis, ela reviveu todo o medo e agonia daquela noite, da presença nefasta de Voldemort... após saiu de seu dormitório correndo, procurando esquecer o inesquecível.

* * *

Hermione chegou atrasada na aula de Poções, e a Masmorra já estava cheia com alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória que brigavam entre si, enquanto Snape, aparentemente alheio, conversava com Draco Malfoy. Quando ela entrou, todos se calaram, e muitos olhares a acompanharam até que sentasse em sua classe, ao fundo....

- Muito bem, agora que já estão todos aqui, quero lhes ensinar ... – Snape parou de falar, contemplando Hermione em sua classe... – Vejo que está de volta, Srta. Granger... Devo dizer que senti sua ausência em aula... 

Quando Snape falou isso, mesmo em sua voz suave e letal, Harry apenas baixou a cabeça.. não sabia o que pensar.. só esperava que Snape não falasse mais do que deveria, pois muita gente ali presente, poderia desconfiar de algo....

- Claro.. – continuou Snape - quem não sentiria falta de uma terrível e intragável Sabe-Tudo como a senhorita???? 

Os alunos da Sonserina começaram a rir sonoramente... enquanto Hermione apenas encarava os olhos negros de Snape, com uma expressão entre o choro e a gargalhada....

- E você, Potter, está rindo de quê? – falou Snape, olhando para Harry, que poderia jurar que ele havia lhe dado uma piscadela com quem dissesse... " Você sabe que estou brincando" ...

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória.... Bem, vamos começar essa aula de uma vez, e chega de conversa fiada.... e vocês da Sonserina, silêncio absoluto agora.

Todos os alunos olharam para Snape estranhado esse comportamento... provavelmente existiria algum problema....

- Quero que todos peguem pó de unhas de ratos negros, misturem com sementes de laranjeira cortadas e espinho de cactus do Amazonas e façam a poção... Alguém sabe o nome desta poção?

Hermione ergueu a mão.. essa era fácil....

- Alguém além da Srta. Granger, quero dizer..... Longbotton?

Neville apenas olhou o professor, Alicia havia lhe falado sobre essa poção de emagrecimento no dia anterior, pois Pansy estava tomando a poção e que pelo jeito não faz nenhum efeito, pois ela continuava com aquela cara de porco.

- Poção do Emagrecimento. – respondeu ele.

- Bravo!! – gritou Hermione e começou a aplaudir, sendo seguida por toda a turma da Grifinória... em sete anos era a primeira vez que Neville respondia uma pergunta de Snape, e respondera certo. 

Snape apenas fez cara feia e disse:

- 10 pontos para a Grifinória.... Mas não se acostume Longbotton.. você esta devendo muito mais do que 10 pontos para sua casa...

Para realizarem a poção, Snape separou os alunos em duplas... 

- Longbotton e ..- Snape parou olhando em volta, e admirou o rosto bonito cujos olhos faiscavam em sua direção e que serenamente sorria.... – Hermione Granger.

Hermione ficou surpresa e Neville aliviado, pois saber o nome de uma poção era uma coisa, mas fazer fazê-la era outra coisa bem diferente...

Hermione levantou de sua classe, e sentou-se ao lado de Neville... Atrás deles estavam Rony e Goyle. 

Rony tentou aproveitar-se da situação para perguntar, "assim como quem não quer nada", se ele sabia quem era a namorada de Draco.

- Não sabia que Malfoy estava namorando, Weasley... – respondeu Goyle com sua voz de abobado...

- Não precisa ser namorando. Sabe se Malfoy está com alguém ou interessado em alguém, Goyle?

Goyle era burro demais para perguntar o motivo pelo qual, Rony queria a informação, e acabou dizendo...

- Bom, agora que você falou, acho que ele está interessado em alguém, sim.

- Alguém, quem?

- Não sei, Weasley.. Só sei que ele terminou o namoro com a Pansy porque estava interessado em outra pessoa. 

- Goyle, meu amigo.. que tal você picar melhor esses espinhos de cactus, senão você vai se machucar.. – falou Rony polidamente.- mas, você não sabe quem seria essa pessoa?

Goyle pensou um pouco... 

- Acho, que ele falou que não iria nos contar , pois era alguém proibido.

- Proibido como? – perguntou Rony interessado.

- Da Grifinória, ora! 

Quando Goyle disse isso, Rony teve a certeza que Hermione e Draco, se ainda não estavam namorando, estavam de alguma forma juntos....... 

Num dado momento da aula, a porta se abriu a profª Minerva entrou na masmorra...

- Severo, eu poderia falar com a Srta. Granger, alguns instantes...

- Claro, Minerva.. – respondeu ele, observando Hermione que falava baixinho com Neville. 

- Você deve só cuidar para não cozinhar demais, quando estiver com uma cor vermelho viva, tire do fogo, que estará pronta.

Obrigado, Mione.- falou Neville, verdadeiramente agradecido.

Quando Snape, no final da aula quis testar a poção feita por Neville e Hermione, e eles haviam acertado.. Neville ganhou mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória. Aquele era o seu momento de glória suprema... Havia arrancado de Snape, 20 pontos numa mesma aula.... 

Neville ficou sendo o herói do dia.....

* * *

Hermione saiu da sala, e foi falar com a professora Minerva em sua sala, localizada na Torre da Grifinória.

- Pois não, professora.- disse Hermione enquanto sentava-se na cadeira indicada por Minerva.

- Hermione, queria saber com você se algo já esta sendo feito, a respeito do baile de Natal...Imagino que talvez, você nem esteja sabendo do que estou falando. 

- Realmente, professora. Saí da Ala Hospitalar, hoje. – comentou Hermione.

- Pois é, querida. O que acontece é que a pedido do diretor, iremos começar a organizar o Baile de Natal.

- Sim, professora. Mas, o que eu posso fazer para lhe ajudar?

- Nada, Hermione.. é que .. bem.. - Minerva não encontrava as palavras certas para continuar a conversa. Temia que a aluna fosse se revoltar com o que ela iria lhe dizer.

- Fale, professora.. Não deve ser tão terrível assim.

- É pior que horrível. – A professora suspirou algo, resignando-se ao que tinha que falar.

- Você é a Chefe dos Monitores. Por isso, terá que ter um professor como par...

Hermione apenas olhava para a professora esperando todo o teor da conversa...

- Sim.. – disse Hermione.

- Seria de preferência o Chefe de sua casa, mas quem chefia sua casa sou eu... O prof. Flitwick da Corvinal não pode ser seu par, afinal ele é um duende.... A Prof. Sprout, então nem se fala.... e como Hogwarts é composta por quatro casas.. só resta o chefe de uma delas, que terá que ser seu par no baile....

Hermione ficou pasma com as palavras, ou melhor procurou fingir estar pasma e chocada... Fez uma cara de quem não poderia acreditar no que estava escutando. A idéia era ótima, mas ela teria que ser muito boa atriz para que a prof.Minerva acreditasse que ela estava achando horrível ir ao baile com Severo Snape.

- Eu não acredito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - exclamou Hermione. A senhora acha que eu sou o quê, professora. Não vou ir nesse baile de jeito nenhum, tendo o professor Snape como par. Já me basta o outro baile.

A professora Minerva estava pálida.. não poderia contestar Hermione, mas era obrigada a persuadi-la.

- Por favor, Hermione.... Não fique assim, você não sabe como me sinto em ter que lhe transmitir isso.. Alvo havia dito que você acharia a idéia simplesmente horrenda.

Intimamente, Hermione sorriu.. claro que ali deveria ter o dedo de Alvo Dumbledore.....

- Não vou, não vou e não vou!!!!!!! Nem a senhora, nem ninguém pode me obrigar. – falou Hermione incisivamente...

- Terá que ir querida, nem que seja para dançar uma única música. Se você não for, terei que tirar 100 pontos da Grifinória. – falou Minerva, pesarosamente.

- O quê???? 

- Sim, e pelo que sei, senhorita, Snape já lhe tirou 100 pontos esse ano.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas....

- Nada de mais, nem meio mais... Você vai e pronto... 

Hermione baixou a cabeça, fingindo estar chorando, e Minerva e apiedou-se da menina...levantou-se e passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela..

- Desculpe querida, eu mesma não queria estar no seu lugar. 

* * *

Após ter feito mais um pouco de drama para a profª Minerva, fazendo-a sentir-se culpada, Hermione saiu da torre da Grifinória e encontrou Harry, Rony e Parvati que vinham subindo a escadaria principal....

- Onde você esta indo, Mione? – perguntou Rony.

- Vou na Masmorra do Snape, pegar meus livros.... – explicou ela, com uma expressão indignada.

- Aproveite e veja se encontra a Lilá...- falou Parvati.

- Lilá?

- Sim, ela sumiu... desde a aula que não a vejo mais... era disse que estava com dor de cabeça e iria descansar, mas não achamos ela em lugar nenhum....

- Que estranho.., mas se eu a vir, darei o recado. – falou Hermione, descendo a escadaria em direção a Masmorra. 

* * *

Já nas Masmorra, Hermione encontrou Neville Longbotton, que vinha andando lentamente, como se estivesse em um sonho.....

- Neville, Neville..- chamou ela

- Oi, Mione.. –disse ele, depois de algum tempo que ela havia chamado...- desculpe estava pensando.

- Em quê, ou em quem, Neville? – perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto.

- Ambos.. hoje, com sua ajuda me dei bem na aula do Snape e depois, bem...

- Tem aquela moça, não é Neville?..... è aquela que você falou? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo...

- É sim.. e eu tentei falar com Harry, mas ele me disse que você, por namorar um Sonserino me entenderia melhor...... – comentou Neville.

- Poderíamos combinar hoje a noite, depois do jantar no Salão Comunal.. – disse Hermione com a expressão mais séria que foi possível. Queria saber porque Harry havia dito isso a Neville.

- Ok.. – respondeu ele, enquanto ela seguia caminho entre as Masmorras...

* * *

A porta da Masmorra de Snape estava aberta, mas quando Hermione atravessou-a, ela simplesmente fechou-se.. Snape estava sentado junto a um caldeirão onde fervilhava uma poção azul... a poção do Sono...

- Olá querida,- disse ele, - vindo na direção de Hermione beijando-a muito.. .Que bom poder abraçar você, ver que você está bem.. fiquei muito preocupado com o que aconteceu.. e afinal a culpa é minha...

- Não é verdade, Severo.. a culpa é de todos nós.. que não acreditávamos na volta dele.... – disse Hermione.

Eles se abraçaram a se beijaram mais uma vez... e ela aproveitou para agradecer o presente..

- É lindo esse relógio, Severo.. pena que eu não sei como usa-lo.

Snape sorriu e disse:

- Ora, mas eu lhe ensino como funciona......Você gostou, mesmo?

- Adorei, adorei muito.... e tenho mais uma coisa para lhe contar....

- O que, querida??? – perguntou Snape, enquanto aproveitava e observava o caldeirão com o líquido azul.

- A professora Minerva me obrigou a ter você como par do Baile de Natal... E ameaçou tirar 100 pontos da Grifinória quando fiz um teatrinho dizendo que não queria.. e tal.... – contou Hermione divertida...

- Ora, Srta. Granger.. mas porque você não quer ir no baile de Natal comigo?

- Não poderia dizer que iria no Baile com você de qualquer jeito.... Então representei ter recebido a pior notícia do mundo..... disse ela, beijando-o no rosto.

- Eu também tenho uma notícia para você, querida...

Hermione apenas o observava sorridente...

- Vou passar as férias de Natal na sua casa!!!!!! – falou ele...

- O quê? Na minha casa??? – se surpreendeu ela.

Principal

Capítulo XIX


	21. A ordem sacramental

****

Capítulo XXI – A Ordem Sacramental

Na Masmorra...Snape olhou para Hermione surpreendido....

- Você não gostou que eu passe o Natal na sua casa??

- Claro que gostei, Severo... Mas foi uma surpresa muito grande, nunca imaginei algo assim... – respondeu rindo.

- Algo assim como..... – perguntou ele, desconfiado..

- Ora,.. o temido professor Severo Snape, fazendo uma solene visita ao mundo dos trouxas.. – comentou ela, em um tom de voz, que mal traía o riso...

- Que boba.... Mas, se quer saber mesmo.. – explicou ele, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela... – Se quer saber mesmo, estou com um pouco de receio sim.. não consigo entender como os trouxas conseguem viver sem magia.. nunca entendi..

- Ora querido.. Talvez você não entenda, mas verá muito bem como as coisas se processam por lá....

Ele simplesmente não respondeu, apenas puxou-a para mais perto de si, beijando-a ...Não era só medo de conhecer a vida dos trouxas que Severo Snape tinha.. na realidade ele temia que Voldemort acabasse encontrando-o mais facilmente no mundo dos trouxas... mas, devia confiar em Alvo Dumbledore.. ele sempre sabia o que deveria ser feito...

* * *

Naquela noite, Hermione havia combinado de conversar com Neville sobre o possível namoro dele, com Alícia Parkinson, mas ela sabia que era necessário tomar cuidado, pois em Hogwarts as noticias corriam muito depressa.... Era tarde quando ela saíra da masmorra de Snape naquela noite... haviam combinado de se ver mais cedo, pois Snape tinha que comparecer a reunião da Ordem Sacramental.. Muitos estudantes estavam circulando pelo castelo, esperando soar o sino do jantar.... Quando virou uma esquina em direção a torre da Grifinória, Hermione ouviu um som de vozes abafadas, que a deixou curiosa....

- Ora, eu acho que devemos tomar mais cuidado..... – parecia ser a voz de Draco Malfoy

- Eu sei, Draco.. mas o que posso fazer se estou apaixonada por você!! – afirmava a outra voz.. que , para Hermione parecia ser bem conhecida, mas ela não conseguia identificar a voz...

- Lindinha, eu queria poder assumir o nosso namoro.. mas, por agora é impossível.. você sabe... se meu pai descobrir que namoro uma Grifinória, ele me deserda....

- Eu sei, querido, eu sei...- Hermione ouviu mais um barulho abafado, que desconfiou ela, seria um beijo...

- É que eu não gosto de ver você junto com a Pansy, Draco. –afirmou a voz feminina... 

Hermione lutava contra si mesma.. Uma parte queria ir embora, outra ficar e descobrir quem seria a Grifinória que estaria namorando Draco Malfoy.. Severo por sua vez.. assim que soubesse ficaria muito bravo...Mas, ele não poderia cobrar dos alunos atitudes diferentes daquelas que ele mesmo praticava, pensou Mione.

- Não tenha receio quanto a Pansy.. Eu odeio ela. Você não sabe que eu amo só você, minha Lindinha?? – perguntou Draco fazendo uma voz melosa.

- Eu sei sim, Draco Malfoy.. Eu sei.

Neste instante soou o sinal de que o jantar estava sendo servido, e Hermione rapidamente saiu dali...

* * *

Hermione após o jantar voltou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e encontrou Gina sentada numa das poltronas, com uma expressão muito triste no olhar... Por um instante, achou que a namorada misteriosa de Malfoy pudesse ser Gina.. mas, para ele, namorar uma Grifinória era até certo ponto concebível... mas namorar uma Weasley era impossível...

- O que você tem, Gina?

- Nada, Mione.. nada.... 

- Quer conversar? – perguntou Hermione, solicitamente.

- Não, Mione, obrigada – respondeu Gina, com um sorriso triste... Por favor, me deixe sozinha....

- Tudo bem, se precisar , chama.... – retrucou Hermione, afastando-se.

Naquele instante, entravam no salão Comunal, Simas, Dino e Neville... Os outros dois, subiram as escadas para o dormitório, enquanto Neville, sentava-se perto de Hermione...

- O que você quer falar comigo, Neville?

- É sobre Alícia... Alícia Parkinson... – explicou ele ruborizando-se

- Já imaginava algo assim... – afirmou Mione.

- Bom, Mione.. é que fui conversar com o Harry e ele disse que você poderia me ajudar, por sabe como se faz para namorar um Sonserino....

- Ah.... – falou ela...

- Por falar nisso, Mione, que Sonserino você namorou?? – perguntou ele interessado...

- Nenhum, Neville!!! – respondeu ela enfaticamente, enquanto pensava que era bom, que as vezes Neville fosse meio lento para entender as coisas..... – Isso é besteira de Harry.. ele não queria era ajudar você... 

- Sei, Mione!! – respondeu o menino, enquanto pensava que ela, mesmo querendo não iria conseguir enganá-lo desta vez....

- Bom, mas você quer saber o que de mim, Neville?- perguntou ela, fugindo do assunto.

- Quero saber como pedi-la em namoro...

- Fácil, Neville... repita o que fez para namorar Gina... – comentou Hermione

- Acontece que foi a Gina que pediu para namorar comigo.. – disse ele, todo vermelho., parecendo mesmo um dos Weasley.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ela, divertida.

- Sim.. por isso é que agora, estou encontrando muita dificuldade.. Mas, acho que o problema não é só esse... é como vou conseguir olhar para os meus amigos, você, o Harry , o Dino.. namorando uma Sonserina.... Todos vão me odiar, me acusar de traidor.. e mais um milhão de coisas....

- Imagino, Neville..- falou ela, seriamente preocupada por vivenciar a mesma situação.- Mas, se você gosta dela, não deveria se preocupar com isso... Com o tempo todos acabam acostumando...

Enquanto isso, Hermione se recriminava por estar sendo hipócrita com Neville... estava aconselhando-o a fazer algo, que ela mesma não tinha coragem...

Ao mesmo tempo, uma sombra se esgueirava por trás do sofá onde estava Hermione... era Rony, que queria desesperadamente ouvir a conversa..

- É verdade, Mione.. mas ainda acho pior enfrentar Malfoy e aquela corja da Sonserina...

- Malfoy? Ora, Neville.. não se preocupe com o Draco.... –disse ela divertida

- Mesmo, Mione? Mas ele odeia você... o que você pode fazer contra ele?- perguntou Neville preocupado

- Eu não falei que ia fazer nada contra o Draco, Neville... Simplesmente disse que não há motivo para preocupação..... – disse ela sorrindo... enquanto lembrava-se do diálogo que havia ouvido antes do jantar...

Atrás do sofá, Rony pensava que ela pediria ao seu namorado, Draco Malfoy, para que deixasse Neville em paz...e por isso estava tão segura do que dizia... era visível aos olhos.. ao menos aos de Rony, que Hermione namorava Draco, e que este faria tudo o que ela pedisse.. Quanto a isso tinha certeza, pois o poder de persuasão dela era excelente. 

Naquele instante, Lilá entrou no Salão Comunal, cansada da corrida que havia feito... resfogueada, olhou para o sofá onde estavam Neville e Hermione e perguntou:

- Rony, o que você esta fazendo ai atrás do sofá?

- Nada, Lilá... estava apenas juntando minha pena.. – disse ele, vermelho como um pimentão, mostrando a citada pena...

Neville e Mione apenas olhavam admirados para Rony, que claramente estava escutando a conversa deles...

Cada vez mais a crença de Rony, de que Hermione estivesse namorando Draco, se confirmava... Mas, lhe parecia incrível.. sabia que ela odiava Draco, mas acreditava que a recíproca fosse mais forte. Draco nunca namoraria uma sangue-ruim, na ótica dele., nem mesmo Hermione que era muito popular, inteligente e bonita. Mas neste caso, Draco não namoraria uma sangue-ruim porque ele não queria, ou porque seu pai era quem não permitia. Havia algo de errado ali. Mesmo porquê aparentemente ninguém fazia questão de esconder nada. Até Snape fora visitar Hermione na ala hospitalar, e ela nunca andara em muitos bons termos com o professor.. Ou seja, o namorado de Hermione é alguém intimamente ligado a Snape.. tão ligado que só a presença deste levaria ao nome desejado.. Então além do próprio professor (nem na próxima encarnação Hermione teria a infeliz idéia de namorar o professor Snape, pensou Rony divertido) só restava, então Draco Malfoy .. Seria um ato desmoralizante para ela, como Chefe dos Monitores, namorar um Sonserino, e ainda mais Draco Malfoy... e Rony decidira que iria seguir Hermione, iria descobrir onde ela se encontrava com Malfoy e quando isso acontecia... Daí, teria ambos em suas mãos.

* * *

Na sala mágica de Dumbledore, que parecia ter aumentado tanto em largura quando em profundidade, estava reunida a nata de combate ao mal, especificamente contra Voldemort.. Alvo estava na cabeceira da mesa.. Alguns dos presentes eram velhos conhecidos do bruxo, dos mais diversos países e das mais diversas faixas etárias.. Lá estavam representantes de todos continentes, mesmo que as ações de Voldemort sempre tivessem centralizadas na Inglaterra, mas, Voldemort, com seu poder possuía seguidores de norte a sul do planeta. Harry Potter, sentado entre Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, observava admirado a gama de pessoas ali reunidas.. Ele, que nem imaginava a existência de um mundo bruxo, antes de ser chamado para estudar Hogwarts, jamais havia estendido essa presença a outros lugares. Entre Sirius Black e Severo Snape estava sentando Neville Longbotton , que parecia amedrontado com a presença de Snape, embora este fizesse tudo para animar o garoto. Ao lado de Dumbledore estava Arthur Weasley e Alastor Moody. 

Todos estavam em grande polvorosa, conversando animadamente....

- Snape.. – chamou Sirius Black.

- Fale, Black. – falou Snape olhando em direção a Sirius.

- Nem acredito que esse inferno vai começar de novo. Pensei que estivéssemos livre dele, bem como de nos encontrar e trabalhar juntos novamente. – falou Sirius.

- É verdade, Black. Tens razão. Achei que isso tinha terminado, para o bem de todos, principalmente o nosso. – falou Snape, rindo.

- Será que nós conseguiremos nos ver livres de nós mesmo? – perguntou Remo...

- Espero que sim.. – respondeu Snape.

- E a sua namorada, Snape.. como vai? – perguntou Remo

Harry olhou para o professor, surpreendido.. Como seu padrinho e Remo haviam descoberto que Snape estava namorando?

- O senhor está namorando, professor? – Perguntou Harry inocentemente.

- Sim, ele está.. vimos ele em Londres com uma moça bonita, mas não sabemos quem é? Não é Sirius? – afirmou Remo.

- È sim. – afirmou o padrinho de Harry. Este por sua vez, respirou fundo, aliviado.. Eles não sabiam que era a tal moça.

Snape apenas olhava para Harry, seriamente.. e lhe deu uma piscada de leve.. Harry reconhecia que com o passar do tempo, depois da chocante descoberta que Hermione namorava Snape, ele passara a enxergar o professor, não só como aquele monstro que ele sempre acreditara que ele fosse, mas talvez, como alguém não tão ruim.

- Prezados senhores, – falou Alvo - fico muito satisfeito com a presença de todos vocês aqui. Infelizmente, as notícias que tenho a lhes transmitir não são nada agradáveis..... Na realidade, não pretendia chamá-los aqui nunca mais, depois da nossa vitória contra Voldemort e seus seguidores. Mas, alguns fatos que nosso Ministro da Magia lhes falará, obrigaram-me a mudar de idéia.

- Bem, infelizmente tivemos que iludi-los a respeito da morte de Voldemort. Na realidade, ele apenas estava preso em Askaban. – explicou Arthur Weasley.

Neste instantes, ouviram-se muitos murmúrios pela sala, alguns amedrontados e outros, escandalizados.

- Sim- continuou Arthur Weasley – eu não tive coragem de matá-lo.. e não quis pedir ajudar a Alvo.. fiquei com vergonha e quis resolver o problema por mim mesmo....

Os murmúrios agora se tornaram mais incisivos.. a revolta começava a imperar....

- Inocentemente, imaginei que Voldemort não conseguiria fugir de Askaban. Até hoje, como todos sabem, somente um prisioneiro fugiu... – falou Arthur, fazendo uma mesura, para Sirius Black...- e mesmo assim, um prisioneiro que o tempo mostrou ser inocente... 

- Com o passar do tempo, creio que relaxamos a segurança, por considerarmos Voldemort derrotado. E aproveitando-se disso, ele fugiu...

Neste instante a sala de Dumbledore, explodiu em gritos das mais diversas ordens.. alguns queriam a destituição de Weasley do Ministério, outros lamentavam o corrido.. outros ainda reclamavam pois teriam que guerrear novamente...

- Agora, temos que nos mobilizar novamente, para derrotar Voldemort definitivamente... – falou Alvo Dumbledore, cuja voz se sobrepunha aos gritos alterados da assistência. – E todo o cuidado é pouco.. os Novos Comensais da Morte não possuem, nem de longe, os poderes dos melhores comensais que Voldemort já teve....

Harry reparou que quando Dumbledore disse isso, Snape apenas abaixou a cabeça, olhando em direção ao chão. Harry conhecia alguns aspectos da vida de Snape enquanto Comensal da Morte: sem sombra de dúvida, ele havia sido o melhor...melhor até que Lúcio Malfoy... 

- O que acontece , é que eles estão em todos os locais possíveis e são as pessoas que menos imaginamos... – continuou Dumbledore..- por exemplo, acho que todos os presentes souberam da morte de Argo Flich, zelador de Hogwarts. Ele era um dos homens de Lúcio Malfoy...

Um burburinho de admiração correu a sala..... que agora, poderia ser considerada um salão, por seu tamanho. 

- Acho que agora devemos aproveitar o fracionamento do grupo do mal, digamos assim..- falou o ex-auror Alastor Moody. – De um lado temos Lúcio Malfoy e de outro Voldemort... Os ex-seguidores do Lord das Trevas, estão acompanhando Malfoy ..e ao menos que me engane.. a primeira providência de Voldemort, além de arrumar novos aliados, será a de destruir Malfoy. Isso nos poupa trabalho.. – continuou Moody, acidamente... Recebendo aprovação da assistência...

- Concordo com Moody,- disse Dumbledore.. – Voldemort não irá querer Malfoy e os seus de volta e procurará eliminá-los.....

- Eu, se fosse vocês, não contaria muito com essa possibilidade.. – ouviu-se a voz suave e letal de Snape.. e todos os olhares se voltaram para ele...

- Porque não, Severo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Simples... – explicou Snape- Lúcio sabe que não conseguirá derrotar Voldemort, e por isso, procurará se unir a ele.. voltar a ser seu Braço Direito, digamos assim... Mesmo, que para isso, tenha que abrir muitas concessões e esconder sua sede de poder. Depois, se por algum acaso conseguirem o que almejam.. daí sim, existira uma guerra interna pelo poder e Lúcio, preferirá morrer a entregar tudo ao Lord.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo na platéia.. todos pensavam no que Snape havia dito.. Moody foi o primeiro que lançou sua opinião:

- Deixe de bobagens, Snape.. O que você quer é que não procuremos Malfoy... Todos aqui sabem, que você e ele sempre foram grande amigos.. Tão ligados que você é padrinho do único filho dele....

Grande parte dos presentes concordou com Moody. Estranhamente Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, estavam ao lado de Snape.. Achavam que era a opinião mais possível...

Harry por sua vez, estava apalermado com a revelação que havia sido feita.. Então era por isso que Snape protegia tanto Draco Malfoy, por isso que demostrava gostar muito do menino, estava sempre protegendo-o, não era uma preferência gratuita.. Snape era padrinho do Draco!! Que revelação...

- Eu concordo com Severo Snape, Moody – ouviu-se Dumbledore falar. – Realmente isso esta mais de acordo com o perfil de Lúcio Malfoy, do que ele querer derrotar Voldemort sozinho...Acho que temos que procurar descobrir onde estão Malfoy e grupo, e a partir daí chegarmos ao Lord.

Um senhor, com aspecto aristocrático, parecendo um típico Lord inglês perguntou:

- Alvo, como vocês descobriram a volta de Voldemort?

- Astronômus, ele tentou atacar uma aluna de Hogwarts, aqui dentro da escola. Como entrou, não sei.. Sugou toda a energia da menina, e depois partiu sem deixar rastros. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Bem, acho que devemos agora nos separar e começar a buscar informações tanto sobre o paradeiro de Voldemort como sobre o de Lúcio Malfoy. Qualquer informações, mandem um sinal que a patrulha de guarda, desaparatará em instantes no local desejando, seja ele onde for, como sabem...

Todos ficaram mais alguns instantes conversando e ao poucos foram desaparatando.... Alvo Dumbledore, veio em direção a Snape e lhe perguntou baixinho.

- Severo, você já enviou resposta a Karkaroff?

- Não, Alvo ainda não... 

- Pois então envie-a dizendo que vai se encontra com ele no local de sempre, em Londres no Sábado à noite...

- Sim, senhor.- disse Snape servilmente.

- E mais, não fale nada a ninguém.. porque essa é a nossa melhor pista... – respondeu Alvo, rindo, e afastando-se logo em seguida.

Principal

Capítulo XX


	22. Malfoy conta tudo

****

Capítulo XXII – Malfoy conta tudo.

Hermione estava sentada em frente a lareira, na Masmorra de Snape, esperando ele chegar... Na realidade, ela inspecionava o ambiente.. Estivera lá incontáveis vezes... Mas, mesmo assim, ainda havia algo que a amedrontava... As geladas paredes de pedras, não eram tão frias como se poderia supor.. O ambiente era escuro, mas não demasiadamente.... O local era confortável.. mas Hermione, reconhecia.. ela não gostava de estar ali, sem Severo... 

Não que ele esperasse encontrá-la ali... Mas, ela ficara com medo do dormitório feminino.. medo de que Voldemort aparecesse novamente, a levasse.. tentasse fazer algo.. ela não sabia muito bem, mas tinha certeza de que tinha medo... 

Era muito tarde quando Snape chegou na Masmorra, vindo da reunião da Ordem.. Ele lembrou, divertido, do medo que Neville tinha dele.... Tirou sua capa, e preparou-se para dormir.. Ao olhar sua cama, percebeu que Hermione estava lá adormecida.... Em cima do criado-mudo estava um bilhete...

__

" Querido,

Desculpe ter vindo aqui.. Tive medo de dormir no dormitório..

Me acorde quando chegar.."

Snape apenas sorriu de leve. Mas, não acordou Hermione.. entendia que ela deveria estar extenuada e ao mesmo tempo se recriminava por isso.. O que estava acontecendo com Hermione era sua culpa... Ele rapidamente deitou-se na cama, abraçando-a e adormeceu....

* * *

Era de manhã.. a luz do dia, entrava pelas janelas escuras da Masmorra. Hermione acordou e lembrando-se de onde estava, rapidamente levantou e vestiu-se.. mas, diferentemente das outras vezes que dormirá, lá.. acordou Snape....

- Bom dia, querido!!!

Ele apenas abriu os olhos, ainda não bem acordado..

- Bom dia, Mione.... Ainda é tão cedo.. Onde você vai???

- Para a torre da Grifinória, Severo. Só lhe acordei para contar uma coisa... – disse ela rindo-se.

- O quê???.. disse ele, quase fechando os olhos...

- Malfoy esta namorando uma Grifinória....

Era como se um balde de água gelada tivesse atingido Snape..

- Como é, meu amor???

- O que você ouviu, Severo. Draco Malfoy está namorando uma Grifinória.... – disse Hermione, enquanto caminhava em direção a porta..

- Que é ela?? – perguntou Snape admirado..

- Depois a gente conversa..- falou Hermione na porta, enquanto lhe atirava um beijinho...

Severo Snape ficou petrificado com a notícia..

* * *

Snape não tinha o hábito de entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Lá era um reduto dos alunos e embora gostasse dos seus, sabia que eles precisavam de um local para aprontar suas próximas ações contra a Grifinória e a Lufa-Lufa.. O Salão era uma masmorra, parecida com a dele.. Embora estivesse bem decorada, com muitos sofás, o ambiente era gelado e nada acolhedor. A decoração era toda verde, e o seu ápice era uma figura do tamanho de uma parede que retratava uma cobra. O cheiro impregnado era de algo como mofo. A presença de Snape causou muita estranheza, porém rapidamente ele encontrou quem procurava...

- Malfoy.. – chamou o professor.

Draco olhou rapidamente para o professor, e embora seu coração tenha gelado de medo, ele pensou que Snape não poderia saber sobre Lindinha e por isso sorriu.

- Sim, professor Snape. No que posso lhe ajudar? – perguntou Malfoy solícito.

- Quero que o senhor me acompanhe até minha sala...

- Mas agora temos o café da manha, professor.. – explicou Draco.

- A-GO-RA! – falou Snape com sua voz totalmente letal.

Falando isso, Snape saiu da sala Comunal da Sonserina acompanhado por Draco, até sua sala.... Fez um gesto para que o aluno sentasse:

- Que história é essa, Sr. Malfoy que o senhor estaria namorando uma Grifinória? – perguntou Snape acusadoramente... Na realidade ele odiava estar fazendo isso.. Poderia escutar a voz de Draco acusando-o também, quando soubesse de seu envolvimento com Hermione.. Mas, naquele instante tudo era uma questão de hierarquia...

Draco gelou... Como Snape poderia ter descoberto isso? Ele não havia contado nada a ninguém...

- Isso é mentira, professor... – argumentou Draco tremendo.

- Não, Draco. A pessoa que me falou tinha certeza absoluta e é pessoa de toda a confiança.......

- Não professor, eu lhe digo.. Nunca namoraria uma Grifinória. – argumentou Draco, avermelhando-se...

- Fale quem é ela, Malfoy.. – falou Snape mortalmente...

- Tudo bem... eu falo.. Fiquei com medo de lhe contar.. afinal sei muito bem, que namorar uma Grifinória é um comportamento totalmente deplorável e indigno para um Sonserino...- começou Draco .

- Realmente, Draco. Mas em fim, quem é a moça....- quis saber Snape.

- Bem, a moça é.... é .... – Draco pensou um instante, jamais diria quem era sua namorada pois, Snape passaria persegui-la.. conhecia seu caráter implacável..- é Hermione Granger.. – disse, ele por fim...

Snape simplesmente começou a rir... essa era mesmo boa.. a última pessoa no mundo que namoraria Hermione era Draco Malfoy...Draco quis inventar uma namorada qualquer, e disse o primeiro nome que lhe ocorreu... Snape continuou rindo, achando a situação muito engraçada.. se ele não tivesse certeza do amor que Hermione tinha por ele, até poderia achar a situação intrigante... 

- Você esta mentindo, Draco.... – disse Snape, ironicamente.

- Professor, eu estou namorando a Srta. Granger....- afirmou Draco da maneira mais convincente possível. Mas, ele não entendia o porquê do riso de Snape.. era como se, de alguma forma, o professor soubesse que ele estava mentindo

- E quanto tempo faz, que aconteceu esse fato totalmente inusitado?? – perguntou Snape, ironicamente.

- Desde o dia do baile, professor. Para falar a verdade, depois do baile... – afirmou Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy, eu poderia enumerar centenas de motivos pelos quais você não namoraria a Srta. Granger, mas somente lhe digo que até a hora do jantar você irá me falar, verdadeiramente, quem é sua namorada.. se não o fizer.. – Snape deixou a frase em suspenso... – Se não o fizer, irei até a Grifinória tirar esse assunto a limpo. E agora dê o fora. 

Draco ia saindo, quando ouviu Snape continuar a rir, e falando para si mesmo... 

- Hermione.. francamente.. ele poderia ter inventado mentira melhor.

Além de preocupado, Draco Malfoy também ficou curioso... Como Snape tinha tanta certeza que ele mentia? Isso queria dizer, então...que Snape sabia, tinha certeza de quem era o namorado da Srta. Granger... E quem seria ele????

* * *

Harry esperava Hermione descer para o café-da-manhã. Queria lhe contar uma noticia muito boa... Alvo acabara de lhe dizer que Hagrid estava praticamente recuperado. Logicamente, após um ataque dos Comensais, de Voldemort, fosse de quem fosse, das Trevas... existiriam seqüelas para sempre, mas só o fato de Hagrid conseguir discernir o que dizia, o que pensava e praticar esses atos era mesmo muito importante. Alvo lhe contara também que Madame Maxime estava muito contente, e tencionava leva-lo embora, assim que lhe fosse dado alta.... Tudo isso era obra da poção que Snape desenvolvera para curar ou ao menos diminuir o efeito das maldições... 

- Mione, você nem sabe... Hagrid está quase recuperado... – contou ele, empolgado para Hermione.

- Mesmo, Harry? Que ótima notícia...- falou ela, surpresa. 

- Parece incrível, mas foi a poção de Snape que o curou...

- Não sei se você conhece a história dessa poção, mas o importante é que agora, as maldições não são mais incuráveis... 

- Você deve saber se Snape continua desenvolvendo-a?

- Sim, Harry. Continua. Pode ser que se consiga fazer algo. Severo arrumou alguns livros.. bem você sabe, de magia negra e, é desse material que vem tirando idéias.. E está testando no Hagrid.. E que ótimo saber que está dando efeito.. Você nem sabe o quanto eu fico feliz... – explicou Mione.

- É, talvez você tenha razão, e Snape não seja tão ruim assim..... – comentou Harry confusamente, enquanto ambos saiam para o Salão Principal. Porém, haviam deixado Rony Weasley para trás, que sem querer ouvira parte da conversa.. Que estranho, Hermione chamando o professor Snape pelo primeiro nome... Muito estranho.. Mas, logicamente isso se devia a ele ser protetor de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Depois do jantar, um amedrontado Draco Malfoy se dirigiu até a Masmorra de Snape. Por sorte, Hermione ainda não estava lá... Queria esclarecer o mal entendido que ocorrera pela manha... Não havia decidido se revelaria o nome ou não de sua namorada Grifinória...

- Ótimo que tenha vindo , Malfoy. – disse Snape quando este adentrou na Masmorra.- decidiu me falar quem é sua namorada.. ou vou Ter que ir na Grifinória para descobrir...

- Professor, eu posso lhe assegurar que é uma bruxa pura, sua família é tradicional.. e também é rica... – começou Malfoy

- Sim, Malfoy. Imaginava isso... mas tudo o que você me disse, exclui na realidade, poucas pessoas.. talvez a Srta. Weasley e a Srta. Granger.... aquela que você afirmou namorar. – disse Snape, segurando o riso.

- Nunca namoraria uma sangue-ruim.. só disse isso, porque sei que o senhor odeia Hermione e não queria que perseguisse minha namorada...

- Sei, Malfoy. E chega de rodeios.. Eu quero o nome.... JÀ.- falou Snape letalmente.

- Eu prometo que ninguém vai descobrir....- disse Malfoy.- Ninguém além do senhor...

- JÀ. – limitou-se a falar Snape.

- Lilá Brown. – falou Draco em um baixíssimo tom de voz.

- Srta. Brown!! – falou Snape surpreendido.. – Realmente reconheço que poderia ser pior. O único defeito da menina é ser Grifinória.

- Não vou lhe censurar... Só espero que isso não se espalhe.. Seria a sua desmoralização, Sr. Malfoy. Agora vá. – dispensou-o Snape.

Malfoy baixou a cabeça e saiu da Masmorra.

* * *

Após a reunião da Ordem Sacramental, Dumbledore havia pedido a Snape que entrasse em contato com Karkaroff... Ele achava que Karkaroff poderia estar dando apoio ao Lord das Trevas... Alvo também esperava que o ataque não se desse na primeira reunião dos Comensais dissidentes, mas sim na Segunda e na terceira.. Tinha certeza que procurariam atrair Snape. Em alguns lugares da Inglaterra, principalmente era sentida a presença dos seguidores de Voldemort... mas este precisaria de um braço direito a altura da missão que iria desempenhar.. essa pessoa era Severo Snape...

Snape havia acertado em cheio a respeito de Lúcio Malfoy.. o que não era de admirar-se... eles tinham sido íntimos amigos, e Snape conhecera as trevas por intermédio dele. Com a união de Lúcio Malfoy e Voldemort, ambos se fortaleceram.. Lúcio abrira mão de ser o líder do movimento, e decidira não enfrentar Voldemort. Perante este justificara-se dizendo que achava que o líder estava morto e para que o movimento não morresse tomara a dianteira. Voldemort fingira que acreditara em tudo.... 

Snape ao ouvir isso de Alvo Dumbledore, se perguntava como este poderia estar tão bem informado.. Ao que se sabia, não existiam espiões entre os novos Comensais. Alvo lhe respondera enigmaticamente que ele tinha seus segredos.

Severo Snape seguindo as orientações de Alvo, marcou via coruja, um encontro com Karkaroff no local previamente combinado.. A única orientação que achara difícil de seguir, era a de levar Hermione junto, porém Alvo lhe afirmara que não haveria o menor perigo.. Não desta vez.

* * *

Naquela noite de Sábado, Snape e Hermione desaparataram na porta de um local, aparentemente imundo, em Londres... Severo pedira a ela que se vestisse de forma muito discreta, para não chamar atenção.. Aquele local especificamente , lhe recordava seus tempos de Comensal, pois costumava se reunir com Lúcio, naquele ponto para beberem cerveja amanteigada. Hermione estava assustada e agarrava fortemente a mão de Snape, que acabou por abraça-la, pedindo que não tivesse medo. Ao entrarem no local, Hermione percebeu que este era encantado.. Era lindo, com janelas que espelhavam diversas paisagens do mundo e com salões com o nome de todas as escolas de bruxaria existentes, que poderiam ser enormes ou diminutos, de acordo com o tamanho do grupo que estivesse ocupando-o... Alguns estavam minúsculos, com apenas um casal, ou uma pessoa sozinha dentro e outros, enormes parecendo ocupar o bar inteiro, com mais de 50 pessoas... Ao fundo uma banda musical encantada, que estava sem nenhum músico, tocava os sucessos do mundo bruxo, para animar o ambiente. Porém em cada um dos salões, ouvia-se a música que queria-se, e a qualquer volume, sem interferir nos demais. No salão chamado "País do Futebol", que correspondia ao Brasil, por exemplo ouvia-se pagode cantado por uma roda de bruxos, enquanto algumas bruxas e outros bruxos que também estavam por ai, dançavam ao som da canção.

Snape e Hermione procuravam o salão cujo nome era Hogwarts... Dentro dele estava um homem que ambos conheciam muito bem... Igor Karkaroff.. Eles se dirigiram instantaneamente para lá, entrando no salão. Era como se uma fina camada separasse quem estava fora e quem estava dentro dos ambientes... Ali, tocava a sinfonia Verão, das Quatro Estações, de Vivaldi, cujo volume tornou-se apenas pano de fundo com a entrada do casal.

- Severo, mas que prazer enorme revê-lo. Srta. Granger. – falou Karkaroff cumprimentando-o. Os homens deram-se as mãos, numa fingida prova de amizade.

Naquele instante, um garçom mágico apareceu flutuando e Snape e Hermione fizeram seus pedidos, que apareceram instantaneamente.

- Ando amedrontado, Severo. – comentou Karkaroff

- Porque Igor? – perguntou Snape surpreso. Hermione por sua vez, não tirava os olhos de Karkaroff.

- Lord das Trevas está me pressionando para que me una a ele...

- Realmente, Igor? E você? – perguntou Snape.

- Não sei o que fazer.. não quero me unir a ele. Mas tenho medo de não o fazer. Ele poderá me matar...

- Olhe, Igor. Talvez não seja eu a pessoa mais indicada para lhe dar conselhos, pois já vivi esse mesmo dilema e creio não ter resolvido de forma satisfatória... Mas, acho....

- Fale, Severo.. Sempre fomos amigos.... – pediu Karkaroff.

- Seja, o que for que você decidir, estará se arriscando de qualquer forma, Igor. Seja lá, ou aqui.. na realidade os riscos não diferem muito... Eu creio que o que importa não é que lado estejamos do front.. mas o fato de estarmos nele.

Hermione se surpreendera com que o Snape havia dito. Mas a vida real funcionava assim mesmo....O que importava mesmo era estar na guerra.. o lado de que se estava era secundário.

- Você voltaria, Severo? – perguntou Karkaroff

- Voltaria, você diz.. para o lado de Voldemort? – quis confirmar Snape.

- Não, Igor. Não voltaria. Não sei para que você me fez essa pergunta, se já sabia a resposta. – respondeu Snape friamente

- Já imaginava isso.... – respondeu Karkaroff, enquanto observava o anel de Comensal da Morte, que pertencia a Snape, no dedo de Hermione.

- Foi você que desenvolveu a poção que curou o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, não é Severo? O Lord me contou que foi sob a proteção dele que você começou essa pesquisa. – contou Karkaroff, sem se dar conta de que havia entregue que andara falando com Voldemort recentemente.

- Ele não mentiu, Karkaroff. Mas, agora, uso a poção a serviço de quem eu quero.... – disse Snape

Ao dizer isso, Snape levantou-se, seguido por Hermione e foi caminhando em direção a porta do Salão. 

- Igor, não conte comigo se você resolver ficar com Voldemort... Mas, se decidir apoiar Alvo estaremos sempre prontos para te receber.

Hermione e Snape saíram do Salão, e , quando já estavam na rua, desaparataram de volta a Hogwarts.

Principal

Capítulo XXI


	23. Histórias do passado

****

Capítulo XXIII- Histórias do Passado

Eles desaparataram dentro da Masmorra de Snape, depois do encontro com Karkaroff e estranhamente eram esperados por Harry Potter que estava acomodado no grande sofá...

- Harry! O que você faz aqui?? – perguntou Hermione surpresa...

Harry limitou a olhar para eles com uma expressão meio assustada, temia que Snape o mandasse embora antes que conseguisse falar a que viera.

- Fale, Potter! O que aconteceu.... – perguntou Snape assustando-se.

Harry apenas sorriu e disse:   
- O professor Alvo, mandou chamar o Sr. e a Mione, para irmos visitar Hagrid na cabana dele... 

Snape ficou muito feliz e quis mais informações....

- Quer dizer, Harry que Hagrid vai assumir suas funções???

- Sim, pelo menos num primeiro momento...Até creio eu, que derrotemos Voldemort definitivamente.. Dai ele deve ir embora com a Madame Maxime.... – explicou Harry.

- Harry, mas que ótima notícia!! – disse Hermione, enquanto abraçava-o.- è Mione, mas eu estou com medo... O senhor tem certeza que isso pode curar todos os efeitos da Maldições??? – perguntou Harry, dirigindo-se a Snape?

- Harry, sinceramente eu não sei.. tudo o que posso dizer é que essa poção diminui os efeitos, não sei se os elimina totalmente... Agora vou tentar desenvolver mais, testando nos pais do menino Longbotton, mas você não conte a ele, senão, ele vai achar que quero matar os seus pais e pior, ele pode criar falsas esperanças.. que só vai fazê-lo sofrer mais ainda.. - respondeu ele, enquanto olhava o rosto compreensivo do menino.... 

- Mas, professor.. eles podem querer pegá-lo por isso.. para tentar conseguir o contra efeito... – disse Harry assustado.

- Ora, Harry.. Hermione – disse Snape olhando para ela e sorrindo..- me contou como são as guerras dos trouxas.. temos que lutar com todas as armas que temos.. e creio que essa é uma delas....- continuou ele, levantando-se, para ir a cabana de Hagrid.

Harry também se levantou e encerrando o assunto, disse sorrindo..:

- Professor, eu mudei muito de opinião sobre o senhor depois que a Mione começou a namora-lo.. e pensando bem, acho que o senhor não é assim tão ruim...

Snape apenas recebeu as palavras com um breve sorriso.. e fazendo uma voz extremamente letal, respondeu:

- Ora, menino Potter... também aprecio a sua coragem.. O único fato que o desabona é ser filho de quem você é....

E assim, os três saíram da Masmorra de Snape rindo....

* * *

A escolha de pares para o Baile de Natal era livre. A única pessoa que tinha par obrigatório era Hermione... Mas, como o par era do seu agrado ela não se preocupava, apenas quando comentava o assunto, parecia desolada.....

Umas duas noites antes do baile, Harry foi até a Masmorra de Snape procurar Hermione.. precisava de um conselho dela...andava com idéia de convidar Gina para ser seu par no baile...Rony convidara Parvati, e Dino ficara bravo com ele por isso... Não que Rony estivesse interessado nela, mas era melhor do que aparecer sozinho. Neville iria com a namorada Alícia da Sonserina... Simas havia convidado uma bela Corvinal do último ano que era sua parceira na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas... E Harry continuava sem par... queria ver o que Mione achava.. e como não a encontrara nos locais de costume, resolveu procurá-la lá...

Ele bateu na porta e a voz de Snape perguntou quem era...

- Potter. – respondeu ele, e a porta abriu-se magicamente... Ele entrou e viu Hermione e Snape sentados em torno de uma pequena mesa, com um bule de chá fervente.

- Harry venha, estamos tomando um chá com biscoitos... – convidou Hermione.

Harry Potter, não se fez de rogado.. sentou-se em um dos outros lados da mesa e serviu-se....

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Mione.

- Estava lhe procurando. - respondeu ele com a boca cheia de deliciosos biscoitos polvilhados. 

- Harry, que feio, não fale de boca cheia... – censurou ela, enquanto Snape ria baixinho...

- Desculpe, Mione. Desculpe professor... – falou ele, com um expressão arrependida...

- O que você quer mesmo, Potter? – perguntou Snape com uma expressão séria...

- Saber o que Mione acha de eu convidar Gina para ser meu par no baile. – respondeu ele, antes de comer mais alguns biscoitos.

- Gina!! – falou ela surpresa..- Que bela idéia, Harry. Acho que ela iria adorar....

- È, mas parece que ela anda curtindo uma bela fossa, por causa do Neville... – explicou Harry

- Longbotton? Ora, Harry não deixe passar essa oportunidade e a convença.. a menina Weasley é extremamente bonita... – respondeu Snape.

- Severo! – falou Hermione batendo no braço dele...

- Mas é verdade, meu amor... Gina Weasley é muito bonita.. mas, a mais linda aluna de Hogwarts é a Srta. Hermione Granger.. – retrucou ele, galantemente, beijando-a.

- Falso... – falou ela, emburrada...

- E você Harry, vai lá e se ela não quiser, use todo o seu poder de persuasão... Tente convencê-la.. e se preciso for, jogue baixo... diga-lhe que Longbotton nunca mais vai querer nada com ela, e que ela humilhou ele.. Esse tipo de coisa... Mas, não pareça encrenqueiro.. apenas, fale as coisas como constatando-as....

Harry olhava divertido para o professor, nunca imaginara ouvir, de Severo Snape, esse tipo de coisa.... Não conseguia explicar, mas se sentia bem na companhia de Snape e Hermione... Agora analisando a situação deles, percebia que eles combinavam muito e que eram muito felizes juntos a despeito de todos os problemas que tinham..

- Severo, não diga essas coisas para o Harry. Que tipo de conselho são esses? – perguntou ela, escondendo um meio sorriso.

- Ora, meu amor.. Só quero ajudar... – respondeu ele , piscando para Harry

- O meu padrinho também diz esse tipo de coisa.. – falou Harry.

- Pudera, Harry... Sirius, seu pai, Remo, Lúcio e eu, costumávamos planejar esses ataques juntos, em geral quando Remo estava bem, lá na casa dos Gritos... – contou Snape.

- Como professor? – perguntou Harry surpreendido. Hermione por sua vez, estava de mãos dadas com Snape também o olhava surpreendida.

- Sim, Harry mas faz tanto tempo isso... – falou ele desconversando..- nem vale a pena tocarmos nesse assunto.

- Severo você era amigo do pai de Harry?- perguntou ela.

- Sim, querida.. Mas faz tanto tempo.. Nem vale a pena tocarmos nesse assunto.- tentou Snape mais uma vez...

- Por favor, professor.... – falou Harry.

- Harry.... 

- Severo, fale-nos.... – pediu Hermione.

- Bem.. acontece que eu era vizinho de Sirius.. Nossos pais sempre moraram lado a lado...lembro de conhecer Sirius desde criança... E antes de entrar em Hogwarts éramos grande amigos.. Dentro da própria Hogwarts, durante uns 5 anos ainda fomos ótimos amigos, mesmo pertencendo a casas diferentes... por intermédio dele conheci Tiago e Remo.. e Sirius acabou me contando que Remo era Lobisomem, pois eu era seu melhor amigo.. e ele também era meu melhor amigo, mais amigo que qualquer outro... Por meu intermédio, eles conheceram Lúcio.. Parece irônico dizer que Lúcio Malfoy até era um sujeito tragável, mas era essa a opinião que eu e todos os outros tínhamos... Andávamos sempre juntos, eles três da Grifinória e eu e Lúcio da Sonserina.. – explicou inicialmente Severo Snape....

Harry escutava atentamente as palavras de Snape, enquanto Hermione acariciava os cabelos de seu amado.. esperando ele recomeçar a contar a história..

- Bem Harry, se você olhar com atenção aquelas fotos que Hagrid organizou para lhe dar, verá que eu e Lúcio aparecemos em muitas delas.... Eu mesmo, entreguei algumas para Hagrid...

- Então era o senhor, professor? Tinha reconhecido o pai de Draco, porque eles são muito parecidos.. com aquela mesma cara de quem comeu e não gostou...

- Hahahaha.. bela definição, Harry.... - comentou Hermione.

- È verdade..- disse Snape com um sorriso..- Tudo andava bem, até que coincidentemente eu começei a namorar sua mãe, Harry.. Acredito que muita gente não gostou do fato, e começaram a tramar contra Lúcio e eu...

- A tramar o quê, professor? – questionou Harry

- Queriam que brigássemos, eu e sua mãe, mas principalmente que se desfizesse o quinteto mais terrível de Hogwarts- respondeu Snape, divertido- Estávamos construindo o Mapa do Maroto.. e é por isso se sei que ele está com você... mas brigamos antes e quem acabou levando a fama foi Pedro.... 

- Pedro Pettigrew? – perguntou Mione.

- Sim, aquele imbecil, que só veio ao mundo para causar discórdia.. e atrapalhar a vida de todos.. Pois bem, não sei como ele descobriu que Remo era Lobisomem.. Só sei, que eu juro por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, que não fui eu que contei... Bem, ele descobriu e contou para Lúcio.. que começou a chantagear Remo. Logicamente seu pai e Sirius acharam que quem tinha contado para Lúcio era eu, e nossa promissora amizade acabou. 

Snape parou de falar e tanto Harry como Hermione respeitaram seu silêncio... E ele continuou como quem divagava...

- Pois é, a única pessoa que acreditou em mim foi Remo, que era o maior prejudicado.. Ele sempre me julgou incapaz de ter feito tal ato.. Mas seu pai, bem, ele era da Grifinória como Lilian.. e conseguiu fazer com que ela acreditasse na versão dele.. Ela brigou comigo, pois disseram que eu era seguidor de Voldemort... Mas, na época ainda não era... Enfim.. – ele parou como lembrando e seu rosto tornou-se sombrio.... – até Hagrid duvidou de mim... todos duvidaram... 

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio e Severo Snape continuou...

- Daí foi que se consolidou a guerra entre Grifinória e Sonserina... – disse ele como que encerrando o assunto.... Depois ternamente beijou Hermione...

- Mas professor, o senhor sendo amigo de meu padrinho não fez nada para protege-lo quando foi preso.... – comentou Harry.

- Sim, isso é verdade... –concordou Snape- Mas, sempre duvidei que ele tivesse matado Lilian e Tiago.. Ele não era Comensal, eu tinha certeza disso, então não havia porque matá-los...

- Mas, o senhor não fez nada para tirá-lo de lá...- repetiu Harry.

- Realmente, Harry. Mas, impedi que Voldemort pegasse Remo.. Por muito tempo foi o que Voldemort quis.. Precisava de um Lobisomem entre seus Comensais... Remo foi protegido por mim, a maioria do tempo, para não ser feito prisioneiro.. E ele ficou livre.... – terminou Snape sorrindo... 

Depois disso, os assuntos se desviaram para outros temas mais agradáveis.....

* * *

Harry havia passado boa parte da noite na Masmorra de Snape, com ele e Hermione, conversando sobre muitas coisas.. sobre o passado e sobre o futuro.. Que coisa incrível, imaginar que Snape havia sido amigo de seu pai, de seu padrinho e de Lupin... era realmente uma revelação inesperada... E o pior, era que Malfoy também havia sido amigo deles... Logo o pai de Draco Malfoy .. o líder dos Comensais da Morte... quando lembrou-se disso, uma lembrança se sobrepôs... " O mais Comensal da Morte, havia sido Severo Snape.. Lúcio Malfoy nunca tivera o talento, nem a aptidão, nem o arrojo de Snape.. Seria por isso que ele agora queria matá-lo?????

Gina estava sentada, sozinha, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, estudando um livro avançado de Aritmancia, que Hermione havia pego emprestado da biblioteca de magia Negra de Snape.. Ela era ótima nessa matéria.. e diferentemente da professora Sybila, conseguia prever o futuro com uma exatidão enorme... 

- Gina.. – chamou Harry.

- Sim, Harry. – afirmou ela..

- Bem, você poderia ir comigo... – começou a falar ele, com evidente dificuldade...

Gina nem se quer ergueu os olhos do livro.. apenas disse, com uma leve impaciência:

- Já disse que Sim, Harry.

- Sim, o quê Gina? Nem disse que quero con.. – retrucou ele, bravo.

- Sim. Aceito seu pedido para ir ao baile... – disse ele, concentrada no livro...

Harry olhou para ela surpresa.. Já havia ouvido rumores sobre os poderes de adivinha de Gina.... Mas como ela sabia que ele iria convidá-la?- pensou ele.. e Gina, prontamente respondeu:

- Ora Harry... fazem dias que você vem me rondando.. Não precisa nem ser advinha para saber o que você queria... – disse ela, desinteressadamente...

Harry muito surpreso, saiu em direção aos Dormitório Masculino..

* * *

No dia do Baile de Natal, Alvo mandou chamar Snape em sua sala... queria esclarecer alguns detalhes do encontro entre ele e Karkaroff... Snape desconhecia, mas no salão ao lado, estavam Alvo Dumbledore e Alastor Moody, que haviam tomado uma poção Polissuco para não serem reconhecidos.. 

Snape chegou na Sala do Direito, e sentou-se, esperando para saber qual seria o assunto em pauta..

- Severo, escutei sua conversa com Karkaroff... – começou a falar Dumbledore... – e creio que ele já esta trabalhando para Voldemort...

- Tive a mesma impressão, Alvo. Igor , nunca foi bom ator.- concordou Snape.

- E um covarde também... Não é digno de estar lá, e nem aqui... Karkaroff nunca soube bem o que fazer, em sua vida... A única coisa que me deixa contente, é que para Voldemort perdoar a fraqueza dele, é porquê esta realmente muito necessitado de aliados.. 

- Não pense, Severo que estamos de braços cruzados, esperando Voldemort ressurgir... Temos frentes de trabalho em todos os cantos da Inglaterra e por isso, você daqui a dois dias, você vai sair de Hogwarts e irá para a casa dos Granger. Pretendemos fazer uma limpeza aqui na escola.. Procurar e investigar todo e qualquer indicio... E como sei que você é um alvo em Potencial dos Comensais, protegemos a casa dos Granger de forma a ninguém descobri-lo lá...

Severo Snape, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 

- Hermione ira com você comprar roupas trouxas e você deverá usá-las.. Você, mesmo que sob protesto, irá fazer tudo para parecer um verdadeiro trouxa.. e principalmente, não use magia na casa de Hermione, em hipótese alguma... Poderá atrair a atenção de alguém não trouxa, não necessariamente seguidor das trevas.. mas não trouxa... Espero que se divirta lá, Severo... 

- Esta bem, Alvo. Farei tudo conforme você pediu... – afirmou Snape..

- Espero que faça, realmente.. O maior interesse, é seu. – confirmou Alvo.

Severo Snape, levantara e estava saindo, quando Alvo lhe disse...

- Severo.. eu escrevi para os pais de Hermione dizendo que você estava namorando-a.. e eles já sabiam... Mas de qualquer forma, comporte-se.. – disse o diretor com um sorriso no lábio.

- O professor somente assentiu com a cabeça, mas mesmo assim, poder-se-ia ser seu rosto rubro e saiu...

* * *

A tão esperada noite do baile de Natal chegou e todos estavam ansiosos... Harry estava bonito com uma roupa de baile azul escura... que combinava com o vestido azul claro que Gina estava usando ( Gina descobrira qual era a roupa que ele iria usar e tingiu o vestido com uma poção que Hermione havia ensinado a ela..). Rony e Parvati estavam conversando absorvidos.. Rony ganhara de Harry uma veste marrom escura de veludo.. lindíssima... e Parvati também estava bela com um vestido vermelho... Os pares iam se formando no salão... mas, o par que causara mais estranheza era Draco Malfoy, cuja veste era verde esmeralda e Lilá Brown, com um vestido lilás, que realçava a sua tez branca e cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.. Eles pareciam felizes, se bem que um pouco acanhados.. Pansy Parkinson estava prestes a arrancar os olhos de Lilá.. mas, Goyle, revelando uma inteligência momentânea a levou para longe ali. Neville estava radiante com sua namorada Alícia.. que era indiscutivelmente muito mais linda do que Pansy. 

O baile já iria começar quando Hermione entrou no salão.. A ela, cabia a primeira dança... Ela estava verdadeiramente linda, com um vestido gelo, que conforme o angulo que era visto em tonalidades diferentes, mais claro ou mais escuro conforme a luz, parecendo as vezes, transparente.. Seu cabelo estava preso num delicado coque.. e as esmeraldas reluziam, em seu pescoço e orelhas, formando um efeito impar... Quando ela entrou no salão, Snape, levantou-se da mesa dos professores, e foi recebê-la, com uma expressão de poucos amigos, que Harry sabia ser falsa... O zum-zum-zum foi inevitável.. Era o segundo baile consecutivo que Hermione teria como par o odiável professor Severo Snape... Todos tinham pena dela.. se bem, que muitos houvessem notado, Snape estava extremamente bem vestido, com uma veste negra, com detalhes verdes.. Os cabelos estavam arrumados e ele tinha até um aspectos interessante desta forma... Rony achou estranho isso.. Como Hermione poderia Ter tido Snape como par por duas vezes naquele ano? Seu par não deveria ser o namorado Draco Malfoy? Entretanto Draco estava dançando muito feliz com Lilá Brown.... Rony não sabia o que pensar...

Em segundos começou o baile.. e , dentro em pouco, todos os pares estavam valsando.

Principal

Capítulo XXI


	24. No mundo dos trouxas

****

Capitulo XXIV- No Mundo dos Trouxas

Duas figuras ilustres haviam sido novamente convidadas por Alvo, para comparecerem a um baile em Hogwarts. Sirius e Lupin, estavam relembrando e rindo-se a respeito do último baile, em que Sirius, de tão bêbado, havia achado que vira Lilian Potter, dançando com Severo Snape. 

- Que coisa, Remo.. – comentou Sirius- Snape tem como par, novamente a Srta. Granger... 

- É verdade... – comentou Lupin, achando o fato estranho.

- Mas que sujeito de sorte!! Acho que a Srta. Granger é a moça mais bonita do salão.. – continuou Sirius.

- Pois eu discordo.. Olhe só Gina Weasley, que está dançando com seu afilhadinho... – retrucou Lupin, enquanto caminhava em direção a mesa dos professores e convidava a Madame Hoock para uma dança...E ela prontamente aceitou.

Sirius, continuou bebericando uma cerveja amanteigada, rindo dos pares e pensando... O menino Longbotton estava esforçando-se ao máximo para não pisar nos pés da moça que o acompanhava, mas não estava sendo bem sucedido. Como Neville era parecido com Frank, seu pai... que fora um grande auror antes de ser pego pelos Comensais.. ele casara com uma moça de rosto redondo da Lufa-Lufa, que ele não lembrava o nome... Soubera que Severo estava desenvolvendo um antídoto anti-maldições.. e claro, estava sendo muito bem sucedido.. Seus olhos pousaram em Snape, que pareceria até feliz, dançando e conversando com a Srta. Granger. Também, Severo sempre gostara de observações inteligentes, e a Srta. Granger com certeza era muito inteligente... Faziam uns 20 anos, que nunca mais conversara com Snape, aquele que fora seu melhor amigo... 

Sirius Black continuou observando o salão, sem dar-se conta que Hermione o observara... 

- Sirius esta olhando insistentemente para cá, Severo... – falou ela.

- Isso é seu charme , querida.. – respondeu ele, querendo rir..

- Estou falando sério.. 

- Eu também!!! – respondeu ele, sorrindo marotamente.

- Ora... não seja bobo... – falou ele, muito séria..

- Sou sincero.. sabe o que eu queria???- falou ele, enquanto começava uma música lenta... 

Ela sinalizou que não, com a cabeça.

- Queria poder beijar você, agora.. – falou ele, dentro do ouvido dela.

Hermione apenas o olhou admirada.. Ele sorriu e continuou.. 

- Que lindas essas jóias.. Que lhe deu, tem muito bom gosto....

- Foi o que pensei quando ganhei o presente.... – comentou ela..

- Mesmo, querida?

- Sim... – comentou ela...

Ao mesmo tempo, sentados na mesa dos professores estavam Minerva e Alvo, comentando sobre os alunos até que os olhos de Minerva pousaram sobre o professor de Poções que ria e conversava com a Srta. Granger, a Chefe dos Monitores..

- Que estranho!! – comentou ela com um meio sorriso.

- O quê? – disse Alvo.

- Severo....- começou ela.

- Severo? – disse ele, enquanto procurava pelo Salão.. – Vejo que esta dançando com Hermione Granger...

- Sim, e conversando com ela... – disse Minerva atônita. 

- O que tem de mais? – quis saber Alvo

- Não sei, Alvo. Mas, certamente isso não é coisa de Severo... Se ele não fosse, do jeito que é, eu diria que ele está caído pela Srta. Granger...

- Totalmente impossível, minha cara Minerva. – respondeu Alvo, com a maior desfaçatez.

Quando a terceira música acabou, Snape despediu-se graciosamente de Hermione. Aquele era o trato, dançariam apenas as três músicas obrigatórias. Hermione foi sentar-se, bebericando um suco de abóbora. Snape passou por entre os casais que valsavam para chegar a mesa dos professores. Snape apenas olhou Harry e deu uma risadinha....

- Gina, você não acha muito quente, aqui? – perguntou Harry dali a pouco.- Nós poderíamos sair para o jardim.. – continuou o menino corando...

- Tudo bem, Harry- respondeu ela corando também.

Dali a pouco, Gina Weasley e Harry Potter conversavam sentados em um dos bancos do jardim. Mas adiante estavam Neville e Alícia Parkinson aos beijos. 

- Gina, você sabe... eu... – começou Harry.

- Você, o quê, Harry? – quis saber ela, enquanto admirava a beleza das estrelas no céu.

- Queria saber.. se você... você ainda gosta do Neville?

- Eu? – perguntou ela.- Nunca gostei de Neville. – retrucou quase que imediatamente.

- Mas, vocês namoraram...

- È verdade, Neville era um ótimo namorado... uma ótima pessoa, um cara muito legal.. mas eu nunca o amei e sempre deixei isso bem claro.- respondeu ela, olhando o chão...

- Bem, - retrucou Harry feliz.. – é que eu queria saber.. se bem... se tenho alguma chance com você....

Gina apenas olhou para Harry, que estava rubro. Ele manteve o olhar dela, enquanto os lábios de ambos se aproximavam, para um longo e desejado beijo. 

- Você sempre teve todas as chances comigo, Harry. 

- Acho que demorei muito a perceber que amava você... 

Depois do beijo, Harry deu a mão a Gina, e ambos saíram caminhando de mãos dadas em direção ao Salão Principal... Hermione foi a primeira a saber que Harry e Gina estavam namorando... e ficou muito feliz com isso.. Gina sempre amara Harry e Harry, bem.. Harry também amava a bela garota de cabelos ruivos... 

- Srta. Granger...

- Sim? – perguntou ela rindo.. Ao seu lado estava Sirius Black.

- Poderia dançar comigo? – perguntou ele.

Hermione correu os olhou pela mesa dos professores, onde Snape estava com os olhos fixos nela....

- Tudo bem, Sirius. – respondeu ela.

E encaminharam-se para a pista de dança. Snape apenas semicerrou os olhos.. Sirius Black não se emendava mesmo.. Que cara de pau.. convidar a sua namorada para dançar. Bem, ele não sabia que era sua namorada... Naquele instante, Draco Malfoy passou na sua frente, dançando serenamente com a Srta. Brown. Mas isso não o preocupou... observava Hermione, no meio do Salão, dançando com Sirius. Precisava acabar com aquilo...

- Sybila.. gostaria de dançar?? – perguntou ele, observando que a professora de Adivinhação, também olhava o par em questão..

- Claro, Snape... 

Snape e a professora Sybila foram dançar, estrategicamente perto de Hermione e Sirius... E parecia que a professora estava interessada em valsar com Sirius Black.. porque assim que os pares ficaram lado a lado... Ela disse:

- Ora, Sirius Black... quanto tempo... Snape, você não se importaria que eu dançasse um pouco com Sirius, não é?

Severo Snape apenas fez sua expressão mais mortífera... e assentiu com a cabeça. Sirius parecia apavorado por ter que dançar com Sybila.... E assim, rapidamente trocaram-se os pares... A professora de Adivinhação parecia muito feliz em valsar com Sirius.. e Hermione aliviada por livrar-se de Sirius...

- Não faça uma cara muito feliz, Severo. 

- Francamente, querida... Sirius não muda nunca.. Que audácia convidar você para dançar...

- Severo, não fique bravo... – respondeu ela rindo....

- Mas como você conseguiu fazer isso? – perguntou ela, referindo-se a Sirius Black e a professora Sybila.

- Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, querida.. Eles até namoraram um tempo.. – respondeu Snape rindo-se...

Minerva continuava observando a pista de dança.. e lá estava Snape dançando novamente com a Srta. Granger... 

- Alvo, você tem certeza que Severo não tem nenhum interesse na Srta. Granger?- perguntou ela

- Porque Minerva? – quis saber o diretor..

- Porque Severo não gosta de bailes.. nunca dança... Sempre que o fez, foi obrigado... Mas, ele esta novamente dançando com a Srta. Granger... 

- Ora, Minerva.. pode até ser que, mesmo improvavelmente, Severo tenha algum tipo de apreço pela menina, por ela ser inteligente e estudiosa, mas tire outras idéias da cabeça...

Minerva assentiu, mas resolveu que após as férias de Natal, iria tirar essa história a limpo. 

O baile terminou e todos formam dormir, afinal, no outro dia, cedo... a grande maioria dos alunos iria tomar o trem em direção a suas casas...

* * *

Harry e Hermione conversavam dentro do trem...

- Severo ira desaparatar na minha casa depois do meio dia, Harry...- explicou ela.

- Pois é, reconheço que ele teve mais sorte que eu, preferia passar as férias na sua casa do que na casa de Neville. 

- Ora, Harry. Neville é muito legal.. – começou ela.

- Eu sei disso, Mione. Mas, passar as férias inteiras ouvindo falar de uma das Parkinsons, você há de concordar que vai ser complicado...- falou Harry.

- É verdade.. mas você pode ir na casa de Gina, alguns dias e vir lá em casa também. – convidou ela.

- Posso mesmo? – quis confirmar ele.

- Claro, Harry. 

- Acho mesmo que vou precisar de ajuda, não sei como Severo vai se adaptar ao mundo trouxa. Dumbledore o proibiu de usar magia. 

- Mesmo? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim... Hoje a tarde vamos comprar algumas roupas trouxas para ele... 

- Bem, espero que ele se adapte. 

- Eu também...- confirmou ela.

A porta do vagão se abriu e Gina Weasley entrou seguida pelo irmão Rony. 

- Vocês estão aqui... – disse ela, enquanto beijava Harry.

Rony apenas observava a irmã, com uma expressão não muito satisfeita. Para ele, Gina Weasley não deveria namorar ninguém, muito menos seu amigo Harry. Era bom mesmo que ele fosse passar as férias na casa de Neville, quem sabe assim, eles se desgrudariam um pouco...

- E Lilá, será que esta namorando Malfoy? – perguntou Gina.

- Não sei, irmazinha... Mas se for, ela é uma idiota... – respondeu Rony.

- Porque Rony? – quis saber Hermione.

- Ora, namorar o Malfoy...Dispensa comentários... – explicou Rony.

- Ora, Rony, ele pode ser do jeito que é, petulante.. mas não deixa de ser bonito. – respondeu Hermione.

- E rico. - falou Harry. – Quem sabe, Lilá não está de olho nos galeões dele?- especulou ele.

- Sim, mas ele é insuportável..- continuou Rony..

E a discussão seguiu-se até Plataforma 9/2, onde todos os alunos desceram do trem.. E despediram-se, prometendo-se o envio de corujas.

A vó de Neville, esperava o neto e Harry Potter, para irem para casa e Harry não estava muito esperançoso.. 

Os pais de Hermione estavam lá, aguardando-a... Ela explicou que Snape não estava junto.. ele desaparataria mais tarde, dentro da casa.. Seus pais quiseram saber o que era desaparatar... Hermione procurou explicar aos pais, mas eles pareciam não terem compreendido muito bem... Eles deixaram ela em casa.. num bairro totalmente trouxa de Londres e foram para o trabalho, mas não sem antes fazer inúmeras recomendações... Mas a principal é que eles teriam que conversar com ela e o seu namorado, sobre uns fatos inesperados que haviam ocorrido...

Hermione ficou preocupada, mas a mãe lhe assegurou que era algo muito bom.

Chegando em casa, Hermione deixou suas coisas em seu quarto e foi tomar um banho...Vestiu-se de forma inteiramente trouxa, saia e blusa.. pois embora nevasse do lado de fora, dentro da casa era extremamente quente ( havia calefação). Finalmente ela iria dormir em um lugar quente, pois a Masmorra de Snape era muito gelada. Em seguida, inspecionou o quarto de hóspedes que esta pronto para a chegada dele.

Desceu e foi providenciar o almoço, começaria com um cardápio totalmente trouxa, e encomendou uma pizza. ... Logo em seguida, ela ouviu um click.. E em seguida um barulho... era Snape que chegara, trajado de bruxo e com uma pequena maleta preta na mão, parado no meio da sala.

- Olá, meu amor.. Que bom que você chegou.. – falou ela, caminhando na direção dele. 

Snape apenas olhou para ela.. ela estava diferente...Certamente seriam os trajes.. bem diferentes daquelas vestes negras da escola.... Hermione observou a surpresa...

- O que aconteceu, Severo?

- Você.. você está diferente.... – falou ele.- Fica ainda mais bonita sem estar vestida de preto...

- Obrigado, meu amor.. – falou ela.. E tomando ele pela mão disse... 

- Venha ver o quarto que meus pais preparam para você... 

Snape estava um pouco assustado, a casa de Hermione era grande, bem arejada e iluminada... Foram subindo uma escada arredondada, até o andar de cima. Chegando no quarto destinado à Snape, Hermione começou a lhe mostrar algumas coisas: 

- Olhe amor, este é o interruptor de luz...

Snape seguiu com os olhos o ponto que ela indicava...

- O que isso faz? – perguntou ele.. 

- Eqüivale ao "Lummus".. – explicou ela, partindo para a ação e acendendo a luz. O quarto estava escuro, com as janelas fechadas. 

- Ah! Mas, Hermione.. e para desligar isso ai? – quis saber ele.

- Basta você mover o botãozinho novamente...- explicou ela, sorrindo. 

Snape partiu para a ação, testando o interruptor... Neste instante, tocou a campainha... 

- Nosso almoço chegou, Severo.- comentou ela.

- Chegou como? Não é servido na mesa...

- Sim.. mas a Telepizza veio entregar.. – falou ela saindo correndo do quarto..

Snape ficou pensando... Telepizza.. que comida seria essa??? Tirou rapidamente a capa e desceu até a sala, onde Hermione estava recebendo um embrulho grande e redondo e um rapaz ridularmente vestido de vermelho. O tal rapaz viu Snape, e ficou analisando sua roupa. Snape observou que Hermione entregara alguns papeis de aparência estranha para o rapaz, que lhe devolvera algumas moedas igualmente estranhas. 

- Salve, Mano Head . – falou o tal rapaz para Snape. Este somente ficou olhando admirado. Sobre o que o rapaz estaria falando?

- Não sabia que tínhamos Head em bairros chiques... – continuou ele.. 

Snape não sabia o que fazer, enquanto Hermione olhava divertida para ele.

- Nos vemos por aí. – falou o tal rapaz , virando-se e saindo da porta da casa de Hermione. 

Hermione fechou a porta e contemplou Snape perplexo... 

- Sobre o que ele estava falando? 

- È você esta vestindo uma roupa de uma espécie de gang aqui de Londres.. – explicou ela, enquanto levava a pizza para a cozinha. Snape a seguia de perto.

- O que é gang? – quis saber ele.

- Bem, gang é algo como os Comensais, querido. – falou ela enquanto guardava a pizza dentro de algo muito estranho, que Snape ficou olhando...Naquela cozinha tinham muitas coisas estranhas....

- Que querem fazer o mal? – perguntou ele...

- As gangs.. bem as vezes sim, as vezes não... – desconversou ela....

- Você quer almoçar agora ou prefere tomar banho antes??? – perguntou ela, enquanto abraçava-se nele....

- Bem, eu preferia almoçar. – falou ele, beijando-a...

- Ótimo – disse ela, enquanto se desvencilhava dos braços dele.. 

- Sente-se querido...- falou ela, enquanto pegava dois jogos americanos, em uma prateleira... Mas, Snape estava perto.. queria ver o que tinha dentro dos armários... Ela pegou dois copos dento de um outro armário, onde algumas coisas brilhavam... Snape pegou delicadamente um dos copos brilhantes, assustando Hermione.. 

- Severo.. esses são os copos de cristal da mamãe...- falou ela... 

- Cristal... então.. é uma espécie de vidro...- disse ele, observando cuidadosamente o copo.

- Sim, querido.. mas, bem mais valioso e puro que o vidro... Disse ela enquanto ligava o microondas com a pizza dentro..

Snape guardou o copo e foi espiar o microondas, dizendo ..

- O que você está fazendo, querida?? Vai queimar o papel, esta explodindo tudo....E a tal Telepizza que tem dentro vai sumir... 

Ela aproximou-se dele, dando-lhe um beijo na face e sorrindo.. 

Só estou aquecendo... Agora pode sentar-se que o almoço está pronto.

Snape sentou-se e Hermione tirou do microondas o embrulho. Snape parecia impressionado que o papel ainda estivesse ali... Ela colocou a pizza na mesa e abrindo a geladeira pegou dentro uma coca-cola. Ele ficou apenas olhando para aquela roda cobertas de coisas indefiníveis... Isso seria comida??? Mas, o que era aquilo exatamente...E pior, o que era aquilo que Hermione estava colocando no copo.. Era preto, e borbulhante... borbulhante e gelado!! Ele não iria tomar essa poção da morte.....

- Mione, você quer me matar? – perguntou ele, sombriamente.

- Claro que não, amor.. que idéia...

- Então porque essa poção da morte aqui?? – falou ele, apontando para o copo com a coca-cola..

- Isso não é poção da morte.. é um refrigerante, Severo. Uma bebida de trouxas...

- Ora, Hermione.. Sou conhecedor de poções... isso é uma poção da morte.. é gelada e borbulha... Não vou beber....- falou ele.

- Tudo bem, Severo.. – falou ela, contendo a risada... Pego outro para você...

Ela pegou um refrigerante de laranja na geladeira, e serviu para ele.... Snape ficou olhando, disfarçadamente, para o conteúdo do copo... Continuava parecendo a poção da morte, mas agora disfarçada, sabor laranja.. e o pior era que Hermione estava bebendo aquilo... Ele não tocou no conteúdo do copo... e disse:

- Minha querida, você não tem nada parecido com cerveja amanteigada???

Ela pegou então na geladeira, uma cerveja comum, e serviu para ele... Ele observou a consistência do líquido, e depois experimentou-a...

- Que delícia.. meio amarga e gelada.. mas muito boa.... – comentou ele... 

- Homens... – comentou ela, baixinho e mais alto falou.. – mas você não deve beber muito.. assim como a cerveja amanteigada essa também embebeda. 

- Agora, vamos comer a pizza. – continuou ela.

Snape apenas olhava, desconfiadamente, para o pedaço triangular que estava no seu prato... 

- O que tem aqui exatamente? – perguntou ele.

- Bem, queijo de diversos tipos, e um tipo de embutido, chamado calabresa... prove que você vai gostar.

Ele cortou um pedaço bem pequeno da pizza e provou e como Hermione previra, ele acabou gostando da mais trouxa das comidas.. a pizza. 

Naquela tarde, eles foram comprar algumas roupas para Snape... A história começou complicando-se porque ele não queria sair de casa sem capa... Hermione havia pego um terno de seu pai e queria que Snape vestisse-o . Ele até vestiu o terno bege, e Hermione lhe disse que ele ficara parecendo um alto executivo, se bem que o terno fosse um tanto largo.. mas com um pouco de habilidade ela havia ajeitado-o em Snape.. Ele perguntara o que era um alto executivo e ela lhe explicara dizendo que eram os chefes de grandes empresas... Algo como o Ministro da Magia. Mas, ele não abria mão da capa... Ela fez ele vestir a capa e olhar-se num espelho.. Estava ridículo... Ele mesmo reconheceu...Tudo bem, usar a capa com as vestes de bruxo.. mas assim, com vestes trouxas não combinava muito... Hermione deixou-o reclamando do terno que era apertado, da cor clara e de tudo um pouco enquanto foi trocar de roupa, rindo... Era cômico ver as reações de Severo Snape, a respeito dessas roupas trouxas... Ela arrumou-se rapidamente, e encontrou Snape ainda com a capa sobre o terno..

- Meu amor, eu já lhe disse para tirar essa capa, ela não combina com o terno.. Vista aqui esse sobretudo de papai.... Ele apenas olhou para ela, sabia que tinha razão.. Hermione a bem da verdade, tinha razão na grande maioria das coisas... mas ele era um bruxo e como tal deveria se trajar de forma compatível.

- Tudo bem, concordou ele, tirando a capa e colocando o sobretudo.. .

- Não ficou melhor, Severo? – perguntou ela...

- É pode ser, mas assim pareço um trouxa de verdade..- reclamou ele...

- Mas esse não é o objetivo, querido?? – perguntou ela, enquanto saiam pela porta da casa de Hermione.. Ela pegou a mão dele, e saíram de mãos dadas pela rua.. Em dado momento Snape pareceu dar-se conta do que estava fazendo e largou a mão de Hermione. Ela sorriu e pegou a mão dele novamente....

- Não estamos em Hogwarts, Severo....

Ele apenas sorriu e abraçou-a, enquanto caminhavam juntos até a loja de roupas masculinas na quadra seguinte..

Quando entraram na loja, Snape sentiu-se embaraçado.. Algumas moças estavam atendendo os clientes.. A maioria destes acompanhados por alguma mulher, mãe, esposa, namorada... O embaraço era muito maior do que aquele que ele sentira quando entrara pela ultima vez em uma loja bruxa, e que fora para comprar o presente de Hermione., Suas próprias vestes, ele as encomendava via Correio Postal Bruxo, e as encomendas nunca variavam muito. Hermione ajudou-o a tirar o sobretudo, ele instintivamente percebeu que era olhado com respeito por quem atendia...

- Porque as pessoas estão me olhando assim? – perguntou ele, sentindo-se um ET.

- Ora, porque você está de terno.. E terno impõe respeito.. e para isso, você não precisa nem fazer uma expressão e nem uma voz letal.. – respondeu ela troçando..

Uma moça apareceu do nada para atendê-los...

- Pois não , senhor?

Snape olhou, um olhar desamparado, para Hermione e a atendente também. 

- Gostaríamos de ver algumas roupas sport. – respondeu ela.

A atendente guiou-os até um determinado ponto da loja, enquanto ele perguntava..

- O que são roupas sport???

- Você já vai ver..- respondeu ela enigmática.

A atendente, mostrou algumas camisas de mangas longas, extemamente modernas, calças, pulôveres, sapatos, meias , todas as peças que fosse possível imaginar... Snape fazia uma cara de estranheza, olhando as roupas.. enquanto Hermione escolhia algumas para ele provar. Ele pegou uma peça de cor preta, mas ela logo, arrancou a peça de sua mão, dizendo: - Preto, não! 

Snape então ficou só observando Hermione conversar com a atendente.. pelo visto tinha que ficar feliz, porque ela não havia escolhido para ele vestir uma camisa cor-de-rosa escura que parecia ter a cara da professora Sybila... Ele estava num cubículo a que davam o nome de provador... Mas que coisa mais idiota, pensava ele... Para que um provador... As roupas deveriam ser feitas de acordo com o gosto do freguês.. e sempre da mesma cor e modelo. Derepente iam surgindo peças de todas as cores, que Hermione fazia ele vestir, e passar frio e ridículo na loja, pois tinha que sair do cubículo trajando tais modelos e ficar circulando por lá... Ate que ela desse o seu parecer.. O pior é que na maioria das vezes, aqueles que ele não gostava ela dizia que tinham ficado ótimos e os que ele gostava tinham ficado ruins.. Até um sapato marrom.. onde já se viu um sapato marrom... sapatos são pretos... Ele colocou a cabeça para fora do cubículo e disse:

- Querida, eu queria que ao menos os sapatos fossem pretos.- falou ele.

- Tudo bem, Severo... – falou ela, alcançando um sobretudo.. que ele vestiu e sentiu-se uma marmota....e protestou:

- Não quero esse... 

- Mas, porque?- disse a moça da loja, falsamente.. – O senhor ficou tão bem...

Snape olhou-a com uma expressão que se pudesse lhe lançaria uma Adava Kedavra.

- É verdade, querido.. Ficou muito bem..,

- Eu não quero esse.... Pode ser outro.. mas esse eu pareço uma marmota.

Mas o que ele não esperava é que com o próximo sobretudo ele ficaria parecendo o Hagrid. O sobretudo tinha sido feito, pelo jeito para a mãe do Hagrid que era uma giganta....

Ele colocou a cabeça para fora e disse:

- Hermione, você me deu o sobretudo do Hagrid.- falou ele, aparecendo. um pouco, o sobretudo ia quase até os pés.....

- É verdade querido... – respondeu ela rindo.

E assim, foi a tarde.. Ele sentia-se um marionete que fazia tudo o que mandavam.. Hermione escolheu algumas roupas.. e fazia-o vestir os trajes diversas vezes para escolher melhor... quando a tortura terminou, e ele estava louco para ir para casa vestir os trajes normais.. Apareceu outro problema.. Como a loja era de roupas masculinas, ele teria que preencher uma ficha.. com diversos dados.. Na ficha pediu algumas coisas óbvias como nome, idade, profissão.. mas algumas que ele não sabia o que era como por exemplo o RG , o CPF, o CEP da rua onde morava, telefone.. e Estado Civil..

A moça que alcançou a ficha ficou observando ele preencher. Hermione ainda estava entretida decidindo um sapato. Ele não sabia o que fazer, e por isso demorou quase cinco minutos para escrever o nome completo... depois a idade e a profissão... quando ele escreveu, demorando um bom tempo que era professor, a moça que lhe entregara a ficha começou a rir discretamente.... Quando pedia o endereço, não soube o que responder.. afinal morava em Hogwarts.. e não fazia idéia do nome da rua onde era a casa de Hermione, nem o bairro.. a única que coisa que sabia era que estava em Londres. Resolveu então deixar o orgulho de lado de uma vez por todas e chamou:

- Mione, vem aqui... 

Ela veio correndo, pois pressentiu que ele estava em apuros e não se enganou...

A moça do caixa continuava observando-os.. enquanto Hermione ia soprando as respostas, e dando os número de RG e CPF do pai. Na hora de pagar, enquanto Snape tentava segurar as sacolas .. coisa que achava muito difícil, pois sempre tinha consigo a maleta preta em que colocava todas as coisas.. pois era um artefato bruxo.. maior do aparentava no seu exterior...Hermione acertava a conta.. e Snape fica olhando admirado as notas de diversas cores e com números estranhos.. iria perguntar para ela depois, porque ao invés de notas não tinham somente moedas... 

Saíram os dois pela rua, carregando as sacolas...enquanto ventava.. E Snape estava protestando, querendo saber porque não tinham levado a maleta preta... 

Na casa de Hermione os pais dela estavam esperando o par chegar.. e os auxiliaram quando chegaram carregados de sacolas....

Ela não sabia o que esperar dos pais, pois era a primeira vez que viam Severo Snape. Mas esperava que a recepção fosse boa, e não se enganou... O pai de Hermione ficou admirando o professor, que observava tudo, com uma expressão indagadora, e ainda fez troça por ele estar com seu terno... depois, levou-o para a cozinha, para beberem algo mais quente... Snape disse que aceitaria, mas que antes queria trocar de roupa. Colocar uma mais normal, no conceito dele..

Rapidamente, Snape subiu ao quarto que lhe fora destinado, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando encontrou, no local onde colocara a maleta, apenas um pergaminho... Abriu-o com curiosidade....

__

Severo,

Suas roupas voltaram comigo para Hogwarts.. Lá você poderá traja-las a vontade. Agora, escolha algo dentre aquelas que foram compradas para você. Não se esqueça que deve parecer um verdadeiro trouxa.

Recomendações a Srta. Granger e família

Alvo Dumbledore...

Snape ficou totalmente indignado com Alvo.. Como ele poderia Ter feito algo assim? Abriu uma das sacolas e escolheu uma calça marrom e uma camisa bege com um pulôver da mesma cor.. Trajou aquilo, mais os sapatos novos... Ajeitou os cabelos e depois olhou-se no espelho, inicialmente com muita má vontade... Depois começou a achar que talvez seu aspecto não tivesse ficado tão hediondo assim...Talvez com a capa por cima, tivesse ficado melhor... esperava, sinceramente que Hermione não resolvesse que ele deveria fazer algo nos cabelos.. Mas isso já era outra história.. Agora, deveria ir, assim desse jeito.. para o andar de baixo onde seria servida a janta. Só esperava que Hermione não resolvesse que ele deveria tomar a poção da morte....

Principal

Capítulo XXIII


	25. O sequestro de Snape

****

Capítulo XXV- O seqüestro de Snape

Snape estava se apreciando no espelho, quando Hermione entrou na porta e levou um susto ao vê-lo arrumado daquele jeito... 

Ele olhou para ela, com uma expressão assustada... Ela sorriu e disse:

- Você ficou lindo, meu amor...

- Eu estou estranho, isso sim.... – contestou ele...

Ela chegou perto de Snape abraçando e beijando-o ternamente... Ele correspondeu ao beijo.. Amava muito aquela menina.. faria tudo por ela. Se não fosse a existência de Hermione, ele não se importaria de ser pego e morto pelos Comensais de Voldemort. Mas, tendo Hermione ao seu lado, não queria terminar assim, queria poder viver muito tempo esse amor, que florescera em seu peito de uma maneira totalmente irreversível.

Ela pegou a mão dele e ambos foram até o andar inferior da casa...Os pais de Hermione, quando o viram, fizeram um breve assentimento com a cabeça. Ela reparou que seus pais estavam com algumas malas prontas.. mas eles não poderiam pretender viajar.. Não haviam falado nada...Chegaram na cozinha, onde a mãe de Hermione estava preparando algumas comidas congeladas... O constrangimento de Snape era visível... O pai de Hermione estava na sala concentrado na leitura do jornal trouxa enquanto a Televisão permanecia ligada. Snape foi até lá e sentou-se numa confortável poltrona e o Sr. Granger lhe disse:

- O jornal de vocês está em cima da mesa... 

Snape não respondeu, estava concentrado em ver as imagens da televisão... O que era aquilo???? Eram fotografias bruxas, mas que falavam, agiam dentro do tal aparelho. Ele estava boquiaberto. Pelo tamanho do aparelho, as pessoas não poderiam estar lá dentro... e nem todas aquelas paisagens, a não ser que tivessem tomado uma poção redutora... Ele levantou-se e circundou o aparelho.. A traseira era maior, mas certamente as pessoas não estavam lá dentro... Ele foi na frente da televisão.. ficara cismado se as pessoas, as coisas ou os lugares eram de verdade. Naquele instante, uma bonita moça estava chorando na tela.. consolada por um senhor de idade... Quem seriam aqueles??? Será que o Sr.. Granger saberia?? Snape olhou disfarçadamente para o pai de Hermione que continuava lendo o jornal... Porque não perguntar???? 

- Sr. Granger.. quem são eles?? 

O pai de Hermione, olhou para a tela e disse:

- Essa é Clara Luz, da novela das sete e o pai, seu Onofre, porquê? 

- Por nada. – respondeu ele.

O Sr. Granger voltou a leitura do jornal, enquanto Snape continuava olhando a moça cujo nome era ClaraLuz.... De repente ela e seu pai sumiram da tela... Ele ficou espantado, onde teriam ido??? Ele se abaixou e olhou em baixo do aparelho, a procura daqueles que estavam na tela... e lá não estavam.... Ficou intrigado... Agora na tela, aparecia um senhor bigodudo, em uma praia belíssima... Snape olhou pela janela a neve caindo.. Não, o senhor do bigode não estava na Inglaterra.. Onde ele estaria??? Quis saber , mas não sabia como perguntar ao Sr. Granger..... resolveu então.. ver se conseguia pegar um pouco da paisagem para descobrir depois onde era aquele lugar..

Lentamente ele foi colocando a mão na tela de imagem...mas a mão parou pelo lado de fora... mas como assim, se perguntou ele... se vemos o que estava dentro do aparelho, eles teriam que ver sua mão e lhe alcançar a areia..... mas ninguém demostrava nada... Ele tentou cutucar o homem bigodudo que fazia que não o via, mas, conversava aparentemente com ele... enquanto mostrava as belezas da praia... Talvez estivesse conversando com o Sr. Granger... Snape olhou o Sr. Granger que agora escrevia no jornal. Continuou cutucando o homem bigodudo, mas ele sumiu e a moça chorosa voltou.... 

Snape ficou curioso.... Onde todos estavam se escondendo dele?? 

- Mione, querida..... – chamou ele...

Hermione saiu sorridente da cozinha e foi até onde ele estava.. 

- Quero saber, querida onde as pessoas se escondem quando não estão na tela???- perguntou ele..

- Como assim, Severo?

- Sim, primeiro essa moça sumiu, depois apareceu um homem bigodudo.. agora ele sumiu e a moça voltou... 

Hermione olhava para ele em pânico.. Não havia entendido o que ele queria.

- O Bigodudo da propaganda dos cruzeiros marítimos, filha. – disse o Sr. Granger... Ele a esposa estavam apenas escutando desenrolar da conversa.. queriam ver como Hermione se sairia dessa. Lhes parecia incrível que alguém não soubesse o que era uma televisão. 

- Isso é uma televisão, Severo. Mostra programas que são gravados, isso que aparece ali, na realidade não existe.. as coisas não estão ali dentro.... 

- Como não querida... E onde estão, então? – ironizou ele.

- São gravados os programas.. é só uma forma de diversão trouxa... 

- Bom, mas se as pessoas não estão ali dentro e nós não podemos falar com elas, me diga qual é a diversão?

- A diversão é ficarmos assistindo o que eles fazem, Severo....

- Só isso? – perguntou ele.

- Só.

- Que coisa sem graça! – comentou Snape olhando para a TV.- e depois, você me diz que é uma diversão, querida. Diversão é quando participamos e não quando os outros vivem as coisas pela gente.

O pai de Hermione assentiu... 

- É verdade, Snape. Você entendeu bem a lógica da televisão..... E agora, vamos jantar....

Todos foram jantar.. Snape a principio, não sabia muito bem , o tipo de comida que seria servida... Era uma espécie de torta salgada... ele nunca tinha visto nada parecido... Hermione dissera que ele iria adorar a comida.. Meio desconfiado a principio, provou e gostou do jantar. Enquanto comia escutava os pais de Hermione contando uma boa nova.

- Bem, filha o que temos para contar, é que participamos de um concurso no Conselho Nacional de Odontologia, e fomos os ganhadores de uma viagem.

- Que ótimo, mãe.. Uma viagem, para onde?? – perguntou Hermione entusiasmada.

- Um cruzeiro pelas Ilhas do Caribe , para ser mais exato. – respondeu o pai dela.

- Que maravilha!!!!!! – falou ela.

- Parabéns. – comentou Snape baixinho.

- E quando vocês vão? – continuou Hermione.

- Amanha sai o vôo em direção a Kingston na Jamaica.. o navio sai de lá depois de amanhã.... – explicou a Sra. Granger.

- Mas vocês não vão estar aqui no Natal??? – perguntou Hermione decepcionada.

- Infelizmente não, minha filha. O sorteio ocorreu na semana passada, e achávamos que nunca iríamos ganhar.. Mas já que aconteceu... é uma oportunidade única, Hermione.

- Claro, papai. Mas fiquei triste.. só isso... – comentou ela.

- Não fique triste.. um dia antes de vocês voltarem para Hogwarts estaremos de volta... – comentou a mãe de Hermione....

- E amanhã vocês irão nos levar no aeroporto de carro... nada de vassouras mágicas, hein? – falou o pai dela rindo...

Snape deu uma risadinha também..

- Está bem, papai.

Snape foi dormir, mas achava o quarto muito quente e claro.. Sua masmorra era mais gelada e escura e por isso bem mais aprazível. Logo, Hermione veio lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.. fazia um bom tempo que ele não dormia sozinho, desde o aparecimento de Voldemort no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, para ser exato. 

- Querido, durma bem.... – disse ela, enquanto beijava-o. – espero que não esteja sendo muito ruim para você estar aqui como trouxa.... 

- Esta sendo sim, Mione... Mas, são ossos do oficio.. assim vou poder ficar com você todas as férias de Natal..

- E lembre-se que estaremos só eu e você aqui em casa..... – disse ela, no ouvido dele rindo.

Os pais de Hermione foram viajar e estavam escrevendo um cartão postal por dia, com gravuras lindas. Snape os achava um pouco sem graça.. as pessoas não tinham mobilidade, nem o mar se mexia.. tudo era estático... 

Os dias, como trouxa, eram maravilhosos, ele e Hermione estavam indo ao cinema, ao teatro, danceterias e até numa partida de futebol ela havia levado-o ( ele não achara graça nenhuma, um bom jogo de quadribol era bem mais impressionante). Eram todas coisas diferentes, novidades....ele estava se divertindo muito.. Algumas coisas, eram estranhas, como um tal parque de diversões.. onde tinham brinquedos.. ao mesmo, Hermione dissera que eram brinquedos, envolvendo alguns fenômenos físicos que ele não havia gostado, como a tal montanha russa... Na realidade, usando um pouco de magia, conseguira ganhar um urso de pelúcia branco e macio para Hermione, que ficara encantada... num tal de tiro ao alvo.

Ninguém estranhava que ele fosse mais velho que ela... Na realidade, outros trouxas pouco ligavam uns para os outros... Na casa de Hermione, não se recebiam visitas, a não ser o carteiro e o rapaz da tal Telepizza... 

Potter as vezes enviava alguma coruja, perguntando como eles estavam... e contando as novidades das férias na casa de Neville. Em resumo, até limpar paredes a Sra. Longbotton tinha mandando eles fazerem, escondendo as varinhas, logicamente... Snape agora não se importava em usar trajes trouxas, achava até que os trajes combinavam com ele.... O problema é que Hermione cismara de levá-lo ajeitar os cabelos.. Ela frisara que não era para cortá-los, mas apenas para ajeitá-los. Ele dissera que estava bem assim, e começara a confusão. 

Ele e Hermione se pareciam muito.. Ela era tão ou mais voluntariosa que ele, mas tinha um jetinho que acaba sempre por convencê-lo a fazer o que ela queria... 

Dois dias depois do Natal, onde ambos haviam ganho uma montanha de presentes.... E Snape se desculpara porque havia esquecido o presente dela em Hogwarts e por isso não recebeu o seu, Hermione resolveu que Snape iria arrumar os cabelos. Foram até o salão, e Hermione pedira que ele não dissesse nada para o rapaz que iria ajeitar seu cabelo . O local estava cheio de mulheres que conversavam e riam em voz alta, sobre dinheiro, fofocas e em especial sobre os maridos.

O tal rapaz, com um jeito e roupas muito estranhas, molhou seus cabelos com uma água extremamente gelada, talvez ele tivesse esquecido que era Inverno na Inglaterra. E aplicou um tratamento anti-oleosidade, uma gosma verde, nojenta e fedorenta, que aparecia ter sido feita de trasgo.. Ele ficara ridículo com aquela gosma na cabeça, e estava desolado. Será que eram precisos tantos sacrifícios para ficar mais apresentável?? Depois o tal rapaz estranho, chamado Luminha, voltou e lavou os cabelos de Snape com uma água mais gelada que a anterior.... e aproveitou para cortar as pontas dos cabelos...

Snape estava acreditando que a tortura havia terminado... mas estava enganado. Luminha, pegou um apetrecho nunca visto por ele, de onde saia um ar quente.. e começou a secar seus cabelos.. Ao se olhar no espelho, Snape ficou surpreso e Luminha ,o cabeleireiro disse-lhe:

- Ui, como você está lindo, amor!!!!!!!!!!

Snape apenas arregalou os olhos... O que o rapaz queria dizer, exatamente??? Hermione apenas começou a rir... enquanto Luminha olhava-lhe com expressões sedutoras...

Snape levantou-se e junto com Hermione resolvera sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não entendia quais eram as intenções do rapaz, mas supunha que não seriam nada boas....

Com aquelas roupas de trouxa e os cabelos ajeitados daquela forma, parecia ser bem mais jovem do que era na realidade. Hermione sorriu dizendo que ele estava lindo e que se ele voltasse assim para Hogwarts iriam chover alunas querendo namorá-lo...

Foram para a rua, e quando foram entrar no carro do pai de Hermione, tanto ela quanto Snape foram estuporados... Nenhum dos dois portava varinhas e por isso, não tinham como se defender.... Os dois caíram desmaiados ao lado do carro. Três homens de aparência sinistra se aproximaram e imobilizaram Snape amarrando-lhes os pés e as mãos.... Em segundos o grupo desaparatou e desapareceu....

Menos de um minuto depois, Alvo Dumbledore e Arthur Weasley desaparatam ao lado do carro, onde encontraram Hermione desmaiada e um grupo de trouxas ao seu redor... Eles lançaram o feitiço do esquecimento.. fazendo os trouxas esquecerem tudo o que tinham visto. Alvo Dumbledore socorreu Hermione, que parecia morta, levando-a para casa e quanto a Snape, não havia nenhum sinal... 

Os Comensais da Morte, haviam conseguido o que queriam... seqüestraram Severo Snape, possivelmente para matá-lo.

Principal

Capítulo XXIV


	26. Reuniões Importantes

****

Capítulo XXVI- Reuniões Importantes

Algumas horas depois, Hermione acordou.. estava deitada em sua cama.. Alvo Dumbledore estava sentado ao seu lado, com um olhar aflito. Alastor Moody e Arthur Weasley estavam olhando a rotina da rua pela janela.

- Hermione, como você está? – falou Alvo, preocupado.

Ela levantou-se na cama, olhou em volta e perguntou aflita:

- Onde está Severo? Onde??

- Não sabemos, Hermione. – afirmou Alvo.

- Mas como, professor? O que aconteceu?? Por favor.. não me diga que..... – ela parou subitamente de falar.

- Infelizmente sim...- falou Moody..- os seguidores de Voldemort conseguiram pegar Snape.

Hermione tentou levantar-se da cama:

- Mas temos que procurá-lo professor! Eles vão matar Severo...- falou ela desesperada.

- Calma, Hermione.- falou Alvo, tentando acalmá-la.- Já tem muita gente nossa, que está revirando os lugares onde é provável que estejam reunidos os Comensais.

- Mas... – recomeçou ela.

- Se acalme, Hermione e descanse... usaram um Feitiço de Estuporação muito forte em vocês... Você tem que descansar, para depois nos ajudar a procura-lo. – explicou Alvo.

- Agora tome essa poção do Sono e durma! – falou Moody, energicamente, alcançando a Poção. Hermione tomou-a e instantaneamente dormiu.

* * *

Em um quarto, localizada em algum lugar de Hogsmeade, Snape acabara de acordar.. estava escuro e Snape escutava vozes que tinham do cômodo ao lado:

- Ora Lúcio.. até que não foi difícil pegar Severo....- era Igor Karkaroff que falava.

- É verdade, Igor... – confirmou Lúcio Malfoy. Snape deu um breve sorriso amargo. Sempre se podia contar com Malfoy para aprisionar alguém.. Ele era deveras eficiente nisso.. Era provável que fosse só nisso...

- Também- continuou Malfoy, gabando-se - isso foi porquê eu elaborei o plano de captura, se tivesse sido um de vocês.. Severo ainda estaria lá.. passando muito bem, na casa daquela sangue-ruim... 

Snape pensou que o tempo poderia passar e as circunstâncias se alterarem, mas a necessidade de superioridade de Malfoy somente aumentava.

- É mas quem fez o trabalho sujo fomos eu e o Rabicho... de nada valia seu plano, sem gente boa que o executasse... – comentou mordazmente Karkaroff.

Snape refletiu... deveriam estar ali, Lúcio Malfoy, Pedro Rabicho e Igor Karkaroff... Como poderiam estar ali, unidos, se era público e notório entre os comensais que os três se odiavam.. O único que conseguia controlá-los além do Lord das Trevas.. era.. era ele, Severo Snape.

Lúcio Malfoy foi retrucar, mas foi interrompido por uma pergunta de Rabicho que ainda estava alheio a discussão. 

- Ainda não entendo o que o Mestre quer com ele.... Algum de vocês saberia?? 

- Ora, Rabicho.. ele quer bons aliados... não gente como você! – falou Lúcio Malfoy rudemente.

- Malfoy, você não se emenda mesmo... continua achando que dinheiro... – falou Rabicho, bravo.

- Dinheiro e Poder são o que você mais quer, não é Rabicho? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Nunca entendi como um Grifinório pode ser Comensal da Morte. – comentou Karkaroff.

- Ser Comensal da Morte não é algo que dependa da casa de que se faz parte- justificou Rabicho. – Que eu saiba não é necessário ser Sonserino para ser Comensal.

- Então, decerto o Chapéu seletor selecionou você errado, Rabicho. – falou sarcasticamente Karkaroff, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy disse, pretensiosamente:

- Rabicho, os Sonserinos são mais competentes que os outros. 

- Será mesmo, Malfoy? Olhe para Snape, o traidor.. – falou Igor.

- Entre você Igor, que é um covarde, e Snape.. acho que o Mestre fez bem em que querer Severo de volta. – comentou Malfoy.

- Eu voltei porque quis. – falou corajosamente Karkaroff.

- Você voltou porque é covarde, Igor. Você e Rabicho. – falou Lúcio.

- E você é muito corajoso, Lúcio... Você é tão ou mais covarde do que nós... Voltou para o mestre por medo. – disse Rabicho.

Lúcio Malfoy retrucou.. Rabicho e Karkaroff começaram a xingar e a gritar... 

Snape se mexeu na cama.. não estava preso. levantou-se, inspecionando o ambiente, e constatando que não havia como fugir. Os gritos aumentavam na sala ao lado.. Severo Snape tentou desaparatar e não conseguiu, deduziu então que o local estivesse enfeitiçado.

Embora tivessem sido amigos, Snape tinha certeza que se Lúcio pudesse, o teria matado. Isso levava a deduzir que Voldemort queria-o, novamente, a seu serviço.. Ele maldisse o momento em que Arthur Weasley teve a infeliz idéia de prender Voldemort em Askaban, de onde fatalmente acabaria por fugir, ao invés de matá-lo. Snape tinha firma convicção de que jamais voltaria ao serviço de Voldemort, nem que para isso fosse preciso sacrificar sua vida. Snape caminhou até a porta e abriu-a, no exato instante que Lúcio estava tentando estrangular Rabicho e Karkaroff tentava evitar o ato extremo. 

- Francamente! Vocês não se emendam! – comentou Snape, olhando-os regiamente.. os três repentinamente pararam a briga, pois todos o temiam. Lúcio olhou-o criticamente e disse:

- Você parece bem, Severo.

- Obrigado, Lúcio. Quanto a você está igual. Sempre tentando decidir, pelo Lord das Trevas. – respondeu Snape.

- E você, Rabicho- disse Snape olhando para a mão mágica deste- continua sendo o mais covarde dos Comensais? 

- Não, Severo... Karkaroff é o mais covarde... – explicou Lúcio.

- É Igor, de volta aos seus, então! – comentou Snape...- Na realidade, não acho você capaz, nem de estar aqui, nem do outro lado....

- Falou bem, Severo! – comentou Lúcio.

Snape sentou-se em uma das pontas da mesa e perguntou?

- O que vocês querem comigo, afinal?

- Nós nada, Severo... Quem quer é o Mestre.... – explicou Igor.

- Quer dizer, Lúcio, que você não conseguiu assumir o posto de Melhor Comensal da Morte, que ficou vago depois que troquei de lado, digamos assim...- constatou Snape.

- Nunca soube o que você tem de tão excepcional, Severo... – comentou Lúcio acidamente.

- Ora Lúcio.. eu simplesmente nunca quis tomar o lugar do Lord. – explicou Snape.

- Pelo jeito, além do Mestre.. aquela Grifinória também achou algo de interessante você, Snape- zombou Karkaroff.

- Quem, a sangue-ruim? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Sim.. mas ela até que é bem ajeitadinha, aquela amiguinha do Potter.. – comentou Rabicho.

Snape ficou silencioso...

- Eu não quero lhe assustar, Severo- começou Malfoy- mas creio que se você não voltar... o Mestre tem alguns planos envolvendo aquela sangue-ruim.. – terminou ele, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Snape continuou em silêncio, olhando friamente para Lúcio, mas seu coração batia descompassadamente.. o que aconteceria com Hermione caso não cedesse? Bem, sabia que ela estava protegida por Dumbledore, mas ele também estivera protegido.. e no entanto fora pego.

- Acho Lúcio, que você deveria cuidar um pouco mais do seu filho.... – comentou Snape.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele, com raiva.

- Ora, ele anda de namorico com uma Grifinória.. – falou Snape desisteressadamente.

- Quem? – perguntou Lúcio, sob os olhares de deboche de Rabicho e Igor....

- Ora, Lúcio.. O filho é seu.. pergunte para ele....

* * *

Quando Hermione acordou, não encontrou Dumbledore em nenhum local da casa. Na cozinha, Edwiges esperava empoleirada na janela, trazendo uma carta. Hermione abriu a janela, colocando a coruja para dentro e soltando a carta de seus pés...

__

" Mione,

Dumbledore esteve aqui na casa de Neville para nos buscar. Voltaremos para Hogwarts. Já sabemos o que aconteceu com Snape. Sinto muito por você, mas vamos fazer o possível para encontrá-lo. Dumbledore mandou lhe avisar que você se apronte que ele vai lhe buscar. 

Beijos e força.

Harry.

Ps. O Neville não está sabendo de nada, ainda. "

Hermione estava muito preocupada. temia que os Comensais matassem Snape.. Conhecia o caráter implacável dos seguidores de Voldemort. Snape tinha em si, um pouco dessa frieza... O que ela não entendia é como eles conseguiram aprisionar Snape, afinal recebera carta branca, para levá-lo aonde quisesse no mundo dos trouxas... Talvez Dumbledore não tivesse reforçado a proteção como seria necessário... talvez ele mesmo duvidasse que os Comensais queriam Snape. Na realidade, o que a preocupava era se quem quisesse Snape de volta fosse Voldemort.. Snape nunca esconder o fato de Ter sido o melhor Comensal da Morte que Voldemort tivera a seu serviço.. Isso aliado ao fato de Ter conseguido fazer poções que minorassem os efeitos das Maldições Imperio e Cruciatus, que o faziam uma peça muito importante, tanto aos olhos de Voldemort quanto de Dumbledore. Agora ela deveria se empenhar para encontrar seu amor..... e confiar.. muito e sempre mais, em Alvo Dumbledore.

* * *

Na Mansão Malfoy, Draco acabara de receber uma coruja de seu pai, o que significava um mau agouro. Lúcio anda sumido, já faziam alguns dias, provavelmente executando ordens do Lord das trevas.

__

"Draco Malfoy,

me explique em detalhes essa história de você se mostrar publicamente, com uma Grifinoria.

Lúcio."

Draco gelou. Como seu pai havia descoberto essa história? Quem fora o dedo-duro? Crabbe? Goyle? Potter? Mas que idéia... Como seu pai poderia falar com Potter?.. O melhor negócio era desconversar. Seu pai jamais poderia desconfiar que ele estava totalmente apaixonado por Lilá Brown. 

__

" Lúcio,

Isso são boatos descabidos. Eu só queria me aproveitar da moça... só isso. 

Seu filho,

Draco."

* * *

__

No dia seguinte, Dumbledore foi buscar Hermione que estava profundamente desesperançada. Ela achava que já era tarde demais... que os Comensais tinha matado Snape. Já Dumbledore acreditava piamente que a pessoa que gostaria de rever Snape era Voldemort. Nunca fora segredo que Severo Snape tinha sido o melhor Comensal da Morte de todos os tempos... E agora, pelo visto Voldemort estava buscando reunir sua força máxima para tentar mais uma vez a conquista do poder total.

Hermione avisara os pais que estavam viajando num Cruzeiro Marítimo de que voltaria mais cedo par Hogwarts em face dos fatos que ela rapidamente relatou no telegrama. Dumbledore fora buscá-la, pois temia que Voldemort tentasse se apoderar da menina para chantagear Snape, caso esse não aceitasse voltar a ser Comensal.

Harry e Neville também estavam no Castelo e faziam companhia a Hermione que estava cada vez mais triste e abatida, conforme os dias passavam e não se descobriam nenhuma notícia de Snape. Ela passava boa parte do tempo na Masmorra de Snape, tentando descobrir alguma pista ou apenas deitada sobre os sofás a beira da lareira... Harry fez o possível para conseguir levar Neville até a masmorra, mas ele não queria ir de jeito nenhum, como se tivesse medo de que Snape se materializasse lá, e começasse a desfiar seu rosário de humilhações para ele... Harry havia lhe contado, a título de segredo total, que Hermione e o professor Snape namorava. Neville não queira a acreditar nisso... Não.. tinha Hermione em ótimo conceito como uma pessoa correta, que jamais cometeria esse tipo de insanidade... Harry lhe falara abertamente que já sabia disso a tempos e que neste momento eles não poderiam só criticá-la.. Teriam que ajudá-la também, mesmo não concordando com os sentimentos dela em relação ao temido professor de Poções. Naquele instante, Neville entendeu o porque de Harry indicar Hermione para ajudá-lo quando começou a namorar Alícia, argumentando que ela namorava um Sonserino.. e não era um Sonserino qualquer.. era o Chefe deles.

Neville entrou na Masmorra de Snape, totalmente apavorado... Hermione estava revirando uma gaveta, cheia de anotações sobre as pesquisas de Snape, mesmo que os resultados obtidos até então, estivessem escondidos em tinta invisível no livro padrão do 7º ano dela. Ela sorriu tristemente ao vê-los entrar, e convidou-os para um chá... 

Harry reparou que algo fervilhava em um cadeirão. Hermione seguiu seu olhar, enquanto Neville devorava alguns biscoitos polvilhados que ela havia trazido da cozinha que era ao lado. 

- Estou tentando continuar as pesquisas, Harry. Pode ser importante.. – falou ela.

- Mas, você não tem como fazer isso, Mione.. – disse Harry se aproximando do caldeirão borbulhante. 

- Dumbledore aplaudiu minha iniciativa e me deu carta branca.. E mesmo, não podemos parar o tratamento dos pais de Neville. – retrucou ela, arrependendo-se depois.

Neville derrubou o biscoito e ficou olhando para ela...

- Tudo bem, Neville.. Não era para você saber, mas Severo está desenvolvendo uma poção contra a Maldição Cruciatus. Ela já curou o Hagrid... e agora estava testando nos seus pais... E ninguém lhe contou... – Hermione parou de falar.

- Porque você iria achar que Snape queria matar seus pais e outra coisa, muito mais importante.. para que você não criasse expectativas que poderiam não se confirmar..- explicou Harry.

Neville olhou para eles, com um olhar de esperança..

- Mas, Mione isso tem alguma chance de dar certo?? 

- Tem Neville.. talvez não represente a cura total.. mas queremos que eles consigam reconhecer você....O problema é que agora Severo foi capturado... Vou fazer o possível para continuar, mas não sei muita coisa... – explicou ela.

Harry começou a caminhar pela Masmorra.. tinha uma pergunta para fazer...

- Mione, mas isso é magia negra.. Que eu saiba você nãos abe nada de Magia Negra.

- É verdade, Harry.. Mas olhe isso aqui.. – disse ela, abrindo uma porta atrás de si... Eram muitas prateleiras repletas de livros de magias, feitiços e poções negras... Alguns pareciam tijolos e outros eram leves como penas... Segundo Hermione, quando mais despretensioso parecesse o livro, mais mortal ele era. Ela segurava um exemplar que ensinava como fazer os familiares e ou amigos trouxas terem uma morte rápida, porem muito dolorosa.. Harry pegou o livro, pensando nos Dursley ..E Hermione apenas riu e tirou o livro das mãos dele...

- Sem besteiras agora, Harry.

Harry e Neville continuaram analisando os livros... desde " Feitiços e contra-feitiços Malignos."; "Coletânea de Maldições Imperdoáveis", passando por "Como ser ofidioglota em 10 lições"; e culminando em "Mate seus inimigos e ressuscite seus amigos.", escrito por nada mais, nada menos do que Tom Riddle, vulgo Voldemort....

- Como Snape tem essa coleção, digamos assim, numerosa de livros de magia Negra? – quis saber Harry, embora soubesse a resposta.

Hermione apenas sorriu e mostrou o anel de que usava.. o anel de Comensal de Snape... 

- Quer resposta melhor??? 

Quando falou isso, ouviu-se um barulho ensurdecedor no andar superior.. os alunos haviam chegado das férias de verão. Naquela mesma noite, portanto haveria uma reunião extraordinária da Ordem Sacramental.. Dumbledore havia avisado que ela tomaria o lugar de Snape, por ser a pessoa que ela mais amava mo mundo. A partir daí as buscas de Snape seriam feitas com força mais do que total.

Capítulo XXVII

Principal

Capítulo XXV


	27. De volta a Hogwarts

****

Capítulo XXVII- De volta a Hogwarts.

Quando Harry e Hermione haviam revelado que Snape estava tentando curar seus pais, Neville havia corrido escrever uma carta para sua avó. Queria confirmar o que eles disseram... Nem em seus maiores sonhos imaginara que algum dia, seus pais poderiam reconhecê-lo, talvez até falar com ele..... 

Ainda estava no corujal esperando quando recebeu uma resposta de sua avó, pois lhe mandar uma carta com urgência urgentíssima.

__

"Neville, meu neto.

É verdade que aquele professor que foi Comensal da Morte, ou seja, Severo Snape está tentando curar seus pais. Ele conseguiu resultados inimagináveis em Rúbeo Hagrid, que está quase normal novamente. O normal dele, quero dizer. Mas, meu filho não crie muitas esperanças... Pode não dar certo, principalmente agora que Snape foi preso e não poderá continuar a fazer as Poções. Repito: pode não dar certo!

Sua avó que lhe adora.

Margarida."

Neville saiu sorridente do corujal. Ele amava demais sua avó que lhe criara e a conhecia muito bem... As chances deveriam ser pequenas, mas existiam.. Senão ela tentaria fazê-lo esquecer da idéia... 

Agora, até que Snape não voltasse ele deveria se empenhar e ajudar Hermione ao máximo na questão das Poções anti-Maldições.

* * *

Gina entrou feliz no Salão Comunal da Grifinória...Estava com muita saudade de Harry, que não a visitara durante das férias. 

- Meu amor, que saudade! – falou Gina, beijando-o .

- Eu também estava com saudade, muita saudade.. – respondeu ele, abraçando-a. Eles ficaram alguns segundos assim e Gina disse:

- Harry o que a Mione, tem?

- Olhe querida, ela irá te contar no tempo certo.. agora vamos procurar dar força para ela.

- Mas aconteceu algo grave?- perguntou Gina, preocupada.

- Muito grave e isso tem a ver com o fato de eu, Mione e Neville termos voltado antes para a escola. – explicou Harry.

- Mas, porque você não me fala o quê é? – perguntou ela.

- Sinto muito, querida! Quem deve lhe contar é a Mione quando estiver preparada para isso. – enfatizou Harry, beijando-a e encerrando o assunto.

Rony parecia preocupado , mas não falou nada para não assustar os amigos. Seu pai havia contado coisas horríveis sobre o que Voldemort andava fazendo em alguns locais.. parecia que o medo e o tormento estavam voltando. Arthur Weasley havia dado também uma notícia que ele achara boa.. Snape estaria afastado das aulas por tempo indeterminado.. Pessoalmente Arthur Weasley falara que achava que a essas horas Snape já estava morto. Rony desconfiava que o motivo da infelicidade Hermione era que Draco estava namorando Lilá Brown.. Mas isso era impossível. todas as deduções levavam a que o namorado de Hermione fosse Malfoy... Qual Sonserino seria então?? 

Neville nem havia subido das Masmorras com Harry e Hermione.. já havia ficado procurando sua namorada Alícia Parkinson. 

Quem causara a grande surpresa da noite havia sido Lilá Brown, desfilando abraçada a Draco Malfoy, que parecia totalmente constrangido em entrar no salão Comunal de sua odiada Grifinória. Todos olharam friamente para ele, que sentiu-se como um peixe fora d'água. Hermione que estava sentada num canto, profundamente triste.. ficou com pena do casal parado no meio do salão comunal sem nenhuma simpatia por parte de ninguém e acenou para Lilá e Draco virem se juntar a ela. 

Lilá sorriu e foram até lá...

- Obrigada, Mione. 

- De nada, Lilá... Lastimo lhe dizer, mas infelizmente sua companhia talvez não seja das melhores.

Draco se preparou para responder, mas foi impedido por Lilá e Hermione continuou.

- Malfoy, sendo como você é, realmente não sei o que Lilá enxergou em você... mas não cabe a mim julgar a atitude de ninguém. Que fique claro, Lilá.. – disse ela olhando para a menina- que eu não apoio sua atitude, e que você não deveria tê-lo trazido para cá sem minha autorização como monitora chefe desta casa. 

Lilá e Draco se entreolharam... Incrivelmente Draco estava calado.. Sabia que qualquer palavra mal interpretada seria passível de uma briga enorme e ele estava em grande desvantagem numérica. 

- É verdade o que estavam comentando? Que Snape não vai voltar? – perguntou ela para Draco., que estava sentado de mãos dadas com Lilá.

- Sim, Granger. Ao menos estão dizendo isso.. Na realidade, acho que o pessoal da minha casa deve estar sabendo mais sobre a situação.

- Logicamente! – concordou Hermione.

- E o pior é que vamos ficar sem diretor para a Sonserina... – falou ele.. – pelo que sabemos nenhum outro dos professores é Sonserino.... 

Hermione fez uma cara surpresa.. Em tese cada casa deveria ter um diretor substituto. 

Draco se levantou e disse para Lilá, beijando-a .

- Vou para minha casa, Lindinha.... .. Os dois começaram a se afastar de Hermione quando Draco Malfoy parou e chamou:

- Granger?

Hermione apenas olhou para ele com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Obrigado!

Hermione apenas sorriu de leve, procurando não debochar e voltou a ler o livro, pensando na Poção que deixara cozinhando na Masmorra de Snape.

* * *

Por causa da reunião da Ordem Sacramental, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin já estavam em Hogwarts. Sirius havia se separado de Lupin, que quisera conversar a sós com Madame Hooch ( os dois pareceram ficar muito amigos, depois do último baile) e estava caminhando pelo castelo, pensando no que ocorrera com Snape ( Dumbledore havia contado a eles, quando lhes convocara para a reunião da Ordem Sacramental) e relembrando o tempo em que eram amigos e pela primeira vez ele duvidou que houvesse sido Severo que contara a Lúcio que Remo era lobisomem. Era verdade que Snape era frio, totalmente gelado mas nunca fora traidor... ele somente traíra, que se soubera, uma pessoa até hoje e era louvável a coragem que tivera em fazer isso contra Voldemort. Também considerara o fato que , mesmo sabendo que ele era inocente Snape nada fizera para tirá-lo de Askaban, mas protegera Remo Lupin com todas as forças e conhecimentos de que dispunha... Não deixara Voldemort aprisioná-lo. 

Sem perceber, Black acabou batendo em uma aluna que vinha caminhando na direção contrária e os livros que ela carregava foram ao chão. Ele abaixou-se e juntou alguns livros, pergaminhos e penas que haviam se esparramado. 

- Me desculpe, Srta. .. – falou ele.

- Patil, Parvati Patil.- respondeu a moça, sem jeito.

- Aqui estão seus livros, Srta. Patil. – respondeu ele, alcançando os volumes.

- Oh! Muito obrigado, Sr... – agradeceu ela.

- Sirius Black! – respondeu ele, enquanto sorria para a moça, que se levantava e logo começou a caminhar na direção contrária a dele.

O leve perfume adocicado de Parvati, permanecia no ar, enquanto Sirius pensava consigo mesmo que aquela menina era linda e que ele deveria encontra-la mais vezes.

* * *

Severo Snape caminhava de um lado para outro de uma sala fechada e mal ventilada.. pelo que ouvira das conversas entre Igor, Lúcio e Rabicho, Voldemort estava procurando um lugar mais aprazível e reservado para que escondessem Snape.. Ao mesmo tempo, ele escutava a cada volta de Lúcio Malfoy, que sumia por algum tempo, relatos cada vez mais assustadores das novas ações do Lord das trevas.. A escola de Durmstrang fora tomada. Isso na realidade, não surpreendia Snape. Karkaroff havia sido diretor lá, por um bom tempo, e era conhecido em todo o mundo da Magia que a escola se dedicava a produzir futuros aliados das Trevas. Lá Voldemort, segundo o relato de Lúcio, pudera se deliciar, escolhendo novos aliados, e também praticando todas as Maldições Imperdoáveis... Lúcio contara, muito contente, que muitos bruxos que discordavam de Voldemort, foram colocados fora de combate.. isso, sabia Snape que significava que haviam sido mortos... 

O único problema, estava na resistência das forças lideradas por Dumbledore, cujo núcleo estava em Hogwarts.. Ele reativara a Ordem Sacramental ( e isso Snape já sabia), prometera que não ficaria pedra sobre pedra no mundo da Magia. Um grande problema estava em que Arthur Weasley ( o plebe, segundo as palavras de Lúcio malfoy) ser aliado confesso de Dumbledore... 

As forças de Voldemort estavam interessadas em destituir o atual Ministério, pois este lhe impedia de agir e avançar como Voldemort pretendia... 

Snape não estava mais suportando essa inquietude.. essa total tortura psicológica.. Conhecia os métodos do Lord das trevas, e sabia que ele gostava de fragilizar as pessoas, para fazê-las aceitar suas determinações na hora em que lhe fosse mais apropriado. Voldemort sempre agira assim... Snape lembrou-se de Hermione... pensava muito nela.. mais do que de costume.. Imaginava o que ela estaria fazendo.. se estaria bem protegida.. Não queria que acontecesse nada com ela, pois a amava tanto... Fechou os olhos... Lembrava de todos os bons momentos que tinham vivido juntos.... do amor dela, um amo que ele sabia não ser merecedor...das coisas divertidas e intrigantes que estavam na casa trouxa dela.... Das melhores férias que se lembrava de Ter tido na vida.... 

Quando abriu os olhos, somente viu uma parede negra na sua frente... e sentiu medo.. como seria sua vida, a partir do encontro com Voldemort?

* * *

A reunião da Ordem Sacramental, como de praxe se realizaria na sala de Alvo Dumbledore... Hermione, é claro já havia lido tudo o que existia a respeito do tema. Entretanto, não poderia negar que estava nervosa com a perspectiva de fazer parte da organização de combate ao mal.. Claro que sempre se imaginara como uma grande auror, combatendo o mal, se aventurando por ai, salvando pessoas desconhecidas.. Mas ter que fazer isso, sabendo que a vida da pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo estava em jogo era bem diferente. Considerando-se a hipótese que Snape estivesse vivo.. qualquer erro poderia ser fatal...

Neville e Harry estavam acompanhando-a . Neville lhe contara que ali estariam pessoas de todo o mundo desconhecidas deles, e algumas bem próximas, como o professor Lupin e o padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black. Ele lhe falara que também se decidiriam coisas muito importantes... e que ele somente estava engajado no movimento por causa de seu pai, que fora um importante auror, conforme ele já havia confidenciado a Hermione. Ela não sabia se Harry estava ali por si próprio ou no lugar de seu pai, mas isso não era algo importante.. Ela teria que entrar na sala do Diretor, respirando fundo e ir sentar na cadeira de Snape, e ajudar ao máximo em tudo o que fosse decidido ali.

Hermione entrou na sala do Diretor, o olhar de todos os presentes acompanhou-a, admirado até ela sentar no lugar destinado a Snape... Ela olhava admirada.. neville sentara a seu lado.. e Harry ao lado de Neville. Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, bem como todos os presentes cochichavam, olhando para ela..

- Quer dizer então que a namorada de Snape era Hermione. – comentou Remo.

- Realmente, não era difícil adivinhar isso... creio que poderíamos Ter descoberto antes.. ela estava trajada que era a própria Lilian no primeiro baile do ano.. 

- E outra.. – considerou remo- ninguém teria o Snape como par, sistematicamente se não houvesse algo por trás...

Sirius foi fazer algum comentário, mas foi cortado pela voz de Dumbledore, iniciando a reunião e desviando as atenções da pessoa de Hermione. No centro da enorme mesa estava Dumbledore, ladeado por Arthur Weasley e Alastor Moody.

- Amigos, lastimo ter lhes chamado novamente.. Todos nós sabemos e sentimos como as coisas andam complicadas em nossa luta. Voldemort está se fortalecendo cada vez mais e a grande prova disso foi a tomada de Durmstrang, onde Voldemort conquisto mais e mais aliados.... 

Todas as pessoas que estavam ouvindo concordaram com Dumbledore.

- O que mais nos preocupa é que ele está tentando reunir alguns aliados, e outros nem tanto assim, buscando sua força máxima. Isso é comprovado pelo seqüestro de Severo Snape, que como todos aqui sabem foi Comensal da Morte... Voldemort, suponho eu, está interessado no resultado das pesquisas de Snape a cerca da minoração dos resultados e total erradicação destes quando oriundos das Maldições Imperdoáveis.. ou melhor das duas maldições contornáveis.

Ouviu-se murmúrios de admiração dos ouvintes e grande parte ficou incrédulo a respeito do que Dumbledore havia dito.

- Imagino que muitos de vocês não acreditem no que digo.. mas Rúbeo Hagrid é aprova viva disso. 

Ao pronuncias essas palavras a porta da sala se abriu e Hagrid entrou, sentando-se em uma cadeira no centro do circulo.

- Hagrid, você foi atacado pelos Comensais da Morte?

- Sim, Dumbledore. Fui atacado na orla da floresta. – respondeu Hagrid. Via-se que ele ainda não estava totalmente curado, mas somente o fato de conseguir responder perguntas, formular pensamentos claramente e Ter voltado aos seus serviço de guarda-caça ( mesmo que provisoriamente) comprovava o efeito da poção desenvolvida por Snape.. e que Hermione estava cozinhando na Masmorra de Snape naquele exato momento.

- E você saberia dizer quais maldições foram utilizadas em você?

- A maldição Cruciatus.. eles me atacaram não consegui me defender.

- E como você conseguiu se curar? – perguntou Alvo sorrindo.

Realmente não sei, toava todo os dias uma poção preparada pelo prof. Snape, ainda quando estava no hospital, e aos poucos a minha consciência começou a clarear novamente, comecei a conhecer as pessoas, a entender o que me diziam... Não estou totalmente bom ainda, mas creio ter recuperado a capacidade de discernimento, que segundo dizem, eu havia perdido. – contou Hagrid.

Hermione sabia que tudo o que ele estava falando era verdade.. vira Snape estudando magia negra e o havia ajudado noites e noites a fio...

- Alvo, mas eu creio que talvez a Maldição pudesse não Ter sido utilizada em sua maneira mais forte, - disse um senhor negro de feições duras.

- Zulili, você já foi vitima de alguma maldição praticada por um Comensal da Morte? 

Zulili negou com a cabeça.

- Pois bem, eu também não. Mas, o que acontece é que eles tem poderes sobre- humanos para isso.. E sabem todas as técnicas para fazê-lo da forma mais dolorosa possível.. Ou você já viu algum Comensal internado nos hospitais mágicos, ou que tenha morrido em decorrência da Maldição Cruciatus? Alguém sabe de um caso assim?

Ninguém na assistência respondeu. Hermione ouviu claramente Sirius dizer para Remo:

- Pudera, Snape desenvolveu boa parte desta teoria ainda ao lado deles.. Nenhum Comensal está sujeito a Maldição Império, por exemplo...

- Por isso, Voldemort quer Snape, e nós temos que nos unir e salvá-lo. A senhorita Granger aqui presente – todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, que abaixou a cabeça – está representando o citado professor e suponho que ele tenha deixado-lhe cópias do estudos e resultados até então. É verdade senhorita?

- Professor Dumbledore, na realidade não tenho muitas anotações, as poucas que possuo são esparsas e creio que não permitem que se chegue a nenhuma conclusão, a não ser que sejam analisada por um perito. – falou ela, numa voz baixa, porém claro.

Isso não era verdade, Snape havia deixado com Hermione anotações sobre todas as fórmulas e resultados obtidos bem como parte da receita para o tratamento dos Longbotton. Mas ela não achara prudente revelar isso na frente de todas aquela pessoas que ela não conhecia, mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore acreditava nelas.. mas acreditaria cegamente em todas? 

Depois de explicar a necessidade da volta de Snape, ele começou a traçar estratégias para sua busca. Foram formados alguns grupos . Um destes era liderado por Hermione, e consistia na busca a locais totalmente trouxas na cidade de Londres e arredores. Outro grupo era liderado por Moody e se encarregaria de locais totalmente mágicos incluindo Hogsmeade. Arthur Weasley e mais alguns de seus homens procurariam nos locais chaves de Voldemort, por exemplo nos locais onde estavam guardados os restos mortais de seus antepassados que eram sempre muito importantes para a realização de feitiços de Magia Negra, principalmente os de morte. Sirius e Lupin ficaram encarregados de proteger a universidades mágicas de Oxford e Lion ( na França), pois eram um reduto muito forte, anti-Voldemort e que não continham proteções Mágicas tão forte como Hogwarts. Num primeiro momento, Harry e Neville ficariam somente de sobre aviso para casos de emergência.

Ao final da reunião, quando todos os bruxos desaparataram, Dumbledore pediu que Hermione ficasse mais alguns instantes... Ao ficarem sozinhos na sala, Alvo lhe disse:

- Gostei muito que a senhorita não tenha revelado toda a verdade, Hermione. Temos um traidor entre nós e ainda não tenho certeza de quem seja. 

Principal

Capítulo XXVI


	28. Um novo Comensal da Morte

****

Capítulo XXVIII- Um novo Comensal da Morte

Tanto Alvo quanto Hermione, pensavam, que ninguém os estivesse escutando. Isso não era verdade, um senhor chamado Richard Brown estava escondido atrás de uma capa da invisibildiade, na sala de Dumbledore...

Quando Hermione e Dumbledore terminaram a conversa, onde ele lhe pedia que tivesse muito cuidado com as anotações de Snape e que continuasse, na medida do possível desenvolvendo as Poções, pois elas poderiam ser muito importantes.. Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e saiu da sala, rumo a Masmorra de Snape.

* * *

Alvo Dumbledore estava certo que havia um traidor entre seus seguidores, alguém que possivelmente fosse o Fiel do segredo de onde se localizava o quartel–general de Voldemort. Ficara imensamente feliz quando Hermione ocultou que sabia tudo a respeito das pesquisas de Snape, durante a reunião da Ordem Sacramental. Estava certo que Moody e Arthur Weasley o iriam auxiliar a descobrir, mas tinha duas coisas mais imperativas a resolver. A primeira e mais urgente era descobrir um professor para substituir Snape como diretor da Sonserina e a Segunda era conseguir que Minerva liberasse Hermione para iniciar as diligências em busca de Snape;

A única professora, em Hogwarts que havia sido Sonserina, alem de Snape, e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Sybila. Ela odiava esse passado nefasto, tanto que nunca tivera nenhuma amizade nesta casa e sempre andara com as alunas Corvinal. Desde o segundo ano de Sybila em Hogwarts ela sempre sentara-se na mesa da Corvinal e conseguira até uma autorização especial para assistira as aulas com eles. Somente e porque era obrigada ela sempre ia dormir na casa Sonserina... Alvo Dumbledore sabia que seria muito difícil convencê-la a assumir essa responsabilidade, mesmo que temporariamente, mas teria que tentar..

* * *

Naquela noite, mais uma pessoa apareceu no esconderijo onde estava Snape. Severo Snape estava ficando louco com aquela pressão psicológica.. os dias não passavam e ele queira logo falar com Voldemort, nem que fosse para ser morto na mesma hora.. o que mais lhe interessava era acabar com aquela agonia. As vezes ficava pensando em Hermione, no cheiro dos cabelos dela, no sorriso radiante, nos beijos doces e apaixonados que ela costumava lhe dar, nas coisas inteligentes que ela dizia e principalmente se ela estaria conseguindo continuar o desenvolvimento das poções...

Num primeiro momento, Snape não reconheceu a figura recém saída das sombras que ele olhava com curiosidade, mas abastou a primeira palavra para ele o reconhecer:

- Ora, Severo! De volta a nós então? – perguntou Richard Brown, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Brown havia sido um dos mais fieis e inescrupulosos Comensais da Morte que o Lord das Trevas já tinha tido a seu serviço. Snape lembrou com amargura de que aquele homem que o estava cumprimentando sempre fora seu cúmplice nas barbaridades que faziam enquanto Comensais.. Ele havia sido um Corvinal, mas isso nunca o impedira de se aliar aos Sonserinos. Era os melhores Comensais, sempre haviam sido... Snape for ao melhor, mas Richard Brown sempre este ao seu lado, sempre compactuara com tudo.. sempre soube do jogo duplo dele, mas nunca o delatara ao Lord.

- Richard.. continua no jogo duplo, então? – respondeu Snape, cumprimentando-o. 

- È, meu caro. Alguém precisava fazer isso, depois que você... bem que você.... 

- Que assumi o outro lado, não é Richard.. E ninguém melhor do que você... – comentou Snape com um meio sorriso irônico.

Naquele instante Rabicho apareceu, saído de uma sala ao lado. Ao ver os dois mais fortes Comensais da Morte juntos, ficou com medo. Lembrava-se de todas as gracinhas que haviam feito com ele, pois o consideravam um idiota.

- Ora Rabicho.. mas que prazer.. se aproxime, não iremos lhe fazer nenhum mal... – falou Brown caridosamente.

Mesmo em meio a todo aquele nervosismo, o olhar de Snape e Bronw se cruzaram e eles instantaneamente caíram na gargalhada.. Lembraram-se ao mesmo do dia em que haviam prendido, com um feitiço, Rabicho no teto da biblioteca de Hogwarts no último ano ( eles dois e Lúcio Malfoy já eram Comensais da Morte), e toda a escola tinha ido presenciar a cena, olhando para ele e rindo, inclusive os seus amigos Grifinórios, que acharam muito bom para aquele idiota saber com quem andava se metendo. Como Dumbledore estava viajando, e como aquele feitiço tinha sido feito por três Comensais da Morte, somente a união de alguns professores conseguiu desmançar o feitiço. Rabicho então despencou do alto do telhado, e ainda bateu a cabeça no chão, ficando inconsidente.... 

Rabicho, pelo jeito havia lembrado-se do mesmo fato, pois olhou para eles com medo e saiu da sala rapidamente..

- Idiota! – comentou Snape, em meio as risadas...

- Mas foi bem divertido, Severo... 

- Agora, falando sério, Richard, o que você faz aqui.... 

- Severo, vou lhe falar a verdade. Sempre fomos amigos. Dumbledore me considera de toda confiança, mesmo quando Karkaroff me acusou de ser um Comensal, Dumbledore me inocentou.. e mesmo ninguém conseguiu provar nada contra mim.- comentou ele.

- Pudera, Richard, eu consegui ocultar todas a provas, mesmo porque eu estava envolvido nelas....- comentou Snape.

- Eu lhe agradeço por isso, fiquei lhe devendo esse favor.

- E irá me pagar, quando chegar a hora oportuna.- falou Snape.

- Esse é o velho Severo Snape que eu sempre conheci.- comentou Brown

- Bem, o Lord das Trevas me pediu para continuar ao lado de Dumbledore .. – respondeu ele, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Eu sempre pensei que você não fosse não fosse voltar...

- Eu também pensei, Severo.. Também pensei, Mas.... – Richard Brown parou...

- Mas você não tem minha coragem, é isso?

- Também.. mas eu tenho uma família.. Não quero que nada aconteça com eles.. e Lilá se forma esse ano em Hogwarts.

- Eu sei disso, sua filha é da Grifinória como Hermione.. São amigas inclusive. – explicou Snape.

Bonita sua namorada, Severo.. e muito inteligente também.... – comentou Bronw.

Snape.. – Eu vi que ela está com seu anel de Comensal.. você é esperto.. com o campo magnético não poderemos chegar perto dela....

Snape apenas olhou interrogativamente para ele....

- Sim, Severo. A Srta. sangue-ruim como diz Lúcio, falou em alto e bom som que não tinha os relatórios completos a respeito das suas pesquisas, mas com a capa da Inviabilidade ouvi ela conversando com Dumbledore dizendo que tem os relatórios e que continua desenvolvendo as poções na medida do possível.. Olhe Severo, já lhe aviso que o Mestre quer esses relatórios e se você se negar a produzir a poção para nós ele irá atrás da moça. – explicou Brown. Já lhe aviso que ela esta liderando uma das operações de busca a seu respeito.... 

Snape se amedrontou, Hermione estava metida até os olhos nessa história, por culpa exclusiva dele.. Meu Deus, tinha que Ter resistido e se afastado dela enquanto ainda havia tempo...

Pois é Richard, eu também tenho uma notícia para lhe falar...

Neste instante Lúcio Malfoy desaparatou na sala onde eles estavam, todo chamuscado, com as vestes em frangalhos... 

- O que aconteceu? – quis saber Bronw, observando-o admirado.

- Aquela sangue-ruim é fogo... – respondeu Lúcio Malfoy bravo.- Como hoje teve reunião da Ordem Sacramental, eu tentei entrar na sua Masmorra escondido.. Pois a diaba daquela sangue- ruim fez a proteção Digitalis na Masmorra, e eu tentei dribla-la e minhas vestes foram incendiadas instantaneamente....- explicou ele, muito aborrecido...

O feitiço Digilatis era um feitiço de Magia Negra muito poderosa que restringia a entrada das pessoas em determinados locais. A porta somente se abria coma apresentação das digitais em um local apropriado e isso impedia desaparatação no local escolhido. Snape sorriu intimamente, Hermione era realmente muito inteligente.

- Você tem certeza que aquele idiota não é uma Comensal, Severo?

- Absoluta Lúcio...- respondeu ele, sorrindo..

- E qual é a novidade que você queria contar, Severo? – perguntou Richard.

- Bem, sabe a Grifinória que seu filho esta namorando? É a filha do Richard. - explicou Snape olhando para Lúcio.

Lúcio Malfoy e Richard Bronw se olharam se abraçaram, felizes com a noticia.. Poderiam então contar com a união de duas famílias muito poderosas no Mundo das Trevas.

* * *

Sybila havia recebido uma coruja de Dumbledore pedindo que comparecesse em sua sala antes do café-da-manhã.. Pelos rumores que ela havia escutado nos corredores a respeito do sumiço de Snape, ela supunha saber o que Dumbledore queria.. Pensara por muito tempo que conseguira fazer todos esquecerem que ela era uma Sonserina, fazendo-os acreditar que fosse uma Corvinal, tanto que sua melhor amiga fora Madame Rosmerta, que morria de amores pelo mal humorado Snape. Ela chegou a sorrir com a lembrança. Em um acordo silencioso, Snape também a considerava um Cornival e nunca revelara a ninguém que ela era, na realidade uma Sonserina... isso porque ele também achava que ela não tinha merecimento suficiente para estar na Sonserina, tinha excessiva grandeza de caráter para isso. Quando Sybila entrou na sala de Dumbledore ele já estava esperando-a.

-Sybila, que bom que você veio....- falou ele.

- O que o senhor deseja comigo, diretor? È algo a respeito de minhas aulas? – quis saber ela.

- Você sabe muito bem, o porque, Sybila... eu preciso de ajuda nesse momento.- começou Alvo.

- Não sei como posso auxiliá-lo, diretor. – respondeu ela friamente.

- Creio Sybila, que você já deve Ter ouvido os boatos sobre o afastamento de Snape...

- Ouvi, professor.

- Sybila, mesmo que você não queira, você é uma Sonserina.. a única professora da Sonserina além de Severo..

- Eu sou uma Corvinal, professor! Sempre fui.. o Chapéu Seletor se enganou, Dumbledore!! – disse ela aos gritos.

- O Chapéu Seletor nunca se enganou, Sybila.. Você é que nunca admitiu ser uma Sonserina....

- O senhor nunca fez idéia do que foi aquela escolha para mim, professor. Toda a minha família era da Corvinal e acabaram se afastando de mim, por acreditar que eu pertencia ao grupo de Voldemort, que tinha parte com as Trevas.. Meus pais acabaram por me expulsar de casa, não queriam uma Sonserina como filha.. Ninguém quer os sonserinos, principalmente aqueles que não se adaptam as regras...... Eu sou uma Cornival, professor.

- Tudo bem , Sybila. Vou lhe da ruma nova chance. Você provará o Chapéu Seletor novamente. Se ele lhe colocar em outra casa que não a Sonserina, a catarei a decisão e ponto final no assunto. Se ele lhe colocar novamente na Sonserina, você será a nova direto da casa...

Sybila apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Então, Alvo abriu uma prateleira e tirou de lá um Chapéu Seletor extremamente sonolento.. Ainda bocejando, Dumbledore o colocou sobre a cabeça da professora que mal o tocou e disse:

- Sonserina!

Sybila encheu os olhos de lágrimas.. Novamente o Chapéu havia dito aquilo....Porque?? O que ela havia feito de tão errado assim? 

- Combinado então, Sybila...

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala chorando.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois no café da manha, Dumbledore avisou aos alunos, oficialmente, sobre o afastamento de Snape.

- Professor Snape, ficará ausente por algum tempo, em decorrência de problemas pessoais... 

O salão inteiro explodiu em vivas e urros de alegria, apenas Harry e Hermione e a mesa da Sonserina ficaram silenciosos. Neville se permitiu um "Viva!" bastante tímido. Era verdade que Snape estava tentando ajudar seus pais, mas também era verdade que tivera pavor deles durante dos sete anos de Hogwarts.

- A professora Minerva passará a substituir o professor Snape ministrando as aulas de Poções.. E a nova diretora da Sonserina será a professora.... – Dumbledore parou de falar.

O salão estava num silêncio sepulcral. Qualquer talhe que fosse derrubado seria ouvido por todo o salão.. Severo Snape nunca falara para Hermione se havia algum professor além dele que fosse Sonserino. O próprio Malfoy na noite anterior confessara não saber de ninguém que poderia assumir o posto..

Será a professora Sybila... – repetiu ele.

Todos os alunos e também os outros professores, olharam atentos para a professora de Adivinhação, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e parecia estar muito humilhada, e ninguém disse nada...Os Sonserinos começaram a vaiar a nova diretora... E instaurou-se uma grande confusão que só parou quando bateu o sinal para o inicio das aulas...

- Sério? A idiota da Sybila é uma Sonserina... Incrível... – comentou Harry.

- Pois é, achei que eles nunca pudessem ter um diretor pior que o Snape, mas vejo que me enganei.. – comentou Rony, sob diversos risos de apoio dos colegas...

- Sempre imaginei que ela fosse da Corvinal.. – falou Neville, enquanto todos se dirigiam para a aula de Transfiguração. 

- Eu também... mas na verdade ela nunca disse nada a respeito.. – considerou Parvati que aproveitou e perguntou a Harry...

- Harry é verdade que o Sirius Black é seu padrinho?

- É verdade, Parvati. Porquê? – quis saber Harry.

- E ele é casado? – perguntou ela, como quem não quer nada..

- Que eu saiba não....- respondeu Harry enquanto olhava em tornou, procurando Hermione...

Parvati apenas sorriu levemente ao ouvir a resposta.

Hermioen havia enxergado Dumbledore lhe fazendo alguns sinais escondido em um corredor lateral e correra para lá. Precisava mesmo lhe falar.

- Professor, eu precisava mesmo falar com o senhor. – começou ela. Dumbledore, observando o olhar aflito da aluna , simplesmente disse:

- Continue, senhorita...

- Ontem a noite alguém tentou invadir a Masmorra.. a sorte foi que eu havia protegido-a com a Maldição Digitalis e ninguém conseguiu entrar...

- Que coisa horrível, Hermione. Alguém está tentando roubar as poções que Snape desenvolveu...

Hermione colocou sua mochila no chão e tirou o livro básico de Poções do sétimo ano. E o entregou para Dumbledore.

- Pensei a noite inteira nisso e acho que é melhor que esses escritos fiquem com o senhor.. eu tenho uma copia para continuar o desenvolvimento....

- Mas Hermione..- tentou protestar Dumbledore

- Professor... eles irão procurar algo que estiver comigo.. com algumas alterações essas receitas não funcionarão, acho que é mais seguro.. se o senhor não se importar é claro...

Dumbledore apenas sorriu. Admirava muito a coragem e a perspicácia daquela menina. 

- Preciso que você me acompanhe, acho que conseguimos pistas de Severo...

Hermione juntou os materiais do chão e saiu pelo corredor ao lado de Dumbledore., o que eles não observaram é que a nova diretora da Sonserina estava escondida ouvindo a conversa.

* * *

Durante a noite, os Comensais Lúcio, Rabicho, Karkaroff e Richard Brown, haviam transferido Snape para um local que ele conhecia muito bem, a Mansão Malfoy. Quantas vezes estivera ali durante sua infância, adolescência e durante todo o tempo em que ele e Lúcio eram amigos...As paredes eram geladas e escuras, bem ao gosto dos seguidores das trevas.. não haviam janelas e a atmosfera reinante era de um silêncio aterrorizador. Os aurores estiveram ali muitas vezes, mas jamais haviam descoberto os Comensais.. alguém era o fiel daquele segredo, mas ele nunca descobrira quem...

Richard simplesmente havia lhe dito que o Mestre queria vê-lo e que haviam sido orientados a levá-lo para lá... Lhe deram a capa de Comensal para que vestisse, mas Snape negou-se...e Karkaroff deu de ombros.. Aquele homem era bastante corajoso para assumir todas as suas decisões.

Snape ficou sentado em uma sala muito escura, onde somente uma lareira ardia...durante muitas horas, em que relembrou seus tempos de comensal, Lilian Potter, mas principalmente pensava no perigo que estava representando para Hermione, no amor que sentia por ela, lembra-se de Hagrid se recuperando, dos pais de Neville que algum dia poderiam reconhecer o filho...

Snape sabia que aquela era a sala de reuniões de Voldemort...

De um instante para outro uma segunda pessoa surgiu na sala, Snape ficou olhando para Voldemort, mas não se apavorou.. nunca tivera medo dele.. nunca. E por isso fora o único que o traíra....

Os olhos de cobra mirraram Snape e um sorriso irônico se espalhou naquela face pálida...

- Severo Snape.. tinha certeza que algum dia, ainda nos reencontraríamos!!!!


	29. O passado da familia Granger

****

Capítulo XXIX- O passado da Família Granger

Hermione havia acompanhado Dumbledore até sua sala, lá, ele a convidou para que sentasse em uma das confortáveis poltronas e sentou-se do outro lado da mesa.

- Hermione, acho que você sabe porque lhe chamei aqui...

- Sim, senhor diretor.- confirmou ela.

- Antes de mais nada preciso saber como estão as pesquisas das Poções de Severo... 

- Bem, professor.. é incrível, eu tenho a impressão de que sempre sei o que fazer, que ingrediente adicionar.. acho que conseguirei bons resultados. Severo ficará orgulhoso de mim.. Hoje mesmo, Hagrid levará as poções até o Hospital para os pais de Neville.. queria tanto que eles ficassem bons.. Por Neville.. acho que ele se tornaria uma pessoa muito melhor...

Dumbledore apenas assentiu silenciosamente...

- E você tem acesso a todos os livros de Severo, Hermione?

- Não professor. Alguns.. creio que aqueles que ele considerou piores.. com maiores atrocidades, ele trancou na escrivaninha... –contou ela...

- Hermione, eu quero que você saiba que Severo só fez isso para proteger você.. ele é uma das poucas pessoas no mundo mágico moderno que tem conhecimento destes fatos..

- Que fatos, professor? – perguntou ela, curiosa...

- Bem, como você sabe, você é uma bruxa nascida trouxa, certo? 

- Certíssimo, professor. – falou ela, sorrindo.

- Não, Hermione, você está errada, você uma bruxa, uma bruxa mestiça.. sua mãe sim, é totalmente trouxa.. mas seu pai....

Hermione olhava admirada para Dumbledore.. ele somente poderia estar mentindo.. seus pais nunca souberam que existia um mundo paralelo, um mundo bruxo.. eram somente londrinos comuns de classe média...

- Estou achando essa brincadeira de péssimo gosto, professor.

- Não é brincadeira, Hermione.. Seu pai é descendente de uma família de bruxos.. de uma família de grandes bruxos para dizer a verdade... 

- Meu pai nunca tinha visto uma varinha mágica até pegar a minha, professor.. o senhor deve tê-lo confundido com alguém. – falou ela ironicamente.

- Sim, porque quando ele nasceu lhe foram tirados todos os poderes... dele e de sua avó.. 

- Mas....- quis saber ela, perplexa...

- Hermione, sinceramente você nunca se perguntou porque é a melhor aluna desta escola? Porque sabe tudo, conhece tudo.. porque tudo lhe parece fácil??? – quis saber Dumbledore.

- Eu sei isso, é porque sou inteligente...- explicou ela.

- Você é inteligente sim, minha querida, mas não foi isso que perguntei... Escute o seguinte.. em geral os alunos que vem de famílias trouxas tem muitas dificuldades na escola e não são os primeiros alunos.. você foi o único caso até agora. – comentou o diretor.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com Severo, professor Alvo?

- Diretamente nada. Mas quero que você me responda, sinceramente o que mais admira em Severo...- quis saber o professor.

Hermione o olhou surpreendida.. O que ela mais admirava em Severo Snape.. havia se feito essa pergunta muitas vezes e cada vez a resposta era diferente...Mas na realidade, na realidade.. o que ela mais admirava nele era:

- Olhe professor.. tem muitas coisas que admiro em Severo, mas a principal delas é ter tido coragem suficiente para renunciar a Voldemort. 

Dumbledore deu-lhe um largo sorriso, como se estivesse mesmo esperando essa resposta. Ele tirou um livro de uma gaveta, e lhe entregou, dizendo.

- Voldemort foi o melhor seguidor de seu avó Irnius, que lhe passou grande parte do poder, e minha querida,.. e nós dois sabemos quem foi o maior Comensal da Morte de todos os tempos... Leia esse livro, e depois me diga o que achou....

Hermione pegou o livro e leu, surpreendida o título: "Irnius Granger, o Deus das Trevas.. uma biografia". Ainda em estado de choque ela rumou para a porta e Dumbledore lhe disse:

- Conheci seu avô, Hermione.. fomos colegas aqui em Hogwarts.. mas logicamente ele era da Sonserina. 

* * *

Snape simplesmente ficou olhando para Voldemort.. Intimamente se perguntava como poderia ter servido aquele homem tão fielmente, como poderia Ter aberto mão de sua vida, de seus sonhos, Ter jogado tudo fora em nome de promessas... mas ele havia lhe prometido Lilian.... Lhe parecia incrível Ter sido o homem de confiança daquele a quem chamava de Lord das Trevas.

- Realmente, Voldemort? – perguntou Snape com um meio sorriso.

- Claro, Severo.. Quem nasce aos seus, não degenera jamais.. – respondeu Voldemort ironicamente sentando-se de fronte a ele.

- O que você quer comigo, Voldemort? Não seria muito mais fácil acabar com isso de uma vez por todas? – perguntou Snape. Ele não estava amedrontado, ou melhor não parecia estar.. Voldemort estava impressionado. Poderia citar alguns nomes de Comensais que tremiam somente em sentir a marca negra arder, e que sentiam um pânico indefinível com sua presença. Mas este nunca fora Severo Snape.

- Você diz, lhe matando, Severo?

- Exatamente. – confirmou Snape corajosamente. 

- Eu jamais mataria alguém como você, Severo. Alguém que me trai descaradamente e ainda tem a coragem de assumir isso perante mim.. Alguém com a sua coragem não merece ser morto. Eu só quero você de volta. Estou disposto a lhe dar mais uma chance. – explicou Voldemort.

Snape riu ironicamente, sabia que iria morrer mesmo....

- Não está nos meus planos voltar, Voldemort. Nem hoje, nem nunca mais. Tive a coragem que muitos aqui querem Ter e não conseguem. Larguei esse seu ciclo vicioso.. – explicou Snape.

- Não tente ser nobre, Severo, pois lhe conheço muito bem. A sua tese é.. – Voldemort começou a imitar, ironicamente, a voz de Snape neste instante- larguei o Lord das Trevas pois me arrependi de tudo o que fiz, sabia o tempo inteiro que estávamos errados, mas mesmo assim.... 

- Ora, Severo, essa conversa pode convencer Dumbledore e até aquela sua amada sangue-ruim, quer dizer.. sangue muito bom, mas eu sei muito bem o motivo pelo qual você foi embora... – comentou acidamente Voldemort.

Snape simplesmente se encolheu na cadeira.... Sabia o que ele diria...

- Eu lhe prometi Lilian Potter e não consegui cumprir.. Admito, tive que matá-la, ela não deixou que eu terminasse com o garoto.. Já falamos muitas vezes sobre isso, Severo... 

Snape não falou nada, ficou totalmente silencioso...

- Severo Snape o que você quer para voltar? Todo o Dinheiro, todo o poder, toda a imortalidade que alguém pode desejar??? – finalmente Voldemort fez a proposta.

- Essas suas propostas não me seduzem mais, Voldemort.. eu não tive nada disso, e você acabou aniquilando a mulher que eu amava.. 

- Que comovente, Severo! Você está me obrigando a usar de argumentos que eu não queria.. – comentou Voldemort acidamente.. Ele ergueu a varinha e dela apareceu Hermione, sorridente...

Snape apenas abaixou os olhos...Pensou em qual seria a chantagem dele..

- Você, Severo Snape e suas mulheres.. realmente é comovente.. e mais uma Grifinória!! – comentou Voldemort... 

- Deixe Hermione fora disso.... – começou a falar Snape levantando-se da cadeira..

- Pode ficar queitinho, aí.. Severo! .. – disse Voldemort, imobilizando-o com a varinha...

- Que interessante, Severo. Ela é uma Granger.... pensei que os Grangers estivessem banidos para sempre do mundo mágico! – comentou Voldemort , enquanto caminhava pela sala onde estavam...

- Faz realmente muito tempo, foi no inicio do século para falar a verdade.... – continuou ele, sob o olhar censurador de Snape, que não tinha medo mesmo estando amarrado. – Foi por isso que você não a deixou mexer em todos os livros de Magia Negra não é? – perguntou ele, acusando-o. – Ficou com medo que ela descobrisse quem verdadeiramente é......

- Severo, não me diga que você achou que eu iria deixar passar um pequeno detalhe desses... Ora.. esqueceu que eu sou o Lord das Trevas?? – perguntou ele, ironizando.

- Me admiro que Dumbledore tenha aceito uma Granger em Hogwarts. Era como se aceitasse um filho meu... Conheci o avô de Hermione.. foi a criatura mais malévola que houve em toda história do mundo mágico.. e olhe quem está falando.. Irnius Granger dizimou o mundo mágico.. gostava de matar, eu acho.. pensava que se todos morressem ele seria aclamado o herói de todos os tempos.. Dumbledore o matou, mas fiquei eu, seu discípulo.. o filho dele era um aborto.. na realidade, o Ministério o destituiu de todos os poderes assim que nasceu.. – terminou Voldemort, sorrindo...

- Sabe, Severo.. achei que ela não tivesse nada a ver com os Grangers.. aqueles do passado.. mas depois de quase Ter matado Lúcio com um Feitiço Digilatis.. Ora.... 

Snape estava calado. Já sabia de tudo isso, embora Voldemort tenha abreviado a história. Na realidade ocultara alguns livros de Hermione, aqueles que continham a história dos Granger.. Não sabia de onde saíra o boato de que Hermione era trouxa.. ela mesma acreditava nisso... talvez de Dumbledore, que nunca achara justo as famílias pagarem pelos erros de um só membro. 

- Bem, o que quero de você? Ora Severo.. você pode até gostar da garota, mas quer os poderes que ela traz consigo.... 

- Mentira!

- Quer sim, você é um Comensal da Morte.. vai ser sempre um Comensal da Morte.. o que não poderia fazer tendo uma Granger a seu lado???? Porque disse a ela que somente ela, conseguiria tocar suas pesquisa em diante? Só porque ela é inteligente? Não, meu caro.. é porque ela tem no sangue a magia negra, circulando nas veias....

- Você não presta.....

- Obrigado pelo elogio, meu caro.... O que eu quero de você , além é claro dos antídotos é a menina...

- O quê? 

- Sim, quero vocês dois.. O que eu, Lord das trevas, não faria com os poderes de um Granger acrescidos aos meus?? 

- Nem pensar.. pode me matar agora.....

- É melhor você pensar bem, Severo!!! Não lhe custa nada.. basta trazer a menina.. Com os poderes dela, poderemos ser indestrutíveis... 

- Eu não quero....- começou Snape.

- Cale a boca, Severo! E suma.. Você tem 24 horas, pense bem.. Se eu lhe matar, vou pegar a menina do mesmo jeito e aí sim, será bem pior....- Sentenciou Voldemort.

Snape levantou-se e saiu da sala, sob o olhar irônico de Voldemort.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estava sentado em um canto do Salão Comunal da Grifinória namorando Lilá Brown. Tudo indicava que o namoro deles ia muito bem... Poucos se aproximavam do casal, grande parte tinha medo do que Malfoy poderia fazer, e não gostavam da sua petulância. Hermione, como Chefe dos Monitores, procurava não discriminá-los.. Ao entrar no Salão Comunal, Hermione estava procurando por Neville.. queria lhe contar que as poções tinham ido para o Hospital de Doenças Mágicas... viu Lilá e Draco sozinhos em um canto do salão... Com o livro na mão e foi em direção a eles, e sentou-se..

- Como vai Lilá.. E você Malfoy? –perguntou ela, cortesmente.

- Bem.. – reponderam em coro..

- Malfoy que história é essa da Sybila ser a nova diretora de vocês?- perguntou Hermione. – reconheço que estou pasma...

- Nem fale, Granger... A Sonserina está em polvorosa.. a Pansy está organizando um abaixo-assinado entre os alunos para destituir a idiota da Sybila... – explicou Draco, enquanto Lilá torcia o nariz.

- Acho bom que vocês façam isso... Francamente.. nem vocês mereciam esse tipo de pessoa como diretora... – comentou Hermione com ironia.. – Diga a Pansy que me procure.. vamos combinar uma comissão para reclamar com o Diretor, e para isso vocês precisam do meu aval, uma vez que sou a Chefe dos Monitores...

Na realidade, Hermione não queria fazer isso.. simplesmente o fazia por Snape. Achava que o lugar dele deveria ser ocupado por alguém que merecesse o posto, ou ao menos por alguém que não desfizesse sua própria casa...

- Mesmo, Granger? Muito obrigado.... – falou Malfoy.

- Mas tem uma informação que quero de você... – começou Hermione.

- Sabia que tinha um preço. – falou Malfoy.

- Só estou jogando como vocês jogam., meu caro sonserino. – explicou ela...

- OK. – falou Malfoy. Sabia que a influência de Hermione seria importante no caso da troca de diretores...

- Lilá, você poderia nos dar licença um instante? – perguntou Hermione cortesmente.

- Tudo bem, Mione. – respondeu Lilá, surpresa, porém se afastando.

Quando Lilá estava longe, Hermione mostrou a capa do livro a ele:

- Você conhece isso, Draco?

- Claro, Hermione. Meu pai tem esse livro a decênios.. mas eu nunca imaginei que nosso magnânimo Deus das trevas fosse seu avô.... – disse ele, em voz baixa..- Naquela noite em que o Lord esteve aqui, eu estava lhe esperando para lhe contar isso e lhe dar o livro, como meu pai tinha mandado, mas o livro sumiu do meu dormitório...- contou ele...

- Alguém mais sabe disso, aqui em Hogwarts? – quis saber ela...

- Além de Crabbe e Goyle, que não contam para nada e a Lilá ninguém deve saber... – disse ele, refletindo.

- A Lilá? – perguntou ela, curiosa...

- Claro, Mione. Eu gosto da Lilá, mas namoro ela, principalmente porque nossos pais tem interesses em comum.. – ele indicou no braço esquerdo, o local onde fica a marca de Comensal da Morte, que muitas vezes ela vira no braço de Snape. 

- Ótimo saber disso... E que morra aqui, hein Malfoy.. É bom ninguém saber dessas nossas ligações.. - disse ela, tocando de leve seu braço esquerdo, o que fez com que Malfoy arregalasse os olhos...

- Você? – quis saber ele...

- Eu o que Malfoy? Perguntou ela sorrindo ironicamente para ele, enquanto chamava Lilá, que rapidamente se aproximava....

- Até logo para vocês.....- disse ela, saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda...

Malfoy estava muito surpreso... e Lilá o observava admirada...

O que a Mione lhe disse? – quis saber ela..

Que ela é... – e ele indicou o braço esquerdo..

Lilá arregalou os olhos...

Impossível..- falou ela...

Porquê? Sendo quem ela é? – perguntou ele, enquanto beijava Lilá Brown. 

* * *

Hermione saiu do salão Comunal e foi para a masmorra de Snape, no caminho encontrou Neville , saindo das masmorras da Sonserina, acompanhando por sua namorada Alícia...

- Oi Mione..- cumprimentou ele..

- Oi Neville, oi Alícia... – falou ela... 

- Onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou ela... – está um dia tão bonito para namorar na beira do lago.. – Hermione continuou piscando para Alícia Parkinson, que sorriu....

- Ótima idéia, Hermione.. – falou Neville..

- Depois, Neville você me procure que temos que combinar algumas cosias sobre aquele trabalho? – falou ela, esperando sinceramente que ele tivesse entendido a mensagem..

- Que trabalho? – quis saber Neville..

- O de Poções.. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Ah! O Trabalho de Poções... – falou ele... – depois te procuro então...

- Está bem.. – disse ela, caminhando em direção a masmorra de Snape...Enquanto o casal ia na direção contrária.

* * *

Pelo jeito, não era somente Neville e Alícia que iriam passear em volta do lago.. em uma linda tarde de sol. Harry e Gina estavam sentados na orla da Floresta Proibida, namorando, serenamente.. Rony e Padma Patil, estavam conversando e ao mesmo tempo que ativaram alguns pedaços de pão para o delírio da Lula Gigante... 

Parvati também estava sentada em um banco, conversando tranqüilamente com um homem que vestia uma jaqueta de couro negro. Era Sirius Black, que se interessara muito pela menina desde o primeiro dia em que esbarrara nela. Estavam conversando sobre banalidades, quanto Sirius esperava Lupin que fora conversar com Dumbledore sobre alguns fatos estranhos que estavam ocorrendo em Oxford.. (eles haviam deixado uma patrulha de vigilância na universidade)..

Hermione estava espionando tudo isso, da masmorra de Snape, procurando tomar coragem para pegar e ler aquele livro, e descobrir enfim, o que ela tinha de tão especial por ser uma Granger. 


	30. Irnius Granger, o Deus das trevas

****

Capítulo XXX- Irnius Granger, o Deus das Trevas... uma biografia"

__

Irnius Granger, o Deus das Trevas.. uma biografia"

Hermione sentou-se ao pé da lareira e começou a leitura...

__

Prefácio

"Irnius Granger, nosso grande líder das Trevas resolveu com a finalidade de tornarem conhecidas algumas de suas maiores realizações enquanto líder supremo, juntamente comigo, Lord Voldemort, seu fiel seguidor, resolvemos editar esta obra para guiar e doutrinar as futuras gerações que hão de liderar o Mundo das Trevas. Nosso Grande líder nos denomina de Comensais da Morte, e isso revela exatamente aquilo que levamos aos mais variados locais, quando as pessoas não se curvam a nós... a Morte...

A todos uma boa e instrutiva leitura,

Lord Voldemort."

"Que prefácio irônico.." – pensou Hermione, que apesar de todas as demonstrações em contrário não estava totalmente convencida de que seu avô tinha sido o grande mestre de Voldemort. Draco Malfoy, por exemplo mordera sua isca muito bem, convencera-se de que ela estava jogando para o lado dos Comensais, mas ele dissera algo muito importante.. que o pai de Lilá era um Comensal.. Hermione refletia que vistas as circunstâncias ela realmente teria todos os requisitos para ser uma pessoa totalmente voltada para o mal.. Ela continuava observando o prefácio, sem coragem e começar realmente a leitura. 

O livro começava com uma biografia do avô, data e local de nascimento, nome dos pais, que eram totalmente bruxos. Havia uma nota que indicava: _"Os Granger são uma das famílias de bruxos de sangue mais puro existente. Pelo que se tem conhecimento nenhum de seus membros é trouxa ou sequer mestiços. A outra família que pode se orgulhar deste título são os Malfoy, nossos amigos supremos."_

Mais adiante, na obra, havia um histórico do avô de Hermione enquanto estudante, fora selecionado para a Sonserina onde segundo Voldemort, _desenvolvera boa parte de seus poderes a fim de tornar-se uma liderança no mundo das trevas._

Naquele mesmo parágrafo havia uma apologia aos Sonserinos, que Voldemort denominava como raça pura e destinados a liderar o mundo quando as trevas destruíssem todos os obstáculos para isso. Segundo Voldemort, _os Grangers eram uma família de incontáveis poderes das trevas e qualquer um de seus representantes diretos poderia destruir o mundo com um leve toque em sua varinha. Voldemort, habilmente acrescentara que ele, como fiel discípulo de Irinius Granger também possuía este poder indescritível que permitia a pessoa tornar-se indestrutível. _Voldemort continuava a obra contando_ que durante os anos em Hogwarts, Irinius Granger fora considerado um excelente aluno e que orgulhara sua casa de forma magnifica. Muitos dos seguidores de Granger afirmavam ser ele descendente direto de Slytherin . Quanto a esta afirmação o próprio Deus das Trevas nunca afirmara nada em concordância ou discordância. _

Eu pessoalmente acredito neste parentesco, pois em seu combate mortal, se não fosse por um simples golpe de sorte, Alvo Dumbledore, nosso grande inimigo estaria morto e as Trevas reinariam desde sempre. 

Enquanto continuava as memórias sobre o tempo em que Irnius Granger vivera em Hogwarts, Voldemort acrescentara _que este fora grande amigo de um Grifinório denominado Alvo Dumbledore. Quando no último ano de escola Irnius contou a Dumbledore o que pretenderia fazer dali em diante, este prontamente denunciou seu meu amigo ao Ministério da magia. Por sorte, o pai de Irnius, Adamastor era um dos conselheiros, e habilmente livrou a cara do filho, afirmando que Alvo Dumbledore tivera uma alucinação temporária. Como os Dumbledore sempre se caracterizaram por serem uma família de mestiços, a posição do Ministério foi aceita sem quais quer perguntas de maior monta. Na realidade, _continuava Voldemort,_ Adamastor Granger realmente acreditara que Alvo Dumbledore estivesse inventando aqueles fatos sobre seu filho e por isso a denúncia para a felicidade de todos os seguidores das trevas em todos os tempo foi prontamente arquivada. _

A partir dali, Voldemort começou a fazer uma retrospectivas de todas a mortes que foram atribuídas a Granger e aos seus seguidores....

* * *

Enquanto Hermione estava lendo o livro na Masmorra de Snape, Harry e Gina discutiam na beira do lago. E o motivo era justamente Hermione:

- Harry, porque você não quer me contar o que está aconteceu? Será que você não percebe que todos estamos desconfiados de alguma coisa? – perguntava ela, regiamente.

- Gina, meu amor.. não está acontecendo nada.. é tudo imaginação sua. – respondeu Harry abraçando-a. Ela repeliu o abraço.

- Não é verdade Harry. Você ultimamente só anda de cochichos com o Neville.. E você não suportava conversar com ele.... Praticamente abandonou o Rony.. e a Mione então.. só anda enterrada lá naquelas Masmorras geladas.. 

- Imaginação sua, Gina. Já lhe disse. – respondeu Harry com impaciência.

- Mentira.. a Parvati me disse, que Hermione não está mais dormindo lá no dormitório feminino e não é de hoje.... – comentou ela.

- Sim, porque você acha que eu deveria saber disso?

- Porque vocês estão sempre juntos....

- Gina Weasley, eu não acredito que você está com ciúmes da Mione- comentou Harry rindo. 

- Não estou com ciúmes, Harry – respondeu ela, mentindo.. – Só quero saber o segredo que vocês estão escondendo.

- Já te disse na volta das aulas, Gina. Isso você deve perguntar para ela. – respondeu Harry, beijando-a impacientemente.

- Ninguém nunca quer me contar nada.. Porque, Harry???? 

Harry apenas sorriu enigmaticamente.. nem ele saberia responder.

__

* * *

Na sua sala, Dumbledore refletia sobre o que havia feito. Previa que Voldemort, assim que percebesse de quem Hermione era, tentaria levá-la para o seu lado, usando Severo Snape como isca. Por isso quisera que Hermione tomasse consciência de tudo o que ela poderia fazer em matéria de Magia Negra. Na verdade, Dumbledore esperava que ela conseguisse acertar a Poção de Snape, que conseguisse curar os Longbotton.. como ela mesmo afirmara, instintivamente, ela sabia como fazer as poções, que ingredientes escolher.

Dumbledore, mergulhou em suas lembranças e lembrou-se do dia do nascimento do pai de Hermione, da cerimônia onde o Ministro da magia o destituíra de todos os poderes mágicos que pudesse vir a Ter, como havia feito com Catharina, a esposa de Irnius , sob pena da retomada dos anos de pânico vivenciados antes da morte dele. Além de destituírem Catharina Granger de seus poderes também lhe foi apagada toda a memória, pois temia-se que ela soubesse onde estavam escondidos os aliados do marido que o Ministério da Magia não havia conseguido capturar e tentasse fazer com que eles se reerguessem. Inventaram para ela uma memória contando fatos de sua vida como trouxa, desde a infância passando pela morte do marido até o nascimento do filho. A partir daquele momento os Grangers foram riscados da memória do mundo mágico. 

Irnius fora seu melhor amigo , mesmo sendo um sonserino, as vezes Dumbledore custava acreditar que realmente tudo aquilo acontecera... na realidade, era algo parecido com que acontecera com Severo Snape e Sirius Black.. inseparáveis até que em teoria, um traiu a confiança do outro.. Dumbledore demorou alguns minutos relembrando as aventuras que haviam vivenciados juntos, das coisas que aprontavam, dos desafios aos professores.. dos lançamentos de bombas de bosta um ao outro no meio do Salão Principal durante um baile de Inverno, que acabou afugentando todos os presentes. Do estoque de cervejas amanteigadas que possuíam escondidas atrás das prateleiras da sessão reservada da biblioteca, e de milhares de pequenos momentos que haviam se divertido.. dos enfrentamentos no campo de quadribol, onde independentemente de quem fosse o vencedor, a noite terminaria na Casa Abandonada, que depois se tornou o local utilizado para as transformações de Remo Lupin, onde se reuniam alunos das quatro casas para conversar, comer e tomarem todos os baldes de quentão que conseguissem roubar do Bar Três Vassouras ( na época dos avôs de Madame Rosmerta). Dumbledore pensava que embora pudessem se passar muitos anos ele jamais esqueceria o olhar do seu melhor amigo quando, em uma luta teve que matá-lo. Sabia que Irnius jamais lhe perdoaria por não Ter adotado as trevas e por isso não hesitaria em lhe matar.. Ele mesmo lhe dissera: "Alvo, você sabe que daqui somente um sairá vivo..." e fora o que acontecera.. Não que Dumbledore tivesse se arrependido em algum momento do que havia feito, mas ele sentia como se estivesse matando alguém do seu próprio sangue. Foi esse sentimento de remorso que fez com que, na época do nascimento de Hermione, ele pedisse autorização ao Ministério da magia para avaliar o poder das Trevas que ela tinha em si... isso faziam mais de 17 anos.. os anos passavam muito depressa. 

Ele, havia conseguido fazer com que o Ministro da Magia da época o deixasse proceder sozinho o exame dos poderes mágicos da menina. E ele, Alvo Dumbledore, transgredira as leis, fizera todos os exames e mesmo se convencendo de que Hermione possuía enorme capacidade de lidar com as Artes das Trevas, de dominá-las e talvez, bem treinada, destruir ou salvar o mundo, Dumbledore dissera ao Ministério que os poderes dela eram de baixa periculosidade, fazendo-a ser aceita em Hogwarts. Na época apropriada, ele chantageara o Chapéu Seletor, lhe prometendo umas belas férias em Aruba, caso a menina de sobrenome Granger fosse selecionada para a Grifinória.

Dumbledore escolhera a Grifinória, por ser a opositora da Sonserina. Uma Granger ela jamais poderia ser uma Lufa-Lufa.. lá não conseguia se conformar com os colegas tidos como idiotas e burros. Na Corvinal, o problema é que ela não conseguiria se destacar porque lá o diferencial é a beleza do aluno.. Na Grifinória ela se destacaria através de boas notas e tudo ficaria em paz. Se houvesse o acaso de Hermione Granger ser selecionada para a Sonserina, haveriam muitos problemas, principalmente porque Snape era muito bem treinado e profundo conhecedor da arte das Trevas. Se ela fosse da casa dele, muito antes do desejado, Snape saberia quem ela era.. Isso somente aconteceu, porque inevitavelmente um magnetismo muito forte acabou atraindo-os mutuamente.. E quase instantaneamente Snape descobriu quem ela era.. As vezes estava fazendo Poções e pedia ajuda dela, principalmente aquela que envolviam magia negra, mas Hermione desconhecia esse detalhe.. a título de teste e com o passar do tempo suas suspeitas se confirmaram a respeito de quem ela era.

* * *

No jardim aproveitando a tarde de Sol, Sirius Black contava para Parvati Patil algumas de suas aventuras enquanto estudava em Hogwarts e ela ouvia-o atentamente. Ele demorou-se muito contando que tentara empurrar Snape muitas vezes para dentro do lago, sabendo que o outro não sabia nadar e acabou arrancando risos da moça..

- Você fica ainda mais bonita quando sorri.. – afirmou ele.

- Obrigado- agradeceu ela sem jeito.

- Parvati o que você pretende fazer quando acabar os estudos? – quis saber ele.

- Bem, Sirius, ainda não decidi. Hermione costuma dizer que deveria tentar abrir uma loja de perfumaria e adornos...

- Adornos? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

- Sim, anéis, pulseiras, colares... – explicou ela, enquanto ele assentia com a cabeça. – Ela costuma dizer que eu sou fútil...e por isso daria certo nesse tipo de negócio.

- Você fútil? Que besteira. Não ligue muito para o que a Mione diz, ela tem umas opiniões bem estranhas, sabe... – comentou ele, pensando em como Hermione poderia ser apaixonada por Snape.

- Eu sei muito bem do que você está falando, Sirius. É do professor Snape não é? Hermione está completamente apaixonada por ele. – comentou Parvati.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Ora, Sirius, só não vê quem não quer..- comentou ela com desdém.

- E você? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu o quê? – ela se fez de desentendida.

- Está apaixonada por alguém? – perguntou ele sem qualquer cerimônia.

- Sim.. – respondeu ela, bem baixinho, ficando vermelha...

- Posso saber por quem? – quis saber ele, curioso.. Era preciso que ele soubesse quem era a paixão da moça, saber com quem ele teria que competir se quisesse tê-la a seu lado.

Quando Parvati foi responder, apenas ouviu-se a voz de Remo Lupin dizendo:

- Vamos, Sirius, parece que temos alguns problemas para resolver em Oxford. 

- Srta. Patil. – disse ele cumprimentando-a, enquanto Sirius Black levantava-se do banco, e beijava a mão de Parvati se despedindo. Parvati ficou olhando os dois homens se afastarem com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

Na Masmorra, Hermione estava colocando umas achas na lareira. Embora o dia estivesse quente, a Masmorra de Snape sempre era muito gelada .. Talvez ela estivesse gelada pois tinha medo.. _A listagem de bruxos e trouxas que foram mortos por Irnius era quilométrica. Voldemort enfatizara que procurava-se matar famílias inteiras, o que impedia a proliferação das famílias defensoras do bem.. desde as crianças pequenas, adultos, idosos.. a meta é que não sobrasse ninguém da família visada.. os mais afetados foram aqueles diretamente ligados a Grifindor... principalmente os Potter, os Weasley e os Longbotton._

Hermione ficou admirada.. todos aqueles estavam por aí, o que significava que seu avô, na ótica deles, não havia feito o serviço completo. A seguir Voldemort explicara o porque da existência dessas famílias, mesmo que em pequenos núcleos. 

__

Os Potter, por exemplo, são uma família originária da Itália. Quando estes tomaram conhecimento de sua descendência direta com Gryfindor, procuraram-se mudar imediatamente da Inglaterra imigrando para outros países europeus. Reza a lenda que o mais puro dos Potter, será diretamente responsável pela queda das Trevas, em alguma época futura. Mesmo havendo essa queda as Trevas se reerguerão e somente serão derrotadas totalmente porque alguém que possua o sangue puro das trevas. Essas previsões foram retiradas do Almanaque das Bruxas de 1960. 

Eu pessoalmente, dizia Voldemort_, duvido que isso possa acontecer, pois quem tiver o sangue puro das Trevas, virá ao encontro destas e não o contrário. Claro que isso é uma opinião pessoal e que no mundo mágico tudo pode acontecer. _

Os Weasley, os bruxos mais pobres e miseráveis de que já se teve conhecimento não formam exterminados pois possuem uma linhagem extremamente numerosa. A fertilidade dos Weasley também foi um ponto muito discutido em algumas de nossas convenções, pois enquanto as famílias de bruxos das Trevas, conseguem no máximo Ter um ou dois filhos, os Weasley possuem no mínimo seis por casal. Muitos Weasley naturalmente foram mortos, mas uma igual quantidade sobrou, pois eram muitos.

Hermione parou para pensar e era verdade: ela era filha única, assim como Malfoy por exemplo, enquanto Rony tinha uma penca de irmãos.

__

Os Longbotton, eram uma família extremamente rica, porém enfrentavam muitos problemas de saúde, mas afora isso possuíam aurores consagrados, que conseguiam derrotar qualquer bruxo das trevas. Supunha-se que a família tivesse sido dizimada, o que na realidade não ocorrera.. Um casal conseguira se esconder, fato este que somente fora descoberto recentemente. Frank e Margarida Longbotton tiveram um filho, que era auror, e que meus fieis seguidores exterminaram totalmente, explicouVoldemort.

Neste instante alguém bateu na porta da Masmorra. Rapidamente, Hermione escondeu o livro e foi atender. Era Pansy Parkinson e mais duas alunas da Sonserina.

- Pois não? – perguntou Hermione, polidamente, abrindo a porta para ela passarem.

- Malfoy pediu para virmos falar com você. – explicou Pansy - e nos disse que você estaria aqui, desenvolvendo algumas poções de Snape. 

- Sentem. – disse Hermione. – Deve ser sobre o abaixo-assinado. 

- É isso, Granger. Você tem que assinar como Chefe dos Monitores. – explicou Pansy olhando o caldeirão que fervia a um canto. Ela, que era da casa de Snape nunca tinha entrado na sala particular dele. 

- Claro, Pansy- disse ela, tomando o papel, e observando o assinatura de todos os alunos da Sonserina de todos os anos, e lendo com atenção com o cabeçalho que polidamente pedia a destituição da professora Sybila como chefe da casa.. 

- Mas, Pansy.. – perguntou Hermione. – Não seria preciso sugerir algum nome para que fosse feita substituição do chefe?

- Esse é o problema, Granger. Que se saiba, nenhum professor é Sonserino. Certo, que ningume sabia que a Sybila era Sonserina.. Queríamos... queiramos... – Pansy parou, parecia difícil continuar a falar.- que você nos ajudasse a achar alguém...

- Eu? – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Sim, você é a Chefe dos Monitores... – falou Pansy, esperançosa. Hermione foi até a mesa de Snape e pegou uma pena para assinar o abaixo assinado, enquanto pensava...

- Bem, Pansy.. é só uma sugestão e se você falar , ou vocês.. – disse ela, abrangendo as outras alunas com o olhar- que a idéia foi minha.. terá volta., certo? – enquanto isso, Hermione apenas colocava a mão sob o braço esquerdo, na altura onde poderia estar a Marca Negra.. Ela descobrira que aquele era um bom truque para os Sonserinos, e pelo visto mais uma vez dera certo. Pansy e as outras apenas arregalaram os olhos....

- Certo, Pansy? – quis saber ela...

- Certo, Hermione. – respondeu a outra, enquanto Hermione sorria maldosamente. 

- Bem, eu sugiro que vocês falem com Dumbledore, e eu irei junto, pode ficar tranqüila.. para temporariamente ficarem sem diretor, pois Ter a Sybila como diretora é uma vergonha para qualquer casa.. e se ele insistir , vamos tentar oferecer o nome do monitor-chefe de vocês que é o Draco.. claro que sem todos os poderes de Chefe da casa, mas só como uma figura decorativa.. Duvido que o Draco se negasse. – comentou Hermione.

- Ótima idéia, Hermione. Ótima idéia. – comentou Pansy, enquanto Hermione lhe devolvia o abaixo assinado..

- Me avise quando ficar definido algo, Pansy. E conte comigo, sim.. – disse Hermione sorrindo, enquanto tocava o braço esquerdo da outra. 

Pansy se levantou e suas duas colgas já haviam saído, quando ela se voltou e disse:

- Obrigado, Hermione.. Jamais imaginei que você....

- Eu o quê????? – perguntou Hermione, sorrindo maldosamente.

- Nada.... – respondeu Pansy e saiu porta a fora. 

Hermione fechou a porta com a varinha e se atirou no sofá rindo sonoramente.. Mas que gente mais idiota.. Será realmente que eles pensavam que ela fosse uma Comensal da Morte? Odiava ter dado a idéia de o Draco ficar como diretor, e sabia que Dumbledore jamais a acataria, mas tinha que dizer algo impressionante para que aquelas idiotas não a incomodassem mais.

Novamente, Hermione pegou o livro e continuou lendo. A listagens de mortos era muito grande. Parecia que seu avô havia dizimado o mundo mágico inteiro. Para cada morte, Voldemort descrevia as circunstâncias das mortes e em algumas até enfatizava que estivera presente e ajudara desta ou daquela forma. Era algo muito tétrico. 

__

Voldemort contava que aprendera muitas coisas nas Artes das Trevas como seu Deus, Irnius Granger, e que este falecera no ano que Voldemort entrara para Hogwarts. _Antes disse, informava Voldemort , Irnius Granger conseguira utilizar um bebê de uma família originária de Corvinais como Fiel do Segredo da localização do quartel-general das Trevas. E não que ninguém soubesse onde era. Todos sabiam.. mas somente poderiam ser pegos lá dentro de o fiel divulgasse onde era. E sendo um bebê, nunca saberia com certeza._ _Isso automaticamente, transformaria a pessoa em Sonserina, fosse qual fosse sua origem familiar. _

Hermione ficou pensando naquela informação, Isso significava que se seu pai tivesse permanecido com os poderes mágico seria colega de Lúcio Malfoy, de Tiago Potter, de Severo..... E mais, alguém que deveria ser Corvinal era da Sonserina.. quem seria essa pessoa???

__

O livro terminava contando sobre o último combate de Granger que fora justamente com Alvo Dumbledore. Quando Irnius tentara convertê-lo para as trevas e não conseguira o jurara de morte. Após Ter matado os pais de Dumbledore, que o consideravam como um filho ( tenham cuidado com os amigos de seus filhos, meus caros seguidores) com um simples Avada Kedavra, Dumbledore e Granger travaram o duelo final. Na realidade não se tem muitas informações sobre este duelo, apenas contam que Granger distraiu-se com uma observação feita por Dumbledore e enquanto isso, chegaram alguns representantes do Ministério da Magia e todos unidos o mataram usando o Avada .. Eu não estive presente. Soube disso através do Profeta Diário. Aquele fora o dia mais infeliz de toda a minha vida até então. Nunca tive um pai, uma família.. a única pessoa que me acolhera fora Irnius Granger, e agora com ele morto, somente me restava substituí-lo.... 

E partir daí surgiu o Lord Voldemort. 

A seguir tinha um apêndice que dizia em quais ocasiões deveria ser utilizada cada uma das maldições Imperdoáveis que encerrava o livro. 

Hermione fechou o livro, impressionada. Era impossível que aquilo fosse verdade, que aquela fosse sua família, seu avô.... Ela pegou o livro, e saiu .. queria encontra-se com Dumbledore imediatamente, queria esclarecer alguns pontos... talvez somente ela pudesse salvar Severo. 


	31. Explicações e Discussões

****

Capítulo XXXI – Explicações e Discussões

Hermione entrou na sala de Dumbledore. Ela nem se dera conta, mas o tempo havia passado e já era madrugada.. Ele parecia estar esperando-a, mesmo que estivesse vestindo um longo camisão azul de dormir.

- E então Hermione, acabou de ler o livro? – perguntou Dumbledore

- Acabei, professor. 

- E que achou? – perguntou ele.

- Na realidade eu nem sei o que lhe responder.. achei tantas coisas, achei muitas atrocidades, coisas tétricas, ironias, desvalorização da vida humana... Todas as pessoas que são aliadas a Voldemort pensam e agem assim? – quis saber ela.

- Em geral sim...Aquelas que acham isso, mas depois mudam de idéia, acabam saindo de perto dele, assim como Severo fez.. 

Dumbledore ficou olhando para Hermione, achava que ela fosse perguntar alguma coisa sobre a ligação de Snape com os Comensais. Mas, ela se calou..... 

- Tem algumas coisas que li, que gostaria de esclarecer com o senhor.. existe algum problema? 

- Claro que não, senhorita. Fale.. – disse Dumbledore, sorridente.

- Bem, olhe essa passagem: _Antes disso, informava Voldemort , Irnius Granger conseguira utilizar um bebê de uma família originária de Corvinais como Fiel do Segredo da localização do quartel-general das Trevas. E não que ninguém soubesse onde era. Todos sabiam.. mas somente poderiam ser pegos lá dentro se o fiel divulgasse onde era. E sendo um bebê, nunca saberia com certeza._ _Isso automaticamente, transformaria a pessoa em Sonserina, fosse qual fosse sua origem familiar. _

- Sim, senhorita Granger.

- O senhor sabe quem é essa pessoa, não sabe? – questionou ela. – E também sabe onde fica esse quartel-general...

- Sim, Hermione, vamos por parte, o quartel-general é a Mansão Malfoy. Quanto a pessoa que foi usada eu sei e você também sabe. Deve ter refletido a respeito e chegado a uma conclusão. Porque eu manteria como professora de Adivinhação alguém que não é capaz nem sequer de adivinhar quantas aulas terá que ministrar no dia seguinte? Incongruente, não? Snape pode ser malévolo ou qualquer outro adjetivo que se queira dar a ele, mas é inegavelmente um ótimo professor. – Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas o senhor não tem como fazer uma regressão nela para ela revelar com suas próprias apalavras o segredo? – quis saber Hermione. – A maior vergonha dela é ser uma Sonserina.

- Claro que tenho, mas para isso, é preciso ermos certeza que conseguiremos derrotar Voldemort...

Ouviram-se passos, e Hermione voltou-se .. era Sybila que vinha chegando, trajando um robe cor de tijolo, com os cabelos presos em rolos.. sem o aspecto aéreo de sempre. 

- Vi pela minha bola de cristal que estariam aqui, conversando.- disse ela, sem qualquer cerimônia e resolvi me juntar a vocês...

- Seja bem vinda, Sybila.. era de você mesmo que falávamos. – explicou Alvo.

- Sobre eu ser o fiel do Segredo? – perguntou ela serenamente. 

- A senhora sempre soube, então? – quis saber Hermione.

- Sim, sempre soube.. mas por mais que tente, querida, não consigo lembrar o que seu estimado avô me disse antes de me tornar o fiel do segredo. – comentou Sybila acidamente.

- Mas eu não quero atrapalhar a preleção de vocês... estou só como ouvinte... Podem continuar.. – falou Sybila.

- Continue, Hermione:

- Bem, outra passagem: _os Grangers eram uma família de incontáveis poderes das trevas e qualquer um de seus representantes diretos poderia destruir o mundo com um leve toque em sua varinha. _Isso quer dizer que eu também posso fazer isso??- perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, Hermione. Se alguém lhe ensinar como fazer, você pode destruir os bons e os ruins..... – falou Alvo deixando a explicação no ar..

- E existe alguém que pode me ensinar isso? – questionou ela.

- Sim, existe. Uma dessas pessoas sou eu... – falou ele, sombriamente...

- Mas e isso aqui: _Reza a lenda que o mais puro dos Potter, será diretamente responsável pela queda das Trevas, em alguma época futura. Mesmo havendo essa queda as Trevas se reerguerão e somente serão derrotadas totalmente por alguém que possua o sangue puro das trevas. _ Estão falando de Harry, com certeza, mas essa pessoa que possua o sangue puro das trevas, sou.. sou.. – Hermione parou. A realidade sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvi-la de Dumbledore.

- Sim, Hermione, é você. 

- Mas eu jamais conseguiria fazer isso... 

- Está enganada Hermione. Quando consegui que você fosse aceita em Hogwarts, subornei o Chapéu seletor para ele lhe colocar na Grifinória. Você deveria estar na Sonserina, que é a casa dos seus ancestrais. Foi bom que isso não aconteceu, porque senão Severo teria descoberto quem você era a mais tempo.- comentou Dumbledore.

- È verdade que sua semelhança com Lilian Potter é notável minha querida, mas o que fez com que vocês se atraíssem mutuamente foi o gosto pelas artes das Trevas. – Hermione se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Sybila, havia por instantes, esquecido que ela estava ali. 

- Mas, isso quer dizer que eu terei que derrotar Voldemort sozinha? – quis saber Hermione atônita.

- Sozinha não.. mas sua força é indispensável. Ele é derrotado e sempre consegue ressurgir, porque nenhum de nós possui o que eles chamam de sangue puro das Trevas.. isso é um peso, digamos assim, que os Grangers carregam. Você, para derrotar Voldemort terá que Ter ao seu lado aquilo que eles chamam de famílias ligadas a Gryfindor que são os Potter, os Weasley e os Longbotton.

- Bem, os Potter eqüivale ao Harry, está aqui nesta profecia.- mostrou ela.- Os Weasley ao Arthur Weasley, mas os Longbotton .. Neville não tem condições de matar uma mosca, professor. – explicou Hermione.

- Neville não, Hermione... – começou o professor. – Mas Frank tem. 

- Frank Longbotton? A Poção está fazendo efeito, é verdade, mas acho que ele ainda levará anos para retomar a consciência... – explicou ela.

- Eu vi na minha bola de cristal.... amanhã eles irão aparecer em Hogwarts.. os Longbotton.. – comentou Sybila.

- Charlatã... – respondeu Hermione, olhando diretamente para a professora que ficou vermelha.

- Ela não está mentindo... Somente um Granger anula o poder de Voldemort.. Entenda isso, Hermione de uma vez por todas... Severo estava quase conseguindo a poção exata e você aprimorou, conseguindo curá-los.

- O quê? Impossível. Fazem anos que Severo vem estudando efeito das maldições, como ele não conseguiu descobrir antes..- falou ela indignada.

- Hermione, ele não possuiu o sangue puro das trevas, muito embora, lendariamente os Snape sejam uma família voltada para as Artes das Trevas... Você conseguiu aprimorar o que já estava semi-pronto.. Os Longbotton já estão curados, e retornaram a casa de Margarida ontem ainda.. E o Hospital Mágico está quase vazio...Todas aquelas pessoas estarão prontas para lutar contra Voldemort, no momento em que alguém começar a fazer isso. Acredite em mim, Hermione, Frank e Melissa Longbotton estão curados, eles virão até aqui para ver o filho...

- Mas professor.... – começou ela.

- O que mais temo, é que Voldemort já deve Ter tomando ciência desta situação... – ouviu-se novamente a voz de Sybila.

- È verdade, Sybila, e isso significa que temos pouco tempo para planejar um ataque.... – explicou Dumbledore.

- Um ataque?

- Sim, Hermione e preciso muito de você neste momento... Agora quero que você pense, pense muito bem no que estou dizendo...Você está disposta a nos ajudar? A terminar de uma vez por todas com Voldemort? 

Hermione foi responder, mas Dumbledore a deteve com um aceno de mão.

- Você tem que realmente estar disposta, porque muita gente pode se machucar e até morrer nesse combate... Não quero que nada lhe seja forçado.. – comentou Dumbledore.

Ela ficou calada, pensativa.. É claro que iria ajudar, é claro que no que dependesse dela, procuraria derrotar Voldemort, mas queria uma garantia de que ao menos Severo ficasse vivo, senão.. senão de nada lhe valeria o sacrifício. Na realidade ela pouco se importava com o mundo mágico, somente queria seu amado de volta, queria Severo Snape, são e salvo nos seus braços... 

- Hermione, eu quero dizer uma coisa.. sei que você me considera uma charlatã e tudo o mais, mas escute, somente uma vez o que estou dizendo.... – falou Sybila... – se você não nos ajudar nunca poderemos derrotar Voldemort.. Dumbledore, Harry Potter e os outros somente podem trilhar uma parte do caminho sem a sua ajuda.. Vou repetir o que Alvo já lhe disse, somente o poder de um Granger é capaz de derrotar Voldemort... 

- Eu sei, professora.... – falou Hermione.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo, na Mansão Malfoy, Voldemort conversava com seus Comensais a respeito do antídoto para a cura da Maldição Cruciatus, que Hermione Granger conseguira que fizesse efeito, quase que imediato naquele que tomaram...

- Aquela moça é igual ao avô dela, perfeita.. um talento nato para a Arte das Trevas.. – comentava Voldemort, no centro do Círculo de Comensais. Snape apenas escutava atentamente as palavras de Voldemort, intimamente havia ficado muito feliz que Hermione conseguira a cura de todas aquelas pessoas, mas sabia que agora sim, Voldemort faria questão de tê-la defendendo as Trevas...

- Mas Mestre.. – falava Rabicho...- agora as três grandes famílias ligadas a Gryfindor estão com membros válidos.... 

- È verdade, Rabicho.. Com a volta de Frank Longbotton, é verdade que as coisas, em tese se complicam para nós....- considerou Voldemort....- Porque aquele filho dele, não contava para nada, tremia só em ouvir seu nome, não é Severo? – quis saber Voldemort.

Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 

- Não podemos culpar o menino, afinal Severo é assustador mesmo.. – comentou Richard Brown troçando.

- Que engraçado, Richard.. – falou Snape secamente.

- Ora, Severo.. O único aqui que não pode se considerar assustador é....

- Chega, vocês dois! – ouviu-se a voz ameaçadora de Voldemort, que continuou em tom mais brando:

- Harry Potter, o idiota. Arthur Weasley, o pobretão e Frank Longbotton o melhor auror que o Ministério da Magia já teve e que o fiel Bartô tinha conseguido tirar de combate... Isso não deixa de ser perigoso... Mas eles somente poderão fazer algo com o auxilio da Granger.. sem ela, nada feito e nós iremos aniquilá-los num piscar de olhos 

Snape apenas abaixou a cabeça ao escutar aquelas palavras.. Conhecia bem Voldemort, sabia que ele não sossegaria enquanto não tivesse Hermione ao seu lado... Ele seria imbatível quando pudesse aliar os seus poderes com os poderes de um Granger...

- E é aqui que você entra, Severo.. como já conversamos.. – comentou Voldemort, olhando para ele e sorrindo sarcasticamente...

- Já lhe disse... – começou a falar Snape, mas foi interrompido pela voz letal de Voldemort...

- Todos os outros, agora FORA!!! Os Comensais somente se entreolharam, e saíram, um a um da sala. 

* * *

E no compartimento ao lado, aqueles que não sabiam, acabaram tomando conhecimento de Snape era namorado da tal moça neta de Irinus Granger... A grande maioria era da opinião de que Snape somente se aproximara da moça por saber dos poderes que a moça possuía.. Alguns afirmavam até que Snape jamais esqueça Lilian Potter.... os únicos que hesitavam nas afirmações eram Richard Brown e Lúcio Malfoy, os grandes amigos de Snape.

- Vocês querem saber, eu acho que nem mesmo Severo seria tão mau caráter a esse ponto.. Sejamos razoáveis.. comentou Richard.

- É verdade... Se assim fosse ele teria trazido a moça para o mestre assim que soube quem ela era...- comentou Lúcio Malfoy.

- Mentira, Lúcio. Severo é um tratante, nos abandonou e voltou mais de uma centena de vezes... – comentou Karkaroff.

- Muito diferente de você, não é Igor? – contrapôs Malfoy com ironia... olhando feroz mente para o outro...

Naquele instante começaram as agressões mútuas entre os mais diversos Comensais, pois a grande maioria nem sequer se suportava... A maioria numérica fazia diferença naquele momento. Os melhores comensais que eram o chamado Trio de Ouro ( Malfoy, Brown e Snape) estavam reduzidos a dois, contra todos os outros... 

Um minuto depois, apareceu Voldemort, bravo...

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM CALAR UM MINUTO SEQUER, BANDO DE ANIMAIS.... SE EU OUVIR MAIS UM PIO, JURO QUE VÃO SE ARREPENDER !!!!

Os Comensais se calaram embora os olhares de ódio continuassem de parte a parte. 

* * *

Severo Snape estava sentado escutando Voldemort, enquanto este caminhava sistematicamente pela sala. 

- Pois é, parece que Dumbledore entregou o livro para sua amada, Severo? – comentou Voldemort?

- O quê? Ele jamais faria isso. – afirmou Snape.

- Tanto não faria que fez. Agora, ela sabe muito bem quem é, quem foi seu avô e que ela faz parte da maior família das Trevas que já houve em todo o mundo mágico. 

- Quem lhe disse isso?

- Richard. Para falar a verdade ela foi sondar a filha do Richard e o Draco a respeito. 

- E ela, como você já sabe, acertou sua poção e esvaziou o St. Mugus... Que interessante... Isso sim, é algo que me interessa.... Quer dizer então que agora, somente temos uma Maldição imperdoável que não tem defesa... Avada... – continuou Voldemort divagando. – Preciso daquela menina antes que Dumbledore a convença que deve ajudar a me derrotar...

- Acho pouco provável que ela se una a você. – falou Snape displicentemente.

- Não tão improvável enquanto você, meu caro, estiver em meu poder... Pelo que imagino aquela moça fará tudo o que puder para salvar você... Que comovente!!! Nossa, um melodrama bem ao gosto de Dumbledore... – disse Voldemort ironicamente.

- Ela não iria fazer isso. – respondeu Snape. – Ela me ama, é verdade, mas não seria louca a esse ponto. 

- Sinto lhe informar, mas ela é uma Granger e faria isso sim.... Agora vou aguardar ela entrar em contato.. Vamos analisar as propostas.... Quem sabe possa haver vantagens para ambos os lados. Se unindo a mim ela ganha você de volta e todo o poder e riqueza que alguém pode imaginar. Se recusar eu mato você. Simples, não é? 

- Acho que você esta errado. Se me matar, você morre.... – respondeu Snape displicentemente, como se estivessem tramando a morte de uma terceira pessoa e não a dele. Não reza a lenda que somente um Granger pode matar você? 

Voldemort apenas olhou para o sorriso irônico de Snape. Ele sempre odiara aquele sorriso irônico, típico dos Snape.. 

* * *

* * *

Na sala de Dumbledore a conversa continuava..

- Professor, é claro que eu vou ajudar.. claro que vou... mas tenho um preço... – falou ela.

- Sim, Hermione.. eu sei qual é seu preço... – assentiu o diretor.. – Você quer Severo não é?

- Exato professor... Até posso simular me aliar ao Lord das Trevas, mas ele tem que libertar Severo, senão nada feito. – explicitou ela.

- Hermione, você não está raciocinando.. acho que Severo pode lhe ajudar mais lá do que aqui... – comentou o professor.

- Eu discordo.. qualquer coisa que eu faça de errado, ele vai ter o Severo para me chantagear, e daí sim, não teremos como achar a oportunidade para a derrota-lo.. – comentou ela, secamente.

Dumbledore ponderou o que ela estava dizendo, e percebeu que era verdade. Se Severo estivesse lá, Hermione não poderia agir livremente, estaria sempre sob pressão, qualquer erro.. Voldemort era implacável...

- Você tem razão, Hermione. Acho que temos que tirar Severo de lá, e poderá ser muito útil na luta final... 

Hermione apenas sorriu... 

- E agora, eu preciso que o senhor me ensine mais ou menos o que temos que fazer, e temos que combinar o plano para derrota... – falou diplomaticamente. – E também, professor.. eu sei quem é o traidor... 

Dumbledore olhou para ela admirado..

- Quem é, Hermione? Como você ficou sabendo?

- Bem, o traidor é o pai da Lilá Brown... e

- Eu deveria Ter imaginado... tão amigo.. ficou no lugar de Severo... – falou Dumbledore baixinho...

- Fiquei sabendo porque Lilá e Draco Malfoy estão namorando.. achei que houvesse algum vinculo inimaginado entre eles... joguei uma armadilha e eles caíram..

- Perfeito.... – comentou Dumbledore.... 

- Bem, amanhã combinaremos tudo.. e você tem o Anel de Severo? 

Hermione apenas ergueu a mão direita em resposta...

- Ótimo.....- respondeu ele, enquanto se voltava para Sybila.. – Posso marcar a regressão Sybila? 

- Pode Alvo.. mas quando tudo isso acabar eu quero que você me prometa que vou experimentar o Chapéu Seletor de novo... Quero ser uma Corvinal de verdade....- falou ela.

- Combinado Sybila... – respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo.

Tanto Sybila quanto Hermione em seguida saíram da sala do Diretor.. Sybila voltou a sua torre e Hermione desceu para a Masmorra de Snape.

* * *

Hermione acordou atrasada naquela manhã... Na realidade somente conseguira dormir depois que o dia amanhecera... A primeira aula do dia era Poções... Ela achava muito triste ir para aquelas aulas .. Não que as aulas da professora Minerva fossem ruins.. Bem pelo contrário.. mas não conseguia se desligar de Voldemort, do que ele poderia estar fazendo com Severo... Os dias passavam muito rapidamente na opinião dela, principalmente depois que Severo fora seqüestrado. Depois daquela aula, ela havia combinado que acompanharia Pansy Parkinson e uma comissão da Sonserina para reclamar da nova diretora... 

Ela entrou no salão Principal onde o burburinho era geral. Hermione era monitora-chefe da escola, mas ultimamente tinha ignorado um pouco suas funções.. deixando o barco correr... tinha ficado trancada na masmorra de Snape desenvolvendo a Poção.. se tudo tivesse dado realmente certo como Dumbledore e Sybila haviam falado, os pais de Neville apareceriam no castelo ainda naquele dia....

- O que está havendo? – perguntou ela, enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Harry para tomar o café.

- Você está com uma cara, Mione.. andou acontecendo alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- Alguma coisa? Que ironia.. mas tem coisas sérias vindo por aí... Depois poderíamos conversar em particular? – perguntou ela...

- Claro... – respondeu ele baixinho...

- Mione, hoje é o dia de declaramos os pares para o baile de Formatura, esqueceu? – informou Parvati.

- Claro que não.. só não lembrava que fosse hoje... – Retrucou ela. – E de qualquer forma ainda faltam uns dois meses para a formatura. 

- Um mês e meio, Mione. – corrigiu Lilá.

Hermione havia esquecido inteiramente de Formatura, de baile .. de quaisquer coisas desta ordem... Isso era totalmente secundário.. Quem havia dito que estaria viva para se formar? Ela olhou de lado para Harry.. talvez nem ele estivesse vivo para isso.. 

- Sim, continuou Neville, que percebeu que Hermione tinha se esquecido inteiramente disso - temos que dar o nome dos pares para a professora Minerva, hoje na aula de Poções.. ela disse isso fazem uns 10 dias.... 

- Tudo bem, Neville... obrigado...

Hermione estava perplexa.. jamais imaginara receber informações de Neville a respeito de alguma coisa..

A aula de Poções transcorreu normalmente. Por mais desligada que Hermione estivesse, ela sempre sabia as respostas, sabia executar tudo o que era pedido.. No final da aula, a Professora Minerva anunciou:

- Vou passar uma folha para os Grifinórios e outra para os Sonserinos. Ao lado de seus nomes, coloquem o de seus pares para o Baile. Reitero que se houverem mudanças de pares, deverão ser comunicados a mim ou a Chefe dos Monitores – disse ela, olhando seriamente para Hermione- para que sejam feitas as respectivas alterações. Isso quer dizer, que os pares são mutáveis. As canetas que irão com as folhas são mágicas e somente eu conseguirei ler os pares.... 

As folhas começaram a serem preenchidas...todos em polvorosa... Hermione permaneceu sentada em seu canto.. Não saberia como preencher a folha.. Minerva jamais aceitaria seu par... Após preencher a folha, todos foram saindo a sala... Pansy fez um sinal para Hermione, dizendo que a estava esperando do lado de fora, e ela assentiu. 

- Já soube que a senhorita esta apoiando o movimento dos Sonserinos para a troca de Diretor. – comentou a prof. Minerva.

- Sim, senhora. Acho que nem eles, merecem aquela como diretora. – falou Hermione enquanto escrevia o nome Severo Snape como seu par.

- Infelizmente sou obrigada a concordar com você, senhorita.. – respondeu Minerva enquanto recebia a folha que Hermione lhe entregada.

A aluna, foi até sua classe, pegou seu material, e quanto estava na porta ouviu Minerva chamando seu nome:

- Hermione!! 

- Pois não, professora? – respondeu ela, virando-se.

- Não posso aceitar seu par. – retrucou Minerva.

- Porque não? – questionou Hermione.

- Eu poderia lhe elencar uma dúzia de motivos, mas o principal é que ele não está aqui, e talvez nem volte...

- Eu sei de tudo isso, mas pode Ter certeza que ele estará aqui para o Baile de Formatura, sim senhora.

- Não posso aceitar seu par, senhorita. Como chefe dos Monitores, a senhorita abre a valsa, e terá que Ter um par... Um par que esteja aqui na data... – disse Minerva alterando-se. 

- Sinto muito, professora, meu par é esse.. – Hermione falou simplesmente. 

- Hermione , seja razoável.. não posso aceitar... 

- A senhora não colocou nenhuma restrição a respeito dos pares, professora. – constatou Hermione. - Imagino que Parvati, por exemplo tenho preenchido com o nome de Sirius Black.. existe algum problema? 

- Eu não vou aceitar a Chefe dos Monitores, que pertence a minha casa, tendo como par o Diretor da Sonserina e ponto final. – afirmou Minerva, aos gritos.

- Eu não vou mudar de par, professora. – disse Hermione firmemente.

- Então vou destituir você de Chefe dos Monitores.... 

- Faça como achar melhor. – respondeu Hermione negligentemente. Sabia que Minerva jamais poderia fazer isso. Somente Dumbledore tinha esse poder.

- Então é verdade todos esses boatos que estão circulando pela escola? Que você e Snape tinham um relacionamento e que você esta morando na Masmorra dele? 

- Sim, senhora, é verdade. Existe algum problema nisso? Que eu saiba, sou maior de idade e ele não é casado. –respondeu Hermione com ironia. 

- Existe algum problema? Tem certeza que me perguntou isso, Hermione Granger? – questionou Minerva rubra de raiva...

Hermione estava se preparando para responder a provocação feita, mas Alvo Dumbledore apareceu naquela hora, e ficou parado olhando para elas...

- O que esta acontecendo? A Srta. Parkinson parecia apavorada, ali do outro lado da porta e correu me chamar. – explicou ele.

- Olhe o par que ela inscreveu para o baile de Formatura. – respondeu Minerva com raiva, estendendo a folha. Dumbledore olhou e retrucou:

- E qual é o problema, Minerva? Acho que Hermione tem discernimento suficiente para saber o que está fazendo. – disse ele...

Hermione apenas sorria ironicamente. Ao vê-la fazendo isso, Dumbledore lembrou-se de Ir.. ele, tinha esse mesmo sorriso irônico.

- Como assim, Dumbledore... Você vai ser conivente com essa asneira?? – quis saber a professora totalmente fora de si?

- Vamos combinar assim, Minerva.. Se Severo não estiver aqui, eu danço com a Srta. Granger.. Pode ser? – disse ele, fazendo uma mesura em direção a aluna.

Minerva Mcgonagall ficou em silêncio por alguns segundo e depois disse, com uma espécie de raiva contida, enquanto saía da sala:

- Tudo bem, Dumbledore.. Tudo bem... 

Dumbledore olhou para Hermione, que questionou?

- Fiz algo errado? 

- Nada, Hermione. Apenas Minerva não admite a existência de nada que beneficie Severo. Só isso. – respondeu ele, dirigindo-se para a porta da Masmorra e abrindo-a para a entrada de Pansy Parkinson e a comissão de Sonserinos. 

Os alunos da Sonserina, entregaram o documento para Dumbledore, que escutou as reivindicações deles, muito pertinentes por sinal. O diretor não aceitou a sugestão de Draco Malfoy assumir como Diretor Interino, (embora Hermione tivesse insistido no tópico, e mostrado que os poderes dele, seriam totalmente limitados e ele seria uma figura ilustrativa), porém prometeu resolver a situação em breve. Os Sonserinos saíram da reunião confiantes em melhoras e todos agradeceram Hermione pela intervenção em seu favor. 

- Quero só que você me responda porque está fazendo isso, Hermione? – quis saber o diretor?

- Porque acho um disparate a prof. Sybila ser a diretora deles.. e também porque Severo, creio eu, mereceria um substituto melhor... – explicou ela... 

- Bom, Hermione, isso até pode ser verdade.... Mas acho melhor, que chamemos o Harry, pois Arthur Weasley e Frank Longbotton já estão nos esperando e vamos começar a traçar os planos... Não podemos correr nenhum risco e nem te nenhum atraso... 

Alvo Dumbledore ia caminhando pelo corredor, com Hermione em seu encalço e ela lhe perguntou: 

- Neville viu o pai?

- Frank achou melhor que a Sra. Margarida prepare ele para o reencontro. E ela está fazendo isso lá nos jardins.. está conversando com Neville. 


	32. As duas faces de Hermione

****

Capítulo XXXII – As duas faces de Hermione

Na sala de Alvo Dumbledore estavam esperando Arthur Weasley e Frank Longbotton. O primeiro olhava encantado para o segundo. Lhe parecia incrível, o estado em que ele vira os Longbotton, depois que foram torturados pelos Comensais.. haviam perdido a consciência, haviam perdido a vida, o discernimento.. Era verdade que também vira o estado que Hagrid ficara após a ação dos Comensais, e vira o efeito da Poção que Snape fizera.. mas agora, ligar Hermione.. aquela menina que ele vira crescer, que passara muitas férias ao lado de Rony, Gina e Harry na Toca, com o temido Irnius Granger era um pouco demais para compreensão dele.

Ela era neta do bruxo mais temido do Mundo Mágico, do professor de Voldemort e como se isso não bastasse ainda era namorada de Severo Snape. Arthur Weasley pensava em como as coisas eram mutáveis, em como as vezes nos surpreendemos com as pessoas....

Frank levantou-se e foi espiar pela janela... Lá em baixo estavam os jardins de Hogwarts... Que saudade, pensou ele!!! Vários alunos corriam de um lado pelo outro.. Num lugar mais distante ele poderia ver sua mãe conversando com um rapaz de cabelos escuros. Seu coração deu uma breve parada.... "Neville! Meu filho já é um homem... Mamãe deve estar preparando o espirito dele.. para não tomar um choque muito grande quando ele ver eu e Melissa recuperados.." Sorriu brevemente....

Levemente a porta se abriu.... Harry entrou primeiro.. Dumbledore havia lhe chamado em caráter de urgência urgentíssima..., Alvo o seguiu e por fim, Hermione entrou na sala.

Quando ela entrou, Frank Longbotton se aproximou, com os olhos em lágrimas, e pegou a mão dela, beijando-a... depois abraçou fortemente a moça.. enquanto dizia, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas:

- Obrigado! Muito obrigado! Obrigado por Ter nos curado, por Ter nos devolvido a vida.. e obrigado também por ser amiga do Neville, por sempre auxiliá-lo.. obrigado, senhorita, obrigado... nem que eu passasse o resto da minha vida aqui agradecendo, não falarei nem metade daquilo que a senhorita merece ouvir....

Ele largou Hermione que enxugava os olhos... E sorriu para Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter que o olhavam... Harry não pôde deixar de dizer:

- O Neville é muito parecido com o senhor. 

- Obrigado, Harry Potter... – disse Frank enquanto passava sua mão pela cicatriz do rapaz... – Você se parece muito com Tiago.... menos nos olhos.. os olhos são os da Lílian.. mas é claro, você já deve Ter escutado isso milhares de vezes... – continuou ele, descontraidamente...

Dumbledore fez um sinal para que os quatro se sentassem em torno da mesa, e eles o fizeram...

Houve um momento de silêncio, e o pai de Neville disse:

- Pois é, Dumbledore.. Fiquei semi-morto por quase 20 anos, e agora você pretende me matar novamente?? – perguntou ele, rindo.. – Mas eu não me importo, desde que antes eu possa ver e abraçar o meu filho... 

- È, o que você pretende, Alvo, com essa reunião? Eu acho surpreendente isso, agora. Você reuniu os representantes das três famílias mais ligadas a Gryffindor somadas a herdeira dos Granger.. qual é sua intenção? – perguntou Arthur...

- Exatamente o que você esta imaginando, Arthur.. temos a faca e o queijo na mão.. Sybila concordou em fazer a regressão... Temos Hermione Granger.. ao nosso lado, e o Frank agora recuperado... Acho que não iremos Ter uma oportunidade dessas, nunca mais. – comentou Alvo.

- Professor, o que a Hermione tem a ver com isso? - quis saber Harry.

- É verdade, não explicamos a ele. Bem, ... – começou Alvo. Hermione, tirou um livro da mochila e entregou a Harry dizendo.

- Meu avô foi o professor de Voldemort. E só um Granger pode acabar com o poder de Voldemort.. aliada as três famílias fundamentais para Gryffindor.. os Potter, os Weasley e os Longbotton. – contou ela.. – Ou seja.. nós, os que estão aqui. Voldemort a essa hora já deve saber que consegui a cura da maldição Cruciatus, e deve querer conversar comigo..

Harry apenas olhava para ela de olhos arregalados. Hermione Granger era uma bruxa pura então. E pelo jeito sua família fora pior que Voldemort.. Ele lembrava vagamente de ter ouvido falar em um bruxo que fora pior que Voldemort.. seria o tal avô de Hermione? 

- Isso, Hermione.. Pense como a neta de Irnius Granger... o que vamos fazer?? – questionou Longbotton. Ele foi o melhor auror do Ministério da magia, seu parceiro, por anos fora Moody... 

- Frank.... – censurou Arthur.

- Deixe, Arthur... – falou Dumbledore.

Hermione pensou alguns minutos, enquanto olhava para o feio anel que tinha no dedo....Refletia.. o que Voldemort esperava que ela fizesse agora...

- Tenho que enviar um contato.. uma proposta... é isso... Voldemort tem que saber o que eu quero para me aliar a ele, e não ao senhor... – falou ela para Alvo... – não tenho nenhuma marca negra.. mas tenho o Anel de Comensal que pertence ao Severo - mostrou ela... – posso chamá-lo pelo Anel. 

- È isso? – questionou ela.

- Sim, Hermione é bem isso mesmo... Você tem que entrar em contato com Voldemort pedindo o que quer para se aliar a ele.. Já vamos estudar o que você vai querer..... – começou Alvo.

- Eu sei o que quero. – comentou ela...

- Tudo bem, sabemos que quer salvar Snape. – falou Arthur.

- Isso também, mas eu quero..... ( seja quem você é.. deixe a Arte das Trevas aflorar em você, pensava ela... deixe tudo vir a tona..) quero dividir a liderança das operações, ao mesmo tempo que somamos os poderes, quero dinheiro e poder que ele, sem mim, não poderá conquistar, quero seguidores mais ágeis e que consigam cumprir ordens sem pestanejar e sem retrucar.. Podemos planejar.....- falou ela friamente. 

- Já chega, Hermione. Está ótimo assim..... Já tinha decorado isso? – perguntou Arthur...

- Claro que não, Arthur.. ela só deixou isso aflorar.. – comentou Frank. – Posso estar fora da ativa mas reconheço um bruxo das trevas, num primeiro olhar... Essa moça se resolver se voltar contra nós, estamos perdidos..... 

- Não se preocupe, senhor Longbotton... Nossa meta é terminar com Voldemort, mas para isso é preciso que ele acredite em mim... Que consigamos terminar com os Comensais restantes, capturando Lúcio Malfoy, o pai da Lilá...

- O quê? Richard Brown é Comensal? Não acredito.... – comentou Arthur...

- Pois é Arthur, o seu belo ministério está tomado por eles.... – falou Alvo acidamente...

Houve um instante de silêncio... 

- Bem.. – disse Hermione- acho que vou fazer o contato com Voldemort, o mais breve possível... Ele tem como me matar, diretor?

- Até poderia fazer isso, senhorita, com o auxilio do Trio de Ouro- Malfoy, Brown e Snape- mas duvido que conseguisse... sem a senhorita, ele não irá tomar o mundo..

- Mas também não irá ser derrotado... – contrapôs ela.

- Pense, Hermione... Se fosse você.. o que faria???- questionou Harry.

Ela pensou por alguns instantes... 

- Preferiria arriscar, lógico... Mas, acho que para minha segurança, devemos tirar Severo de lá o mais rápido possível... O senhor afirmou- disse ela olhando para Alvo- que ele precisa dos três.. sem um deles, não poderá me matar....

- Bem, senhorita, creio que Severo Snape, se é como dizem, não seria muito útil no caso de querem matá-la pois ele ama a senhorita, e o feitiço teria efeito inverso.

- Quer dizer que se ele tentasse me matar, ele morreria? – questionou ela.

- Exato, senhorita, e o mesmo aconteceria se a senhorita tentasse matá-lo.- afirmou Frank.

- Bem, então o senhor tem que me ensinar como posso derrotar Voldemort, diretor! 

- Eu não tenho como ensinar coisas que na realidade você sabe.. pelo que percebi na hora oportuna você saberá o que fazer... – respondeu Alvo sorrindo para ela...

Hermione então levantou-se, e despediu-se dos outros que estavam ali.. iria fazer contato com Voldemort naquele instante, mas queria estar sozinha para fazer isso...

* * *

Frank Longbotton, também saiu da sala, despedindo-se de Arthur Weasley e Harry Potter, e reiterando o apoio a Alvo Dumbledore... dizendo que estaria morando com sua mãe e que o procurasse assim que fosse necessário, pois iria lutar nessa guerra até o fim. Ele aproveitou e caminhou pelo castelo, indo encontrar sua esposa que estivera matando as saudades de sua casa, a Lufa-Lufa e conversando com a diretora da casa, a professora Sprout, de Herbologia. Essa professora contou maravilhas de Neville, dizendo que ele era um ótimo aluno, prestativo, sempre educado e interessado.. e que sempre contava com o auxilio de Hermione Granger para resolver todos os seus problemas, de toda e qualquer ordem... Ela que havia convencido Neville as prestar provas para a Universidade bruxa de Michigan, para cursar Herbologia... A mãe de Neville, se despediu da professora com um sorriso e deu a mão ao marido para irem procurar o filho nos jardins.

Reluziam de longe os cabelos brancos da Sra. Margarida Longbotton, que vinha acompanhada pelo neto Neville. Ele parecia não Ter acreditado muito no que a avó havia lhe contado a respeito de seus pais estarem bem , mas a avó era a única pessoa que nunca mentia para ele, as vezes, ocultava algumas coisas... mas mentir.. jamais. 

E de longe, Neville os viu na entrada do castelo. Um homem alto, parecido com ele mesmo, acompanhado por uma senhora ainda jovem, com o rosto evidentemente redondo, que sorriam para ele, em uma expressão mista de choro e felicidade. Neville agarrou a mão da avó com mais força.. e ela lhe disse, empurrando-o de leve:

- Vá lá meu filho... Os teus pais estão esperando por você...

Ele não esperou uma nova ordem da avó... saiu correndo pelo gramado, atropelando um grupo de alunos do segundo ano da Corvinal que vinham passando. Ele mesmo caiu , mas logo se levantou e continuou a correr na direção em que estavam seus pais.. Ele não acreditava que aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. Aquele sempre fora seu maior sonho.. ver seus pais bem, falando, entendendo, discernindo.... e reconhecendo-o como filho.

Quando chegou mais perto, Neville se atirou nos braços das duas pessoas, cujos rostos estavam em lágrimas... E um longo abraço fez com que ele acreditasse que daquele momento em diante passaria a Ter os pais, porque a sua realidade era pior do que se os pais estivessem mortos.. eles tinham sido, mortos vivos. 

- Pai, mãe... não acredito! É verdade.. a vovó falou a verdade!!!!! – gritou ele, muito feliz, abraçando os pais, mais forte ainda.

- È verdade, filho! É verdade.. – disse a mãe dele, sorrindo em meio as lágrimas.. 

- Nós voltamos, filho! E agora vamos ficar junto com você e sua avó.. vocês nunca mais vão ficar sozinhos..... – afirmou o pai de Neville.

- Pai!!!!! Mãe!!!!!- ele gritava cada vez mais alto.. e seus colegas da Grifinória começaram a se reunir em torno dele, parecia que ele queria que os pais conhecessem os amigos e vice-versa tudo em cinco minutos..

- Pai, mãe.. esse é o Dino.. e esse é o Simas... eu já falei deles para vocês.. são os meus melhores amigos aqui na escola....- falou ele, em altos brados, enquanto começava a puxar os pais na direção da estufa de Herbologia...

- Rony! Rony! Gina! Harry! Harry! ... – gritou ele, para os meninos que estavam sentados num banco com Gina. – Olha aqui, meus pais!!!!! 

- Os pais do Neville? – perguntou Gina correndo em direção a eles, seguida de perto por Rony e Harry. Ela havia namorado o Neville por um tempo, e por isso sabia que os pais deles tinham sido atingidos pela maldição Cruciatus e estavam no St. Mugus.. como poderiam estar ali agora???

- Sim..- afirmou a jovem senhora, sorridente.- Somos os pais do Neville... Melissa e Frank... e você é....

Mas Neville nem deixou Gina responder... saiu correndo, puxando os pais na direção da estufa.... No meio do caminho, eles encontraram Hermione, que saíra pelas Masmorras do castelo, para ver o desenrolar do encontro de Neville com os pais. Mas, Neville a vira.. largara os pais e saíra correndo em direção a amiga... Abraçou-se nela, e beijou-a muitas e muitas vezes no rosto, enquanto não cansava de dizer..

- Olha lá, Mione! Olha lá.. Meu pai, minha mãe... Você trouxe eles de volta.. você trouxe eles de volta!!!!!! 

Hermione estava sorridente.. claro, quisera testar seus conhecimentos desenvolvendo a poção deixada por Snape, mas sempre imaginara como seria se realmente conseguissem curar os pais de Neville...

- Mione, você trouxe meus pais de volta!!!! – ele disse , enquanto se ajoelhava aos pés dela, e se abraçava em suas pernas.... – Como posso agradecer tudo o que você já fez por mim, Mione? Sempre me ajudou, sempre esteve do meu lado, não se importando com o que diziam de mim, e agora me dá esse presente.. traz meus pais de volta.... Obrigado, Hermione! Muito obrigado!! – completou ele, enquanto se abraçava mais forte as pernas dela e ela lhe acariciava o cabelo.. Nisso os pais de Neville se aproximaram.... 

- Muito obrigado, Srta. Granger... Agora vamos voltar a viver.. vamos Ter uma casa novamente, e vamos levar o Neville para morar conosco.. – disse a Sra. Melissa...- e tudo isso graças a você... 

- Não só a mim.. eu só dei o retoque final na poção...- respondeu ela, enquanto o pai de Neville lhe dava uma leve piscadela. Ele já soubera que o desenvolvimento da poção não fora dela, mas que ela os salvara por ser uma Granger.... Neville levantou-se do chão e beijou mais uma vez o rosto de Hermione! Jamais poderia agradecer tudo o que ela fizera por ele durante o tempo que se conheciam... 

A mãe de Neville abraçou Hermione, mas ele já estava puxando-os para as estufas de Herbologia. No meio do caminho encontraram Parvati e Lilá .. e Neville gritou:

- Lilá, Parvati.. Olhem aqui os meus pais!!!!!! Olhem..... 

As moças ficaram olhando, mas eles passaram tão rápido que elas nem tiveram tempo de analisá-los... 

Sem fôlego, ele parou na porta da estufa. Arrumou as vestes e bateu na porta... A Sra. Sprout atendeu-o. 

- Pois não, Sr. Longbotton.

- Eu poderia falar com a Srta. Parkinson? – perguntou ele, ansiosamente. Os pais de Neville se entreolharam... 

- Pois não. – respondeu a professora, sorrindo. Depois de uns minutos, saiu da estufa uma moça com vestes da Sonserina. Neville adiantou-se e beijou-a levemente.. dizendo:

- Pai, Mãe.. essa é Alícia Parkinson, minha namorada! 

Alícia olhou surpresa para os pais de Neville, ele havia lhe contado a história dos pais, e agora apareciam eles ali, curados. O contentamento de Neville era inexplicável.. ele estava no mínimo radiante.. Alícia se adiantou e abraçou os pais de Neville .. que ficaram felizes por conhecê-la... Se bem que o pai dele, não tenha gostado muito do símbolo da Sonserina desenhado na capa dela.. mas isso era assunto para o futuro....

Alícia voltou para a aula e Neville levou os pais para passearem no castelo, apresentando-os a todos os amigos, conhecidos, os fantasmas das casas, os professores e até para a Madame Norra, que havia ficado pelo castelo depois da morte de Argo Filtch. 

* * *

Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, haviam sido chamados no castelo novamente. Enquanto Lupin corria para o campo de quadribol, ver como estava Madame Hooch, Sirius Black, se apressava em procurar Parvati Patil.. talvez não conseguisse vir até Hogwarts novamente antes da formatura da moça, principalmente com essas constantes vitórias obtidas por Voldemort. Ele foi se aproximando do banco onde estavam sentadas Lilá e Parvati, ainda comentando sobre os pais de Neville. Lilá viu-o e disse subitamente:

- Parvati, vou procurar o Draco ...- e levantou-se rapidamente. Parvati ficou surpresa com a atitude da amiga, mas ao olhar para o lado entendeu o que era que a impelira a ir embora.

- Srta. Patil. – cumprimentou ele.

- Olá! Sr. Black. Aqui em Hogwarts novamente? – questionou ela.

- Sim, senhorita Parvati.. e minha visita é muito breve.. talvez não consiga vir aqui novamente a tempo..

- A tempo de que? – perguntou ela.

- De me convidar para ser seu par no Baile de Formatura, ora.- comentou ele, sorrindo...

- Mas quem lhe disse que eu já não tenho par? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

Sirius Black, fez uma expressão admirada.. Como? Ela já tinha par? Impossível.. faltava mais de um mês para a formatura.. Ao que ele soubesse ela não namorava ninguém... 

- Hein? Mas, como assim? 

- Como assim, pergunto eu. Que eu saiba não tenho nenhum compromisso formal com o senhor... – considerou ela.

- Bem, Parvati, que não seja por isso.. – ele falou, ajoelhando-se aos pés dela, e arrancando uma margarida do jardim e oferecendo-a para a moça - a senhorita, aceitaria.. assim, formalmente, namorar comigo, Sirius Black, aqui presente?

- É, tá.. tudo bem.. – disse ela, olhando para o céu, numa falsa atitude de indiferença.... Quando ela respondeu isso, Ele rapidamente sentou-se no banco ao lado dela, e começou a beijá-la ternamente..

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto o casal enamorado namorava e Lupin apareceu, dizendo...

- Vamos, Sirius... parece que estão precisando de nós em Oxford.

- Dá o fora, Remo.. você só parece para atrapalhar. - xingou ele, enquanto levantava do banco contrariado... 

- Trabalho é trabalho.. depois que derrotarmos Voldemort, você vai ter todo o tempo para ficar com a Srta. Parati....- considerou Lupin...

- Tudo bem.. você tem razão...

- E parece que temos novidades, disse Lupin, enquanto Sirius beijava mais uma vez a moça e dizia:

- Espere as minhas corujas, minha namorada, hein? E não se surpreenda, se a coruja que entregar tiver uma cara parecida com o Lupin.. é que pertence a ele.. – disse Sirius rindo, fazendo Parvati sorrir feliz, sob o olhar contrariado de Remo Lupin. 

- Até logo, Srta. Parvati. Vamos Sirius.. – falou Lupin, caminhando para o portão....

Sirius beijou Parvati mais uma vez, e ela o acompanhou de mãos dadas até o portão da escola, enquanto dizia:

- Sirius, sabe sobre o baile?

- Agora, trate de despachar o outro par.. não esqueça que tem um namorado agora, Srta. Parvati. – falou ele, regiamente.

- O par era você mesmo.. tinha colocado seu nome, quando a professora Minerva tinha pedido quem seriam nossos pares.. –disse ela rindo, enquanto Lupin fazia gestos desesperados para Sirius ir embora logo.... E ele disse:

- Parvati, não quero antecipar nada, mas acho que estou apaixonado por você.....- falou ele, baixinho , enquanto saia correndo atrás de Lupin que já sumira....

* * *

Depois do encontro com os pais de Neville, Hermione voltara para a Masmorra de Snape.. Ela sorria quando lembrava da cena.. jamais imaginara Neville assim, tão feliz, tão eufórico.. Iria tentar entrar em contato com Voldemort.. precisava trazer Severo o mais rápido possível de volta.. e como dissera Dumbledore, ela acharia uma forma de voltar... Ela se jogou no sofá em frente a lareira, que como sempre estava acessa, afinal ela sempre achara a Masmorra de Snape gelada demais.. Quando ela começou a mexer no anel de Comensal dele, alguém bateu na porta.... 

Hermione levantou-se do sofá e foi abrir...

- Quem é? – perguntou ela.

- Sou eu, Rony! 

- Entra... – disse ela, quando a porta se escancarou....

Rony Weasley entrou na Masmorra de Snape.. jamais tinha estado lá antes...ficou olhando para os lados.. e pensando em como era gelado aquele lugar....

- Senta, Rony! – disse ela, indicando o sofá em frente a lareira...

- O Harry me disse que você estaria aqui.... – comentou ele. – Sabe Mione, acho que fui o único cego dessa história.. Fui o único que não percebi que você tinha alguma coisa com o Snape.. Sempre pensei que fosse com o Draco... 

- Você não foi o único. Na verdade eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam ou desconfiavam de algo.. – contou ela.. – e sabe, tudo começou naquela noite que eu entrei na Floresta Proibida sozinha.... 

- Eu sei, o Harry me contou.. e eu não estou aqui com a finalidade de te cobrar nada e sim de fazer um pedido...

Bom, Mione é o seguinte... Eu já falei com o Harry e ele topou. 

Hermione somente olhava para ele com curiosidade....

- Acho que no final do ano, eu e a Padma vamos nos casar.. assim depois da formatura.. – contou ele, ficando totalmente rubro! 

- Mesmo, Rony? Que legal! – falou ela sorridente..- mas, tão logo assim? 

- Sim, é que bem.. ocorreram alguns acidentes de percurso que apressou o casamento.. – explicou ele, ficando mais vermelho ainda....

- Entendo.. ela está esperando um bebê??? – perguntou Mione.

- Pois é... – falou ele, abaixando o rosto envergonhando..

- Rony, parabéns!!! – disse ela, abraçando-o - Ronald Weasley vai ser papai.... - Ele sorriu envergonhado. 

- E o Harry vai ser meu padrinho. Você quer ser minha madrinha, Mione? 

- Claro, Rony! – respondeu ela surpresa... Claro que sim.. muito obrigado pelo convite.... 

Rony abraçou a amiga... levantou-se e quando estava na porta da Masmorra, disse:

- Claro, é inevitável e eu nem queria fazer isso.. mas se você quiser pode levar o Snape para assistir a cerimônia... e depois te aviso bem certo a da data e local. 

- Obrigado, Rony! – disse ela, enquanto ele saia porta a fora. 

Hermione ficou pensando.. Como a vida dava mil voltas.. como os caminhos das pessoas acabam se cruzando de forma quase que inevitável... Bom, pensou ela, erguendo a varinha e trancando a porta, agora é a hora... Vou encarnar a neta de meu avô, que não é necessariamente, eu mesma e tentar entrar em contato com Voldemort. Ela jogou-se no sofá macio, tirou o Anel do dedo e ficou apreciando-o, tentando descobrir o segredo... Dentro em pouco ela apertou a cobra que estava entre os dois SS do nome de Snape. Os olhos vermelhos da pequena cobra brilharam.... Hermione parou de apertar–la.. esperou que acontecesse alguma coisa... Nada ocorreu... Ela então apertou os olhos da cobra....Lentamente algumas imagens começaram a sair do Anel e começaram a se projetar em uma das paredes da Masmorra... Hermione ficou olhando para as imagens e logo entrou em foco um homem, com os olhos finos e vermelhos como os da cobra e aparentemente sem lábios....

- Até que a Srta. não demorou para fazer contato, Hermione Granger...- disse ele, enfatizando o sobrenome. Hermione sentiu que a Masmorra ficara repentinamente gelada.

- Thomas Ridlle,– disse ela acidamente.. – acho que temos diversos assuntos a tratar... 

Que olhasse Hermione naquele momento veria ali, uma perfeita Bruxa das Trevas. 


	33. A troca

****

Capítulo XXXIII- A troca.

- É verdade, senhorita. Nunca pensei que estaria vivo para ver um Granger, novamente. - respondeu ele, maldosamente.

- Que irônico, senhor Riddle... Acho que o chamarem de Você-Sabe-Quem é patético! 

- Ora, senhorita... Tenho algo que lhe é muito precioso em meu poder... – falou ele.

- E eu também tenho, senhor. – respondeu ela, com o mesmo tom de voz dele.. - .. a sua vida... 

O olhar de Voldemort ficou mais gélido que era habitualmente. Ele pensara que por ela ser uma moça jovem, teria muitas chances de dominá-la, mas estava percebendo justamente o contrário...

- Ora, senhorita Granger.. não seja patética... 

- Patética, eu? Somente sou realista... o senhor diz que tem Severo em seu poder.. e isso é verdade.. mas de que lhe adianta tê-lo ali? Nada... Ele não conseguiria me matar, mesmo que quisesse.. – falou ela, displicentemente.

- Ora, que impertinência.. – falou Voldemort...

- Mas diga se estou errada... Claro que não, senhor Riddle... Eu se fosse o senhor, soltaria Severo.. ele não é de muita serventia para o senhor mesmo.. – retrucou ela... 

- Em hipótese nenhuma.. Severo Snape faz parte do Trio de Ouro.. – retrucou ele, mordazmente.

- Faça como quiser... Por mim.. – disse ela, dando de ombros... – Mas o assunto não é exatamente esse. Dumbledore me falou que posso destruir o senhor, mas andei pensando.. Claro na frente dele disse que faria isso e tal.. e o senhor sabe.. – disse ela em tom de conversação- mas, acho que isso não me traria nenhum lucro direto. 

- Entendo. – falou ele, observando a moça...

- Quero lhe fazer uma proposta, porque o senhor sabe, Thomas Riddle... querer bancar a salvadora do mundo mágico não está nos meus planos.... Existem coisas que podem me beneficiar mais do que mata-lo... – comentou ela...

- Como o que, por exemplo? – quis saber Voldemort.. aquela moça o estava deixando levemente apreensivo. A frieza dela era totalmente natural.

- Dinheiro, poder, imortalidade... só para citar alguns... Andei pensando e acho que juntos poderemos consegui isso, vale mais a pena tentarmos isso, do que vivermos na inércia... 

- Em parte, a senhorita tem razão. Posso lhe oferecer isso. – falou ele.

- Mentira, senhor Riddle.. o senhor somente terá isso, se eu não me voltar contra o senhor.. senão....- ameaçou ela, em um tom leve, displicente...- Que lástima! 

- O que a senhorita quer dizer exatamente? – questionou Voldemort...

- Que eu posso Ter isso sem o senhor.. mas o senhor não pode Ter isso sem mim...- constatou ela... 

- Minhas propostas – continuou ela.. – são as seguintes: eu quero dividir a liderança das operações no momento em que somarmos os poderes.. Para isso serão necessários seguidores mais ágeis e que consigam cumprir ordens sem pestanejar e sem retrucar.. E também preciso que o senhor entregue Severo, por causa das desconfianças de Dumbledore...

- Algo mais, senhorita? – perguntou ele, admirado. A moça seria perfeita para seguir as operações com ele, mas não conseguia acreditar no que ela dizia.. mas sinceramente, tinha que admitir.. ela tinha o pendor para as Trevas. 

- Que me lembre não... Bom, tenho que ir agora.. – disse ela.. – Dumbledore me convocou para uma reunião de planejamento para destruirmos o Senhor-sabe-Quem! – continuou ela com um sorriso irônico- Pense no que lhe falei e entre em contato pelo Anel de Severo.. Estou sempre com o Anel... 

Ela tirou a mão dos olhos das cobras e as imagens desapareceram.. Ela se sentia sem energia.. parecia que fora sugada... esperava, sinceramente Ter sido suficientemente convincente. Um segundo depois ela desabara no sofá dormindo a sono solto. 

Envolto em uma capa da Invisibilidade, estava Alvo Dumbledore que escutou e viu todo o diálogo.. Não deixava de estar um pouco amedrontado com o que vira. Hermione parecia uma legitima Bruxa das Trevas, não se surpreendera com a performance dela.. Até se admirara para ser sincero.. Ela fora extremamente sagaz, extremamente convincente, discutira em igualdade de condições com Voldemort, e Dumbledore, por instantes chegara a perceber que ele temera a moça. Parecia realmente quem era: a neta de Irinus Granger.

* * *

Voldemort fico sentado, pensando sobre o que Hermione havia lhe dito. Ela parecera displicente.. queria saber o que ele lhe oferecia para não matá-lo, e Voldemort sabia muito bem, que aquele era o momento propicio para ser feito isso. Dumbledore tinha um Granger, um membro válido de cada família ligada a Gryffindor e a tal idiota Corvinal faria a regressão.. Ele tinha que pensar.. que refletir. Na verdade não tinha muito o que refletir. Teria que aceitar as propostas de Hermione, porque ela estava dando as cartas.. Ela poderia matá-lo, ao passo que ele não conseguia matar um Granger, pois a família faz parte do seu poder... A moça era terrível.. lembrava muito o velho Granger.. a imparcialidade, a frieza....

Tinha que tentar ganhar tempo.. ganhar tempo..

Voldemort levantou-se da cadeira, abriu a porta e chamou Snape.

Severo Snape adentrou a sala, olhando desconfiado. O que Voldemort quereria agora?  
– Severo, acabei de falar com a sua namoradinha sangue-bom...

- Mesmo? – perguntou Snape pensando em o que eles poderiam ter conversado.. e ficando muito preocupado, imaginava que Hermione não estaria preparada para enfrentar sozinha Voldemort.. Dumbledore jamais a deixaria fazer algo assim impensado. 

- A moça é realmente uma Bruxa das Trevas... faziam anos que não conhecia ninguém com o pendor nato.... – comentou Voldemort, observando as expressões faciais de Snape.

- Se o senhor diz.... – respondeu Severo displicentemente.

- Me fez uma proposta bem interessante... – continuou o Lord das Trevas- Bem interessante mesmo....

- Hermione fazendo propostas ao senhor? – que tipo de propostas?

- Nada que seja do seu interesse, Severo. Apenas vou lhe dizer que envolvem você, como não poderia deixar de ser, claro. E você se prepare, deverá voltar para Hogwarts em breve.... 

- Eu voltar para escola? Como assim? – perguntou ele surpreso.. Não conseguia imaginar onde essa história iria terminar. Voldemort não o devolveria assim, ileso sem um preço.. e um preço muito alto.

- Sim, faz parte do acordo que vou fechar com a futura Sra. Snape. Isso claro, se você estiver vivo para casar-se com ela, meu caro Severo. – respondeu Voldemort com ironia. – Não que eu confie nela.. mas tenho que reconhecer que me pareceu bastante sincera no que disse... E mesmo, eu não tenho muita escolha... Prefiro arriscar.. a vida de um homem das Trevas é um eterno risco.... – continuou Voldemort dando de ombros.

- Mas... – começou falar Snape

- CALADO! Vá arrumar suas tralhas.. acho que ainda essa noite você volta para seu querido Dumbledore... 

- Mas, e Hermione?

- Hermione? Ela vem e fica no seu lugar... – respondeu Voldemort sarcasticamente- E agora, FORA! 

Snape olhou para o Lord das Trevas e saiu da sala , muito chocado. Se era verdade o que ele dissera, Hermione se uniria as Trevas... mas como isso seria possível:? Dumbledore jamais permitia que ela fizesse algo assim... Jamais... Será que Hermione resolvera derrotar Voldemort sozinha? Mas ela morreria tentando fazer isso.. pensava ele. Não, ela não morreria.. ela é uma Granger... Voldemort morreria, no instante em que tentasse matá-la.. Mas Dumbledore jamais iria arriscar a vida dela, assim, sem necessidade.....

* * *

Dumbledore estava sentado em sua sala, pensando sobre os futuros acontecimentos. Era necessário que Hermione se infiltrasse entre eles para ficar mais fácil o combate e para que Snape fosse salvo. Mas mesmo assim, ele não tinha certeza absoluta do que estava fazendo. Era óbvio que num primeiro momento, Voldemort iria se fortalecer com a presença de Hermione. Ela tinha muitos poderes das Trevas, e por instinto saberia como usá-los. Ao mesmo tempo, iria infiltrando pessoas da confiança de Dumbledore junto ao Lord das Trevas, que auxiliariam no combate final... E precisava fazer a regressão em Sybila, mas não poderia se apressar. Primeiro era necessário, Hermione se infiltrar junto a Voldemort, depois conseguir colocar uma quantidade de homens suficientes para auxiliarem na luta final, para que Hermione e os representantes das famílias Potter, Weasley e Longbotton ficassem livres para eliminar Voldemort.

* * *

Quando Hermione acordou.. ela ajeitou as veste e saiu da masmorra de Snape, precisava falar com algumas pessoas, antes de receber a resposta de Voldemort. A primeira pessoa ela encontrou logo. Neville Longbotton estava se pavoneando pelas Masmorras geladas ao lado de Alícia Parkinson, todo feliz e sorridente. Hermione sorriu a despeito de todas as preocupações.. como era bom fazer os outros felizes...

- Alícia, posso roubar Neville um instante? – perguntou ela, para a Sonserina sorridente. 

- Claro, Hermione... – respondeu ela, soltando a mão de Neville e se afastando...

- Mione, eu quero te agradecer, mais uma vez... – começou a falar Neville.

- Neville, me escute.. Seu pai deve ter lhe explicado que eu vou me afastar do castelo por uns tempos...- começou ela. 

- Falou algo sim, mas porque isso, Mione? – perguntou o garoto.

- Seu pai lhe explicará melhor. Mas, eu quero te prometer que vou fazer o impossível para teu pai voltar são e salvo... escutou Neville! .. Confia em mim. – exclamou ela. 

- Mas, Mione... – recomeçou ele.

- Teu pai vai voltar... Tenha confiança. E eu também vou voltar. Em hipótese nenhuma me procure, e nem ao seu pai.. deixe que temos um trabalho importante para fazer.. entendeu Neville?

- Sim, Mione. Mas.... – ele recomeçou a falar, mas Hermione o abraçou e o beijou no rosto, falando para Alícia que estava mais afastada. 

- Cuide bem do Neville, Alícia....

- Pode deixar, Hermione! – respondeu a moça voltando para perto do rapaz, enquanto Hermione saia a procura de mais uma pessoa. 

Ela disse a senha e entrou no salão Comunal da Grifinória, a procura de Harry que estava sentado namorando Gina, em um canto do Salão... 

- Gina, querida... – disse ela, abraçando a moça

- Mione!!!! – retribuiu ela. 

- Você deixa eu falar um pouquinho com o Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro, Mione. – respondeu Gina, pegando um livro e indo em direção de onde estavam Rony e Padma. 

- Harry, você sabe o que estou tentando fazer, não sabe? – começou ela. 

- Sei Mione, mas acho muito arriscado. Sei muito bem o que é lutar contra o Lord das Trevas... Aqueles Comensais não valem nada.. são uns idiotas em quem ele manda.. – começou ele.... 

- Mas eu tenho que dar um jeito de tirar Severo de lá... è só o que me interessa. - explicou ela.

- Mione, não sei.. acho você não deveria pensar assim... Snape conhece as regras do jogo.. sabe se virar bem e tem alguma chance de sair vivo, ao contrário de você... 

- Até concordo, Harry. Mas agora me comprometi e vou até o fim, ou você esqueceu que sangue eu trago nas veias? 

- Mione, eu nem acredito que você vai para a toca do leão.... não acredito mesmo.. e tudo por causa do Snape.. Sinceramente.... 

Ela apenas olhou para ele.. Mas era assim mesmo.. Queria que ela fizesse o quê.. era a única chance de salvar o seu grande amor, e por ele correria todos os riscos. 

- Sinceramente... Boa Sorte! – falou Harry abraçando Mione. – 

- Você sempre foi a mais inteligente de nós, quem sempre teve a cabeça no lugar.. deve saber o que está fazendo.. e de qualquer forma conte sempre conosco... – ouviu-se a voz de Rony falar, atrás deles.

Hermione apenas sorriu e abraçou os amigos... enquanto dizia no ouvi de Harry disse:

- Cuidado com a Lilá.. não fale que isso é uma farsa. O pai dela é um Comensal, e é por isso que ela namora o Draco.

Hermione ficou algumas horas com os amigos, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.. tentava aproveitar cada instante. Talvez fosse a última vez que pisava ali. Lembrava de como fora estar em Hogwarts, enquanto ouvia as conversas mais descabidas sobre o Baile de Formatura, com informações vindas da Lilá e da Parvati, que pareciam saber de tudo e de todos... 

Um instante depois, entrou uma coruja no salão Comunal.. ela carregava um buquê de flores do campo disformes, mas nem por isso menos belas...A coruja largou as flores nas mãos de Parvati, que as agarrou e leu rapidamente o pergaminho:

__

" Parvati,

As flores são só para lembrar que eu te amo... 

Sirius

Ps. Desculpe as flores estarem disformes.. foram as melhores que consegui roubar." 

Parvati sorriu, enquanto Lilá tirava o pergaminho da mão dela e lia em voz alta , arrancando gargalhadas de todos os presentes.... Harry então, aproveitou e confirmou com Parvati sobre o namoro dela com seu padrinho.. e achou uma ótima idéia.. e a partir daí as fofocas foram para os namorados e namoradas presentes.....

* * *

Quando Hermione , finalmente voltou para a Masmorra de Snape, duas pessoas a aguardavam na porta. Eram Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson. Ela entranhou um pouco a visita, mesmo que nos últimos tempos estivesse tendo um relacionamento melhor com eles. 

- Olá.. Vocês aqui? – perguntou ela surpresa...

- Pois é.. temos uma coisa para perguntar.- confirmou Draco. 

- Entrem. – convidou ela. 

Os Sonserinos entraram e sentaram nas poltronas.

- Fale Draco. 

- Bom, é que meu pai..... – começou ele.

- Hermione, é o seguinte.. ficamos sabendo que você vai ajudar o Lord, é verdade? – perguntou sem qualquer rodeio Pansy.

- Sim Pansy.. se ele me aceitar vou sim. – confirmou ela. – E por favor não espalhem, hein? O caso é que o Dumbledore me pediu que o destruísse, pois vocês sabem.. sempre souberam do poder que tenho sendo uma Granger.. mas eu não vou ganhar nada destruindo o Lord, não é mesmo? De forma que resolvi ver se ele me aceita.. os oferecimentos e poderes do Lord são bem mais interessantes... – explicou ela sorrindo.

- É verdade, Hermione... O Lord proporciona muita coisa aos seus seguidores.- confirmou Draco.

- È isso que quero.. vocês não acham que vale muito mais a pena para mim? – questionou ela.. – posso Ter dinheiro, poder... muitas coisas. Se matar o Lord, fico na mesma... ou seja, sem nada. 

Hermione falava aquilo com a maior cara de pau. Precisava que eles acreditassem que estava sendo sincera. No mínimo Draco iria mandar uma carta ao pai... 

- Mas, por favor. Que só fique aqui entre nós... vocês sabem quem.. – disse ela, mostrando o anel. – Para os outros, finjam que eu estou ao lado de Dumbledore... Entenderam? – perguntou ela, letalmente... 

- Claro, Hermione. Claro.. – confirmou Draco.

- E não esqueça de nos convidar, Hermione. Estamos prontos para ajudar nessas conquistas. – lembrou Pansy.

- Posso contar com vocês, então? – perguntou ela.

- Evidente, Hermione.

- Ótimo. – retrucou ela sorrindo para os dois.

Os Sonserinos ficaram mais algum tempo por aí contando histórias... E depois foram embora. Quando saíram, Hermione rezou para que estivesse conseguindo ser convincente, para que estivesse conseguindo se fazer de bruxa das Trevas... Para que eles tivessem acreditado nela.

Depois de algum tempo, ela sentou-se na escrivaninha de Severo e começou a escrever uma carta para ele:

__

" Meu amor,

Você não sabe, não faz idéia do que tem sido esses últimos tempos sem você aqui. Passava os dias imaginando o que poderiam estar fazendo com você, nas mãos daqueles seres inomináveis. Pensava até que talvez, nunca mais fosse ver você. Não pense que tem sido fácil fingir que tudo está bem, que tudo está ótimo, e que resolvi de uma hora para outra me aliar ao Lord das Trevas. Tenho feito muita força para fingir ser o que não sou, e tenho muito medo também. Mas o mais importante para mim, é conseguir salvar você.. é conseguir que você volte para a segurança.. E isso, já terá acontecido quando você estiver lendo essa carta. 

Meu amor, acredite em mim, e não faça nada para impedir minhas ações.. Me promete? Eu te prometo que na medida do possível vou voltar sã e salva até o Baile de Formatura. Por falar no Baile, eu arrumei uma grande encrenca com a professora Minerva que não queria aceitar você como meu par... Mas o diretor intercedeu a meu favor. Eu posso até chegar no último minuto, mas farei o impossível para vir. 

Mas, Severo.. se alguma coisa der errada, eu te peço que pegue o meu diploma, os resultados dos NIEMs e o papel da Universidade de Lion e entregue aos meus pais, por favor! 

Estou esperando a resposta do Lord das Trevas... Todos os seus alunos Sonserinos, acreditam que estou indo para as Trevas, sem exceção. 

Por favor, eu te peço novamente, meu amor.. Não se meta.. Ajude Dumbledore, mas não tente interferir de maneira alguma no que estou fazendo. Confie em mim e me deseje Boa Sorte! 

De quem te ama hoje e vai te amar sempre....

Hermione.

Ps. Toda a escola já sabe sobre nós, viu?

Ps. 2. A formula que curou os pais do Neville, está no mesmo lugar que você deixou a sua formula.. o livro agora, está em poder de Alvo Dumbledore."

Hermione releu a carta.. Teria mais milhares de coisas para dizer e contar, mas agora não era a hora. Enrolou a carta e ia entregá-la ao diretor para que entregasse a Severo, mas a voz de Dumbledore foi ouvida, e a cabeça dele apareceu flutuando no nada ( estava trajando uma capa da Invisibilidade).

- Hermione, fontes disseram que Voldemort aceitou sua proposta e que deve entrar em contato logo. Me dê essa carta, deixe que eu entrego para Severo. – disse Dumbledore... pegando o pergaminho e guardando nas vestes que estavam invisíveis. 

- Eu sei que você está com medo.. mas não tema.. Tenho certeza que esse plano vai dar certo.. E nós estaremos te dando cobertura.. temos pessoas infiltradas entre os Comensais... E lhe avisaremos a hora de agir... Confie em mim, Hermione.... – falou Alvo, com a cabeça desaparecendo, pois se projetava na parece a imagem do esconderijo de Voldemort. 

- O senhor deve estar desesperado. – falou ela, sorrindo.. – Uma resposta tão rápida? 

- Ora, senhorita. Não preciso correr riscos desnecessários... – comentou ele. – Ainda disposta a vir para o lado das Trevas? 

- Totalmente... Mas, desde que sejam cumpridas as condições... – retrucou ela. 

- Ótimo. – respondeu ele. – dentro de 15 minutos Severo Snape estará no portão de Hogwarts. Ele estará sendo vigiado por dois de meus homens... A senhorita sabe desaparatar, presumo.

- Sei sim.. 

- Bem, quando Severo chegar, a senhorita deverá desaparatar para cá.. Para a Mansão Malfoy! E não tente nenhuma gracinha. 

- Ora, Thomas Riddle, achei que estivesse lidando com profissionais e não com amadores. – respondeu ela, secamente.

- E está sim...

- È mas não é isso que está transparecendo.. o senhor me parece muito amedrontado...- comentou ela, displicentemente.

- Nos veremos dentro de alguns minutos.... – respondeu Voldemort.. desaparecendo...

Ela levantou-se da cadeira.. vestiu a capa e quando pegava sua varinha na gaveta escutou Dumbledore sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Ele está com medo... Não tem certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa... Não responda senhorita, pode estar sendo vigiada. E não se preocupe.. Isso vai durar pouco tempo...Lhe prometo...

Hermione saiu caminhando pela noite, até o portão da escola.. Imaginava que Alvo estivesse alí para lhe dar cobertura, caso fosse preciso. Mas lá na Mansão Malfoy ela estaria sozinha.. Ela saiu do portão da escola e fechou-o...Sentou-se em uma pedra e ficou aguardando... parecia que o tempo não estava passando... Mexia no Anel de Severo até que ouviu um clik... 

Ele acabara de desaparatar no portão da escola.. Olhou surpreso para ela, surpreso e feliz... Hermione correu até ele, abraçando-o e beijando-o. Queria tanto vê-lo, saber que estava bem, que não estava ferido... Snape achou que o pesadelo tivesse acabado... Porém, ela beijou-o mais uma vez, entregando- lhe o Anel e desaparatou...

Snape ficou parado, estático.. Onde fora, Hermione? Das sombras ouviu vozes, dizendo que entrasse depressa no castelo... Ele abriu o portão e entrou... Alvo Dumbledore o estava esperando... 

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Não me diga que tudo o que Voldemort disse é verdade.... A Hermione, onde ela está??? Ela foi se juntar a ele? Como você deixou que isso acontecesse??? Como???? Ela não tem a menor chance!!!! – gritou Snape agarrando o diretor pelos ombros. 


	34. Na Mansão Malfoy

****

Capítulo XXXIV – Na Mansão Malfoy.

Severo Snape continuava agarrado nas vestes do diretor.. 

- Severo, se acalme... Temos tudo sob controle. – falou o diretor, desvencilhando-se e começando a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

- O senhor tem idéia da loucura que acabou de fazer??? – gritou Snape ainda parado ao lado do portão.... – Eu vou voltar lá.. vou trazer Hermione de volta antes que ela entre na Mansão Malfoy. – retrucou ele, quase saindo do portão... Mas escorado no portão estava Arthur Weasley... 

- Nem pensar, Snape.. Se você fizer isso, Hermione estará perdida... 

- È verdade, Severo.. não seja idiota, seria um sacrifício inútil.. –considerou Frank Longbotton..

- Frank!!?? -. Mas como? È verdade... – disse Snape admirado.. Era verdade, então a poção realmente fizera efeito. Não que ele não acreditasse nisso, mas era sempre bom duvidar de tudo o que fosse dito pelo Lord das Trevas.

Frank Longbotton sorria por entre as sombras da noite, e logo abraçou Snape, agradecendo por Ter tentado desenvolver a Poção que Hermione conseguira terminar...

- É que foi culpa minha, me desculpe, Frank! Quando soube o que o Bartô e os Lestrange iriam fazer, desaparatei na sua casa, mas já era tarde demais... Me desculpe.. Eu tinha me comprometido a lhe avisar caso se planejasse algo assim... – falou Snape..

- Não se preocupe com isso... Agora estou aqui, curado! .. – disse Frank.. – mas não tente ir buscar a Srta. Granger... seria uma grande loucura sua.. E não iria adiantar de nada. 

- Mas, vocês tem que entender.. a Mione não tem a menor chance!!!! – exclamou ele, desesperado...

- È aí que você se engana, Severo... Voldemort está com medo.. com medo dela... – considerou Dumbledore.

- Duvido muito. – retrucou Snape enquanto seguia os outros até a porta do castelo... 

- Severo.. descanse um pouco e depois me procure.. quero lhe explicar minha estratégia de ação.. e por favor, não tente interferir que vai ser pior. – disse Alvo, lhe entregando o pergaminho com a carta de Hermione. – A Srta. Granger, pediu que lhe entregasse isso. 

Snape apenas olhou para o pergaminho e desceu até sua masmorra.. refletindo em como faria para tirar Hermione da Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione Granger estava parada em frente a uma enorme Mansão... Essa é a Mansão Malfoy, considerou ela... Ela estava olhando com atenção para os detalhes da arquitetura, tentando ficar menos nervosa. Em frente a si estava uma grande escadaria de mármore negro.. Subiu a escada lentamente... A porta abriu-se sem nenhum rangido... mas o ambiente estava deserto.. Era uma luxuosa sala de estar.. com móveis Luís XV e tapetes persas... Era tudo muito bem decorado e cada detalhe demostrava quanto dinheiro tinha o proprietário do imóvel. Ela caminhou por entre a sala.. Passeando entre os móveis de época e pensando que aquela sala jamais poderia ser considerada como de uma sala de bruxos.. Era tão somente uma sala de estar extremamente requintada.... Por um instante considerou a diferença entre a Mansão Malfoy e A Toca.. E descobriu porque Lúcio Malfoy desprezava tanto os Weasley. Era simplesmente porque luxo, requinte e dinheiro não traziam felicidade e harmonia.. Um quadro a um canto, chamou sua atenção... Parecia Picasso, mas....

- Srta. Granger? – era uma voz gélida e conhecida que chamava seu nome.. Ela virou-se e se deparou com os olhos cinzas de Lúcio Malfoy. Ela olhou-o e apontando o quadro perguntou..

- È verdadeiro? 

- Claro que sim.- respondeu ele, ironicamente. 

- Um Picasso verdadeiro!! – exclamou ela... 

- Temos alguns outros quadros de trouxas famosos.. se a senhorita tiver interesse em arte, posso lhe mostrar... – retrucou Lúcio Malfoy estufando o peito. 

"Cretino. – pensou Hermione" 

- E por falar nisso, seja bem vinda a Mansão Malfoy, senhorita Granger! – falou Lúcio com uma grande reverência. – O mestre está lhe esperando. 

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça... Mais ao fundo do aposento havia uma enorme escada com corrimões dourados, cujos degraus eram forrados de veludo esverdeado, combinando com a decoração como um todo. 

Lúcio a conduziu até a escada onde estava parado um outro homem que ela também conhecia.... 

- Srta. Granger, que prazer revê-la. Sou Richard Brown. – disse ele, com um meio sorriso. 

- Como vai, senhor Brown? – perguntou Hermione a título de cortesia. 

- Bem, senhorita. Depois quero que me conte sobre a Lilá.... 

- Vamos? – interrompeu Lúcio Malfoy...

Richard Brown apenas assentiu com a cabeça... Hermione queria ir ao lado do corrimão.. não sabia se conseguiria subir todos aqueles degraus nervosa do jeito que estava.. mas Lúcio Malfoy se postou a sua direta e Richard Bronw a sua esquerda. 

E assim eles subiram as escada... Hermione achou que estava sendo policiada por eles, decerto haviam recebido ordens do Lord das Trevas, para não permitirem sua fuga... 

Os três caminharam lado-a-lado por um corredor largo com fotografias bruxas penduradas.. pareciam todos Malfoys, com aquele cabelo platinado, o nariz empinado e os olhos cinzas.

Eles entraram em um grande salão, e pararam.. Lá dentro estavam todos os outros Comensais da Morte...Rabicho animava uma grande roda, mas quando os viu chegarem, encolheu-se em um canto.. Karkaroff o puxou e ambos foram ao encontro dos recém chegados... 

- Senhorita Granger. – cumprimentou Karkaroff com uma reverência.

- Senhor Karkaroff, como vai? – disse ela, olhando-o. – faz algum tempo que não nos víamos.. desde aquele dia em Londres.. Na verdade, eu creio que o senhor ande extremamente ocupado para se esconder em Hogwarts. – retrucou ela, friamente, arrancando um sorriso furtivo de Lúcio Malfoy e uma gargalhada de Brown.

- Senhor Pettigrew.. – disse friamente Hermione, cumprimentando o homem que tremia na sua frente. – sabe, agora olhando-o bem, creio que sua melhor aparência é aquela como eu o conheci, ou seja, um rato... 

Desta vez vários Comensais riram... E aos poucos foram se aproximando. Quando Malfoy e Brown chegaram com a moça eles estavam mesmo especulando como ela seria, se seria mordaz, malévola ou simplesmente uma moça comum... Na verdade Karkaroff descrevera a moça, mas a maior parte deles não acreditava na suposta inocência que ela teria, afinal era um Granger, detalhe esse que não poderia ser esquecido por ninguém. Os outros Comensais começaram a se aproximar dela... em uma curiosa reverência.. Hermione não sabia muito bem o que pensar.. a cena seria extremamente cômica se não fosse trágica.. se ela pudesse só estar vendo isso de longe iria gargalhar, mas estava começando a se sentir mais tranqüila, por mais incrível que isso pudesse parecer...

Resolvera atacar Karkaroff e Rabicho, pois acreditava que assim ganharia a simpatia dos outros e não se enganara... Alguns comensais começaram a cumprimentar Hermione, apresentando-se... 

Obviamente ela conhecia alguns de nome... Quando um senhor alto e atarracado disse, lhe:

- Parkinson, muito prazer, senhorita Granger! – ela pensou que seria muito interessante lhe fazer uma cortês pergunta:

- O senhor é o pai da Pansy e da Alícia? 

- Sim, senhorita. – respondeu ele, surpreso...

- Elas são minhas amigas, principalmente a Pansy. – respondeu ela na maior cara de pau. 

- Bom saber disso, senhorita. – respondeu ele, com um grande sorriso. 

Outros Comensais a cumprimentaram, entre eles os pais de Crabbe e Goyle, que se pareciam muito com os filhos...Hermione procurou não fazer nenhum comentário, a respeito de os dois parecerem e serem enormes imbecis... e assim como os filhos andavam sempre juntos e esperavam as ordens de Lúcio Malfoy.. Hermione cumprimentou-os polidamente, lançando um olhar furtivo para Lúcio com uma expressão de "já conheço esse filme".. e Lúcio Malfoy apenas lhe sorriu ironicamente.

Entre os Comensais, havia apenas uma mulher, a Sra. Lestrange, cujo marido havia morrido em um combate.. Ela foi a última a cumprimentar Hermione. Seus olhos tinha uma expressão mortiça, que refletia o tempo que ela ficara em Askaban. Seus cabelos eram claros, e ela vestida um vestido simples preto porém muito belo... 

Ela sorriu levemente para Hermione que retribuiu o sorriso....

Quando Hermione foi lhe fazer uma pergunta, Richard Brown lhe disse:

- Srta, acho que você já conhece todos.. e o mestre está lhe esperando..

- È verdade, Richard.. vamos acompanhar a Srta. Granger até lá porque ela não conhece o caminho.. – falou Lúcio. 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.. chegara o momento que ela temia.. iria ficar frente a frente com Lord Voldemort. 

* * *

Snape entrou em sua Masmorra, e ficou observando o ambiente. Não que as coisas estivessem fora do lugar ou houvessem modificações gritantes.. mas o fogo na lareira era algo fora do comum.. a forma com que os livros e as penas sobre a mesa estavam ajeitados... Era notável que alguém fizera algumas modificações.. Ele caminhou até a porta do ambiente seguinte, e abriu-a... Tudo estava arrumado, mas um vidro de perfume estava no consolo da cama... Levemente sorriu.. Abrindo um dos armários, deparou-se com vários jogos de uniforme da Grifinória... Ele sentou-se na cama, e olhou para as coisas que tinha na mão... o pergaminho e seu anel de Comensal, que ele dera para Hermione.

Por algum motivo ela lhe devolvera o anel e isso tinha que Ter um significado.. Meio sem coragem, ele começou a ler o pergaminho....

Leu a carta várias e várias vezes, com os olhos rasos d'água.. Porque ela fizera aquilo? Ela jamais deveria Ter se unido a Voldemort para salvá-lo... 

"Meu Deus, pensava ele.. a culpa é minha.. mas que droga! Devia ter me afastado da Hermione enquanto ainda podia Ter feito isso.. mas não fiz.. não fiz.. .. – ele levantou-se bruscamente da cama e foi para a frente da lareira...

Como eu poderia Ter previsto isso? Mas devia Ter imaginado... Vou passar a vida inteira pagando por uma escolha errada que fiz, mesmo que tenha me arrependido dela... mas como Alvo deixou a Hermione fazer uma loucura dessas? Ela não tem a menor chance, mesmo que possa matar Voldemort... Isso é uma loucura.. eu tenho que tirar ela de lá... Mas como, como.... E mesmo, ela me pede que a deixe agir livremente.. mas como fazer isso se eu a amo mais do que tudo?? Como??? ".. ele se perguntava enquanto observava o fogo da lareira.

* * *

Era uma enorme porta de carvalho, com uma enorme cobra desenhada... Lúcio Malfoy parara na frente da porta e dissera, até com o que para ele poderia ser considerado uma certa cordialidade.. 

- O mestre está aqui, senhorita.. e a sua espera pelo que imagino...

- É só entrar, senhor Malfoy..?- perguntou ela. Suas mãos tremiam.. na verdade todo seu corpo tremia de nervosismo. Não sabia muito bem o que estava lhe esperando do outro lado da porta.. mas enfim.. 

- Sim, senhorita Granger. – falou ele, saindo acompanhando de Richard Brown que parecia querer ficar.... 

Os dois homens sumiram no corredor... Hermione tremia dos pés a cabeça, mas tratou de se controlar.. de qualquer modo, Voldemort não poderia matá-la.. quanto antes acabasse com essa pressão psicológica, melhor.

Ela bateu levemente na porta e abriu-a...

Foi entrando lentamente na sala.. e a porta atrás de si se fechou... ela estremeceu... Em um canto estava a pessoa que a esperava: Lord Voldemort.

Era um homem alto, com cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos como os de uma cobra venenosa e sem lábios, que trajava uma enorme capa escura, que lhe dava um aspecto ainda mais assustador...Ele observava a moça que havia chegado... Hermione sentia as mãos tremerem, corpo todo estava tremendo... estava com um nervosismo misturado ao medo.. era uma sensação terrível, que se agravava por estar sendo observada por um gélido par de olhos vermelhos.. Ela resolveu fazer o que achava melhor.. 

Caminhou mais um pouco, e tirou a capa com o símbolo da Grifinória e atirou-a sobre uma cadeira e dirigindo-se a figura parada no canto. Quando estava parada a menos de um metro dele, simplesmente lhe estendeu a mão dizendo em uma voz extremamente gélida, mas carregada de cortesia.

- Muito prazer, senhor Riddle. 

Ele titubeou um momento, parecia que não estava acostumado a ser não ser temido, mas estendeu uma mão que parecia uma garra tão branca que se olhando de determinados ângulos parecia ser transparente, e apertou a mão dela:

- Igualmente, senhorita Granger...

Ela sentiu o gelo lhe invadir o corpo quando ele a cumprimentou, sua mão era gelada como a neve.....

- Posso me sentar, senhor Riddle? Não é educado de sua parte receber uma visita e não a convidar para sentar-se.... – comentou ela, sentando em uma cadeira de fronte a grande mesa... 

Voldemort continuou parado na janela mais algum tempo, enquanto Hermione aproveitava e analisava a decoração da sala onde estavam, parecendo muito tranqüila. A lareira não estava acesa, mas o ambiente estava muito quente.. Depois de alguns instantes, Voldemort caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se na frente dela...

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo, senhorita Granger.- falou ele, observando a moça. Procurava uma brecha na carapuça dela.. ele teria que descobrir um ponto fraco dela, senão não teria a menor chance.

- Eu vim por causa de nosso acordo.. – respondeu ela.

- Sei disso. E em troca libertei Severo Snape.. sabe senhorita, acho que nada me daria mais satisfação do que matá-lo.... – comentou ele.

- Ora, e porque não fez isso quando teve oportunidade? – questionou ela, friamente, mas seu coração batia descompassado.

- Bem.... – começou Voldemort, ficara receoso com essa pergunta dela.. que afinal amava ou não o ex-Comensal?

- Bem, nada. Sei o que senhor está pensando.. – começou ela, letalmente.- Ela vai defendê-lo, e tal.. Até pode ser verdade.. Mas creio que em se tratando estritamente das Trevas, o senhor foi negligente, no caso específico de Severo.. e não só dele.. o perdão a Karkaroff também acho incompatível com a sua fama, senhor Riddle.

- O que quer dizer com isso, senhorita Granger??

- O que o senhor achou que quis dizer. Não existe nenhum perdão para gente como Karkaroff.. – falou ela, regiamente.- Ao menos na minha opinião. 

Voldemort a examinou com o olhar.. realmente ela até tinha razão... 

- O que propõe que se faça, senhorita? 

- Em qual aspecto exatamente? – questionou ela, com um sorriso irônico...

- Em todos... 

- Tem certeza, senhor Riddle?

- Sim....

- Bom, eu quero saber quais são as suas ultimas operações, os resultados, os locais e onde o senhor tem conseguido novos seguidores. – enumerou ela. 

- Não temos anotações, senhorita.. 

- Impossível! – exclamou ela... – Não queira me convencer de que não planeja os ataques com antecedência... 

- Somente os grandes.. os outros acho melhor serem feitos de surpresa. Temos mais chance contra os aurores.. – explicou ele, pensando em que a moça estava planejando... Ela estava dizendo que os ataques não davam certo por falta de planejamento... 

- Vamos mudar isso... – disse ela, resoluta... – Tudo planejado, com mais de uma possibilidade de fuga para nossos homens... E por falar neles... Não existe ninguém mais qualificado que Crabbe e Goyle, por exemplo? – questionou ela... 

- Talvez sim, senhorita!- falou ele, se permitindo um leve sorriso. 

- Ótimo... o senhor tem pergaminhos?? Vamos começar a fazer anotações... e.. – ela parou e olhou para as paredes - preciso de um mapa grande da Europa e outro da Inglaterra... 

- Mas, senhorita.. quem manda aqui sou...- falou Voldemort bravo. 

- Eu! – falou ela, olhando para ele e sorrindo.- Ou melhor, Nós! Mas se o que o senhor está fazendo não tem tido grande aproveitamento, vamos tentar outra coisa... Sejamos racionais.. Em quantos mais formos, mais chances teremos.. 

Voldemort foi falar, mas ela o calou com a mão..

- Um exemplo simples: o ministério não dispõe de aurores suficientes para conter dois ataques de Comensais da Morte. Se eles se subdividirem terão menos força.. ou seja, conterão um ataque e no outro estaremos livres para fazer o que quisermos... 

- Pode ser, senhorita, até pode ser... não custa nada tentar o seu método, embora eu duvide muito que dê certo...- retrucou ele, letalmente.- Vou pedir para o Lúcio providenciar o que a senhorita quer... – continuou Voldemort se dirigindo a porta e chamando Malfoy. 

Lúcio Malfoy entrou na sala, visivelmente amedrontado e poderia-se enxergar o rosto de Richard Brown espiando através da porta aberta. 

- Senhor Malfoy, eu preciso de pergaminhos... quanto mais melhor e um Mapa Grande da Europa nessa parede.. – apontou ela – e nessa, um mapa em escala da Inglaterra com as principais rodovias, a localização exata do Ministério da Magia e dos quartéis e escolas de aurores... e penas também.. de várias cores... para assinalarmos os locais dos ataques...

- Só isso, senhorita Granger? – questionou ele, com ironia nos olhos.

- Sim, senhor Malfoy. – falou ela. – Obrigado.

Lúcio Malfoy olhou para ela admirado.. pelo visto a senhorita Granger não era da opinião de que todos deveriam fazer o que ela mandava sem questionar e nem se quer agradecer.. ao menos era educada. 

- Pode ir Lúcio... – ouvi-se a voz de Voldemort. Lúcio Malfoy tremeu e saiu quase que correndo da sala.

Hermione ficou em silêncio estudando as expressões de Voldemort que fazia o mesmo que ela.. 

- Senhor Riddle.. existe algum lugar nessa casa enorme em que eu poderia descansar um pouco, até o senhor Malfoy providenciar os equipamentos? - questionou ela.- Digamos que a noite, embora excitante, foi também cansativa

- Claro, senhorita. 

Voldemort foi até a porta e chamou por Richard Brown, ordenando que ele acompanhasse a senhorita Granger até os aposentos que lhe haviam sido reservados. Junto a ele estava Lúcio Malfoy.

Hermione levantou-se da cadeira e se despediu de Voldemort.

- Boa Noite, senhor Riddle. Até amanhã pela manhã. 

A moça foi acompanhada pelos homens até um quarto enorme com uma cama em estilo antigo com quatro colunas... Era um belíssimo e requintado aposento...

Ela entrou e os homens pararam na porta, Richard Brown disse:

- Boa Noite, senhorita Granger.. se precisar de algo chame a mim ou ao Lúcio! 

- Ok, senhor Brown. Boa Noite para o senhor. Boa Noite, senhor Malfoy. 

Eles saíram e fecharam a porta...

Hermione se jogou na cama.. esperava ter sido convincente, ter deixado Voldemort temeroso.. Mas não tinha certeza que seu plano daria certo. Dumbledore lhe assegurara que tinha pessoas infiltradas junto a Voldemort, mas o caso é que ela não sabia quem eram...Ele precisava saber o que ela pretendia... mas não deveria ser difícil conseguir informar isso a ele.. 

Mesmo com dificuldade ela conseguiu adormecer...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Alvo Dumbledore pediu que Snape reassumisse suas funções de professor e mais, que voltasse ao cargo de diretor da Sonserina. Rapidamente na mesa do café da manhã lhe explicou sobre o abaixo-assinado que os sonserinos haviam organizado para destituição de Sybila e que tinha apoio total e incondicional. 

Snape estava tomando o café consciente dos olhares de toda a escola sobre si.. talvez os olhares fossem porque ele estava vestido como trouxa.. andara pensando e realmente ficara melhor com esses trajes, Hermione tinha razão, mas acreditava que o motivo principal dos olhares era o seu súbito reaparecimento e o conhecimento de todos sobre seu envolvimento com Hermione Granger, a monitora-chefe da Grifinória. Ele observara que Harry Potter parecia especialmente triste. Era porquê ele sabia bem da situação que se criara.. 

Dumbledore pediu silêncio e disse a todos que Snape voltava a ser o diretor da casa Sonserina, arrancando gritos dos alunos da própria casa e estranhamente aplausos das outras casas. Não que estivessem aplaudindo Snape, estavam apenas aplaudindo a destituição de Sybila, que parecia radiante com a notícia.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Rony lastimou a notícia da volta de Snape, com a concordância dos colegas:

- Mas que saco! Bem que o Snape poderia voltar amanha daí não teríamos mais aula com ele nesta semana. 

* * *

Hermione também já estava acordada, tomando o café da manhã que encontrara servido em uma bandeja a seu lado. Um elfo doméstico entrou no quarto carregando algumas vestes. 

- Meu senhor mandou lhe trazer estas vestes, senhorita. É para que a senhora não fique circulando pela casa com o uniforme da sua casa. –dizendo isso, o Elfo saiu do quarto. 

Hermione levantou-se e olhou curiosa as vestes, todas de cores escuras, mas eram indiscutivelmente belas vestes.. Vestidos, trajes diversos, roupas finas... Ela escolheu um e deixou em cima da cama, enquanto aproveitou e tomou um maravilhoso banho, no banheiro adjacente... 

Meia hora depois, Hermione deixou o quarto a procura da grande sala de reuniões dos Comensais. A casa era enorme e ela demorou algum tempo até chegar onde queria.. os Comensais estavam todos sentados, conversando em pequenos grupos. Em um canto com três cadeiras, estavam Lúcio Malfoy e Richard Brown discutindo as noticias do Profeta Diário. Todos pararam de falar quando a viram.. Com os olhos ela procurou a Sra. Lestrange ( achava interessante poder ficar junto de outra mulher num lugar como aquele), mas ela ainda não estava lá... Então, com um aceno de cabeça ela se dirigiu para a cadeira vazia, junto a Malfoy e Brown. 

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou ela, com a mão na cadeira vazia.. – Posso?

- Bom dia, senhorita Granger! Claro que pode. – respondeu Richard Brown. Lúcio Malfoy apenas ficou olhando a moça se sentando.

- Gostou das vestes, senhorita? - perguntou ele, ironicamente.

- Gostei, senhor Malfoy. Obrigado. – respondeu ela.. 

Os dois homens voltaram a discutir as noticias do jornal e Hermione os ouvia atentamente. 

Os outros Comensais começaram a especular , se Hermione viera fazer parte do Trio de Ouro no lugar de Snape. Alguns afirmavam que sim e outros diziam que agora ela lideraria as operações no lugar de Voldemort. Karkaroff afirmava que isso não passava de mera especulação e que ninguém poderia tirar o lugar de Voldemort. 

Depois de algum tempo, Lúcio Malfoy disse para Hermione.

- Senhorita, o material pedido está na sala do mestre.. espero que a senhorita goste dos Mapas, forma os melhores que consegui... 

- Ótimo, senhor Malfoy. Vou até lá dar uma olhada então. – falou ela se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a porta do salão...

O caminho para sala de Voldemort era fácil e ela o sabia.. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, pensou:

- Agora, vamos começar essa guerra. E que Deus e Alvo Dumbledore me ajudem. 


	35. Preparativos para o ataque

****

Capítulo XXXV – Preparativos para o Ataque

Hermione abriu a porta da sala de Voldemort. Ele estava sentado, lendo o Profeta Diário e apenas ergueu os olhos quando ela entrou, encostando a porta devagarinho.

- Bom dia. – falou ela, olhando-o. 

Voldemort apenas olhou-a, cumprimentando-a com a cabeça... 

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? Quantas assinaturas do Profeta Diário vocês tem? – questionou ela. Voldemort ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a friamente como que lhe chamando de inoportuna. 

- Porque, senhorita? Algum problema? – quis saber Voldemort.

- Nenhum, apenas curiosidade. – respondeu ela, dando de ombros. 

Hermione começou a olhar para as paredes, admirando os mapas que tinha sido colocados nas paredes conforme a determinação dela... O mapa da Inglaterra era enorme e isso era fundamental. O mapa europeu estaria ali somente para despistar. Em uma mesa em um canto do aposento, estavam muitos pergaminhos e penas das mais variadas cores e espécies... Havia uma que iluminava os locais onde pintava, como se uma lâmpada estivesse ali acesa, que lhe pareceu muito oportuna e tinha a impressão de tê-la visto em algum lugar. 

Hermione lentamente foi até o mapa da Inglaterra, estudando-o. Tudo parecia muito bem especificado, como ela pedira... Hogwarts, estava assinalado centro do País de Gales. O Ministério de Magia, estava no centro de Londres... Impressionante pensou ela. E mais, estavam assinaladas todas as escolas de aurores.. Quatro ao todos, uma em cada canto da Ilha. 

- Apreciando o mapa, senhorita? Ainda não entendo o porquê disso. – comentou Voldemort, mordazmente. 

- Planejamento! Apenas isso... – disse ela, caminhando até a mesa e pegando uma pena colorida.... 

- Mas não entendo a serventia disso... Não podemos atacar assim quando queremos? Os resultados até que tem sido bem satisfatórios, ou a senhorita não tem lido o Profeta Diário. – retrucou Voldemort

- Claro, que tenho lido, Sr. Riddle. Inclusive estava escutando os comentários do Sr. Malfoy e do Sr. Brown a respeito. E por falar nisso, quero que o senhor me responda uma pequena pergunta. 

- A senhorita gosta de fazer perguntas, senhorita Granger. – respondeu ele, solenemente.

- È a única forma de se descobrir certas coisas. – retrucou ela, mordazmente. – O senhor mandou eles me vigiarem? 

- Lúcio e Richard?

- Sim. – confirmou ela.

- Não.

- Então porquê eles estão sempre próximos de mim? – quis saber ela, enquanto colocava uma cadeira em frente ao mapa da Inglaterra. 

- Creio que é para se fortalecer... mesmo sendo mais poderosos, estão em minoria numérica e ficaram mais fracos depois que o seu...,- Voldemort parou de falar e depois completou- depois que Snape evaporou do mapa. 

- Entendo. – completou ela, subindo na cadeira, de fronte ao mapa. Voldemort se aproximou, queria ver o que ela iria fazer... 

- O que a senhorita vai fazer, agora? 

- Quero que o senhor me diga onde foram todos os ataques dos últimos 6 meses, para que eu possa assinalar no Mapa. Não existe necessidade de atacarmos o mesmo lugar duas vezes, em pouco tempo...Não temos ganhos neste tipo de procedimento. Somente perdas. E não retruque pois sei que isso aconteceu. 

Voldemort fez uma cara que poderia amedrontar qualquer pessoa, menos Hermione Granger, mas explicou todos os locais em que tinham feito ataques recentemente. Enquanto falava ela marcava no Mapa da Inglaterra todos os pontos mencionados. 

* * *

Mesmo protestando, todos os alunos da Grifinória rumaram para a aula de Poções. Neville diferentemente do habitual, não estava nem um pouco temeroso. Parecia que Ter reencontrado seus pais, havia lhe trazido uma segurança e uma maturidade muito grande. Ele deixara de ser desastrado, e de fazer as coisas erradas. Estava decididamente diferente. Ao menos era o que todos comentavam. Alícia também havia lhe dito que ele mudara para melhor. E ele realmente se sentia mais seguro de si, de seus atos, de suas ações... Agora ele tinha os pais! E também estava muito feliz... iria prestar os exames para Universidade Bruxa de Michigan na semana seguinte, e Hermione havia deixado uma lista de assuntos que ele deveria estudar com afinco para passar na prova e que estava em poder de Alícia. Em todos os instantes disponíveis ele aproveitava para estudar. Mas mesmo sabendo que Michigan não era a melhor universidade bruxa do mundo (a única pessoa ali com capacidade para passar em Lion era Hermione e além do mais precisava falar francês com perfeição para isso) , Neville estava temeroso com a prova. 

Harry também estava muito preocupado. A prova para a Academia de Aurores seria no mesmo dia da prova de Neville. Da Grifinória somente ele, Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan iriam prestar a prova. Alguns alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa também estavam se preparando para as provas. Parvati estava procurando um bom local em Hogsmeade para abrir sua loja e Lilá iria trabalhar no Gringotes. Ela e Hermione já haviam feito as respectivas provas e estavam esperando os resultados. Hermione fora a única aluna de Hogwarts a prestar provas para a Universidade Bruxa de Lion, e todos tinham certeza que ela iria ser aprovada. Rony ao contrário, estava procurando um bom time de quadribol em que pudesse ser goleiro e eram muitas as oportunidades...bastava escolher a melhor e mais interessante oferta. 

Os Grifinórios, entram na Masmorra de Snape, conversando sobre o que iriam fazer depois da escola, das provas, e de tudo mais o que viria... Os Sonserinos estavam conversando em voz baixa no outro lado da masmorra. Neville sentou-se sozinho no caldeirão, mas não tinha medo. 

Alguns minutos depois, apareceu Snape, entrando na masmorra sem fazer ruído algum. Ele olhou sombriamente para o lugar ao lado de Neville, onde Hermione deveria estar, mas não falou nada. Todos os alunos repararam nas belas vestes de trouxa que ele vestia.. estava bem arrumado, os cabelos organizados.. parecia mais jovem e estranhamente mais pálido, como se tivesse recebido uma noticia muito ruim. 

Aquela aula foi extremamente desgastante, mesmo que Snape não estivesse com disposição para descontar pontos de ninguém. Ele mandou fazer a Poção da Invisibilidade... Os ingredientes tinham vida.. como os besouros que deveriam ser colocados vivos no caldeirão antes de se começar o cozimento, mas era um verdadeiro sacrifício manter os bichos lá dentro... A sala toda pipocou de gargalhadas.. até que com o feitiço para imobilizar que Neville estava usando, todos conseguiram preparar a poção. Snape explicara que a pessoa que tomasse a Poção, ficaria 15 minutos invisível, porém isso não o impedia de continuar sendo sólido.. E reiterou dizendo que a Poção funcionava como uma capa da Invisibilidade, só que não era permanente. 

Quando soou o sinal, todos saíram da Masmorra, menos Neville, Harry, Draco e Pansy.

Neville e Harry se aproximaram da mesa de Snape e ele os olhou... 

- Eu, eu.. queria agradecer ao senhor pela poção... o senhor viu meus pais? – perguntou Neville, curioso.

- Vi sim. Fico feliz que eles estejam bem.. – comentou Snape.

- Estão muito bem, morando com a vovó... – contou ele... – Não sabemos o que fazer... bem, o senhor sabe porquê.. – disse ele, baixinho.- E também vou fazer as provas para Universidade de Michigan.. se eu passar vamos morar nos EUA. 

- Você vai passar.... 

Quando Neville foi responder, Harry se intrometeu na conversa dizendo:

- Não deveria, mas fico feliz que o senhor tenha voltado. O problema foi o preço para isso... mas eu e Neville, podemos conversar com o senhor mais tarde? 

- Claro, Harry. – respondeu Snape, surpreso. 

Eles somente assentiram com a cabeça e saíram da Masmorra, enquanto Draco e Pansy, que haviam permanecido, explicavam que estavam felizes com a volta dele, e contavam sobre Sybila e sobre a ajuda de Hermione e sobre a ida dela para as Trevas.... Draco aproveitou e pediu a Snape se ele tinha noticias de seu pai... 

* * *

Quando Voldemort acabou de falar os locais dos ataques, Hermione desceu da cadeira e eles ficaram apreciando o mapa, que estava rabiscado nos locais atacados.

- Acho, que agora entendi o que a senhorita pretende... – disse Voldemort, olhando-a com aqueles olhos vermelhos de cobra. 

- Realmente? Que bom. Questão de estratégia... – falou ela, sorrindo friamente para ele. 

Voldemort levantou-se e foi até o mapa... e enquanto falava, seus dedos quase que transparentes passavam por algumas cidades no mapa...

- Tem algumas cidades, bem interessante, que não havia me ocorrido que poderíamos invadir, senhorita Granger... 

- Por isso, lhe digo que temos que planejar tudo com antecedência... – comentou ela, pegando alguns pergaminhos... enquanto Voldermort continuava a observar o mapa. Parecia que estava tendo algumas idéias.. na verdade ele estava começando a achar que a Srta. Granger realmente estava trabalhando a seu lado. Aquilo era uma estratégia interessante... 

- Pois é.. não lhe disse, que esse sistema apresentaria vantagens? – perguntou ela, friamente, enquanto ia pegando alguns pergaminhos e mais penas coloridas...

- Agora, gostaria, senhor Riddle, que me contasse exatamente como são os ataques, quanto homens usa em cada um deles, como isso feito e qual foi o resultado. – disse ela, com uma voz fria. 

Voldemort olhou para ela, e agora, com muito mais boa vontade do que tivera até então respondeu as perguntas, descrevendo detalhes sórdidos. 

Hermione por vezes, enquanto ia anotando o que havia sido feito, sentia seu estômago revirar, principalmente pela forma feliz com que ele lhe contava as atrocidades. Mas externamente, aparentava tranqüilidade e grande interesse pelo que estava sendo narrado. 

* * *

Naquela noite, Snape estava sentado em sua Masmorra em frente a lareira, pensando em como faria para entrar na Mansão Malfoy sem ser pressentido.. Tinha que dar um jeito de tirar Hermione de lá.. Já ouvira os mais descabidos boatos de que realmente ela se unira as Trevas e que estava planejando um grande ataque na região de Glasgow, na Escócia ( quem lhe contra isso fora Draco). Claro, pensava ele, ela deve estar sendo coagida a planejar esses ataques.. e está usando de seus conhecimentos e da sua sagacidade para isso. 

Ele ouviu batidas na porta, perguntou:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Alvo. Abra.

Snape foi abrir a porta e um preocupadíssimo Alvo Dumbledore entrou:

- Hermione lhe devolveu seu Anel de Comensal, Severo? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. – respondeu Snape, tirando o Anel do dedo.

- Ótimo! - disse Alvo. – Existe a hipótese de vermos algum lugar sem sermos vistos? 

- Como assim? – quis saber Snape.

- Bem, esse anel, tem entre outras, a propriedade de nos fazer ver a Mansão Malfoy , a sala de Voldemort.. Existe alguma possibilidade de que ele não veja que estamos espionando? – perguntou Dumbledore. 

- Que eu saiba, se o senhor segurar somente um olho da cobra, nós veremos a sala e ele não nos verá... mas não garanto.. Faz tempo que não se usa esse poder do anel.- comentou Severo.

- Isso é o que você pensa, Severo. Isso é o que você pensa. – respondeu Alvo, sentando-se no sofá e apertando um dos olhos da cobra. Por alguns instantes, nada aconteceu.. mas de repente, a imagem da sala de Voldemort começou a se formar na parede da masmorra, sob um grito de surpresa de Snape...

Voldemort explicava alguns ataques para Hermione, que estava trajando uma veste negra e anotava tudo o que ele dizia e fazia perguntas a respeito das formas e locais que tinha sido atacados e quais os lucros obtidos. Snape ficou surpreso, Hermione se comportava com desenvoltura e sem temor nenhum...Comportava-se como uma verdadeira bruxa das Trevas.. em certos momentos, realmente parecia que ela estava auxiliando Voldemort. 

Dumbledore parecia estar procurando alguma coisa, algum sinal do que Hermione pretendia e logo encontrou.. Um enorme mapa da Inglaterra estava pendurado na parede, com alguns locais assinalados : locais de grande risco, que eram aqueles em torno de Hogwarts, no Ministério da Magia, nas escolas de Aurores... ; locais já atacados nos últimos seis meses; locais que não darão lucros. 

Usando de magia, o diretor copiou o mapa para um pergaminho que tinha na mão.. Teria que pensar exatamente o que Hermione queria dizer com aquele mapa. Os locais assinalados não seriam atacados por Comensais, ao menos em um primeiro momento.

Snape continuava observando a imagem.. Hermione estava tão bonita e parecia tão forte , tão decidida, que era quase certo que Voldemort estava sendo conduzido pelo seu poder de persuasão. Naquele instante, ele ouviu que na Mansão Malfoy a porta se abriu e a voz de Richard Brown disse:

- Senhorita Granger.. Milord, o jantar já vai ser servido...

- Obrigado, senhor Brown... – respondeu Hermione, levantando-se. 

Voldemort não fez nenhum movimento, ficando estático onde estava, observando a saída da moça... Hermione parou na porta e perguntou friamente:

- O senhor não vai jantar, senhor Riddle?

- Sim, senhorita Granger... – respondeu ele, também saindo em direção a sala de jantar. 

Alvo continuava olhando o mapa que tinha nas mãos e acabara de entender o que Hermione iria fazer.....

- Severo, vou tirar a imagem.. – disse ele, tirando a mão do olho vermelho da cobra. – Entendi qual é o plano de Hermione. Ela vai assinalar no mapa quais serão os locais dos ataques. Temos que dar aparência de que esses ataques serão um sucesso.. assim Voldemort pensará que ela está realmente do lado dele. Terei que ver o que faremos sobre isso, assim que ela definir os locais. Falsificar os profetas diários que eles recebem, dar aparência de um sucesso total... – Alvo parecia totalmente satisfeito.- È desta vez, Severo que iremos derrotar o Lord das Trevas. 

- Mas, e quanto a Hermione?

- Não entendo porque você está preocupado, Severo. Não viu como ela esta se dando bem com "senhor Riddle"? Acredito que Voldemort está começando a achar interessantes as idéias dela.... e mesmo até o primeiro combate, Voldemort não fará nada contra ela. – explicou Alvo, que tinha no rosto a expressão de quem acabara de tirar um grande peso das costas.

- E nós o que temos que fazer? – questionou ele.

- Por hora, só aguardar. – respondeu Alvo, levantando-se, enquanto completava. –Sabe, sobre a Hermione quem tem razão é o Frank...

- Frank Longbotton, o auror?

- Sim, ele disse que estaríamos perdidos, caso Hermione resolvesse se voltar contra nós. – completou Alvo, saindo da Masmorra e esbarrando em Harry e Neville que vinham entrando...

- O que aconteceu, professor? – perguntou Harry. 

- Coisas impressionantes, Potter... é incrível, mas conseguimos ver a Mansão Malfoy e Hermione...- comentou ele, ainda chocado.

- Como ela está?? – perguntou Neville, ansiosamente.

- Ela está bem, não se preocupe....- respondeu ele, passando uma tranqüilidade ao menino que nem ele mesmo tinha. 

- E o Voldermort? 

- Não sei, Harry, não sei. Dumbledore disse que devemos aguardar, mas eu acho que vou tentar entrar furtivamente na Mansão Malfoy. – contou ele.

- Não faça isso, professor. O senhor pode Ter uma boa intenção, mas sem querer poderá prejudicar a Mione! – comentou Harry. – Acho que Mione deve estar se esforçando para manter essa aparência de bruxa das trevas.. è verdade que Alvo nos disse que ela é perfeita para o papel, mas ...

- Mas.. , isso é que me preocupa, Harry. – disse Snape. 

- E o que temos que fazer? – perguntou Neville. – O que vai acontecer com o meu pai, professor?

- Por hora, Alvo disse que somente devemos esperar.. E quanto ao seu pai, sinceramente eu não sei, Neville.. – respondeu Snape baixando a cabeça.. 

- Mas o meu pai, o Harry e o pai do Rony.. não existe como eles se protegerem ao menos das maldições, com aqueles seus antídotos? – quis saber Neville.

- È verdade.. vou preparar as Poções.. Excelente idéia Longbotton, excelente idéia.. Vou preparar quantidades grandes para todos aqueles que venham a lutar não serem prejudicados. – falou Snape, levantando-se do sofá, tomado por uma grande energia... 

- Professor, quero que o senhor me responda sinceramente se acha que temos chance de acabar com Voldemort desta vez? – quis saber Harry.

- Harry, acredito que sim. Ao menos, existem todas as condições favoráveis para isso. Basta que o plano de Alvo, dê certo... – comentou Snape, enquanto providenciava alguns caldeirões e muitos ingredientes. 

- Eu concordo com isso, professor.....o que o senhor quer dizer é que em se tratando de Voldemort, nunca se tem certeza, não é? – quis confirmar Harry.

- Exato, Harry. – confirmou Snape, separando alguns ingredientes de aparência muito estranha. 

* * *

Enquanto isso, na Mansão Malfoy, todos os Comensais da Morte, mais Hermione e Voldemort estavam jantando. Invariavelmente ela se sentara entre Richard Brown e Lúcio Malfoy. Ela tivera a impressão de que voltara para Hogwarts, devido a diversidade de prato que forma servidos e tudo muito delicioso... Todos estavam em silêncio, olhando temerosos para Voldemort que se sentava na ponta da mesa. Não era habito de Voldemort jantar com eles. Somente fazia isso quando precisava dar algum comunicado urgente.. 

Quando estavam comendo a sobremesa, Voldemort começou a falar, em seu tom mais grave e mordaz:

- Caros Comensais, estamos aqui reunidos para discutir o andamento de nossos novos ataques. Hoje durante todo o dia, eu e Srta. Granger estivemos fazendo alguns estudos para decidir as próximas áreas de ataque. 

Hermione olhou a mesa com atenção.. Muitos Comensais tremeram ao ouvir a palavra ataques.. Eles tinham medo... 

- Mas vocês terão uma boa margem de vantagem sobre os aurores. – falou ele, olhando diretamente para Karkaroff que parecia ser o mais assustado. 

- Apenas quero que estejam preparados, pois a qualquer instante serão convocados para a luta... Todos entenderam?

- Sim, Lord das Trevas. – responderam os Comensais em coro. 

- Estejam preparados, e desta vez não quero que se repitam os erros de sempre, senão quem o fizer estará se arriscando demais... – falou Voldemort, assustando ainda mais os Comensais. Depois de passar o olhos pela mesa , levantou-se e voltou para sua sala... 

Durante uns 5 minutos ninguém falou nada... depois Richard explicou a Hermione que Voldemort tinha o habito de ficar escutando os comentários deles... Lúcio Malfoy e Richard tiraram Hermione na mesa, convidando-a para se sentar na sala de estar.. afinal, as companhias por aí não eram as melhores, justificou Lúcio, olhando friamente para os outros Comensais. 

Na sala de estar, Lúcio intimou Richard a jogar uma partida de xadrez. Richard olhou para Hermione desolado, dizendo:

- Mais uma partida perdida... 

- A senhorita não gostaria de jogar? Richard é péssimo.. Não é um adversário a minha altura. – falou presunçosamente Lúcio.

- Desculpe senhor Malfoy, eu não sei jogar... – explicou ela, sentando-se de forma a acompanhar todo o jogo. 

- Que lástima, senhorita Granger... – responder Richard, sentando-se para o jogo, que terminou com uma vitória fácil de Malfoy.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Hermione depois do café da manhã foi até a sala de Voldemort. O Lord das Trevas, ficara de definir o local ou locais, como sugerira Hermione, dos próximos ataques. 

Ela abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Já perdera boa parte do medo de Voldemort.. Ele era bem mais aparência, do que propriamente ação. Os Comensais ao contrário.. pareciam estar mais e mais amedrontados, com a possibilidade dos combates prometidos. Apenas Lúcio e Richard, pareciam não estar afetados pela proximidade dos embates. Continuavam como se nada fosse, lendo o Profeta Diário, jogando xadrez, atormentando os outros Comensais, com histórias fantasiosas de que Hermione os mandaria enfrentarem Dragões na Romênia, um de cada vez. ( e ela tinha que falar a verdade, era ridículo ver o modo com que Rabicho reagia essas observações.. Rabicho, Crabbe e Goyle). 

Algo muito intrigante que acontecera, foi o súbito aparecimento de um vestido de baile em seu guarda-roupa. Era realmente um vestido lindo, cor vinho escuro, esvoaçante.. lindíssimo.. Acompanhando por um par de sapatos e brincos e um colar do mesmo tom. Tudo de muito bom gosto, se bem que talvez fosse levemente ostentatório. Ela estava apreciando a roupa, quando escutara alguém batendo na porta do quarto, e perguntou:

- Quem é?

- Somos nós. – respondeu a voz de Richard. – Podemos entrar?

- Claro. – disse ela. 

Os dois entraram no quarto e Lúcio Malfoy disse:

- Esconda bem essas vestes, não convém que o Mestre saiba.. Eu e Richard deduzimos que você pretende ir na sua formatura, então... – explicou Lúcio Malfoy, lentamente. 

- Obrigado. – falou ela. – As vestes são lindas. 

- De qualquer modo, um de nós estará aqui para lhe dar cobertura se este for o caso, só não sabemos ainda qual. – falou Richard. 

Hermione ficou olhando para ele, curiosa.

- No momento oportuno você saberá de tudo.- disse Malfoy.

Voldemort estava postado na frente dela, olhando-a de forma engraçada. 

- A senhorita está bem? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, estou. – retrucou ela, friamente. 

- Parecia estar no mundo da Lua, como dizem os Trouxas... – disse Voldemort, com um sorriso falso no rosto. Hermione não retrucou e esperou. 

- Decidi os locais de combate. – disse Voldemort, friamente, se dirigindo ao mapa. 

- Ótimo. E onde serão? – quis saber ela. 

Voldemort foi até o mapa, e mostrou com a mão... 

- Aqui- disse ele, apontando para direção de Glasgow, na Escócia , e Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

- E Aqui.- era em Belfast na Irlanda do Norte. 

- Muito boa escolha, senhor Riddle. – falou ela, pegando uma pena colorida e assinalando os dois locais e escrevendo sobre eles.. "Ataque 001". E agora vamos preparar em detalhes os ataques e as fugas. 

- Certo, senhorita. – respondeu Voldemort friamente. 

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo, no mapa de Dumbledore, que fora copiado do original apareceu a mesma escrita.. Dumbledore olhou para aquilo... Hermione realmente era engenhosa.. Ali estavam os pontos do suposto ataque.. todos os homens do Ministério da magia deveriam estar lá.. Dumbledore tencionava apagar a memória dos Comensais, e fazer eles acreditarem que os ataques forma um sucesso, bem como publicar isso no Diário Profeta... 

Dumbledore sorriu maldosamente, enquanto pensava em quem deveria convocar para tais atos. 


	36. Ataque 001

****

Capítulo XXXVI- "Ataque 001"

Hermione combinara todos os detalhes com Voldemort, que ainda parecia cético a respeito do sucesso do empreendimento e estava se preparando para sair da Sala, quando Voldemort lhe fez um sinal para que ficasse... Ela apenas sentou-se na cadeira indicada por ele e esperou o que viria a seguir:

- Srta. Granger.. –começou ele a falar.. olhando astutamente para a moça em sua frente.. – Creio que temos alguns assuntos para resolver antes deste ataque. Assuntos entre nós. 

- Posso saber quais? – perguntou ela, sombriamente.

- A simples questão dos valores monetários envolvidos... – explicou Voldemort, enquanto caminhava pela sala, parando de trás da cadeira dela. 

- Isso? Bem, acho que primeiro temos que ter certeza dos valores arrecadados.. Depois discutiremos isso.. 

- Negativo, senhorita.- falou ele..- Negócios são negócios..

- Não.. – disse ela virando em direção a ele.. – primeiro vamos ver se meu plano é eficaz.. Depois veremos essa parte dos valores...- ela observou que Voldemort foi retrucar mas arrematou o assunto.- Faço questão que seja assim.

- Tudo bem, senhorita. Como preferir. – falou Voldemort, com os olhos de cobra fixos nela.

- Tem outra coisa que quero perguntar para o senhor.. – falou ela. Voldemort apenas esperou. – Eu irei para o combate também??? – perguntou.

- De onde tirou essa idéia, senhorita Granger? – respondeu ele, caminhando para a janela, e olhando o breu da noite

- È apenas uma pergunta. – enfatizou ela.

- Já não lhe disse que a senhorita pergunta demais??!! – retrucou ele, com impaciência... 

- Afinal, vou ou não vou... – quis saber ela, com desagrado na voz.

- Não vai...- respondeu ele, energicamente, como que encerrando o assunto.

- E porquê não?

- Porque a senhorita, pelo que eu saiba não é um Comensal da Morte. – retrucou ele, friamente.- creio que não saiba, se quer duelar.

- Qualquer um pode lançar um Avada Kedrava, senhor Ridlle. – respondeu ela.

- Não é verdade, senhorita. – respondeu ele, prontamente. – A senhorita e eu, vamos ficar aqui, para que possamos fugir em segurança, caso seja preciso. 

- Mas a Mansão Malfoy não é segura? – quis saber Hermione, mesmo sabendo a resposta. A Mansão Malfoy seria segura até que Sybila, o Fiel do Segredo, não revelasse sua localização.

- A senhorita pergunta demais.. Deve ser por isso que lhe chamam de Sabe-Tudo. – comentou ele, impaciente.- A Mansão é protegida por um Fiel do Segredo...- ele começou a contar... – mas não vou perder meu tempo lhe contando algo que tenho certeza que a senhorita sabe. 

Hermione apenas deu de ombros e saiu da sala, sob o olhar irritado do Lord das Trevas. Voldemort não estava acostumado a ser tratado com frieza e calculismo. Se habituara e sempre essa sua opinião fora reforçada, a ser temido e odiado. Mas a Srta. Granger, nem o temia e nem o odiava.. Era uma sensação estranha, que Voldemort supunha que fosse devido ao fato de que ela sabia não estar correndo nenhum risco de vida. Apenas sentia-se mal ao lado dela.. sua proximidade lhe dava crescente inquietude, como se de um instante para outro ela fosse pegar a varinha e matá-lo.. Ele vigiara bem a moça e descobrira que ela não andava com sua varinha pela Mansão Malfoy, como seria de se esperar..

Voldemort correu os olhos pelos mapas pendurados nas paredes, pelos desenhos dos ataques, e os planos elaborados com capricho e determinação de profissionais. Hermione Granger, sem dúvida possuía idéias arrojadas, ao mesmo tempo em que não aceitava ter ninguém correndo riscos desnecessários em combate, ao contrário dele e por isso, os Comensais se sentiam mais corajosos com ela por perto. Parecia que a moça irradiava um sentimento de paz e de domínio completo por entre aqueles que a cercavam.. E como, neste sentido ela era parecida com Irnius Granger, que possuía seguidores por respeito e não por medo.

Ao traçar os planos ela mostrara determinação e arrojo. Isso não combinava com as idéias de Voldemort, afinal ele não planejava muito as coisas, e acabava sofrendo baixas enormes.

Mas na verdade, ele somente saberia de que lado ela estava após este primeiro combate. 

* * *

Dumbledore, ao ver no mapa desenhados os locais dos possíveis ataques, entrou imediatamente, em contato com Arthur Weasley, no Ministério da Magia. O plano de Dumbledore era simples e consistia em três itens básicos. Um deles era encantar os locais dos ataques para que fosse alterada a Memória de todos os Comensais da Morte presentes, fazendo-os acreditar que o ataque fora um sucesso, que muitos trouxas foram torturados ou mortos e que haviam obtido uma vitória importantíssima. Já naquele instante, Arthur se comprometeu a dar a ordens para os aurores... Eles deveriam reter apenas um Comensal, Richard Brown.. Era necessário que Voldemort perdesse ao menos um de seus homens e Richard era dos aliados de Dumbledore, sendo por isso o escolhido. No mapa aparecia quem seriam os líderes de cada ataque. No de Glascow o líder seria Lúcio Malfoy e no de Belfast seria Richard Brown. 

O segundo ponto era falsificar alguns exemplares do Profeta Diário do dia seguinte ao do ataque, contando todos os lances da mais nova (e falsa) vitória de Voldemort. Esses exemplares deveriam ser entregues na Mansão Malfoy e em mais alguns locais onde existiam espiões de Voldemort. Dumbledore indicou os locais e Arthur os anotou para que a entrega fosse feita nos pontos exatos.. Não poderia existir o menor erro a cerca disso. 

O terceiro e último ponto era a necessidade de se arranjarem dinheiro de trouxas e jóias para que os Comensais levassem até Voldemort, como produto do ataque. Arthur Weasley dissera que o Ministério da Magia providenciaria tudo de acordo com o pedido e especificado por Dumbledore.. Arthur salientara ainda que faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para que esse plano fosse um sucesso, porque afinal, a culpa desta nova arrancada de Voldemort era, em especial, dele. 

* * *

Hermione foi para o quarto que lhe haviam providenciado, após discutir com Voldemort. Era incrível a frieza que aparentava Ter, fingindo que não o temia. Nem em seus maiores pesadelos imaginara estar algum dia frente-a-frente com o Lord das Trevas. Quando discutiram naquela noite, as pernas e as mãos dela tremiam e ela teve que fazer força para se controlar. O ódio irradiado por aquele homem era enormemente mordaz, e ela sabia que ele era temido por isso. 

Mas, como ela gostaria de poder estar na escola naquele momento.. Estar junto com Severo.. Por um instante se perguntou como ele estaria, se estaria bem, se estaria preocupado com ela.. e esperando, sinceramente, que ele não tentasse fazer nenhuma idiotice como aparecer na Mansão Malfoy, por exemplo. Ela se perguntou ainda mais quanto tempo, duraria essa tortura, essa falta de direito de ir e vir.. sentia saudades dos amigos, da escola, das aulas, mas principalmente de Severo Snape. Era por causa dele que ela se metera nessa enrascada, era para salvá-lo, saber que estava em segurança.. E isso, isso valia qualquer preço... Lembrou-se do vestido de baile que Lúcio Malfoy e Richard Brown haviam providenciado e que estava escondido no armário.. Faltavam três semanas para a formatura.. A resposta dos exames de Lion já deveria Ter chegado.. Será que teria sido admitida? E mais, será que conseguiria comparecer ao seu próprio Baile de Formatura? Seria muito triste se não pudesse ir, ficaria totalmente desolada...Queria poder dançar a Valsa de Formatura com Severo.. haviam combinado isso.... 

Mas será que ela estaria viva para se formar? Será que Voldemort não conseguiria eliminá-la primeiro? Ela temia o Lord das Trevas.. embora fosse preciso fazer Voldemort acreditar que ela estava sentido-se bem e completamente a vontade.

* * *

Naquela exata hora, Severo Snape estava se preparando para furtivamente, deixar sua Masmorra. Havia planejado tudo.. Conhecia a Mansão Malfoy como a palma de sua mão.. havia um caminho, pelas masmorras da casa, que dava acesso à Ala dos Dormitórios, que somente ele, Richard e Lúcio conheciam.. Snape supunha pelo que lhe dissera Dumbledore, e pelo que conhecia deste, que haviam Comensais espiões infiltrados, e tinha certeza que um deles era Richard Brown. Na verdade, Brown nunca se situara a respeito, podendo agir como espião para os dois lados, sendo beneficiado com a vitória de qualquer um. 

Se existissem dois Comensais infiltrados, o outro seria certamente Lúcio Malfoy. Lúcio, e ele bem sabia disso, jamais jogara para perder, e desta vez, vira a real possibilidade de Voldemort derrocar. Devia ter se oferecido para auxiliar Dumbledore, quando percebeu que era só uma questão de tempo, para a nova e definitiva queda do Lord das Trevas. 

Após decidido o caminho, ele desaparataria em frente a Mansão Malfoy e pela entrada das masmorras conseguiria chegar até a área central da casa e depois procuraria onde Hermione estava, para partirem juntos... Ele sorriu, receoso. Era um plano ardiloso e arriscado, mas ele faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para salvar Hermione.. Ela valia todo e qualquer sacrifício.. 

Naquela tarde haviam chegado os resultados da prova de Lion. e Hermione passara com notas máximas no exame de admissão para a faculdade de Transfiguração. Alvo ao lhe entregar as notas, disse que tinha uma surpresa para ele, e que o procurasse na manhã seguinte, antes do café da manhã. Mas Severo Snape, não estava muito interessado. O seu real interesse era trazer Hermione de volta para Hogwarts. 

Snape vestiu sua capa da Invisibilidade e saiu pelo corredor, quase sem fazer ruído..

.

Porém, Alvo Dumbledore estava desconfiado que Snape andava tramando algo para resgatar Hermione, e enviara Moody para vigia-lo discretamente, principalmente durante a noite. Moody possuía um olho mágico e com este, via através das Capas da Invisibilidade.. e Alvo dissera que Snape tinha uma capa dessas. 

Moody realmente via Snape caminhando pelo corredor e subindo as escadas que davam acesso a Porta Principal. Severo Snape abriu a porta com cuidado, fazendo o menor ruído possível, mas lá estavam Arthur Weasley e Alvo Dumbledore.. 

Dando distância de Snape, os três seguiram caminhando pelo jardim.. Snape rapidamente se aproximava do portão Principal, que estava fechado.. 

Naquele momento, Moody disse a Dumbledore que lhe avisaria quando Snape estivesse abrindo o portão, pois somente ele poderia enxergar através da capa da Invisibilidade. Segundos depois, Moddy disse a Alvo que Snape estava junto ao portão. 

Quando Snape colocou a mão para abri-lo, somente escutou a voz de Alvo Dumbledore atrás de si, gritando: 

__

- " Estupefaça". Snape caiu desmaiado no chão.. Alvo e os outros foram em direção da onde ele havia caído, orientados por Moody.. 

- Vamos acordá-lo? – perguntou Arthur Weasley, se dirigindo ao diretor, que respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que conjurou uma maca para Snape:

- Não, Arthur. Severo poderá estragar nossos planos.. Vamos levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar é melhor que fique por lá. Não podemos deixar ele se aproximar, nem em sonhos da Mansão Malfoy... 

Arthur e Moody apenas assentiram com a cabeça e acompanharam Alvo até que ele deixou Snape desacordado aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Neville estava sentado no salão Comunal da Grifinória recapitulando as últimas orientações que sua namorada Alícia, estava repassando.. Em menos de uma hora ele estaria fazendo a prova de admissão para faculdade de Michigan.. E estava bastante confiante. Durante o café da manhã recebera uma carta de seus pais e de sua avó Margarida:

__

"Neville, filho querido.

Sabemos que hoje é o dia em que você irá fazer a prova para a Universidade. Estamos torcendo por você, filho. Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para nós e por isso, te desejamos toda a força , sabedoria e frieza necessárias para que você mostre nessa prova o melhor de si... 

Te amamos demais, Neville e te desejamos Boa Sorte. Você é o melhor menino do mundo, filho. Tenha confiança em si mesmo, porque você merece tudo, tudo de bom.

Beijos e abraços apertados,

Sua mãe Melissa, seu pai Frank e sua avô Margarida. 

Ps. Não pense que se não passar na prova, nós deixaremos de amar você.. ao contrário, filho. Ao contrário!"

E também, uma coruja do correio de Hogwmeade, lhe entregou um pequeno pergaminho:

__

"Neville, 

Eu sei que quando você estiver lendo esse bilhete, não estarei aí para te desejar Boa Sorte ao vivo, mas quero que você saiba que mesmo distante estarei sempre torcendo por você. Se existe alguém, que merece toda a felicidade no mundo, esse alguém é você, Neville. 

Tenha confiança nessa pessoa maravilhosa que se chama Neville Longbotton.

Boa Sorte.

Mione." 

Neville ficara com os olhos rasos d'água. Hermione sempre seria a mesma pessoa, sempre disposta a ajudá-lo em todos os momentos, mesmo que estivesse passando por todas as dificuldades e provações possíveis. Conhecendo Hermione como ele conhecia, sabia que ela ainda lembraria de lhe desejar Boa Sorte.. Quem tivera sorte fora ele, em contar com alguém como Hermione como amiga. e não só ela.. Seus olhos pousaram discretamente em Harry e Rony que conversavam em tom baixo, em Dino e Simas que discutiam lances de futebol, e mesmo em Lilá e Parvati, que embora rissem dele, jamais se negaram a lhe estender a mão quando fora preciso. Estes eram seus amigos.. seus verdadeiros amigos... 

Alícia lhe acompanhou até a porta da sala de Dumbledore, onde ele realizaria a prova... Ela abraçou-o com força e o beijou, desejando-lhe Boa Sorte:

- Neville, meu amor.. Eu espero sinceramente que você se dê bem nesta prova.. – falou ela, olhando para o rosto redondo dele.. – Eu sei que se você passar, vamos ficar longe, mas não será por muito tempo.... – acrescentou ela sorrindo para ele...

Boa Sorte! – falou ela, baixinho no ouvido dele, enquanto aproveitava para beijá-lo mais uma vez... e depois saía, deixando Neville (muito confiante) a sós com o representante de Michigan. 

* * *

Parvati se atrasara alguns instantes na mesa do café da manha e perderá Lilá.. Para não dizer que não a procurara, estava dando uma olhada geral no castelo... Ia descendo a escada principal, quando uma mão lhe puxou para um vão na parede...

Ela soltou um grito involuntário antes mesmo de ver quem estava lhe puxando...

- Sou eu... – falou uma voz misteriosa em seu ouvido...

- Tinha mesmo que ser.. Que susto você me deu! – comentou ela, para o homem parado a sua frente. 

- Não está feliz em me ver? – perguntou ele, estupefato.

- Claro que estou! – respondeu ela, beijando-o ternamente... 

- Pensei que não estivesse. – disse ele, depois do beijo, num tom de voz debochado..

- Sirius, fiquei surpresa.. só isso...- ela iria continuar, mas ele interrompeu as palavras beijando-a. 

Os dois continuaram descendo a escada de mãos dadas, enquanto conversavam...

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Sirius? 

- Bom, Dumbledore mandou-nos voltar. Disse que por esses dias vai precisar de força total por aqui. – comentou Sirius.

- Você vai ficar aqui, então? 

- Não sei.. Você quer que eu fique? – perguntou ele, parando um degrau abaixo na escada e olhando-a nos olhos..

- Claro que quero, Sirius.. Que pergunta!!! – respondeu ela, enquanto ele a abraçava...

- E você, Parvati o que está fazendo aqui, fora da aula?

- Procurando a Lilá.. Ela sumiu... 

- Que preocupação boba.. Olha lá, ela está com o Malfoy. – respondeu Sirius, apontando para o casal que estava sentando a beira do lado...

- Eu devia ter imaginado... – respondeu Parvati rindo..

Sirius a puxou, castelo afora, para o lado oposto ao que estavam Lilá e Draco Malfoy, e o par saiu conversando e rindo, em direção a estufa de Herbologia. 

* * *

Draco e Lilá estavam namorando serenamente na beira do lago. Ele estava contando que na noite anterior recebera do pai uma coruja, em que contava todos os novos planos do Lord das Trevas. Draco ficara feliz em saber que a interferência de Hermione estava fortalecendo Voldemort, mas se escandalizara quando seu pai, escrevera que haviam entre eles, dois traidores, mas não citara nomes.

- Como meu pai pode saber que existem traidores entre os Comensais, Lindinha? – perguntou ele, acariciando o rosto da namorada.

- Eu não sei, Draco. realmente não sei.. – falou Lilá, serenamente.

- É estranho.. Acho que meu pai não quer contar ao Lord.. ou será que quer?? Mas acho que é o que ele deveria fazer. – falou Draco bravo.

- Mas, quem sabe não foi o Lord que contou isso ao seu pai? – especulou ela.

- Pode ser, Lindinha. Pode ser... Mas eu ainda não consigo acreditar que a Granger foi se unir ao nosso Lord. Não acredito. –disse Malfoy.

- Eu acredito, Draco. Não sei se você sabe, mas o Snape foi pego ontem, tentando ir resgatar Hermione do quartel-general do Lord.. e dizem que foi atacado por gente nossa... Para falar a verdade, dizem que ele foi atacado por você... – falou Lilá, olhando atenciosamente para a expressão de Draco.

- Eu não faria isso com Snape.. esqueceu que ele é meu padrinho? Pode ser um traidor, mas sempre foi o melhor amigo do meu pai e do seu também, Lindinha.

- É verdade, tinha esquecido disso.. Em todo o caso, estão dizendo que foi gente nossa que estuporou o Snape, e que logo em seguida, antes da pessoa acabar o serviço apareceu Dumbledore e o Moody. – contou Lilá.

- Como o pessoal desse castelo anda bem informado! – falou Draco, desdenhosamente. – Mas quem será que foi? 

- Ouvi falarem no Salão Comunal da Grifinória que foi a Pansy. – contou Lilá, com uma expressão de profundo desagrado. 

- A Pansy?! Impossível.. ela não teria poder suficiente para estuporar um Comensal da Morte... mesmo que ex, mas de qualquer modo um Comensal da Morte. – disse Draco, surpreso, enquanto se perguntava quem poderia Ter estuporado Snape e qual fora a intenção disso. 

* * *

Voldemort avisara no café da manha que o ataque se daria ainda naquele dia, a meia-noite. Todos os Comensais ficaram admirados com a noticia. Os ataques em geral eram bem sucedidos, porém o preço era sempre a perda de alguns seguidores, e por isso todos tinham medo. Depois da saída de Voldemort, Hermione foi sentar-se em sua habitual poltrona, junto a Richard Brown e Lúcio Malfoy, que ainda não estavam lá. Hermione abriu o Profeta Diário enquanto torcia para que Dumbledore tivesse conseguido perceber qual era o plano dela. Caso isso não tivesse ocorrido, Voldemort teria uma grande vitória. Os planos estavam muito bem preparados, com possibilidades de fuga para os Comensais e tinham tudo para dar certo. Seria um baque muito grande para o Ministério da Magia..

Quando ela levantou os olhos do jornal, percebeu que todos os outros Comensais estavam ao seu redor, os únicos que faltavam eram justamente Lúcio e Richard. Eles pareciam querer falar alguma coisa... Hermione ficou observando-os até o pai de Pansy Parkinson tomou a dianteira e perguntou, nervosamente:

- Srta. Granger, o que vai realmente acontecer? 

- Sr. Parkinson, eu realmente não sei.. os planos foram feitos e ....

- Queremos saber quantos de nós vai morrer. – perguntou friamente Karkaroff.

- Olhe, Karkaroff.. Eu planejei tudo de forma a que vocês tenham, no mínimo mais uma possibilidade de fuga, além de desaparatar. – explicou ela...

Os Comensais ao escutar isso, se sobressaltaram. Nunca ninguém havia se preocupado que conseguissem ou não fugir. Segundo todos, a vida de um homem das Trevas era um constante arriscar. 

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou uma voz clara e feminina.. 

- Sim, Sra. Lestrange. – respondeu Hermione. – Sou a favor das conquistas. Porém, não concordo com o fato de que vocês devam correr riscos excessivos por isso. Riscos dentro dos limites aceitáveis. Esse é meu pensamento. 

- Mas e os aurores? – perguntou novamente o Sr. Parkinson.

- Bem, nós vamos atacar em duas frentes diferente. Uma dessas frentes será, fatalmente, atacada pelos representantes do Ministério, então não posso assegurar que todos irão ficar vivos. – falou Hermione.

- O que queremos na realidade saber é quais são nossas reais chances, Srta. Granger. – questionou Rabicho..

- Creio Rabicho, que sejam em torno de 80% de que tudo dê certo.. è uns 70% ou 80% pelo menos. – considerou ela. 

Ela ouviu um burburinho em torno de si. Os Comensais cochichavam. 

- Tem certeza senhorita? – perguntou Karkaroff surpreso.

- Absoluta. – respondeu ela, friamente.

Todos ficaram em silêncio alguns instante.. Nisso a voz de Lúcio Malfoy foi ouvida..

- Vamos dispersando.. Dispersando!!!!!!! Dispersando!!!!

Os Comensais, lentamente foram voltando a suas posições de origem... Hermione ficou olhando para os dois homens que estavam chegando.

- O que eles queriam, senhorita?- perguntou Richard.

- Saber se tinham chance de sobreviver a esse novo ataque.. – explicou ela.

- E o que a senhorita respondeu? – perguntou Lúcio.

- Que tinham boas chances de sobreviver. 

- Esses idiotas estão preocupados demais, Lúcio. – comentou Richard.

- Não me diga que você está surpreso com isso, Richard. – respondeu Lúcio Malfoy desdenhosamente. – Não sei como podem servir a Milord.

- Melhor nem comentarmos isso... – falou Richard, olhando-o preocupado. 

- Besteira, Richard. – falou Lúcio olhando para Hermione- Olhe, senhorita Granger.. não sei se esse bando de imbecis poderá cumprir o que a senhorita e Milord determinaram.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Malfoy, eles cumprirão tudo a risca. – falou Hermione com um sorriso frio. 

Naquele dia, as regiões nas quais iriam acontecer os ataques já estavam sendo preparadas. A parte bruxa de Glascow por exemplo, estava toda enfeitiçada.. Qualquer aliado de Voldemort que pisasse naquelas terras seria enfeitiçado com um Feitiço da Memória, em que se recordaria de um ataque sangrento, no qual muitos trouxas haviam morrido, muitas casas haviam sido saqueadas e algum Comensal fugira sumindo na floresta adjacente... Enquanto isso, todos os outros haviam desaparatado depois do combate, muito bem sucedido.. Imagens de trouxas mortos em outros combates foram colocados dentro do feitiço. Não poderia haver nenhum erro... E quando um ou outro auror ali desaparatasse, os Comensais fugiriam, bem como o líder deste ataque: Lúcio Malfoy. 

Já em Belfast, o pretenso combate seria mais sangrento. Os aurores apareceriam ali, logo após a chegada dos Comensais, haveria um enfrentamento e os Comensais desaparatariam rapidamente, não sem antes terem derrotado alguns aurores, e restaria um Comensal no chão, aparentemente atingido por um Adava Kedavra que havia sido lançado. Este Comensal, conforme o combinado seria Richard Brown.. 

Os aurores que estavam fazendo o Feitiço de Memória planejaram todos os menores detalhes. Os Comensais teriam inseridas em suas memórias esses fatos.. Todos iguais, para alguns haviam sido planejadas algumas lutas, em que eles pareciam estar sendo derrotados e depois derrotariam um ou outro auror, que também poderia fugir, como uma variante da história.

Voldemort, alguns minutos antes da meia-noite convocou os Comensais para uma reunião em sua sala, onde todos deveriam comparecer vestido a caráter. Hermione, apenas preparou os mapas demonstrativos e sentou-se em seu tradicional lugar entre Lúcio Malfoy e Richard Brown, acompanhando o desenrolar da palestra. Voldemort orientou os Comensais a trazerem todos os bens que encontrassem e que não se desesperassem com um bando de Aninais. Malfoy apenas deu uma risadinha irônica. 

Lord das Trevas, também enfatizou o fato de deveriam exterminar o maior número de aurores que fosse possível e que assim que tivessem cumprido sua missão, deveriam desaparatar imediatamente na Mansão Malfoy. 

Depois separou quem deveria desaaparatar em qual lugar e sob a liderança de qual Comensal. E depois de cinco minutos mandou-os desaparatar.

Hermione e Voldemort ficaram sentados no escritório dele.. Voldemort parecia levemente ansioso. Não acreditava que aquele plano da Srta. Granger fosse dar bons resultados, mas nunca se sabia de nada com certeza... Mas agora já era tarde para se arrepender. O que deveria ser feito era aguardar o regresso de seus homens.

Hermione por sua vez estava muito nervosa, esperava sinceramente que Dumbledore tivesse tomando as medidas necessárias para que o combate não desse nenhum resultado positivos para Voldemort e seus aliados. Ela estava muito nervosa, mas não demostrava isso.. Tinha uma expressão fria e impassível no rosto como se aquela fosse uma ocasião qualquer. 

Os Comensais liderados por Malfoy, desaparataram em Glascow e todos os outros caíram desmaiados... O único que restou acordado foi Lúcio Malfoy que ficou olhando em torno, parecendo esperar alguém.

- Lúcio..- era a voz de Alvo Dumbledore que lhe chamava, enquanto apareciam uns 20 aurores que começaram a enfeitiçar os Comensais adormecidos.

- Alvo, eu... – começou a falar Malfoy.

- Não diga nada Lúcio. Apenas escute.. Endosse tudo o que eles disserem.. estão sendo enfeitiçados com um potente feitiço de Memória e contarão histórias sobre esse terrível combate.... – falou Alvo Dumbledore com urgência na voz.

- Mas Voldemort vai descobri tudo...- considerou Lúcio

- Não vai não.. os Profetas Diário que vocês receberão amanhã, falará sobre o sucesso de vocês.. Olhe e leia com atenção os detalhes.. – disse Alvo, lhe entregando um dos jornais.

- Entendo.... – falou Lúcio Malfoy com os olhos posto na manchete do jornal.

- E Hermione como está?

- Se portando muito bem.. Como uma verdadeira bruxa das Trevas.. – contou Malfoy, friamente, começando a ler a notícia. 

Quando os aurores terminaram de enfeitiçar os Comensais adormecidos, Alvo Dumbledore pegou duas sacas contendo dinheiro de trouxas e jóias e entregou para Lúcio Malfoy. Aquele seria o produto do furto. 

- Mas e quanto aos que estão com Richard? – perguntou Malfoy devolvendo o jornal para Alvo. 

- Já temos gente por lá, Lúcio, não se preocupe. Richard será dado como morto. Mas ele está bem, ficará em segurança até o combate final.

Lúcio Malfoy apenas assentiu com a cabeça.. Quase que no mesmo instante, os aurores e Dumbledore, desaparataram até onde estava o grupo liderado por Richard. 

Alguns instantes depois, os Comensais começaram a despertar. Habilmente os aurores haviam mudado eles de posição, alguns continuavam deitados no chão, outros estavam sentando atrás das árvores, outros ainda escorados nela.. Um deles, fora colocado sentando em uma grande pedra no meio do descampado. Quando estavam desperto, começaram a procurar uns aos outros, bem como a Lúcio, que vinha aparentemente recolhendo cosias e colocando dentro dos sacos...

- Já fomos melhores nisso, rapazes. – falou Malfoy, friamente mostrando as sacas... Não é muita coisa, mas... 

- Vamos embora antes que apareçam alguns aurores.– disse um dos Comensais.

- Vamos! – comandou Malfoy..

Em menos de um minuto eles estavam em frente a Mansão Malfoy.

Com o grupo de Richard acontecera a mesma coisa, com a diferença de que Richard fora estuporado antes de falar uma palavra sequer. 

- Melhor assim... – falou o auror Frank Longbotton. – daí ele não irá nos atrapalhar... 

- Levaremos ele para o castelo assim que terminarmos aqui.. – completou Moody. 

Os aurores do Ministério apareceram e encantaram todos os Comensais, com uma história totalmente diferente da do outro ataque. Um deles, foi colocado escondido entre algumas árvores.. Outros comensais foram estuporados... Alguns estavam escorados em um muro próximo... 

Alguns aurores foram estuporados por seus colegas, para fingirem ter sido mortos no ataque...

Quando o outro grupo de Comensais despertou, eles começaram a procurar Richard. Quando o encontraram, acreditaram que eles estivesse morto.

- Alguém lançou um Avada... Um dos aurores.. e vi que tinha atingido alguém.. mas o Richard???

Alguns assentiram, mostrando que também tinham ouvido o Avada.. naquele instante um vulto saiu das sombras.. Era Karkaroff que fora escondido no meio da floresta. 

- O que aconteceu? Eu corri para me esconder no meio da floresta e.... – comentou ele, parando quando viu o corpo de Richard no chão... – Acho melhor voltarmos, antes que apareçam mais aurores....

E eles também desaparataram em direção a Mansão Malfoy.

Quando os dois grupos se encontraram, Lúcio logo perguntou onde estava Richard. Ninguém lhe respondeu. Ele então repetiu a pergunta berrando. Karkaroff então tomou a dianteira e simplesmente respondeu que Richard tinha sido morto pelos aurores...

Lúcio Malfoy apenas fez uma expressão de assombro e incredulidade quando ouviu as palavras de Karkaroff. Era inegável que Dumbledore era um gênio na arte dos combates. 


	37. Repercussões

****

Capítulo XXXVII - Repercussões

Todos os Comensais entraram na sala da Mansão Malfoy, enquanto trocavam idéias e comentavam lances sobre os combates travados. Lúcio Malfoy liderava o grupo e enquanto subia ia pensando se o plano daria certo.. Se Voldemort confiaria em Hermione o suficiente para....

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz fria e cortante que vinha do alto da escada... 

- E então??? 

Todos os Comensais começaram a responder ao mesmo tempo... falavam e contavam os lances mais dramáticos dos combates. Hermione, parada ao lado de Voldemort parecia totalmente surpresa com a volta deles.. Era uma surpresa cortês.. Ela se perguntava se Dumbledore não conseguira perceber onde eles iriam atacar e o que acontecera na realidade... Se Dumbledore não tivesse percebido, os ataques teriam sido um sucesso, e pelos burburinhos tinham realmente sido bem sucedidos. 

- Fale Lúcio. – disse Voldemort quando Malfoy chegou ao final da escada.

- Milord, Srta. Granger.. –cumprimentou ele, fazendo uma mesura.- Os ataques foram um sucesso. De minha parte pegamos o local livre, saqueamos algumas casas e matamos alguns trouxas, e isso tudo sem nenhuma baixa. – contou ele.

- Ótimo! – disse Voldemort, com um horrível sorriso, enquanto juntava as sacas que Malfoy colocara no chão.- E a arrecadação foi boa, pelo que imagino.. 

- Já estivemos melhores, Milord. Mas isso foi o que conseguimos arrecadar sem a chegada dos aurores... 

- Nenhum apareceu?

- Nenhum, senhor. – respondeu Lúcio.

- Quando desaparatei, tive a impressão de que eles haviam chegado.. – comentou Rabicho.. – Estavam atrasados. – completou ele com um sorriso. 

- Certo. – respondeu Voldemort.. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que ele chamasse:

- Richard!!- chamou Voldemort...

- Richard não veio, senhor. – falou Karkaroff com um medo óbvio... –O sangue de Hermione gelou.. Ela estava justamente pensando em onde estaria Richard Brown que não estava agarrado em Malfoy, que se postara ao lado dela...

- Não veio? Como assim? Não fez igual a ..... – falou Voldemort, exigindo uma explicação.

- Não senhor. Os aurores o mataram....- comentou Karkaroff

- Mesmo? – quis confirmar o Lord das Trevas... Hermione abaixou a cabeça e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.. Era impossível. Justamente o Comensal da Morte que lhe fazia companhia, de quem ela mais gostava, que conversava e contava fatos pitorescos, na beira da lareira, enquanto jogava xadrez com Malfoy. Ela, fora ela que matara o pai da Lilá...

- Sim, vimos ele morto.. Mas, milord.. matamos alguns aurores também.. – explicou Karkaroff.. Enquanto isso, Lúcio Malfoy colocava a mão sob o ombro de Hermione, como um consolo mudo.. Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os olhos cinzas de Malfoy, que parecia extremamente pálido.

- Matamos não, Igor.. Você fugiu para a Floresta... – explicou Parkinson.

- Voltando as origens, Karkaroff ?? - perguntou acidamente o Lord. Ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, quando foi interrompido pela voz suave e gélida de Hermione.

- Sr. Parkinson, nos explique mais a respeito da morte de Brown, por favor.

- Pois não, senhorita Granger.. Logo que desaparatamos, alguns aurores nos atacaram e lançaram vários Avada Kedavra antes que os matássemos... E por um acaso, Brown foi atingido... Na verdade, nós só lutamos contra os aurores, e desaparatamos.. não sem antes esperarmos certos Comensais escondidos aparecerem.... – completou o Sr. Parkinson letalmente.

- Muitos aurores foram mortos? – perguntou Voldemort.

- Alguns milord, creio que uns 4 ou 5... – considerou Parkinson.

- Muito bem, agora podem ir, e sumam das minhas vistas... Todos menos você Karkaroff. – acrescentou Voldemort com um sorriso frio nos lábios.

Hermione ficou parada onde estava.. Continuava atordoada pelo sucesso do plano .. Ela esperava que os Comensais tivessem baixas consideráveis, mas estavam todos ali, comentando o sucesso dos ataques. 

Lúcio Malfoy se preparou para retirar-se... abaixou-se e beijou a barra das vestes de Voldemort, e estranhamente beijou a barra da veste Hermione também.. Hermione ficou abismada com o fato.. Isso queria dizer o que exatamente??? Ela olhou para Malfoy, mas a expressão dele, lhe dizia que era melhor ficar calada... 

Todos os Comensais beijaram a barra das vestes de ambos... E Voldemort apenas os observava fazendo isso. Hermione se sentia totalmente incomoda.. Era estranho fazerem isso, pareciam que estavam reverenciando-os. Os outros saíram e só restou Karkaroff, que tremia de nervosismo, por estar sendo alvo da ira de Voldemort.

- Igor Karkaroff.. sua covardia é decepcionante... – começou o Lord das trevas..

- Senhor Riddle? – falou Hermione, que ia continuar mas foi interrompida por ele., com uma voz totalmente impaciente.

- O que a senhorita vai perguntar dessa vez??? 

- Só ia dizer que quando o senhor aceitou Karkaroff mais uma vez, sabia que ele era um covarde. Talvez o senhor não devesse castigá-lo.. O medo dele é superior a tudo.. O senhor não corre riscos de traição por parte dele, Senhor Riddle.- considerou ela. Karkaroff lhe lançara olhares de agradecimentos.

Voldemort olhou para a moça. Agora que o ataque planejado por ela fora um sucesso, teria que considerá-la de outra forma, principalmente para os Comensais não desvincularem as imagens.

- Por essa vez passa, Karkaroff, mas não terá uma Segunda chance. Agradeça a Srta. Granger. – falou Voldemort mais gelidamente que de costume.

Karkaroff beijou as vestes de ambos, demorando-se mais na de Hermione. Ele sabia o quanto eram dolorosos os castigos de Voldemort. Rapidamente, antes que Voldemort resolvesse mudar de idéia, Karkaroff rumou para seus aposentos ( ele os dividia com Rabicho). 

Voldemort continuou parado na beira da escadaria, com uma Hermione, que não sabia o que fazer ao seu lado. Voldemort então, olhou para ela, e disse:

Sinto por Richard. Era um dos melhores. Mas essas coisas acontecem. 

Hermione não retrucou e mesmo não saberia o que dizer, odiava aquele olhar de cobra de Voldemort.. Um olhar que parecia conter um Avada Kedavra embutido. Voldemort pegou a varinha num bolso, e encantou os sacos com as jóias ao mesmo tempo em que dizia, oferecendo seu braço:

- Parabéns, senhorita Granger. Seu ataque ao que parece foi um sucesso.

Hermione apenas pegou no braço dele e ambos caminharam em silêncio até a sala de reuniões.

* * *

Assim que chegaram na sala, Voldemort começou a verificar o produto dos ataques e Hermione pediu licença dizendo-se muito cansada. Ao invés de rumar para seu quarto, saiu em direção a outra Ala, em busca da biblioteca. Toda a Mansão Malfoy era muito bem decorada. Os corredores eram lindos e a ostentação evidente. Depois de alguns instantes, ela bateu levemente numa porta... 

De dentro do aposento veio a voz arrastada de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Hermione.

- Entre, srta. Granger. – respondeu Lúcio Malfoy, enquanto abria a porta para ela. O interior do aposento era magnífico.. Era uma biblioteca enorme e antiga. Suas prateleiras iam até o teto. Em um canto, estavam três poltronas dispostas da mesma forma que na sala destinada aos Comensais. O chão era forrado de tapetes persas.. e a cor azul predominava no ambiente.

- Desculpe vir lhe incomodar, Sr. Malfoy.- falou ela, enquanto ele fechava a porta.

Lúcio Malfoy foi caminhando em direção as poltronas, sentando-se em uma e indicando outra para Hermione.

- O que aconteceu com o sr. Brown? 

- Ele foi morto, senhorita Granger. – falou Lúcio Malfoy, e seus olhos se tornaram sombrios.

- Mas... 

- Seu plano era extremamente seguro, senhorita. Mas sempre existe algum risco...- considerou ele. Lúcio Malfoy lutava contra a vontade de contar a verdade para ela e a necessidade de silenciar.

- Ele morreu por minha causa, por algo que planejei.. Não era para ninguém morrer.. não era nem para ...

- Dar certo? – perguntou Lúcio Malfoy, que Optara por uma situação alternativa.

Hermione apenas sobressaltou-se quando ele lhe fez a pergunta.

- Senhorita Granger, vou apenas lhe dizer uma coisa: Nem tudo é o que aparenta ser.. Nem todos estão do lado que realmente aparentam estar.. Nem todos acreditam naquilo que fingem acreditar... . – Malfoy levantou-se da cadeira e foi reativar as chamas da lareira...

- Lembre-se de Severo, Srta. Granger.. Quem lhe garante que ele, que somente ele, ontem ou hoje teve aquele tipo de coragem?? E lembre-se também dos inseparáveis componentes do Trio de Ouro e tire suas próprias conclusões. E me dê licença por favor, tenho que ir dormir... 

Hermione olhava para Malfoy abismada.. Ele não poderia estar lhe dizendo que ele e Richard Brown estavam traindo Voldemort e auxiliando Dumbledore???? Ela continuou refletindo a respeito, rememorando algumas frase e termos que haviam sido ditos na presença dela e a promessa feita por Richard que um deles dois, mas ele não sabia qual iria lhe ajudar a ir no seu baile de formatura....

* * *

Hermione ficou mais um tempo refletindo a beira da lareira.. Lhe parecia inconcebível que Lúcio Malfoy trocasse de lado. Quando Richard, lembrava-se de Severo lhe contando que ele era muito suscetível e nunca sabia muito bem de que lado deveria ficar... mas Malfoy? Isso não combinava com o que sabia de Lúcio Malfoy, mas uma frase dita por Severo, parecia que a anos-luz atrás, lhe voltava a memória agora: " Lúcio sempre sabe qual dos lados será vencedor. O dia que preferir ajudar Dumbledore é porque tem certeza que Voldemort será inteiramente derrotado." Será que era isso que ele pensava neste instante?

Hermione saiu da Biblioteca e foi caminhando em direção ao seu quarto.. No meio do caminho encontrou-se com Voldemort, que pelo que parecia estava sua procura. 

- Ora, senhorita Granger. Onde a senhorita estava? – perguntou ele, analisando-a com os olhos.

- Não é da sua conta, senhor Riddle. – afirmou ela.

- Que petulante... – afirmou ele. – Fui lhe procurar porque quero lhe mostrar o produto dos ataques. 

- Isso não pode ser amanha de manhã? – perguntou ela.

- Não, senhorita Hermione. Acho melhor resolvermos esse assunto agora. – enfatizou ele.

Tudo bem. – respondeu Hermione enfadada. 

Eles foram caminhando até a sala de Voldemort. Hermione estava sonolenta, mas algo lhe fazia permanecer alerta. Na mesa dele, estavam muitas jóias e dinheiro espalhados. 

Hermione olhou as jóias extasiada.. Como eram lindas.. Eram pedras preciosas, diamantes, pérolas negras, safiras e esmeraldas... Ela olhou para as esmeraldas e se lembrou do presente que Severo lhe dera.. Um colar lindo de esmeraldas com os brincos formando um conjunto.. Fora o presente mais lindo que ganhara em sua vida. Mas o principal fora de quem ganhara.. Do amor de sua vida!!! 

Naquele instante ela deu um breve sorriso.. Voldemort acreditou que fosse pela visão das jóias e por isso comentou ironicamente:

- Mulher e jóias.. existe um magnetismo entre ambas...

- Somente as mulheres conseguem entender o que uma pedra dessas quer transmitir, senhor Riddle.- retrucou ela, serenamente.

- Interessante esse poder....- comentou ele, desdenhosamente. – Amanhã Lúcio irá trocá-las por galeões.. As jóias e isso..- ele apontou para um bolo de dinheiro trouxa. 

- Perfeito, senhor Riddle...Era só isso? – perguntou ele, se questionando intimamente o porque de Voldemort querer procurá-la no meio da noite para lhe dizer isso. Lhe parecia muito suspeito.

- Sim, senhorita. Era só isso. – disse ele. 

- Boa Noite, então senhor Riddle. – afirmou ela, enquanto ia saindo da sala...

- Boa Noite, senhorita Granger.- disse ele, secamente.

* * *

Quando Hermione saiu, Voldemort ficou olhando para as jóias.. Ela parecera encantada com as esmeraldas.. Iria usar algo que fosse com esmeraldas? Voldemort a chamara ali para que ele pudesse ver qual seria pedra de sua preferências, mas Voldemort não gostava de esmeraldas... preferia pedras que não tivessem cor.. pedras transparentes.. pegou um anel de ouro branco com um diamante incrustado. Era bonito, discreto e a senhorita Granger possivelmente iria gostar dele. Pegou o anel e ficou segurando-o na mão transparente. 

Havia preparado um feitiço parecido com os que cercavam os Anéis dos Comensais para esse anel. O Anel diria onde estava Hermione, pois o feitiço funcionava como uma espécie de sensor.. Ele levou alguns instantes para encantar o Anel.. No instante do encantamento, o diamante ficara negro como a noite... e depois voltara a ser branco.. 

Logo depois disso, sorrindo friamente, Voldemort guardou o anel para entregá-lo na manhã seguinte à senhorita Granger.

Voldemort ficara impressionado com o fato do ataque ter dado certo.. O plano era perfeito, mas mesmo assim ele sentia que não deveria confiar na moça totalmente...Talvez isso já estivesse pré-determinado.. Talvez... mas numa questão de prudência, achou melhor vigiá-la de perto...

* * *

Snape ainda estava na Ala Hospitalar. Deveria ter saído ainda ao meio-dia, mas parecia que Papoula recebera a orientação de que deveria liberá-lo somente após ordens expressas de Dumbledore. Snape olhava o teto e pensava que Dumbledore não deveria Ter ficado muito satisfeito com a sua tentativa de resgatar Hermione. Ele sorriu lembrando-se dela.. estava com muitas, muitas saudades, não conseguia imaginar mais a sua vida sem ela.. Ela fora o melhor tesouro que alguém, algum dia poderia ter lhe reservado. Porém Severo Snape estava preocupado também, preocupado demais. Conhecia Voldemort muito bem, e sabia que ele jamais se deixaria ludibriar por Mione, mesmo que ela desempenhasse seu papel de forma muito convincente.

Enquanto refletia sobre a sua vida, sobre as mudanças... escutou vozes se aproximando da Ala Hospitalar. Eram Alvo Dumbledore e o auror Frank Longbotton. 

- Ele vai ficar bom, Frank.. Com certeza. – afirmava Alvo.

- Mas coitado, ele foi estuporado por mim e por Moody ao mesmo tempo.... – afirmou Frank com a voz em tom de riso.

- Então, o máximo que irá acontecer é ele ficar mais tempo aqui na Ala Hospitalar. – comentou Alvo, enquanto colocavam um homem deitado na cabine ao lado daquela que estava Snape, muito atento as conversas.. A cortina mexeu-se levemente, e Snape pode ver o rosto da figura deitada.. Ele ficou chocado.. Era Richard, Richard Brown.. 

Instantes depois Alvo apareceu ao lado de sua cama...

- Pela sua expressão, presumo que já tenha visto Richard. – constatou Alvo. – mas, não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bom..

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Snape mesmo não tendo certeza se queria ou não escutar a resposta.

- Simulação de ataque, Severo. Voldemort vai pensar que o Hermione planejou deu certo.. Assim ficará mais fácil para nos infiltrarmos na casa, na data do próximo ataque. E claro, com a ajuda do outro espião, também... e a sua, que conhece a Mansão Malfoy melhor que a palma de sua mão.

- O senhor está falando de Lúcio? – perguntou Snape.

- Sim, de Lúcio Malfoy. – confirmou Dumbledore.

- Então podem Ter certeza que desta vez, o Lord das Trevas cairá... – respondeu Snape com um leve sorriso no rosto... 

- Mas Severo...- Frank Longbotton havia aparecido também.

- Você escutou ele dizer isso muitas vezes, Frank. Quando achasse que daquela vez, o Lord seria derrotado iria abandonar o barco.. Bom, isso me deixa bem mais confiante.. – falou Snape levantando-se. 

- E Severo, nunca mais tente fazer o que fez noite passada... Tive que estuporá-lo.. Não poderia deixar você atrapalhar nossos planos.- alertou Dumbledore.

- Hermione... – começou a justificar Snape.

- Conheço muito bem seus motivos, Severo. E não digo que não sejam louváveis.. mas, tudo vai terminar bem.. Tudo vai terminar bem... – disse Alvo, enquanto saia dali e ia espiar Richard. 

* * *

Somente na manhã seguinte, quando o Profeta Diário chegou na Mansão Malfoy é que Voldemort pareceu ter se convencido do sucesso do ataque. O jornal dava detalhes, mostrava as fotos dos locais atacados, dizia que grande quantidade de dinheiro fora e falava dos trouxas que haviam sido mortos. A reportagem também falava que Voldemort ganhara uma aliada importante nessa nova arrancada rumo ao poder: a neta de Irnius Granger.. A reportagem mencionava que um Comensal fora morto. Era um funcionário do Alto escalão do Ministério da Magia que provinha de uma das famílias bruxas mais tradicionais da Inglaterra, o senhor Richard Brown. 

Durante o café da manhã os Comensais comentavam os ataques, e o que dizia o jornal. Parkinson, ficara indignado quando percebera que o jornal mentia pois dissera que Voldemort era chefe de um dos ataques e a Srta. Granger do outro. 

Lúcio Malfoy saíra logo após o café, para efetuar as trocas das jóias e dinheiro trouxa em galeões.. E por isso, Hermione estava sozinha, sentada em sua habitual poltrona lendo o jornal, quando os outros Comensais se aproximaram.

- Srta. Granger? – chamou Karkaroff.

- Pois não? – perguntou ela, enquanto fechava o jornal e olhava para eles. 

- Muito obrigado por Ter me salvo da ira de Milord, ontem a noite. – falou ele.

- Não o salvei, Karkaroff. Apenas disse a verdade ao senhor Riddle. – retrucou ela, cortesmente.

- Muito obrigado, Hermione Granger. Agora sabemos que podemos confiar na senhorita. – falou Rabicho, solenemente em nome de todos os Comensais, que assentiram com a cabeça.

- A senhorita é mais confiável, mais preocupada conosco do que Milord.. A ele só interessam os lucros. – falou a Sra. Lestrange.

- É claro que os lucros sempre nos interessam, Sra. Lestrange. Somos temidos e respeitados. Mas de que adianta isso se não temos seguidores fiéis e cumpridores das ordens? Temos que preservar vocês... – falou Hermione, para todos os Comensais. – Quanto mais unidos formos, menos chances de nos derrotarem eles terão... Vocês devem imaginar o que senti quando sube que o Sr. Brown foi morto pelos Comensais.. Ele era extremamente agradável para mim... – falou Hermione com a voz embargada.. Os demais Comensais assentiram, se bem que Rabicho falou entre dentes:

- Bem que poderia Ter sido o Malfoy.....

- Rabicho, o ideal será quando não colocarmos ninguém em risco. Mas como eu tinha dito para vocês, consegui aumentar a margem de segurança, para um bom limite, mas infelizmente essas coisas acontecem.. A filha de Richard é minha colega em Hogwarts. – explicou ela abaixando a cabeça, sob os olhares condescendentes dos Comensais. 

- O que queremos dizer, senhorita Granger é que a senhorita pode contar conosco sempre que precisar. Confiamos em você. O seu império não é o Império do medo a que estamos acostumados, é o Império da razão, o Império do respeito e principalmente da nossa valorização... – falou o Sr. Parkinson, sob assentimentos e aplausos de todos os presentes..

- O que está acontecendo aqui?? – perguntou Voldemort, letalmente da entrada da sala. Os Comensais se dispersaram rapidamente, enquanto Hermione explicava a Voldemort:

- Senhor Riddle, nos estávamos aplaudindo a bela performance do Sr. Parkinson quando, ontem a noite, derrotou e lançou a Maldição mortal em um auror do Ministério. 

- Se exibindo, Parkinson? – perguntou Voldemort, com a varinha em punho. O comensal em questão estava branco de medo..

- O senhor me entendeu mal, senhor Riddle.. – Hermione apressou-se em dizer - ele estava demostrando como fez, como conseguiu derrotar o auror, mesmo que estivesse perdendo a luta. 

- Isso é verdade, Parkinson? – perguntou Voldemort ferozmente, voltando-se para ele.

- Sim Milord.. è verdade.. – Parkinson tremia quando disse essas palavras. Não gostava de mentir para seu Lord, mas não gostava de ser castigado. Teria que agradecer a Srta. Granger mais tarde...

- Então está bem.. E que eu não venha a saber que você esteve contando mentiras na presença de todos, ou irá se arrepender. – falou Voldemort ameaçadoramente, virando-se em direção a Hermione e fazendo um sinal de que queria falar com ela.

Voldemort saiu da sala, seguido por Hermione...

Ele entrou na sala na sala de reuniões, furioso.

- O que aconteceu, senhor Riddle? – perguntou ela, sentando-se na cadeira de sempre. Parecia estar muito a vontade, mas não saberia o que fazer se a ira de Voldemort se voltasse contra ela.. ao menos tinha sua varinha, que por precaução andava portando. pegou a varinha na mão por debaixo das vestes.

- Não gosto que fiquem por aí contando sobre os combates. – falou ele, muito bravo.

- Mas, senhor Riddle estão comentando entre eles. Não existe nenhum mal nisso, existe? Mas, concordo com o senhor no caso de comentarem isso fora da casa... – disse ela, friamente.

- Porque a senhorita é sempre tão ponderada? – perguntou ele, com raiva.

- Eu não sou ponderada, apenas procuro ser racional. – retrucou ela, de forma gélida..

- Porque defende aqueles idiotas? – perguntou ele, novamente. explodindo raiva pelos olhos.

- Porque não são idiotas..- respondeu ela, sem alterar o tom de voz, porém levantando-se da cadeira, enquanto ficava em dúvida a respeito de Crabbe e Goyle. - São pessoas que abdicaram de muitas coisas, de família, de empregos, de status para estarem aqui, a seu, ao nosso serviço. Essas pessoas tem que ser valorizadas. 

- Parece que a senhorita não se importa com o passado das pessoas, não é? – questionou ele, mudando o foco do assunto.

- Realmente não me importo...O que interessa é quem elas são hoje e não o que foram ontem... – falou ela, com os olhos faiscando.. Não entendia o que Voldemort queria desta vez. Queria provocá-la? 

- È isso que pensa de Severo Snape? – perguntou Voldemort friamente.

- A minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito, senhor Riddle. – respondeu ela num tom de voz extremamente letal. – Se me chamou aqui para saber o que penso a respeito desta ou daquela pessoa, por favor me dê licença que tenho mais o que fazer... 

Ao dizer isso Hermione começou a caminhar rumo a porta, mas as pernas não ajudavam, estava muito nervosa..

- Não era bem isso que eu queria discutir, senhorita Granger.. – falou Voldemort, quando ela estava na porta, porém Hermione não virou para olhá-lo. 

- O que era então? – questionou ela, ainda de costas... 

- Separei essa jóia e queira lhe entregar.. e também poderíamos começar a discutir o novo ataque...

Hermione se virou com o coração disparado.. Ele falara em novo ataque, faltam pouco menos de três semanas para a formatura.. Talvez ainda desse tempo.... 

- Novo ataque? Acho boa a sua idéia, senhor Riddle.. O ministério da magia não irá prever um novo ataque tão rapidamente.. Teremos ainda mais êxito. – respondeu ela, enquanto sentava-se em sua cadeira habitual. 

Voldemort se dirigiu a ela e entrou-lhe o Anel. Era bonito, com um diamante discreto incrustado no centro... 

- Para que o Anel? - quis saber ela.

- Recordação do êxito desse ataque. – falou ele, como se nada fosse.

- Ok. – retrucou ela, guardando o anel no bolso da veste.

E assim começaram a planejar o próximo ataque para dali a duas semanas. Hermione pensou com um sobressalto que seria apenas dois dias antes da formatura. Ou seja, se Dumbledore não se decidisse a terminar com Voldemort neste ataque, adeus qualquer possibilidade de comparecer a formatura... Hermione procurava dedicar toda a sua atenção as palavras de Voldemort, mas não conseguia...Seus pensamentos estavam longe....

* * *

Dumbledore estava em sua sala, refletindo sobre os reflexos do pretenso ataque. Pelo que Malfoy lhe dissera quando se encontraram alguns dias depois, Voldemort acreditara piamente no êxito da empreitada. E já estava planejando outro ataque para breve.. Alvo achou melhor manter todos de sobreaviso.. Pegou alguns pergaminhos e começou a redigir algumas cartas. A primeira foi para Arthur Weasley.

__

"Arthur,

M. falou que ele acreditou piamente que tudo era verdade. Preciso da autorização do Ministério para que Sybila faça regressão. E logo. Não sabemos quando será efetuado o próximo, mas pelo jeito é para já. E se puder, Arthur venha para cá.. Frank já está aqui. Temos que reunir força total. È um risco mantermos Hermione mais tempo lá.

Espero breve resposta.

Alvo." 

Alvo pegou um segundo pergaminho e escreveu:

__

"Sybila.

Lhe peço que se mantenha de sobreaviso. Já foi requerida a autorização para a Regressão junto ao Ministério da Magia.

Alvo." 

No terceiro ele escreveu:

__

"Harry,

A qualquer momento iremos chamar você para o combate. Mas não se assuste, desta vez tudo vai dar certo.

A.D." 

As outras duas pessoas com quem ele precisava falar estavam entrando em sua sala naquele instante. Severo Snape e Frank Longbotton vinham conversando animadamente relembrando algumas histórias do tempo de escola, e contando lorotas sobre alguns conhecidos comuns.

- Ótimo que vocês tenham aparecido.- comentou ele.- Estou alertando todas as pessoas para que fiquem alertas para qualquer comunicado.. Pelo que Lúcio falou, Voldemort não deverá demorar à planejar um novo ataque.

- Mas, e... – começou a falar Snape.

- Não se preocupe, Severo. Enquanto o tal combate estiver sendo travado nós vamos invadir a Mansão Malfoy.. E por isso preciso que você, que conhece a casa muito bem...Vai ter que nos alertar como entrarmos lá sem sermos vistos... 

- Perfeito, Alvo. Creio que vou desenhar uma planta da casa.. 

- Seria ótimo... – aprovou Dumbledore.

- E também estou fazendo alguns antídotos para tomarmos nesse dia.. vamos evitar de sermos atingidos por qualquer Maldição...Logicamente não bloquearemos Avada, mas...- contou Snape.

- È uma boa idéia, realmente boa, Severo. Quanto mais protegidos estivermos melhor. – falou Alvo, sorridente.

- Para falar a verdade, a idéia foi do seu filho. – disse Severo Snape olhando para Frank Longbotton que pareceu surpreso. – Sim, ele me perguntou se não poderia fazer os antídotos, assim como uma medida de segurança, e resolvi acolher a idéia. 

- Falando em Neville, aqui está a carta de Michigan com o resultado das provas.. Chegou hoje cedo. – disse Alvo, entregando a carta para o auror..- Você lê e depois me devolve.. Minerva vai entregar diretamente para ele, na hora do almoço...

As mãos de Longbotton tremiam ao abrir o papel.. Porém o inesperado aconteceu.. Neville fora admitido na faculdade de Herbologia. Não tivera notas estonteantes, mas foram o suficiente para ser admitido. Frank sorriu contente.. Poderia imaginar a alegria do filho... Neville nunca tivera um bom conceito de si, mesmo que nos últimos tempos tivesse mudando um pouco de idéia. Muito contente com a notícia, Frank levantou-se entregando a carta para Dumbledore e dizendo que ia avisar sua esposa e sua mãe que estavam ansiosas.....

Snape e Alvo ficaram observando a saída de Frank, que ia muito contente, cantando pelo caminho e cumprimentado todas as armaduras que encontrava no caminho.

E para você, tenho isso. – disse Alvo, alcançando para ele um outro pergaminho.

Snape abriu a carta com curiosidade, não poderia imaginar quem lhe escrevera uma carta. Conforme ia lendo o que estava escrito, sua surpresa foi ficando evidente.... Terminou de ler e apenas olhou para Dumbledore, que sorria, serenamente:

- Você somente aceita se quiser, Severo... Mas tem que dar uma resposta logo.....

* * *

Lilá Brown ficara desolada com a notícia da morte de seu pai. Dumbledore tivera o cuidado de espalhar jornais com a noticia dos ataques pela escola... Draco Malfoy tentava consolá-la, mas ela parecia querer morrer junto... Parvati também tentava consolá-la, mas Lilá não queria ouvir ninguém, queria a deixassem em paz...

Não conseguia acreditar que seu pai estivesse morto. Não conseguia sentir isso. E tudo porque ele era aliado de Voldemort. Draco lhe dizia que isso acontece, que são riscos que corremos, mas Lilá não queria acreditar no que tinha ocorrido... E as lágrimas brotavam em grande quantidade de seus olhos

* * *

Com o passar dos dias, Voldemort se tornava mais entusiasmado com a possibilidade do próximo ataque.. Já havia até escolhido os locais, porém estava em dúvida sobre o chefe de umas das operações. Hermione dizia-lhe que talvez atacar novamente em duas frentes poderia ser arriscado, pois os aurores poderiam prever que o ataque se realizaria da mesma forma que o anterior. Voldemort dissera que era muito provável que isso não ocorresse... Hermione sugeria que atacassem em três frentes.. Porém Voldemort dissera que não teria lideranças para três ataques. Agora com a saída de Richard ( Quando ele falou isso, Hermione pensou no quão o homem era hipócrita...) sobrara somente Malfoy...

- Sim.. – cogitou Voldemort...- Talvez Parkinson... O que a senhorita acha?

- Acho bom. Ele me parece responsável e cumpridor de seus deveres. – comentou ela.

- Perfeito então.. Vamos comunicá-lo no momento oportuno. – considerou Voldemort, friamente.

- Eu repito senhor Riddle.. Creio que não devêssemos atacar em duas frentes novamente pois o Ministério estará alertado sobre essa nossa nova forma de ataque.

- Discordo, senhorita Granger...- falou Voldemort olhando-a.

- O senhor decida como quiser, mas eu não me responsabilizarei. – disse ela, dando de ombros, e encerrando o assunto. 

  



	38. A Morte de Voldemort?

Capitulo XXXVIII- A Morte de Voldemort?

Richard Brown acordou na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Ficou se perguntando o que teria acontecido... Como poderia ter ido parar ali? Deveria estar no quartel-general de Voldemort.... Uma moça que fora colega dele na época do colégio apareceu e disse:

- Ora, você acordou. Vou avisar o diretor. 

- Onde estou? – perguntou ele.

- Em Hogwarts. Você foi estuporado no combate contra Voldemort e trazido para cá.. Agora fique parado aí, que vou chamar Alvo.. – disse Madame Pomfrey.

Quando ela saiu, um homem vestindo trajes de auror, entrou na Ala Hospitalar, evidentemente procurando-o. 

- Richard! Richard! – chamava ele... 

- Frank? – arriscou ele. Ouvira falar na Poção de Snape que fora terminada pela Srta. Granger, mas ainda não acreditara...

- Imagina se não está internado na Ala Hospitalar... – disse Frank Longbotton com um tom de censura na voz, enquanto olhava para a cama onde estava Richard. Richard Brown fez uma expressão de franca admiração... Ficara paralisado... 

- Estou aqui! Vivo.. Não vais dar nem um abraço no seu velho camarada? – perguntou Frank.

- Frank!!! È incrível, Frank. – disse Richard Brown ainda perplexo, olhando para seu melhor amigo do tempo de Hogwarts. Um era da Grifinória, outro da Corvinal.. Nunca se via um sem o outro, nem mesmo quando Frank começou a namorar Melissa da Lufa-Lufa. 

- Tá certo que sou um auror.. bom, que voltei a ser um auror, e você virou um Comensal da Morte, mas... – disse Frank Longbotton enquanto apreciava os esforços de Richard para se levantar da cama...

- Porque você não me ajuda? – perguntou Richard.

- Porque você tem que se danar mesmo.. – respondeu ele, enquanto se abraçava no amigo fazendo-o cair novamente .

- Hahahahahahaha.... – riu-se Frank.

- Engraçadinho... – retrucou Richard. – Que bom ver você!!! Severo já deve ter lhe contado, mas nós não conseguimos chegar a tempo aquele dia... Desculpa.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Frank abraçando seu velho amigo..... – È bom ver você. 

Os homens ficaram se abraçando por mais alguns instantes, até que Frank empurrou Richard novamente, e ficou rindo..

- Eu te odeio, tá Longbotton.- respondeu Richard de maus modos.

- Coitadinho!!!!! – respondeu Frank. – Sério, mas de você eu já me vinguei. Você foi estuporado por mim e por Moody ao mesmo tempo.. Por isso que está nesse estado lastimável.. parece até que bebeu um caminhão de cervejas amanteigadas... Mas ainda falta aprontar uma boa para o Severo, aquele..

- Ditador! – completou Richard. 

- Isso, Severo Snape o ditador... 

- O que vamos fazer??? – perguntou Richard com o velho brilho no olhar..

- Ora, senhor Brown. O senhor está convalescendo, comporte-se.. – respondeu Frank no tom de falsa censura.  

- Pelo visto, os dois melhores batedores da história de Hogwarts já se reencontraram. – ouviu-se a voz de Alvo Dumbledore se aproximando.

Frank Longbotton se despediu de Richard prometendo que voltaria. E então, Dumbledore começou a explicar exatamente a situação para Richard Brown. Ele deveria permanecer ali, oculto, pois parte do mundo mágico pensava que eles estaria morto...  Richard assentiu silenciosamente prometendo cumprir o pedido de Dumbledore. E por fim, resolveu perguntar:

- Mas e a senhorita Granger?

- Ela também pensa que você está morto.. – confirmou Dumbledore.

- Não era isso, queria saber quanto tempo ela vai ter que ficar lá? 

- Depende de quando for marcado o próximo combate... – considerou Alvo.

- Tomara que não demore muito.. Tenho medo por ela, tão amável, tão justa... – explicou ela.

- È um risco, mas desta vez, creio que ele se vá para todo o sempre.

- É o que esperamos, Dumbledore. Senão sim.. desta vez ele não terá só Severo para perseguir.. será todo o Trio de Ouro... – disse Richard Brown.

- Papoula!!! – chamou Alvo.

Madame Pomfrey apareceu e deu um medicamento para Richard tomar.. e assim ele adormeceu instantaneamente.

  


Dumbledore recebera uma correspondência oficial do Ministério da Magia marcando para dali a uma semana a regressão de Sybila. Este seria o primeiro passo para a derrocada final de Voldemort.. Instantaneamente, ele notificou Sybila que pareceu encantada com o fato da data ter sido marcada. Porém, antes de assinar o documento que liberaria a realização da regressão, ela fez Dumbledore confirmar mais uma vez que depois que ela o auxiliasse e que e o pesadelo terminasse, ela poderia provar o Chapéu Seletor, para ver se ele realmente a teria colocado na Corvinal.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu e confirmou o pedido.

  


Snape estava em sua Masmorra relendo a carta que Dumbledore lhe entregara... Era algo maravilhoso, quase que inacreditável.. Queria poder mostrar a carta para Hermione, mas ela ainda estava presa na Mansão Malfoy. Gostaria de saber até quando iria durar aquele pesadelo... Não sabia se agüentaria mais tempo.. Seu amigo Richard estava lá na Ala Hospitalar.. Malfoy estava se arriscando sendo um espião de Dumbledore.. Severo Snape conhecia profundamente esse tipo de risco.. Mas Hermione...Hermione estava na linha de frente e tudo por causa dele... Já havia pensado e respensado o assunto. Agora era torcer e trabalhar para que tudo terminasse bem... 

Dumbledore lhe pedira que desenhasse um mapa da Mansão Malfoy que estava pronto. Mas agora surgira outro pedido.. que preparasse uma boa quantidade de Poção Polissuco. O tempo era pequeno, mas teria que conseguir prepará-la.. Não imaginava para que Dumbledore pedira aquilo, mas não lhe cabia contestar nada, e sim fazer o possível para que tudo terminasse da melhor forma possível.  

Enquanto ainda pensava a respeito, ouviu batidas leves na porta de sua masmorra.

- Entre. – disse ele.

Sirius Black e Remo Lupin entraram.

- O que vocês querem aqui? Estou muito ocupado. – perguntou Snape rispidamente.

- Queremos falar com você, Severo. – falou Lupin.

- A respeito do que? – quis saber ele, enquanto os recém chegados, sentavam-se de fronte a sua lareira. 

- A educação típica de Severo Snape. Não oferece nem um chá a seus visitantes? – perguntou sarcasticamente Sirius.

- Somente quando são bem vindos. Você quer um chá, Remo? – perguntou Snape, olhando para Sirius de cara feia.

Escutou-se novamente alguém batendo na porta da masmorra e em segundos apareceu o rosto sorridente de Frank Longbotton, que entrou no recinto, dizendo:

- Não vou perder isso por nada desse mundo, fazem quase 20 anos que quero assistir isso. – disse ele, acomodando-se em uma poltrona e continuando- E Severo, eu gostaria de um chá. 

- Francamente! – disse Snape, conjurando mais uma xícara e levando chá para Frank.

- Como está Richard? – perguntou Remo Lupin.

- Está bem. Já falei com ele.. Se bem que parece que ele bebeu um caminhão de cervejas amanteigadas.- comentou Frank, enquanto os outros três riam. 

– Que reuniãozinha simpática essa nossa... – continuou Frank - Vamos assinalar os faltantes: Richard está na Ala Hospitalar; Lúcio está em sua casa.. e vocês entendam o que quiserem e Tiago.. bom Tiago.. você não inventou nenhuma poção que ressuscite alguém, não é Severo?

- Frank. – alertou Snape, em tom frio.

- Pois é.. desse jeito não sai treino, Severo... – comentou Frank.

- "Quem chegar um minuto depois da hora marcada está fora do time." – disse Sirius imitando Snape, que olhou-o com uma expressão aterrorizante...

- Avada Kedavra para você também, senhor simpático. – continuou Sirius.

- O que vocês dois querem aqui? – perguntou Snape dirigindo-se a Lupin e Sirius.

- Não pense que estamos aqui porque gostamos de sua companhia, senhor agradável.. tenho coisas bem mais interessantes para fazer pelos arredores, do que ficar olhando para sua cara emburrada. – disse Sirius, desdenhosamente. 

- Pode ir que a porta é a serventia da casa. 

- Obrigado, mas estou muito bem aqui, senhor hospitaleiro. 

- O clima esquenta para mais uma espetacular briga entre Snape e Black.. Façam suas apostas... – disse Frank.

- A platéia não se manifesta, Frank. – disse Lupin, indo sentar-se ao lado de Frank.

- O caso é o de sempre, Severo. Quem contou para Lúcio que Remo era Lobisomem? 

- O enigma se resolverá dessa vez?? – perguntou Frank dramaticamente. – A platéia espera ansiosamente.... 

- Cala a boca, Frank! – disse Sirius.

- Sim, e daí. Conheço esse discurso. Deixei você ser preso mesmo sabendo que você não tinha matado ... blá, blá, bla...   Chega, Black. Se veio falar sobre isso, pode ir embora, que não vou lhe escutar NA-DA.- falou Snape, mordazmente.

- Não seja cabeça dura, uma vez que seja, Severo Snape. Eu sei que não foi você que falou para o Lúcio. Você pode ser maléfico, vil e cruel...

- Obrigado! – respondeu Snape., sarcasticamente.

- E ditador...- soprou Frank.

- Cala a boca, Frank. – falou Remo.

- Isso, obrigado Frank... maléfico, cruel, vil e ditador, mas nunca faria isso. 

- Só agora que você percebeu, seu idiota? – perguntou Snape

- Não me chame de idiota! 

- I-DI-O-TA! – disse Snape soletrando as sílabas...

- Ora, seu.. – disse Sirius se preparando para bater em Snape...

- Agora a briga começa.. senhoras e senhores todos preparados para o grande duelo.. Snape versus Black. Severo Snape injustiçado no passado se nega a aceitar a...

- CALA A BOCA, Frank. – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Frank olhou para eles com uma expressão magoada e acabou por dizer.

- Sirius, o que você quer afinal?

- Pedir desculpas para esse animal..- respondeu ele, indicando Snape.

- E você, animal.. quero dizer, Severo. Aceita as desculpas dele?? – perguntou Frank inocentemente.

- Com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Irmos acabar com a raça do Frank agora mesmo.... 

- De acordo.- disse Black e os dois avançaram para onde estava Frank que rapidamente saiu correndo da masmorra de Snape, sob o riso dos outros dois.

- È sério Severo, avaliamos você muito mal. Não deixamos você se explicar e incrível, preferimos acreditar no Rabicho do que em você. Até parece que nós não tínhamos sido amigos a vida toda, que não tínhamos crescido juntos. – falou Sirius voltando-se a sentar na poltrona em frente a lareira.- Conheço você o suficiente e dispenso o seu discurso. – falou ele, interrompendo Snape que ia falar. 

- Sei também que você nunca me ajudou quando estive em Askaban, mas foi pela sua interferência que Remo não foi aprisionado pelo Lord das Trevas. Eu queria pedir desculpa por mim e pelo Tiago. Não quero que algo aconteça sem pedir desculpas para você... 

Snape ficou em silêncio como que refletindo sobre as palavras de Black. Eles tinham sido amigos.. E ele jamais trairia a amizade de Sirius Black, mas haviam achado que isso acontecera. 

- O que foi, vou precisar beijar seus pés??? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não é uma má idéia. – respondeu Snape, com um sorriso mau.

- Sirius Black, se atira no lago de Hogwarts por não conseguir perdão de amigo de infância.- disse Remo, em voz de locutor de rádio...

- CALA A BOCA, Remo! – eles falaram e antes que a coisa piorasse Remo Lupin resolveu sair da masmorra.

- Tudo bem, Sirius. Pode morrer agora que não carregará esse peso.. e de preferência já.  – falou Snape, ironicamente.

- Agora não, mas não sabemos quem sairá vivo da Mansão Malfoy... – considerou Sirius.. – Quer dizer, você sairá vivo de lá.. sempre foi amigo de Malfoy... isso só prova que as suas amizades nunca foram as melhores possíveis... – disse Sirius se preparando para começar uma nova discussão.

- Isso inclui você??? – perguntou Snape friamente.

- Bom, realmente nunca fui uma companhia refinadíssima... – responde Sirius, enquanto Snape perguntava:

- Você quer uma xícara de chá?

Sirius Black olhou surpreso para Snape e assentiu com a cabeça. Snape lhe entregou a xícara e Sirius bebeu um gole de chá.

- Esse seu chá está frio!!

- Então não bebe, ora.

E assim começou mais uma interminável discussão que iria ser relembrada por pelo menos mais um par de anos.

  


Sirius Black saiu da Masmorra de Snape após brigarem mais um tempo, e estava procurando sua namorada Parvati, que também estava por ali em companhia da amiga Lilá. Lilá parecia ainda muito atordoada pela noticia da morte de seu pai. Sirius ao ver o sofrimento da moça, sentiu-se tentado a contar-lhe a verdade, mas fazendo isso, colocaria a vida de Hermione Granger em risco. E tudo o que ele queria no momento era evitar mais uma das desgastantes brigas com Snape. 

- Querida. – disse ele, beijando Parvati.

- Srta. Brown. – a moça somente olhou para ele, com cara de choro. 

- Não repare, Sirius, ela ainda está muito abalada com o que aconteceu. – explicou Parvati.

- Eu imagino. É um golpe muito duro. – falou ele. 

- O pior é o Draco.. que age como se nada tivesse acontecido.. –disse Lilá..- só porque não aconteceu nada com o pai dele.

- O pai dele é muito chegado aos chefes do comando. – considerou Sirius, de mãos dadas com Parvati.

- Eu acho Lilá, que se você tem certeza, deveria terminar o namoro com Draco. Você só namoravam por causa das questões familiares.. – disse Parvati, a título de conselhos.

- É eu acho que sim.. eu nunca amei o Draco... sempre gostei de outro ... Mas ele não iria querer nada com a filha de um Comensal da Morte, iria? – perguntou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Iria sim Lilá, ele é mestiço lembra? E mais, gosta de você. – disse Parvati, fazendo Lilá chorar mais ainda..

- Nós já voltamos Lilá. - disse Parvati, vendo que Simas Finnigan se aproximava. 

- È, coitada da Lilá.. veio tudo junto.. a morte do pai, o namoro com o Draco..- disse Parvati., para Sirius enquanto se afastavam.

- E aquele ali, quem é?

- È o Simas, é de quem a Lilá gosta e que também quer namorar com ela. Ele teve um choque horrível quando ela começou a namorar o Malfoy.. – Parvati ia continuar falando, mas foi interrompida por um beijo., e outro, e outro....

  


Sybila foi até Londres acompanhada de Dumbledore, fazer a regressão. Era um processo lento e demorado. Ela tomaria uma Poção, e alguns instrutores lhe orientariam como proceder.. Dumbledore ficaria como seu acompanhante, embora não pudesse presenciar a regressão, que seria feita de forma a Sybila lembrar-se do exato instante em que Irnius Granger lhe dissera onde era seu quartel-general.   Os outros dados da memória da professora não precisariam ser rastreados, mas foram inevitáveis.

A recente morte de Richard Brown, seu grande amor da época do colégio, que nem sequer sabia que ela existia. Sempre tão simpático, mas quase sempre com companhias nada  aconselháveis...

O instante em que Dumbledore a nomeara diretora da Sonserina, apareceu instantaneamente, como um momento de relevante importância. O quanto ela chorara, quando mais uma vez o Chapéu Seletor lhe dissera que era uma Sonserina. Quando ela, mesmo tendo como Dom familiar a adivinhação não conseguia adivinhar nem prever nada. Todos os seus poderes foram bloqueados. Seus procedimentos e adivinhações duvidosas. 

A perseguição a Harry Potter, com profecias de morte.

O Natal que seu pai lhe expulsara de casa, pois não conseguia conviver com a vergonha de ter uma filha pertencente a Sonserina. E ela fora viver com sua avó materna.

Rosmerta da Corvinal, sua melhor amiga de todos os tempos. Richard Brown sorrindo, jogando nos times de quadribol.

O instante em que o Chapéu Seletor lhe colocara na Sonserina, sem ao menos ter tocado na sua cabeça e que por causa deste fato sua vida desabara...

Sua mãe, comprando seu material, sua varinha... seu uniforme, que ela ficava olhando , e imaginando o símbolo da Corvinal desenhando....

Seus amigos alguns trouxas, alguns bruxos.... 

E um dia longínquo, em que um senhor, muito bem vestido, lhe ofereceu balas e pegando-a no colo lhe fez um feitiço e disse: meu quartel general, ontem, hoje e sempre será na Mansão Malfoy, ontem, hoje e sempre. 

- Lembrei! Lembrei!!!!!! – gritou ela, fazendo Dumbledore entrar na sala correndo, e espantando até mesmo seus instrutores.  

- "Meu quartel-general, ontem, hoje e sempre será na Mansão Malfoy".- repetiu Sibila, terminado assim com a proteção conferida pelo Fiel do Segredo.... 

Dumbledore apenas olhou para ela, e sorriu. Daquele momento em diante, Sibila seria realmente quem deveria ter sido a vida inteira.

  


Naquela noite, Minerva Mcgonagall marcara uma reunião com todos os alunos dos sétimo ano da Grifinória. Queria entregar os resultados das provas e saber o quais caminhos cada um iria seguir em sua vida no mundo mágico. Os alunos foram chegando, primeiro Lilá Brown que continuava desanimada junto Parvati Patil . Depois com alaridos, vinham Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan.  Harry e Rony apareceram e seguida. Neville acabou por chegar uns minutos atrasados, pois ficara namorando e esquecera da reunião. Todos estavam sentados nas cadeiras previamente preparadas, ficando aquela que correspondia  Hermione vazia.

- Boa Noite! – disse Minerva, com um bolo de folhas na mão. Neville ficou nervoso, ali estava o resultado da prova da faculdade. Seus pais e sua avó já sabiam o resultado mas não queriam lhe contar.

- Boa Noite! – todos responderam.

- Os chamei aqui para conhecer os planos de cada um para seu futuro enquanto bruxos formados. – explicou Minerva, com os olhos repousando na cadeira vazia.- E também para entregar as provas da Academia de aurores e de algumas universidades bruxas. Nessa turma temos só o Sr. Longbotton e a Srta. Granger que prestaram provas para universidades... Neville mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- Srta. Brown! – chamou Minerva. Lilá apenas ergueu a mão. – Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, senhorita. Prova para o Gringotes, certo? 

- Sim, professora.- disse Lilá em voz baixa.

- A senhorita foi aprovada para o departamento financeiro. – disse Minerva lhe entregando o teste. – O que pretende fazer depois que sair de Hogwarts?

- Trabalhar no Banco e morar na Londres trouxa. Meu pai era viuvo e não tenho irmãos. Vou ter uma casa só para mim.. – disse Lilá, em voz muito baixa. Os colegas ficaram constrangidos. Pela voz de Lilá era mais possível que ela fosse se atirar da torre da Grifinória do que fazer as outras ações.

- Muito bem. – disse Minerva secamente.- Sr. Finnigan.. Prova para auror...

- Sim. – respondeu o rapaz olhando para Minerva ansioso.

- Aprovado! – falou Minerva, sob os gritos do rapaz. – O que pretende fazer?

- Cursar a academia de aurores e casar com a Lilá.. – respondeu ele, abaixando os olhos.. – Se ela quiser, claro. – completou ele.- Eu não sou rico como Malfoy, mas sou interessante.

- Pretensioso. – disse Parvati, enquanto Simas lhe respondia com uma careta. 

Todos os presentes se admiraram com a declaração e Lilá apenas baixou a cabeça, pois não saberia o que dizer.

- Bom.... Srta. Granger... – disse Minerva, e com um suspiro colocou a folha ao lado. 

- A Mione passou na faculdade de Lion? – perguntou Neville. Todos estavam curiosos para saber.

- Passou sim, Longbotton. – disse Minerva mordazmente. - quem quiser olhar as notas dela... – a professora respirou fundo..- peça para o professor Snape mais tarde.

- Sr. Longbotton. Prova para faculdade de Herbologia em Michigan...

- Sim.. – disse Neville olhando para ela de rabo de olho. 

- Aprovado!! – disse Minerva, com um leve sorriso. Neville gritou até não poder mais, mas olhou para a cadeira ao lado da sua, a pessoa de certa forma mais responsável por isso, não estava lá para dizer: "Neville, eu não te disse!!" . Todos os colegas se levantaram para cumprimentá-lo, inclusive Lilá, afinal todos ali sabiam dos seus problemas familiares e de suas dificuldades com magia.

- Eu vou fazer faculdade e morar com meus pais. – disse Neville com orgulho.

- Muito bem... Srta. Patil.

- Vou abrir uma loja de adornos me Hogsmeade, até já aluguei o prédio. Sirius Black é o meu fiador... Vamos abrir a loja logo depois do término das aulas..

- Perfeito.  Sr. Potter.. Academia de Aurores?

- Sim.

- Aprovado... Harry Potter, pulou de contentamento e abraçou-se no amigo Rony Weasley.- Bom, - continuou a professora Minerva -. se o senhor não fosse aprovado, sinto muito, mas pouca gente seria.  Quais são seus planos?- perguntou Minerva, ao rapaz que sorria de contentamento.. 

- Fazer a academia, e caprichar para ser um bom auror, não ficar cheio de marcas e cicatrizes e sem um pedaço do nariz como Moody. – respondeu ele, arrancando risadas dos presentes.

- OK.. Sr. Thomas... Academia de aurores também.

- Pois é.. não achei mais nada para fazer.- disse ele, displicentemente.

- È um ano bom para a Grifinória este, mais um aprovado...

- Beleza.. disse ele, apertando a mão de Simas. 

- Algum plano? – perguntou Minerva.

- Só vou assinar em baixo do que Harry disse, pode ser? – perguntou ele.

- Pode, claro... Sr. Ronald Weasley.

- Bem, sou ser goleiro de quadribol . Fiz testes em vários times e estou esperando as respostas e conseqüentes propostas.. E vou casar com a irmã de Parvati, a Padma, assim que terminarem as aulas. 

- Já soube dessa noticia, Sr. Weasley. E quem serão seu padrinhos? – quis saber a professora. 

- Harry e Hermione. – respondeu ele.

- Espero sinceramente que eles estejam por aí, na data prevista.- considerou Minerva, ao mesmo tempo em que com um feitiço, fez aparecerem doces, tortas , refresco de abóbora, quentão e cervejas amanteigadas para a comemoração...

- Sirvam-se... – disse ela, encerrando a reunião, e pensando em como poderia Ter acontecido uma coisa dessas... Sua melhor aluna.. A melhor aluna da Grifinória em muitos anos, não estar ali, poder estar ali, presente a essa reunião de encerramento. E tudo porque fizera decisões de acordo com o que mandava o coração e não de acordo com a razão.

  


Os dias passavam lentamente na Mansão Malfoy. Hermione e Lúcio Malfoy continuavam sentando no mesmo canto do salão destinando aos Comensais da Morte, que ainda relembravam as aventuras do ultimo combate. Os jogos de xadrez eram entediantes. Malfoy não se conformava em não conseguir um parceiro para a altura no xadrez. Certa noite ele dissera, friamente para Hermione:

- Ainda bem, senhorita que você só joga mal xadrez, porque senão não teria nenhuma chance em algum jogo mais real. 

- O senhor está se referindo a ... – quis saber ela. 

- A qualquer coisa, senhorita. Qualquer ato que exija preparação prévia e inteligência gritante para executá-lo. – enfatizou Malfoy.

- Sinto falta do senhor Brown. – disse ela, quando Malfoy lhe deu xeque-mate mais uma vez.

- Eu também sinto, senhorita Granger. Eu também sinto.. Assim como eu e ele sentimos quando Snape foi embora... – considerou Malfoy.

- Mas a diferença está em que Severo continuou vivo, e o senhor Brown..- Hermione ia continuar, mas foi interrompida por Lúcio Malfoy que disse:

- Talvez não seja muito diferente, senhorita.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas olhou interrogativamente para ele...Os olhos cinzas estavam brilhando e um sorriso irônico apareceu no rosto de Lúcio Malfoy. 

Dentro em pouco ela se levantou e disse a Malfoy que iria fazer uma visita ao senhor Riddle. E Malfoy lhe disse que se fosse preciso algo, que ela lhe avisasse. 

Hermione foi caminhando até a sala de Voldemort. Sob influência de Malfoy ela explorara a mansão nos últimos dias, decorando cada corredor, a posição de cada sala.. Ela perguntara a Malfoy, muitas vezes o porquê daquilo e invariavelmente a resposta era a mesma... "Em breve você vai saber." "Em breve você vai saber.". 

Na porta, Hermione colocou o anel de brilhantes que deixara no bolso, ela supunha que  o anel estivesse enfeitiçado, pois quando o mostrara a Malfoy, ele o analisara profundamente e sempre pedia para ela deixar o anel no quarto quando iam fazer excursões pela casa. 

Lentamente, foi abrindo a porta. Voldemort estava em seu canto habitual olhando pela janela.. Hermione, foi até onde ele estava. Com o passar do tempo, perdera parte do medo, principalmente por acreditar que Lúcio Malfoy estava envolvido diretamente com as ações de Dumbledore, mas não conseguira perceber como. 

- Senhor Riddle. – chamou ela.

- Pois não, senhorita? – perguntou ele, olhando-a com os olhos vermelhos que davam arrepios. 

- O que o senhor tanto olha pela janela? – perguntou ela.

- Começou com o ritual de perguntas, senhorita? 

- Não, só curiosidade... – disse ela, desisteressadamente.

- Nem eu mesmo sei.. gosto de olhar o nada.. – respondeu ele, ironicamente.

- Sei...

Hermione foi olhar os mapas pendurados na parede. Mal sabia ela, que um mapa igual estava pousado na mesa de Dumbledore... 

- Ótimo senhorita, já vamos assinalar os pontos do novo ataque daqui a 10 dias..

- Dez dias? – ecoou ela.. Dali a exatos 10 dias seria sua formatura.

- Sim, acho um prazo bom..

- Perfeito.. e onde se darão esse ataques? – disse ela, da forma mais serena possível.

- Bom, andei refletindo, senhorita de acordo com aquela nossa conversa e talvez se atacarmos em três frentes menores tenhamos boas chances... 

- É o que penso também, senhor Riddle. –falou ela, mostrando alguns pontos no mapa, sendo observada atentamente pelo Lord das Trevas, que procurava verificar se ela estava com o anel... – creio que aqui nessas baias ficará mais fácil. Mais de uma possibilidade de fuga para nosso homens.

- Realmente senhorita Granger. Mas, quantos deles, a senhorita acha que sabem nadar? 

- Quem falou em nadar? Tinha pensado em um ponto fixo no meio do oceano em que pudesse desaparatar com mais segurança. – disse ela.

- Bem pensando, senhorita. 

- Mas isso somente seria usado como ultima possibilidade, senhor Riddle. Talvez em terra mesmo consigamos fazer algo assim, que não possa ser rasteado pelos aurores, assim como uma espécie de Fiel do Segredo móvel. – disse ela.

- É uma possibilidade bastante interessante, senhorita Granger. – falou Voldemort interessado. 

- Isso poderia tornar as operações 100% seguras? - questionou ela.

- Senhorita Granger, se entendi o sentido da sua idéia elas seriam, sim 100% seguras.

- Bem, nossos colaboradores, digamos assim, seriam totalmente a favor disso. Vamos desmistificar a idéia de que vida nas Trevas é um risco. – falou ela, com um sorriso frio...- Então - continuou ela, pegando alguns pergaminhos.- já que o senhor concorda vamos começar a colocar isso em prática. 

  


Quando Dumbledore terminou os assuntos que o levaram a Londres, foi rapidamente procurar Lúcio Malfoy na hora e local combinados, em um quarto da estalagem do Bar Caldeirão Furado, onde Malfoy supostamente fora comprar algumas coisas que Hermione havia solicitado para os planos do futuro ataque.  

Lúcio Malfoy já estava no quarto da estalagem, quando Dumbledore chegou sorridente.

- Consegui.. já podemos entrar na sua casa, Lúcio.

- Muito bom. – disse Malfoy. E quando o senhor pretende fazer isso? E como?

- Inicialmente, - disse Dumbledore, sentando-se em uma cadeira-  íamos esperar o próximo ataque, mas consideramos muito arriscado. É possível, porém não certo, que até lá Voldemort descubra que este ataque foi um engodo. Presumo que ele tenha informantes entre nós.. Porem nada é muito certo.. as informações são vagas e podem estar distorcidas. Mas você sabe, meu caro Lúcio,  que em se tratando de Voldemort não podemos confiar cegamente. Para isso, vou precisar muito da sua ajuda... 

- Pode contar comigo, Alvo. - disse Malfoy friamente.

- O plano é seguinte.. Severo sabe todas as entradas e saídas de sua casa: as  principais, laterais e principalmente as secretas. Ele me confidenciou que existe uma entrada secreta na mansão Malfoy.

- Sim, existe, mas só eu, Severo e Richard sabemos da existência dela.- confirmou Malfoy.

- E Voldemort?

- Ele não sabe.- retrucou Malfoy. – O Lord não sabe.

- Ótimo. 

- Nós vamos entrar por lá como Comensais da Morte. Eu e alguns dos nossos.- começou Dumbledore.

- Sim, mas como farão isso? O Lord verá que não são os homens habituais. – disse Malfoy preocupado.

- De uma forma simples e eficiente: Poção Polissuco. Severo, como você sabe, é muito bom para conseguir misturas. Ele conseguiu poções polissucos com efeito de 12 horas ao invés de uma... Daí teremos tempo de sobra. Severo fez testes nele e em Richard para saber se a marca negra permanecia, para que todos fossem rasteados como Comensais da Morte e o efeito é perfeito.. Claro, Severo usou um pouco de magia negra no meio, mesmo que não tenha me dito.  – disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

- Voldemort está rastreando Hermione, Alvo. – afirmou Malfoy.

- Como assim, Lúcio? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Ele deu um anel de brilhantes para ela. Ela me mostrou e acho que é uma espécie de rastreador.  Não tenho certeza. O caso é se ele está rastreando ela, somente um de nós, dos verdadeiros Comensais, podemos  ficar junto a ela. Teria que Severo ou Richard porque as marcas possuem a mesma força. Talvez pela poção elas percam um pouquinho do poder. No conjunto não se notará, mas individualmente...  

- Entendo, é o caso de precaução.. 

- Exato, pois eu terei que estar ajudando vocês a se transformarem... e aprisionando as pessoas nas quais vocês irão se transformar.  É isso? 

- Sim, isso mesmo. Vamos entrar na casa pela entrada secreta e os Comensais atingidos irão ser estuporados ou outra poção forte qualquer que Severo arranje até lá. Estaremos todos protegidos contra as Maldições, inclusive você e Hermione. 

- Entendi o plano, é arriscado, mas interessante. Quando será colocado em prática? – perguntou Malfoy palpavelmente inseguro. 

- Na próxima noite, antes que Voldemort descubra que não existe mais fiel do Segredo. O grande Lord terá que ser entretido enquanto nos aproximarmos da Mansão.. Ele não poderá desconfiar de nada, senão nosso plano não terá êxito e muitos serão prejudicados, inclusive você Lúcio.

- Eu sei Alvo. Eu sei, mas tudo dará certo. – disse Lúcio Malfoy confiante.

- Confio em você, Lúcio. – retrucou Alvo Dumbledore, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo e sendo cumprimentado por ele. 

  


Pela manha cedo, já de volta a Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore reuniu todas as pessoas com quem poderia contar para o ataque ao quartel-general de Voldemort, a noite. 

Lá estavam Remo Lupin, Sirius Black, Richard Brown, Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbotton e Severo Snape. Este último vinha trazendo todas as Poções Polissucos alteradas  e os antídotos contra as maldições. Alvo aprovou a iniciativa de todos, assegurando ser quase certo o êxito, mesmo porque estariam em bom numero.  Seriam no total 10 pessoas, contando-se ele próprio, Lúcio Malfoy e Hermione. 

Depois, baseando-se no mapa feito por Severo, Dumbledore explicou o plano em detalhes, desde a entrada na Mansão Malfoy até a utilização da Poção Polissuco, no que foi interrompido por Black:

- Bem,  não me importo de ser qualquer um, mas Crabbe, Goyle, Rabicho, Karkaroff e ....

- Chega Sirius, daqui a pouco não sobra ninguém...- disse Arthur.

- Esta bem,  mas Crabbe, Goyle e Rabicho não, Alvo.- implorou ele.

- Tudo bem, mas não posso prometer nada... A única pessoa que é cuja identidade é certa é Severo, que vai ser Lúcio Malfoy... Ele foi um Comensal de verdade e por isso sabera exatamente como se portar.. De acordo, Severo?

- Sem dúvida, Alvo. 

- Ora, mas assim é fácil. O Malfoy não desgruda de Hermione, que por sua vez, é namorada de Severo.. Até eu... – disse Sirius novamente.

- Fica quieto, Sirius. – disse Lupin impaciente-  a coisa é séria. 

- Muito bem.. Severo e Richard nos disseram que todos os Comensais ficam reunidos num grande salão, próximo a sala de Voldemort.. è isso? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim. – disse Richard. 

- Bom, vamos ficar todos lá... e.. – disse Alvo. 

- Bem, nós ficávamos, eu, Lúcio e a Srta. Hermione sentados nas poltronas do Trio de Ouro. – alertou Richard- que ficam ao lado da lareira.. são três cadeiras, e atenção ninguém pode ir sentar lá.. Se quiserem falar com Severo ou Hermione o façam de pé. - Os outros – continuou Richard- ficam em geral nos mesmo postos.. Rabicho e Karkaroff sempre andam juntos. Crabbe e Goyle acatam as ordens de Lúcio e ficam sempre perto de onde este esteja, perto e não junto a ele.  Parkinson lidera o grupo do centro da sala, onde está Nott , Avery e Macnair e fica sentado numa poltrona suja verde escura. A Sra. Lestrange fica na poltrona ao lado da janela, uma poltrona sozinha... 

- Mais alguém??? – perguntou Richard para Severo.

- Acredito que não.. Os relevantes você falou e também podemos falar com Lúcio para ele nos orientar, conforme o caso. – considerou Snape.

- Perfeito. – disse Dumbledore. – Temos que ter uma senha para nos comunicarmos... Algo bem simples como....

- Xadrez.. – sugeriu Richard. – Lúcio e eu, e suponho que agora a Srta. Hermione são os únicos que jogam xadrez entre os Comensais, os outros podem desafiar Lúcio Malfoy para uma partida.

- Não Richard, ninguém ganha de Lúcio e eu jogo bem mal..  Outra coisa.- disse Snape.- Vocês devem sempre dizer Milord.. nada de Voldemort, Você-Sabe-Quem ou Lord das Trevas, por exemplo...

- Milord é??? – perguntou Arthur.

- Prestem atenção nestes detalhes que são muito importantes. – disse Alvo para os outros.

- Sim, tremam quando ele chegar, e não lhe dirijam a palavra a não ser que lhes seja perguntado algo.. E mesmo assim...- disse Snape, sendo interrompido por Richard.

- Não retruquem, deixem que a Srta. Hermione os defenderá. Ela tem feito isso, sistematicamente.. – considerou Richard.

- Melhor assim. – disse Alvo Dumbledore.- Então, todos de acordo? Estejam aqui no cair da tarde.  – continuou ele, dispensando-os. 

  


Malfoy conversou com Hermione depois do café da manhã.. pediu para que ela estivesse sempre de varinha, pois talvez algumas coisas estranhas acontecessem durante o dia ou preferencialmente a noite. Outro detalhe que ele mencionara fora que ela teria que manter Voldemort entretido por mais ou menos uma hora no inicio da noite... Hermione questionara o motivo disso, e Lúcio apenas pedira que confiasse nele, e que talvez o pesadelo dela ainda acabasse naquele dia.

Hermione ficou surpresa com o que Lúcio Malfoy disse, mas estivera junto com ele durante todo o dia, enquanto Malfoy procurava discretamente, algumas coisas nas Masmorras e corria de um lado para o outro, fazendo espaços em alguns lugares como armários e passagens ocultas por trás de tapeçarias e quadros, preferencialmente dos de pintores trouxas.

Quando já estava anoitecendo, Lúcio pediu que Hermione fosse para junto de Voldemort e que de um jeito ou de outro, mantivesse a atenção dele até a hora do jantar. Ela não entendeu muito o pedido, para falar a verdade tinha medo de entender, mas fez o que Malfoy pedira. Subiu até a sala de Voldemort ( Malfoy ficou nas Masmorras), e entrou na sala dele.  Não se preocupou em colocar o anel, pois sob a orientação de Malfoy ficara com ele, durante todo o dia. 

Voldemort estava em seu lugar habitual, olhando pela janela. Hermione deduzira pelas palavras de Malfoy, que quem quer que fosse aparecer seria por via terrestre, e disse a Voldemort :

- O que o senhor esta vendo ali na janela? A escuridão?

Voldemort não voltou-se para responder, apenas disse friamente.

- Eu gosto da escuridão, senhorita Granger...

- Realmente? Bom, gostos não se discutem.. cada um tem os seus...  – disse ela diplomaticamente, sentando-se em sua cadeira habitual, enquanto pensava como faria para manter a atenção de Voldemort. Mas qualquer plano que pudesse ter planejado foi interrompido pela voz de Voldemort:

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, senhorita? 

- O que? O senhor querendo fazer perguntas? Estranho.. o senhor nunca se interessa por nada que não lhe diga respeito diretamente.. – considerou ela.

- A senhorita não sabe qual é a pergunta, por isso não pode dizer que não me diga respeito.. – retrucou ele.

- Fale, estou esperando. – disse ela, imaginando o que Voldemort gostaria de  saber.

- A senhorita joga xadrez? – perguntou ele, com um tom de voz menos letal que de praxe.

- Jogo, mas porque? – quis saber ela.

- Esta duelada para uma partida. Quem ganhar terá direito a exigir algo do perdedor. – disse ele, complementando- Não aceito recusas. 

Hermione engoliu em seco.. Não sabia jogar xadrez muito bem. 

- Posso pedir as peças do Sr.Malfoy emprestadas? – perguntou ela..

- Pode.- autorizou Voldemort. Hermione se levantou da cadeira e saiu em busca do jogo de xadrez de Malfoy.  Voldemort apenas olhou para ela saindo da sala, e sorriu de uma maneira fria, mas um sorriso verdadeiro. 

Hermione  sabia que Lúcio Malfoy deveria estar nas Masmorras agora, e talvez se fosse ate lá poderia colocar tudo o que ele tinha planejado a perder...  E refletia sobre o que Voldemort poderia estar querendo com esse jogo....

Ela entrou novamente na sala de Voldemort que já tinha seu próprio jogo sobre um tablado. 

- Ótimo. – disse Voldemort mostrando onde ela deveria colocar as peças... 

Hermione mexeu as peças e olhando as peças disse baixinho "Lúcio Malfoy" a titulo de teste das peças.. e elas reagiram.. as peças eram encantadas... Por isso que ele nunca perdia nenhuma partida.. As peças eram encantadas para vencer. Ela posicionou as peças e iniciou-se o jogo.

Ao mesmo tempo, todos se reuniam no portão de Hogwarts para desaparatarem na Mansão Malfoy. Severo Snape entregou a cada um, um frasco contendo a Poção Polissuco e fez todos beberem o antídoto contra as Maldições, guardando uma garrafinha no bolso para Hermione.  Sirius Black conversava com Lupin , Frank e Richard.  Arthur Weasley combinava alguns detalhes com Dumbledore e Harry Potter estava caminhando por ali em silêncio.  Num dado instante, Dumbledore disse que todos empunhassem as varinhas e pediu para todos se concentrarem e dasaparatarem na Mansão Malfoy.

A desaparataçao era instantânea... Eles chegaram na entrada principal, onde via-se uma luz bruxuleante no ultimo andar. 

- Aquela é a sala de Voldemort. – disse Richard para os outros.

Alvo Dumbledore apenas assentiu com a cabeça... Todos foram guiados por Severo Snape, através das sombras para a lateral da casa. Os homens iam em fila indiana, rente a casa.. Em um dado instante, Snape parou e começou a tatear o chão ate encontrar um puxador.  E assim ergueu uma espécie de alçapão... 

- Vamos entrar aqui.. – disse ele, indicando o buraco no chão... Richard adiantou-se e antes de começar a descer pela escadinha, disse:

- Vocês me sigam e nada de gracinhas, hein? 

Logo após Richard, Arthur Weasley entrou no alçapão, depois Dumbledore, Potter, Remo, Sirius, Frank e Snape, que fechou o alçapão, sabendo que agora estavam no covil dos lobos...  Contrariando a expectativa de todos, o caminho seguia por uma trilha iluminada, feita de pedras... Eles caminharam por algum tempo, em subidas, descidas, encruzilhadas... Todos pensavam que a pessoa deveria saber muito bem onde ia, pois a chance de se perder era muito grande... Depois de mais alguns instantes, chegaram a uma espécie de salão com o teto baixo.. onde estavam dispostas algumas cadeiras e todos se sentaram . Dentro em pouco ouviu-se a voz de Lúcio Malfoy, em tom de alivio.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram.. – falou ele, caminhando em direção a onde estavam sentados Richard e Severo. Richard levantou-se e deu um abraço no amigo... Snape apenas ficou observando, após Lúcio também abraçou-o, arrancou um fio de cabelo seu e entregando-o para Snape.

- Bem, vamos começar já.. Severo, vire eu de uma vez. – disse Lúcio... vamos precisar atrair os outros Comensais e você sempre foi bom nisso... Snape colocou o cabelo de Malfoy na poção que se tornou verde e depois com uma careta bebeu o conteúdo.   Instantaneamente, ele virou uma copia viva de Lúcio Malfoy. 

- Ali no canto - indicou o verdadeiro Lúcio – tem roupas de todos os Comensais, com os nomes em cima.  Vocês tem que ser absolutamente convincentes, para que o mestre não desconfie de nada.. E Hermione esta tentando manter a atenção de Voldemort por um período, mas não temos a noite toda. 

- Lúcio Malfoy, que lindo você esta! – falou ele, olhando para Severo Snape com sua aparência e suas vestes, que fazia cara feia... – isso Severo, lembre-se que você sou eu, hein? E agora vá.. Traga Crabbe e Goyle ate a entrada do alçapão... 

Snape foi caminhando pela Mansão Malfoy, conhecia aquele caminho muito bem...Teria que dar uma volta grande quando estivesse acompanhado por outros Comensais que não Crabbe e Goyle. Subiu uma escada, e entrou na ala social da Mansão... Em segundos estava no corredor principal e ia caminhando em direção a sala dos Comensais, quando a porta do escritório de Voldemort se abriu. Ele parou na direção da porta e ouviu a frase:

- Ótimo que você esteja aqui, Lúcio!  - era Voldemort quem falara. Snape entrou na sala.. Em um dos lados do tabuleiro de xadrez estava Hermione.. Severo Snape teve que se controlar para não correr ate ela e beija-la. 

- Sim, milord? – respondeu, inquisitivamente. 

- Você encantou essas peças, Lúcio? É a terceira partida que perco para senhorita Granger. Se ela ganhar a próxima, terei que deixa-la comparecer a formatura. 

- Tem certeza, Milord? Não fiz nada com as peças.. – disse Snape pensando em lançar um Avada Kedavra em Voldemort.. 

- Mande Rabicho nos trazer um chá, Lúcio. – disse Voldemort friamente, encerrando a conversa. Hermione apenas observava Lúcio Malfoy sair da sala, com um olhar  interrogativo. Voldemort não percebera, mas deveria ter acontecido algo com Malfoy. Era uma diferença pequena e sutil, mas tinha algo diferente ali.

- Se eu ganhar vou comparecer a formatura, senhor Riddle. O senhor foi quem propôs o desafio... – disse Hermione, sorrindo e preparando-se para mais uma partida, sob o olhar gélido do Lord das Trevas. 

Snape fechou a porta da sala de Voldemort pensando em que ao menos Hermione ainda estava bem.... Foi caminhando lentamente ate a sala dos Comensais e chegando na porta da sala, chamou por Rabicho...

- O que foi Malfoy? – perguntou Rabicho, tremendo por antecipação. O desejo de dar um bom pontapé em Rabicho  dominou Snape. 

- O Lord mandou você levar chá para ele e a Srta. Granger... – explicou Snape para Rabicho, que saiu em direção a cozinha. Snape aproveitou e chamou Goyle e Crabbe...

- Venham, que quero mostrar algo para vocês dois... – falou com desprezo na voz...

Os dois o seguiram corredor a fora... depois saíram da Ala social e desceram a escada... Snape colocou a mão na porta e disse:

- Vamos entrar em um lugar secreto, certo suas duas amebas?

- Sim! – responderam eles em coro... 

- Bem... – disse Snape passando pela porta, seguido pelos dois brutamontes. Em um local onde o caminho virava Snape passou, mas os dois brutamontes foram atingidos por uma poção em spray, que os fez desmaiarem instantaneamente. 

- Bela invenção essa sua, Severo... – comentou Lúcio Malfoy sendo acompanhando por Remo Lupin que o auxiliara. 

- Eu não tinha ingredientes suficientes para todos e não tinha tempo hábil para arrumar. Dai peguei os perfumes de Hermione e me ocorreu essa idéia. – explicou Snape.

- Eles vão ficar inconscientes por quanto tempo? – perguntou Lúcio.

- 24 horas. – disse Snape ajudando os outros dois a  puxarem os desacordados... – Mas não temos tempo.. Vou arrancar os cabelos... E depois vocês prendem eles. Vamos pegar Rabicho quando sair da sala do Lord.. ele mandou-o fazer um chá... Por sinal você enfeitiçou as peças do xadrez? – perguntou Snape para Lúcio Malfoy.

- Sim, porque?

- Serio Lúcio, que sacanagem.. – falou Richard se aproximando.

- Hermione esta jogando xadrez com o Lord... e esta ganhando.. Ele me pediu se eu não tinha enfeitiçado as peças.. E por isso que você sempre ganha.. – falou Snape...

- Crabbe e Goyle – disse Lúcio se dirigindo aos outros que estavam sentados... 

- Remo e Sirius? – sugeriu Severo Snape, com um sorriso mau nos lábios de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Frank e Richard.. – disse Alvo – e já!!- Frank levantou-se com sua poção na mão e  bebeu o que ele chamou depois de essência de Crabbe.. Richard sob protestos, disse enquanto bebia, gerando risos nos demais:

- Nunca pensei que fosse descer tão baixo na vida, a ponto de virar o Goyle..

Os dois se vestiram apropriadamente, com Frank reclamando que Crabbe era muito alto e desajeitado, então Sirius sugeriu:

- Imagina que você é um pedregulho ambulante, Frank..

O rosto de Crabbe se contraiu numa careta feia....

- Não temos medo de cara feia, imitação de Frankstein. – disse Sirius novamente, mas eles já haviam saído pelo corredor, acompanhando Snape... Enquanto subiram a escadinha e foram se dirigindo ao salão dos Comensais, Frank olhava para tudo extasiado.. Nunca em seus maiores delírios imaginara estar ali no quartel-general de Voldemort, principalmente assim, com um corpo de Comensal da Morte...    Rabicho vinha saindo da sala de Voldemort, com o rosto branco....

- Lúcio, você não sabe.. Quando fui servir Milord, derrubei o chá nele.. E quase fui castigado.. Graças a Deus que a Srta. Granger estava junto e me defendeu.

- Melhor para você.. – respondeu Snape sem qualquer emoção, enquanto fazia um sinal para Frank e Richard como Crabbe e Goyle se afastarem.. Frank entrou na sala dos Comensais e seus olhos se arregalam.. todos os homens do Lord das Trevas estavam ali.. aquele sim, era o paraíso para qualquer auror.. capturar todos aqueles Comensais. 

Moody, tentara convencer Dumbledore a deixa-lo participar também da emboscada, mas Dumbledore achou arriscado demais.. Talvez e era quase certo que isso fosse acontecer, Moody não encarnaria o Comensal que seria.. continuaria a agir como auror, e iria aprontar algumas.. De forma que ele estaria guardando a Mansão Malfoy que a essas horas já deveria estar rodeada por todos os aurores disponíveis no Ministério da Magia. 

Remo e Sirius viraram respectivamente os próximos a serem atraídos: Rabicho e Karkaroff . Arthur Weasley tornou-se Avery, amigo de Parkinson, que por sua vez foi encarnado por Alvo Dumbledore. Quem escolhera Parkinson fora o Malfoy verdadeiro, pois Hermione havia lhe dito que ele e Parkinson seriam os lideres do próximo ataque, o que o tornaria um homem de confiança do Lord.  Harry seria o Comensal Nott, amigo de Parkinson e Avery. Fora a única forma encontrada, para que ele tivesse toda a proteção disponível no momento, pois estaria próximo a Arthur Weasley, Ministro da Magia ( que estava se perguntando, no corpo de Avery se aquilo daria certo) e Alvo Dumbledore, como o corpulento Parkinson.. Alvo Dumbledore não dissera, mas estava preocupado.. Muito preocupado.. O maior ator da peça era sem duvida, Severo Snape que estava caminhando pela casa e agindo como o verdadeiro Lúcio Malfoy, mas era justamente por ele, que tinha mas medo.. pois ao mesmo tempo em que era o mais qualificado para seu papel era o que poderia ser descoberto com mais facilidade, justamente pela proximidade de Hermione. 

Faltavam uns cinco minutos para o jantar, quando Macnair juntou-se ao grupo de Parkinson, com um ar de arrogância muito diferente do habitual. Todos estavam espalhados pelo salão.. E Parkinson/Alvo disse baixinho para Macnair/Lúcio:

- Macnair não é tão arrogante.. seja mais humilde... 

- Sim....- disse Macnair/Lúcio, olhando em direção ao seu canto da sala onde Malfoy/Snape estava sentado lendo o jornal, parecendo ele mesmo... Neste momento era interessante se conhecer bem os hábitos das pessoas. Macnair/Lúcio analisou criticamente Malfoy/Snape. Uma das pernas estava mais deslocada para  direita do que o habitual.. Ele estava sentando mais displicentemente na cadeira.. E seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Hermione com a caixinha das peças de xadrez.. Nott/Harry fez menção de levantar-se, mas foi contido por Avery/Weasley.

- Ela não sabe que é você...

- O senhor não falou nada? – perguntou Nott/Harry para Macnair/Malfoy.

- Não.- respondeu ele, secamente.

- Sr. Malfoy. Obrigado pelas peças.. Poderia ter deixado o Sr. Riddle em maus lençóis.. Ele esta furioso, porque ganhei todas as partidas no xadrez. – contou Hermione para o Malfoy/Snape, que apenas lhe observava.

- Vocês tinham feito alguma aposta? – perguntou Malfoy/Snape, enquanto  pensava que tinha Hermione tão perto, mas que ao mesmo tempo ela ainda estava muito longe.. Como Lúcio Malfoy não poderia fazer nada e nem dizer algo que a deixasse desconfiada. 

- Sim.. quem perdesse teria que fazer o que o outro quisesse.. com isso ganhei o direito de ir na minha formatura..- disse Hermione, que estranhava o obvio interesse com que Lúcio Malfoy lhe observava.

- Não confie no Lord, Her.. Senhorita. Com ele, o bom é confiar, desconfiando.- disse solenemente Malfoy/Snape, quando tocou a sineta anunciando o jantar... 

Todos os outros Comensais já haviam saído, e Hermione esperava Malfoy/Snape guardar o jornal.. Ele virou-se e ao ver a sala vazia, não resistiu.. Se aproximou de Hermione que o observava.. E beijou-a, pegando-a de surpresa. Hermione tentou resistir, mas Malfoy/Snape era bem mais forte que ela, e de qualquer modo ela julgou conhecer aquele beijo... Aquele era o beijo de....

Quando eles se separaram, Hermione ficou olhando para ele, admirada.. Aquele era, tinha certeza.. Era Severo Snape. Malfoy/Snape olhava para ela e sorria. O rosto era o de Malfoy, bem como os olhos e todo o restante.. mas a expressão do rosto, o brilho dos olhos.. ela somente havia visto em uma pessoa... Antes que ela conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa, Malfoy/Snape pegou sua mão e colocou algo nela, perguntando:

- Vamos jantar, senhorita Granger?- ele ao dizer isso saiu... e Hermione ficou olhando o que ele colocara em sua mão.. Era um botão de rosa vermelha. 

Voldemort estava na cabeceira da mesa, muito mal-humorado, pelas derrotas que Hermione lhe impusera no xadrez. Os falsos Comensais estavam surpresos pelo silêncio sepulcral daquela mesa.. Se uma colher caísse no chão todos ouviriam...Se alguém falasse alguma coisa, todos saberiam o assunto. Dumbledore estava impressionado pelo império do medo imposto por aquele homem. Hermione estava em silêncio, sentada em seu lugar habitual, ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy. A cada instante que passava suas desconfianças se transformavam em certezas, quem estava sentado ao seu lado era Severo...  E mais, alguns Comensais não se portavam de forma habitual. Era uma diferença mínima, mas baseada nessas modificações, Hermione começou a formar uma idéia a respeito.  Naquele instante Voldemort disse:

- Esta feliz, senhorita Granger pela vitória no xadrez?

- Obvio que sim, senhor Riddle. Não é sempre que consigo ganhar no xadrez e ainda mais contra um adversário do seu porte...

- Vamos duelar novamente, mas com outras peças.. Não vou mais aceitar você jogando com as peças enfeitiçadas de Lúcio.  – falou Voldemort acidamente.

Malfoy/Snape teve que se controlar para não se erguer da mesa naquele instante. Dumbledore e Harry, bem como todos os outros estavam surpresos pela coragem de Hermione.

- Esta aceito o desafio. – disse Hermione. – Basta que o senhor diga quando será. 

- Apareça mais tarde na minha sala... – disse Voldemort levantando-se da mesa de refeições e saindo em direção a sua sala..

Os falsos Comensais pensaram em conversar naquele instante, mas existiam os cinco minutos de tolerância, após a saída de Voldemort , em que ninguém poderia falar  nenhuma silaba.  Depois todos foram começando a conversar, desfazendo-se o gelo da mesa...

Quando Hermione levantou-se da mesa, indo em direção a Sala dos Comensais, acabou parando em frente a Rabicho que pareceu surpreso. 

- Espero que o senhor Riddle não o tenha importunado, por causa daquele chá...- disse ela. Inegavelmente foi uma armadilha.. Quando Rabicho/Remo olhou para os lados como a descobrir o que tinha ocorrido, ela apenas lhe deu um sorriso irônico. 

- Não se preocupe, senhorita Granger.

- Qualquer problema me preocupe. – disse ela, ironicamente, voltando  para seu local habitual. Ela pegou as peças de Richard Brown que estavam em cima do tablado de xadrez e começou a coloca-las em uma pequena caixa.. Dentro em pouco, todos os Comensais estavam na sala e Malfoy/Snape sentou-se em sua poltrona habitual.

- O que esta acontecendo com o senhor? – perguntou ela, seria

- Comigo nada, senhorita Granger. – afirmou ele.

- Então porquê essa idéia tola de me beijar. O senhor sabe muito bem que sou comprometida. – retrucou ele, mordaz.

- Bem, espero que a senhorita não resolva contar para ele, que a beijei...- disse Malfoy/Snape, olhando em direção ao chão.

- Acredito que não seja preciso, senhor Malfoy. – ela respondeu isso sorrindo, e grifando a ultima palavra. Malfoy/Snape apenas olhou para ela. Ela sabia que era ele quem  estava lá. 

- O senhor não tem achado alguns dos Comensais estranhos hoje? – perguntou ela.

- Estranhos como? 

- Algo assim, como o senhor por exemplo. Todos parecem as mesmas pessoas, mas olhe Crabbe e Goyle por exemplo. Eles não tem o habito de conversarem, entretanto hoje passaram o dia rindo dos outros e conversando. É estranho. Olhe Macnair por exemplo, ele não tem esse ar de arrogância habitualmente.. Quem tem esse ar de arrogância é o senhor. – falou ela por fim.

- Creio que seja só impressão sua, senhorita. – disse Malfoy/Snape.

- Será mesmo? – disse ela. e depois baixando mais ainda o tom de voz, completou – Me diga o que vocês estão planejando. Ou você acha que sou tão idiota assim, Severo. Quando você entrou na sala do Sr. Riddle, eu percebi que tinha algo de errado com Malfoy, mas não pensei nisso... Típica idéia sua.   

Malfoy/Snape somente sorriu para ela. E assim, decorreu parte da noite.

Macnair/Lúcio discutia com Parkinson/Alvo sob o melhor momento de atacarem e Parkinson/Alvo disse-lhe que deveriam esperar até que Moody desse o sinal. Isso os impossibilitaria de correrem riscos desnecessários. 

Nott/Harry estava muito curioso para percorrer a casa, conhecer a Mansão Malfoy, mas foi barrado pelos outros, sob a alegação de que deveriam todos permanecer juntos e mesmo que ele estivesse acompanhado por Macnair/Lúcio o risco seria grande, pois não era hábito os Comensais andarem sozinhos pela casa. Nott/Harry desistiu da idéia pois não queria ficar muito perto de Macnair/Lúcio se pudesse evitar. Macnair/Lúcio contou que havia trancafiado os verdadeiros Comensais em uma sala na Ala secreta e que não era preciso se preocupar com eles... Somente iriam despertar quando estivessem rumo a Askaban.  

Hermione disse a Malfoy/Snape que iria até a sala de Voldemort, pois fora o combinado, e que precisando dela, a encontrariam por lá. Quando Hermione foi sair da sala, ouviu-se alguns pios leves como de corujas no lado de fora da casa... esse fora o sinal combinado entre Alvo e Moody.. Isso significava que  os aurores do Ministério estavam entrando na  Mansão Malfoy. 

Alvo fez sinal para Nott/Harry, Avery/Weasley e Crabbe/Frank, que o seguiram... Malfoy/Snape disse a Hermione que fosse junto a eles e lhe entregou uma garrafinha dizendo que bebesse os antídotos contra as Maldições. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, dando-lhe um leve beijo no rosto e caminhou para onde estava Nott/Harry. 

Macnair/Malfoy e parkinson/Alvo sairam correndo do salão se precipitando em direção a entrada da Mansão para acompanhar os aurores pela Mansão, e indicar os locais estratégicos em que deveriam ser colocados homens como guardiões. Macnair/Malfoy acompanhou-os até a sala dos Comensais. Hermione estava parada no corredor e Nott/Harry disse:

- Hermione, sou Arthur Weasley e esse são Harry – disse ele indicando Nott que sorriu – e Frank, o pai de Neville, que assentiu com a cabeça – indicando Crabbe.- Nos leve até Voldemort, que temos pouco tempo para acabar com ele de vez....

- Já sabia disso, - respondeu ela olhando para eles com atenção... – Vocês tem as varinhas?  Os três responderam que sim.. e Hermione caminhou até a sala de Voldemort.

Quando ela colocou a mão na porta, parou e pegou a garrafinha com os antídotos e bebeu-a. 

O Lord das Trevas se sobressaltou e olhando diretamente para Hermione disse:

- O que esta acontecendo, senhorita?

- Algo que demorou, mas vai acontecer, senhor Riddle, - disse ela, empunhando a varinha. Nott/Harry fora o ultimo a entrar, mas quando foi encostar porta, já se ouviam pessoas sendo estuporadas e gritos de Maldições Imperdoáveis e tentativas frustadas de desaparataçao.  

- Os aurores estão aqui, Hermione? Mas como isso é possível se a casa esta guardada por um Fiel do Segredo? – perguntou ele, pegando no braço da moça e começando a puxa-la.. 

- Os aurores estão junto a você, Voldemort. – respondeu Arthur Weasley, empunhando as varinhas, sendo acompanhando por Nott/Harry e Crabbe/Frank..

- Você não vai me matar, Hermione. Se me matar você morre junto. – afirmou Voldemort, olhando-a ao mesmo tempo em que pegava sua varinha e gritava:

_- "Império"! _

A Maldição bateu em Hermione, mas não lhe fez nada...

- O senhor nunca ouviu falar nos antídotos de Severo????- Eu posso até morrer...mas não vou deixar o senhor vivo... – disse ela friamente, olhando para ele.

- Você pode pensar que vai se livrar de mim, Hermione Granger, mas jamais vai conseguir fazer ..

Os outros não deixaram Voldemort terminar de falar.. e os quatro unidos gritaram:

_- Avada Kedavra!!!!_

 Quatro jatos de luzes verdes saíram das varinhas... O poder das três famílias ligadas a Gryffindor e da herdeira dos Granger, estava unido para derrotar Voldemort.. 

Tom Riddle caiu ao chão, morto, ao mesmo tempo em que o diamante do anel de Hermione, tornava-se preto e depois novamente branco... 

Ela e os outros olhavam para o corpo desfalecido de Voldemort com sorriso de sucesso no rosto. 

Naquele instante adentraram pela porta, o Trio de Ouro: Malfoy/Snape, Macnair/Lúcio e Goyle/Richard.. ao mesmo tempo em que escutavam uma pancada seca...

Hermione Granger caíra desfalecida no chão. 


	39. Novamente em Hogwarts

Capítulo XXXIX- Novamente em Hogwarts 

Capítulo XXXIX - Novamente em Hogwarts

Hermione caíra desfalecida no chão. Snape/Malfoy ficou apavorado e se lançou ao chão tentando reanima-la. Mas ela parecia estar morta, respirando levemente. Parkinson/Alvo, entrou no recinto e pareceu apavorado ao ver Hermione no chão. Nott/Harry também se sentia fraco, como se toda a sua energia tivesse sido sugada. Ele procurou uma poltrona e caiu sentado nela... 

Dumbledore continuava olhando Hermione desfalecida, e os esforços desesperados de Snape para reanima-la parecida que alguma coisa estava sugando sua energia vital. Mas o que seria? O que seria? 

Moody entrou na sala, e deparou-se com um festival de Comensais da Morte, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, Dumbledore disse:

- Somos nós, Alastor. 

- Já imaginava! – contrapôs ele, caminhando em direção de onde estava Voldemort... – Foi até mais fácil do que imaginávamos. A casa só era segura pelo Fiel do segredo, o Lord das Trevas tinha certeza que ninguém nunca conseguiria descobrir quem era a tal pessoa, que não se preocupou em proteger mais a casa. 

- Você está errado, Moody.- disse Macnair/Malfoy. – Ainda sou o dono desta casa. 

- Lúcio, você ficou muito bem de Macnair... –disse Moody interrompendo-o.

- Obrigado! – respondeu ele ironicamente. Como eu ia dizendo, esta casa é minha então pude desfazer os feitiços protetores. Simples... 

- E onde estão os outros vocês? Precisamos leva-los para Askaban...

- Richard acompanhe Moody até o alçapão... – ordenou Macnair/Lúcio a Goyle/Richard

No instante seguinte, todos escutaram Dumbledore dizendo para Snape/Malfoy:

- Não entendo, parece que tem alguma cosia que esta matando Hermione, mas não consigo atinar o que seja... 

- Alvo, você não vai deixar a Mione morrer, não é? – perguntou Snape, com sua voz fria que traia o quanto ele estava apavorado. 

- Claro que não, só não consigo entender o que esta acontecendo com ela.... – disse ele, observando a moça...

- Ora, mas eu sim! – disse Macnair/Lúcio...

- Você?

- Sim.. acho que o segredo está no Anel localizador....- explicou ele...

- Anel? – disse Dumbledore.

- Sim, eu disse ao senhor que o Lord tinha dado um anel rastreador a Hermione.. Talvez ele tenha feito algo a cerca do anel.- cogitou Macnair/Lúcio. 

- Sim, é verdade. -disse Alvo, procurando nas mãos de Hermione o anel, e retirando-o sem seguida. Alvo ficou segurando o cuja pedra trocava de cor a todos os instantes, tornou-se amarela, vermelha, azul e por fim preta, permanecendo preta... – Suponho que este anel estivesse encantado... disse Alvo, mas com a morte de quem o encantou e longe de quem foi encantado não terá nenhum efeito... – disse ele deixando o anel sob a mesa, porém Hermione continuou desmaiada...

Todos continuaram em silêncio, alguns examinando a sala de Voldemort, enquanto Parkinson/Alvo, Avery/Arthur e Malfoy/Snape tentavam em vão reanimar Hermione... Snape convocou de sua Masmorra uma poção antiga de magia negra, que era utilizada para reanimar as pessoas atingidas pela Maldição Império e que era a mais forte poção para se utilizar nesse tipo de caso. A poção levou alguns instantes para aparecer, adentrando pela janela e quase acertando Crabbe/Frank. 

Snape ministrou a poção a Hermione, que pareceu reagir levemente. Ela tentou entreabriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu por falta de força. 

Os aurores do Ministério da Magia que já haviam aprisionado todos os Comensais começaram a se amontoar na porta da sala, tentando espiar o que acontecia e tentar obter maiores informações do que deveria ser feito em seguida. Todos estavam muito felizes pelo bom plano e pelo resultado positivo obtido. Os Comensais tinham sido tão pegos de surpresa, que nem sequer esboçaram qualquer reação.

Logo Moody chegou, trazendo atrás de si, uma espécie de prisão onde estavam os Comensais que haviam sido enganados e presos no Alçapão da Mansão Malfoy.  A ordem era clara. Todos os Comensais da Morte estavam ali, capturados e todos deveriam esperar em Askaban o julgamento de seus atos. No instante seguinte, os aurores fizeram uma espécie de teia envolvendo a eles e aos prisioneiros e desaparatando em Askaban, para uma total felicidade dos Dementadores, que eram como a maré, rumavam para o lado que lhes parecia mais propicio... 

Alvo Dumbledore ficou em duvida a cerca do que deveria ser feito com o corpo inerte de Voldemort... Falando a cerca da situação com Moody, acharam melhor incendiar o corpo dele, transformando-o em cinzas. Em segundos ambos apontaram as varinhas para o corpo e gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Incêndio! – o corpo de Voldemort incendiou-se e em instante somente restaram cinzas daquele que foi o maior Bruxo das Trevas. Dumbledore sorriu feliz, achando que os tempos tendiam a melhorar. Em seguida ele conjurou uma teia como a que os aurores haviam feito, que abrangeu todos os seus aliados, e instantaneamente todos disparataram na porta da ala hospitalar. 

Porém, o diamante que havia ficado preto, começou a piscar em todas as cores do arco-íris, ficando negro novamente... 

  


Todos entraram na Ala Hospital e Madame Pomfrey se espantou com a presença daquele bando de Comensais da Morte. Madame Pomfrey entendeu a explicação, e como era de seu hábito, não questionou nada. A primeira pessoa a ser atendida foi Hermione que ainda não despertara. Segundo Madame Pomfrey as energias dela tinham sido sugadas, mas com alguns dias de tratamento intenso ela ficaria viva. Harry também foi colocada em um leito, sob a mesma alegação, de que ele estava destituído de energias... Quanto aos outros, a enfermeira os obrigou a comer uns chocolates da Dedosdemel, que lhe davam energia... Ao mesmo tempo, o efeito da Poção Polissuco foi passando e todos, rapidamente voltaram as suas identidades... 

Richard e Frank apontavam um para o outro, rindo até não poder mais, balançando as enormes roupas de Crabbe e Goyle, e imitando-os...  

Depois de comerem os chocolates eles foram expulsos da sala. Remo parecia um palhaço trajado com a veste larga de Rabicho e Sirius foram embora juntos logo depois. Lúcio os seguiu até o lado de fora da porta, iria esperar Snape. Arthur Weasley pediu licença, mas teria que ir atém casa, pois Molly deveria estar desesperada. Restaram apenas Snape e Alvo Dumbledore acordados na Ala Hospitalar...

- Vá descansar um pouco, Severo. Não há nada que você possa fazer por Hermione neste momento. – disse Alvo.

- Mas eu queria ficar aqui, afinal ela pode acordar. – disse Snape, olhando para o diretor.

- Madame Pomfrey me disse que ela só vai acordar quando recuperar todas as energias, Severo. Vá descansar, Severo! Depois volte se você quiser. – disse o diretor da porta. 

- Posso voltar então? – perguntou ele, que estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado do leito de Hermione.

- Sim, Severo. Como eu disse não há nada que você possa fazer aqui. Venha.- disse o diretor, colocando a mão no ombro do professor.  Snape levantou-se, deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione e saiu com o diretor.

Lúcio Malfoy estava esperando-o e os dois desceram em direção as masmorras. 

Severo Snape pegou o livro onde guardara a carta que Dumbledore lhe entregara. Mas, quando abriu o livro, encontrou uma outra carta também endereçada a ele. Abriu-a e encontrou algo escrito, com a letra bonita e bem desenhada de Hermione.

" Querido Severo, 

Ontem estive lendo alguns livros trouxas, e encontrei um poema lindo que combina com nós. Não sei se algum dia você vai encontrar isso, mas sei que esse é um de seus livros favoritos, por isso vou deixa-la aqui dentro. 

_"__As vezes,nós procuramos um grande amor,mas não o _

_encontramos. Mas...será que já paramos pra pensar que os caminhos da vida podem estar nos _

_Pregando uma peça?_

_Ou uma grande surpresa?  
As vezes, quando não achamos alguém especial, é porque os caminhos da vida podem estar reservando o nosso coração para   
um único e verdadeiro amor! E um amor verdadeiro é muito   
difícil de se encontrar, quantas pessoas já não amaram e   
sempre acabaram sós?  
Quando surge um grande e verdadeiro amor, descobrimos até onde   
somos capazes de chegar,até onde vão nossos limites.  
Porque quando se encontra um amor desses, se deve lutar com   
todas as forças para tê-lo.Afinal como diz o ditado_

_"no amor e na guerra vale tudo"._

_Quando um amor desses acontecer ,aproveite, pois não são todos os dias   
que abrimos a janela e achamos que nunca tínhamos _

_visto o céu,que as flores nunca tiveram tanta cor,que o mundo parece perfeito,que amores verdadeiros_

_ acontecem,que casais são formados,que almas se _

_encontram, e que caminhos se cruzam._

_Erika Silva Oishi"_

_Bonito não é? Mas mais Bonito é amor que eu sinto por você._

_Te amo, hoje e sempre,_

_Mione." _

Snape fechou a carta, estava com os olhos rasos d'água.. Nunca pensou que alguém que ele amasse pudesse amá-lo daquela maneira, tão terna, doce e verdadeira.

  


Lilá Brown estava caminhando na beira do lago de Hogwarts, feliz por ter conseguido terminar o namoro com Draco Malfoy. Ela sentira realmente algo especial por ele, mas não adiantava, amava mesmo Simas Finnigan.. Malfoy lhe dissera que seu pai era um traidor.. E ela retrucara que não se deferia nada do dele.. Ela ainda segurava o Profeta Diário daquela manha, onde eram mencionados todos os nomes dos que haviam colaborado ativamente na luta para derrocada final do Lord das Trevas...O jornal contava que havia sido simulada a morte de Richard Brown com a intenção de fazer todos acreditarem que os ataques de Voldemort tinham sido um sucesso, em especial seus seguidores. Quando leu a noticia, Lilá gritou de alegria, não poderia acreditar. Seu pai estava vivo. Era impossível, mas assim dizia o jornal. 

Ela observou que dois homens vinham ao longe caminhando e rindo, e um tentando empurrar o outro para dentro do lago. Um deles se parecia muito com Neville, estava trajando uma veste de auror e o outro, parecia-se com...

- Pai! – gritou Lilá... – Pai! 

Richard Brown escutou a voz da filha, que vinha correndo em sua direção...

- Lilá!!

Ela encontrou o pai, e lhe deu um grande abraço... e muitos beijos.

- Que bom que o senhor não morreu, pai... 

- Estou muito bem, minha filha. Seria melhor se eu não tivesse que agüentar esse chato do Frank, mas... – disse ele, abraçando novamente a filha, enquanto fazia uma cara indignada para o melhor amigo, que respondia com uma careta. 

- Que bom que você não morreu! Que bom que você não me deixou sozinha, pai!- exclamou Lilá, olhando o pai. 

- Nunca mais vou deixar você sozinha, Lilá...Mas não espere que eu sempre consiga ressuscitar - sentenciou ele.  Assim, os três foram caminhando em direção a entrada principal do castelo. E Lilá, dizia que bem que o pai poderia se casar novamente, afinal fazia alguns anos que ele era viúvo. E Richard dizia que não tinha ninguém em vista. E Lilá, respirando fundo disse, sorrindo:

- Bom pai, eu sei que a professora Sybila é apaixonada pelo senhor... 

- Até você, minha filha? – perguntou ele, estafado. Lembrava-se bem do tempo de colégio, tivera que fazer grandes esforços para se livrar de Sybila. Mas o pior sempre fora Frank lhe olhando, apontando e rindo de sua cara sem nenhuma cerimônia...

- To falando sério, pai. Porque o senhor não dá uma chance para ela? 

- È Richard, porque você não dá uma chance para Sybila? – perguntou Frank em voz de falsete.

- Ah, Frank..Vai procurar o que fazer... – respondeu ele impaciente.

- Isso, srta. Brown, insista que seu pai, sempre foi levado por uma boa conversa... 

- Frank, quer ir plantar batatas? – perguntou Richard bravo.

- Não obrigado, não gosto de batatas. – respondeu Frank, sorridente. 

- Mas sério, pai, pense a respeito...

- Ta OK, filha! 

- Ai, Richard e Sybila!! Que coisa romântica!! – troçou Frank, que não estava 100% atento. Richard lhe deu um empurrão e jogando-o para dentro do lago. Frank se molhou e saiu do lago prometendo vingança!

  
  


Harry logo se recuperou e saiu da Ala Hospitalar. Ele também se sentia livre com a derrota de Voldemort. E feliz, muito feliz, porque agora sim, poderia ter paz, poderia se sentir livre. Seu namoro com Gina ia muito bem, cada vez melhor para falar a verdade. Sentia-se feliz e seguro com ela.

Todos os seus amigos estavam bem felizes. Neville e Alicia, por exemplo. Fora um grande golpe para as Parkinson ver seu pai preso em Askaban, mas Alícia superarava o fato com a ajuda do namorado e da família dele. Pansy e Draco andavam muito bem, principalmente depois que ele terminara o namoro com Lilá. 

Parecia que desta vez, Lilá e Simas, haviam se acertado para valer. Parvati e seu padrinho também andavam muito bem, falando na loja que iriam abrir. Rony ainda não decidira o time no qual iria jogar, mas tinha três propostas quase irrecusáveis.   Dino e Simas era engraçado.. Se pareciam com o pai de Lilá e o de Neville. Nunca se via um sem o outro. Eram muito amigos. Lilá espalhara para os colegas, que talvez seu pai fosse namorar a professora Sybila. Alguns não acreditaram, um deles fora harry, mas enfim.

A única pessoa sob a qual ainda restavam problemas era Hermione. Fazia dois dias que ela estava na Ala Hospitalar. E ela não conseguia acordar, Era interessante, ela entendia as vozes e levemente mexia a cabeça, mas de resto continuava imóvel. Harry observa Snape, olhando para hermione com expressão preocupada e pensava em como às vezes as circunstâncias nos fazem mudar de opinião a cerca das pessoas, como fora para ele o caso de Snape, que com todos os acontecimentos, se mostrara uma pessoa, inteiramente diferente. 

No dia da Formatura, Snape estava indo em direção a Ala Hospitalar quando encontrou-se com Dumbledore.. 

- Severo, eu queria mesmo lhe perguntar. A respeito daquela carta. Você já decidiu algo?

- Estive pensando, Alvo. Acho que vou aceitar o convite... Só vou ter vantagens com isso, porque vou poder ficar perto da Hermione e mais é um reconhecimento ao meu trabalho. – respondeu ele.

- Òtimo, então vou providenciar alguém para dar suas aulas!– respondeu Alvo, sorridente, distanciando-se.

Snape entrou na Ala Hospitalar. Hermione continuava imóvel... Quando ele inclinou-se para beijar o rosto dela, Hermione abriu os olhos... Snape ficou surpreso, mas sem uma palavra, apenas beijou-a ternamente.

- Eu estou bem. – disse ela, depois do beijo, para Severo Snape que continuava com os olhos arregalados. 

- Mas você não deve se exceder demais. - disse ele, quanto Mione se ergueu da cama e o abraçou..

- Parece incrível que aquele pesadelo acabou. Você não sabe o que era ficar lá.- comentou Mione.

- Eu imagino, minha querida. E agora deite e fiquei quieta.- respondeu ele, fingindo uma expressão brava.

- A sua brabeza não me assusta, meu amor! – disse ela, voltando a se deitar, enquanto ele sorria. – tenho uma novidade para lhe contar. 

- Eu também. – disse ele, dando a mão para ela. – Mas você começa. 

- Bom, o Rony vai casar! 

- O quê? – perguntou Snape, surpreendido pela notícia.

- Sim, com Padma Patil da Corvinal. È que ela esta grávida. – Hermione riu com vontade. - Eu e o Harry vamos ser os padrinhos e você também está convidado para a cerimônia.  

- Que coisa! 

- E você, o que quer contar? 

- Isso aqui. – disse ele, tirando a carta do bolso, porém antes de entregá-la a Hermione, continuou - eu já aceitei, querida.

Hermione começou a ler, e ia arregalando os olhos. Era uma carta da Universidade de Lion convidando Snape para continuar desenvolvendo as pesquisas referentes as Poções antídotos na universidade, fazendo testes a cerca de uma Poção que iniba a ação da maldição Avada Kedavra... O convite também se estendia para dar aulas no Curso Avançado de Poções de Magia Negra. 

- Parabéns, querido. –disse ela, beijando-o.- Parabéns mesmo... 

- Pois é, srta. Granger achou que iria se livrar tão facilmente de mim? – perguntou ele, troçando. 

- Se eu quisesse me livrar de você, já teria feito isso. Digamos que não foi por falta de oportunidade...- respondeu ela sorrindo.

Snape começou a contar para Mione sobre o trabalho que iria desenvolver na França, e ela escutava atentamente e fazia inúmeras perguntas (arte da qual ela era mestra). Em certo momento Snape contou para Hermione a cerca de sua volta a ser amigo de Sirius, e ela ficou muito feliz. Porém, ele disse que já haviam brigado e parecia que iria ser sempre assim. Hermione apenas riu. Suas amizades também eram assim. Davam-se bem, mas nem por isso deixavam de brigar. 

- Eu quero saber se você vai me acompanhar no baile, Severo?

- Mas que pergunta, obvio que sim Mione. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Sabe achei que não conseguisse estar aqui, mas Graças a Deus, tudo deu certo, e estamos livres para sempre.

Snape não retrucou, apenas fez uma expressão como quem dissesse: Será?


	40. Finalmente o fim?

Bem, este é o último capítulo da primeira fase de Caminhos Cruzados. Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que acompanharem a fic e em especial aqueles que após leitura de capítulos ou de toda a fic, me enviaram e-mails contendo incentivos e críticas. Muito obrigado a todos e espero que acompanhem a segunda fase de Caminhos Cruzados, que se iniciará no dia 30/10/2002. 

Reitero os agradecimentos,

Beijos a todos.

Sarah

**Capítulo XXXX- Finalmente, o fim???**

Severo Snape saiu da Ala Hospitalar, pensando em como a sua vida mudara depois que conseguira, finalmente ter Hermione ao seu lado. Ela era tão maravilhosa.. Não se importava com seu passado e quase fora morta por causa disso. Obviamente a decisão de ir falsamente se aliar a Voldemort fora movida por causa dele.. E isso, Mione nunca havia escondido de ninguém. Lúcio lhe fará novamente sobre a marca Negra que não sumia de maneira nenhuma... O que era estranho, uma vez que Voldemort estava morto...

Hermione estava tão feliz que ele não conseguira lhe falar sobre suas desconfianças, mesmo porque não conseguia conceber como ele teria feito para se salvar.. Mas Voldemort era muito ardiloso...

Ele continuou caminhando e encontrou Richard e Lúcio (que carregava uma caixa) vindo em direção a Ala Hospitalar...

- Olá, Severo. Como vai a  Srta. Hermione? – perguntou Richard, sorridente, pois conseguira despistar Frank Longbotton que insistia para que ele trocasse duas palavras com Sybila..) .

- Bem, Richard. E vocês aonde vão com essa caixa?

- Nós vamos entregar um presente para ela, claro se você não se importar.E depois preciso falar com você. – disse Lúcio.

- Tudo bem, Lúcio. Você sabe onde me encontrar.

Os dois continuaram em direção a Ala Hospitalar, e quando estava na porta Snape chamou Richard, dizendo:

- E aí, Richard. Como vai a  Sybila?

Richard apenas rosnou em  resposta. Aquilo dele e a Sybila estava dando nos nervos. 

Lúcio e Severo apenas riram.

Lúcio Malfoy entrou na Ala Hospitalar acompanhando por Richard Brown ainda rindo... Hermione que estava sentada na cama, relendo os cartões que havia recebido e acabou por reconhecer a risada e dentro em pouco viu os se aproximando...

Ela ficou surpresa, mesmo sabendo que Richard Brown realmente estava vivo... Este correu em direção a  cama e abraçou-se na moça dizendo:   
- Srta. Granger, muito obrigado! Nos livrou daquele algoz. Muito obrigado mesmo! 

- Que bom ver o senhor vivo, Sr. Brown... O senhor não sabe o que senti quando o Sr. Malfoy disse que havias morrido!  - comentou ela.

- Desculpe-me, Srta. Não poderia lhe contar. Estragaria o plano.- explicou Lúcio Malfoy.

- Eu sei, Sr. Malfoy, eu sei.

- A srta. sabe que o Richard está namorando a profª Sybila? – questionou Lúcio.

- Mesmo, sr. Brown?- perguntou Mione incrédula.

- Boatos deles, srta. Granger! – afirmou Richard bravio...

- Bem, viemos lhe entregar esse presente, afinal hoje a noite é o baile de formatura. Aqui está – disse Lúcio- alcançando a caixa para ela - aquele vestido, os sapatos, as jóias. Eu peguei antes de virmos para cá. Não pensamos que a srta. fosse ficar doente e talvez quisesse outras roupas. Mas, de qualquer modo, suas vestes estão aqui.

- Oh! Muito obrigado Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Brown...

- Agora vamos deixar a srta. descansar mais um pouco. Eu preciso falar com Severo e Richard vai procurar alguém por aí, heheheheheheheh. – completou Lúcio rindo, acompanhando por Hermione que pensava em como eles eram diferentes livres de seu algoz.

Os três se despediram e depois que eles foram embora, Hermione ficou se perguntando o que havia movido eles a trocarem de lado. Seria a certeza da derrota de Voldemort? Mas Voldemort estivera tão perto da morte tantas vezes que parecia incrível que algum dia fosse eliminado. Até Severo parecia mais tranqüilo, mas Hermione não se deixaria enganar tão facilmente. Ele estava preocupado, mas não lhe contara o porquê. Apenas questionara se Voldemort estaria mesmo morto. Tudo levava a crer que sim, mas então se assim fosse, porque ele estaria assim preocupado? Porque Lucio Malfoy ainda estava no castelo? Era verdade que a formatura seria naquela noite e Draco também se formaria, mas por algum motivo, ele temia voltar para casa.   Ela pensou nos Comensais que estavam em Askaban... Como era triste isso... Alvo estivera ali mais cedo, e lhe avisara que ela teria que depor nos julgamentos -Em todos-  Existiam alguns que com certeza pegariam prisão perpétua, mas outros teriam grandes chances de pegarem penas menores de acordo com o depoimento dela. 

Lúcio Malfoy estava cada vez mais preocupado. Saiu em direção a masmorra de Snape. Na realidade, Snape era seu melhor amigo, sempre fora e sempre haveria de ser. Sempre souberam disso, mesmo quando um estava de um lado e outro permanecera nas Trevas. 

Snape tinha uma expressão séria no rosto e segurava uma carta.

- O que aconteceu Severo? – perguntou Malfoy sentando-se.

- Olhe isso, depois de tantos anos. Estou chamando os outros. – disse ele, despachando a coruja pela última vez e alcançando a carta para Lúcio.

- Isso é sério? Não acredito. Onde eles estão com a cabeça? 

- Boa pergunta, mas o pior é que teremos que recusar. 

- De forma alguma, Severo...

- Lúcio, olhe o ridículo da situação.. Fazem quase 20 anos!!!!! E o que você quer me dizer antes que cheguem os outros??- continuou ele, mudando o tom de voz.

- Draco não olha mais na minha cara. Considera-me um traidor e falou em recomeçar as trevas! – disse Lúcio. – Quero que você me ajude, Severo, você é o padrinho dele..

- Acho que o melhor é dar tempo ao tempo... – disse Snape. – se você quiser eu falo com ele...

- Eu tenho medo, Severo. Se o Lord não tiver morrido.. Draco vai procura-lo e.....

A porta da Masmorra de Snape se abriu e entraram Richard e Frank Longbotton.

- Ora, Severo Snape! A que se deve esse chamado especial?

- Sentem e aguardem os outros... – disse Snape friamente.

- Imagina se o oxigenado já não estava aqui fofocando. Decerto falando sobre Richard.  – disse Frank. – E continuando o tema sabiam que ele convidou a Sybilinha – fez voz de falcete-  para o Baile hoje a noite????

- Mesmo, Richard??? – quis saber Snape rindo.

- È verdade sim, senhor Ditador. A escola toda está fofocando.. – disse Sirius Black que vinha chegando com Remo Lupin...

- È mas o Remo anda se engraçando para a Madame Hoock que eu sei.. – disse Lúcio 

- Hehehe, que engraçadinho, seu falso! – retrucou Remo, vermelho.

- Pois é, Lúcio, mas cadê a Narcisa? – perguntou Frank.

- E Lúcio,  responda com detalhes para o Frank noticiar no informativo das casas! – falou Sirius, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros quatro. Frank limitou-se a ficar sério. 

- Eu só era repórter do jornalzinho. Isso não quer dizer que eu ficasse espalhando coisas sobre os outros. – disse ele sério.

- Santo Frank! Você e o outro ali - disse Remo, apontando para Richard-  ficavam se esgueirando pelos baixios da escola atrás de casais inusitado e de fofocas..

- Ah! Isso é inveja sua. Só porque a minha coluna era a mais lida e comentada. – disse Frank...

- Sobre a Narcisa... – disse Lúcio, tentando se sobre por a discussão. – Ela saiu de casa quando o Lord se mudou para lá, mas enviou uma coruja hoje, pedindo se eu continuava rico e se ela poderia voltar para casa... – ele parou e os outros olharam para ele. Sabiam que faltava o clímax - Afinal, não se pode ter tudo.. Livrar-me do Lord e da Narcisa de uma vez só era mais do que eu poderia querer. Ele e os outros começaram a rir, até que foram silenciados por Snape, com a carta na mão. 

- Bom, chamei você aqui porque recebi essa carta.. 

- Ditador! Ditador! Ditador!! - o coro puxado por Sirius, ecoou pela masmorra, arrancando risadas de Snape..

- Obrigado! –  retrucou com um sorriso.

- O que tem nesta carta, Severo? – perguntou Remo.

- Vou ler.

_"Prezado Snape, capitão do time de Quadribol Intercasas"._

_Segundo as últimas informações que obtive, seu time está quase completo. Por motivos de força maior, ressalto que aceitaremos que tenham UM  jogador não pertencente ao time original._

_O time da casa Lufa-Lufa os duela para uma partida de quadribol, a se realizar em data a ser convencionada em concordância por ambas as equipes a título de revanche do jogo realizado na primavera de 1980._

_Amos Dyggory_

_Capitão do time de Quadribol da casa Lufa-Lufa."_

- Qual o problema, Severo? Vamos jogar. – disse Richard. 

- Gênio, gênio.. Não entendo como pode ser um Corvinal, burro desse jeito. – disse Frank. – estamos só em seis. 

- È isso Frank. Temos os dois batedores, você da Grifinória e o Richard da Corvinal. – disse Snape, enquanto Richard e Frank erguiam as mãos, em triunfo..

- Temos os três atacantes: Lúcio da Sonserina, Remo e o traste da Grifinória. 

- E o ditador da Sonserina como goleiro, não é Severo?? – perguntou Sirius Black.

- O que nos falta é um apanhador! – continuou Snape, não aceitando a provocação.

- Acho que tenho a solução para isso, Severo. – disse Sirius Black..

- Lá vem bobagem.. você não quer que a sua moto jogue de apanhador, espero! -  disse Frank...

- Frank, me faz um favor.. CALA A BOCA! – disse Sirius.. – estava pensando no Harry...

- No Harry Potter?

- Claro, Severo.. Ele é o filho de Tiago e ótimo apanhador. Se eu falar com ele, acho que ele quebra esse galho para nós...- continuou Sirius.

- Por mim, perfeito.. Se ele aceitar ótimo! Senão acharemos outra pessoa... Vou escrever aceitando.. – continuou Snape.. – Só um detalhe... Remo venha cá escolher o dia, você tem que estar aqui... 

Depois ficaram mais alguns instantes relembrando velhas histórias e rindo uns dos outros... Eram e sempre seriam amigos, mesmo que as vidas deles tivessem tomado rumos tão diferentes. 

Severo Snape, Lúcio Malfoy e Richard Brown tinham sido Comensais da Morte; Frank Longbotton ficara no  Hospital Mágico por mais de 15 anos semi-morto; Sirius Black ficara preso treze anos em Askaban e mais três se escondendo;  Remo Lupin tentava conviver com seu eterno problema de ser Lobisomem e Tiago Potter, bem esse jamais estaria com eles novamente.. 

A data escolhida tinha sido dali a uma semana e Sirius se comprometera a falar com Harry durante o baile.

Hermione estava saindo da Ala Hospitalar pronta para o Baile, trajando o vestido cor vinho que Lúcio Malfoy e Richard Brown haviam lhe dado, bem como os sapatos e as jóias correspondentes.. Havia arrumado seus cabelos perfeitamente bem e estava radiante. Mesmo contra todas as suas expectativas estava ali na escola, indo para o Baile formatura... As coisas haviam terminado da melhor forma possível...

Na porta lhe esperando estava Severo Snape, trajando uma veste azul- escura.que ressaltava mais o negro dos olhos.  

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, e em seguida beijaram-se...

Ele disse,  bem baixinho no ouvido dela, enquanto lhe oferecia uma rosa vermelha... 

- Eu te amo, Hermione! 

- Eu também te amo, Severo... Muito! 

Eles se deram as mãos e saíram caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal. Hermione ia sorridente. Estava radiante, pois depois de tantos atropelos esta ali, de volta... Os alunos que passavam pela dupla, praticamente não comentavam sobre o namoro dos dois.. A fofoca do momento era Richard Brown, que estava namorando a Professora Sybila. 

O Salão estava repleto, mesmo que os pais dos alunos trouxas não pudessem estar presentes. As luzes iluminavam a entrada dos presentes... Cada formando tinha uma mesa para si, seu acompanhante e seus pais (quando estavam presentes). Severo Snape beijou a mão de Hermione e se dirigiu até a mesa principal, onde estava sendo aguardado... 

Após a entrega dos diplomas, começou-se o banquete e depois o Baile iniciando com a Valsa de Formatura. 

Hermione, conforme o combinado, dançava a valsa de formatura com Snape. Cada um dos seus amigos  também esta lá... Enquanto isso, Snape explicava para Mione a respeito do Time Intercasas de Quadribol. Segundo ele, o problema estava que nenhum aluno da Lufa-Lufa da época deles havia sido convidado. E eles sempre queriam revanches e mais revanche e perdiam sempre... Sirius havia falado com Harry Potter que havia aceitado ser o apanhador do time.

Todos os alunos estavam dançando com seus pares, menos Draco Malfoy.

Logo depois da formatura Draco desaparatou na Mansão Malfoy, a procura de alguma coisa que lhe sinalizasse que o Lord das trevas não estava morto. Draco considerara a troca de lado de seu pai uma covardia, pois uma vez que jurara honrar seu mestre teria que o fazer... Ele entrou Mansão adentro, que não tinha nenhuma voz, nenhum ruído.. 

Subiu até o escritório de Voldemort.. Procurou em cada canto, em cada poeira do chão... Até viu o Anel de Diamantes em cima da mesa.. e ficou segurando.. Finalmente tinha encontrado algo fora do lugar... e o que mais lhe chamar a atenção e que  a pedra ficara preta quando ele pegara a jóia.

Fim da 1ª fase. 


End file.
